Pokemon: Rainbow Aura Pretty Cure
by Crystalaurashine10
Summary: Flora is a girl starting her Pokemon journey. Aria is a Pokemon trainer who's beginning a new one. Their paths collide thanks to a mysterious voice as they, along with others, are chosen to take the mantle of the legendary guardians, Pretty Cure. "Shining into the hearts of many, Rainbow Aura Pretty Cure!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Cure Dia and Cure Pearl

Night had fallen over Twinleaf Town as everyone was sleeping soundly. Well, almost everyone. In one of these houses, 1 light was kept on as soft giggling could be heard from the window. Zooming into the room, we see three girls currently having a sleepover, neither one of them ready to turn in yet. For they were all excited for the following day. These girls were Flora, Amber and Riley, all three at the age of 12.

"So you girls know which Pokemon you're getting tomorrow right?" Riley asked as the other two nodded. "Me too. I'm so excited, I can't sleep!"

"How do you think we feel?" Amber asked, a knowing smile on her face. "We're finally going to start our own Pokemon journeys tomorrow."

"Not to mention we'll be able to get our very own Pokemon as well." Flora stated. "Just think, we're finally going to become Pokemon trainers. Imagine all the Pokemon we'll meet."

"Don't forget about all of the battles we'll face." A small smirk appearing on Riley's face. "All three of us, aiming for the winners spot in the Pokemon League."

"Ah...right." Flora winced at the thought. While she knew how important Pokemon battles were, part of her wasn't too keen on the concept. She didn't really like seeing Pokemon get hurt, but battles were unavoidable. When two trainers lock eyes with each other, they must battle. A soft yawn escaped her lips as she turned to the clock on the wall. 10:58. "Well," Flora began, "We should at least try to get some sleep." Getting up from her spot on the bed where she and her friends sat, she walked over to the window.

"She's right." Amber agreed, "We still have to gather the rest of our things first thing in the morning. Plus say goodbye to our folks."

Riley nodded as she let out a big yawn. Amber soon felt a yawn overcome her as Flora gave a small giggle. Just as she was about to close the window, she gasped as she saw something streak the sky. "Amber. Riley. Come over here, quick." The two girls looked at each other as they got up and went to the window. All three girls gasped in awe as shooting stars soon filled the night sky. "I didn't know there was going to be a meteor shower tonight, but wow." Amber said as Riley let out a gasp before putting her hands together.

"Quick, make a wish you guys." She told them.

Flora and Amber looked at each other, shrugged, and put their hands together. All three girls closed their eyes as they silently made their wishes. While many shooting stars went as quickly as they came, only one was going at a slower pace than the others, leaving behind a pink trail.

_Pretty Cure._

Flora gasped as she opened her eyes, "Wha-?" Light blue eyes caught sight of pink as the trail started to disappear. Tracing it, she noticed that it led to a place she knew all too well. Lake Verity, home to, supposedly, the Lake Guardian. Turning to her friends, they stopped making their wishes and started to make their way to their sleeping bags. Flora let out a hum as she closed the window. 'I wondered who said that? And what's Pretty Cure?' She thought to herself as she got under the covers and went to sleep, those two words echoing in her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown, another girl, Aria, was sleeping under the starry, but foggy, night sky. However, the girl kept tossing and turning as she tried to get comfortable. The jewel hung by her necklace blinked pink every few seconds despite being a dull grey.

_Wake up._

Letting out an annoyed breath, she opened her eyes, revealing them to be a dull blue. "Really?" She asked as she got out of her sleeping bag. Looking around, she saw that there was no one there. "You know. This is starting to get a bit old!"

_Follow me._

The girl frowned as she debated whether to follow it, or stay right where she was. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her things, knowing full well that she couldn't ignore the voice forever. Especially since it had been pestering her for a week. All items gathered and making sure she had her team on hand, Aria asked, "Where are you?" No response came. Instead, the jewel around her neck started to shine pink and floated slightly. A small smile crept onto her face as she closed her eyes for a few seconds, then started to walk in the direction the jewel floated towards.

Aria walked a couple a miles through the forest she was in as her jewel continued to shine brighter, providing some light for her to see. When it finally stopped glowing, she saw in front of her, was something she never expected to see again. It was a giant gold ring with a swirling blue inside it. She had seen many of these rings during her journey, and each had something special on the other side. But the last time she saw one of these was two years ago.

Looking at the portal, she started to grin as the prospect of adventure started to fill her veins. She could feel the Poké Balls around her waist wiggle slightly, her Pokemon were excited too. As she stepped closer to it, part of her felt fear swell into her heart as she remembered, "No!" Aria cried. "I'm not going to think like that. They're still out there somewhere, they have to be." She bit her lip as she looked into the portal. Despite the sickening feeling, she took a deep breath, a jumped into the portal.

* * *

Morning couldn't come any sooner for Flora and her friends as they got themselves ready for the big journey. After eating breakfast and getting dressed, Amber and Riley went their houses to gather the rest of their things. Flora did the same as she gathered the necessary items into her yellow bag. Flora had her blonde hair in pigtails that reached her shoulders. Wore a pink shirt, blue skirt, and white high socks.

_Pretty Cure._

Flora slowed her movements as she looked around again. "Who's there?"

_Follow my voice._

"What?" She asked. The voice repeated itself as confusion and fear filled her mind. Just who was this voice? Why was it calling her? Questions like these swirled her mind as it continued to repeat itself. Grabbing her bag, she quickly ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs as she made her way to the door. She had already said goodbye to her mother before she left for work, so she was alone in the house. Or so she thought as Flora called out to the voice. "Where are you?!" She questioned, her voice raised a bit as she quickly put on her coat and shoes.

_Lake Verity._

"Lake Verity?" Flora asked. How could she be hearing a voice that was miles away? It didn't make sense.

_Please come. You are needed here._

Needed? For what? The voice didn't answer back, but it did sound soothing. Maybe trying to reassure her there's nothing to fear? Flora kept silent as she left the house, deep in thought about the mysterious voice. She soon caught up to her friends as they were all set for their journey. Well, 'bout time you got here Flora." Riley said, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. Locking eyes with her friends, she gave a small smile as they smiled back.

Amber had her brown hair in a high ponytail, making her hair reach her shoulders. She wore a light green coat, khaki pants, and lavender boots. Her bag was forest green that she wore as a backpack.

Riley wore an orange and white baseball cap with the Poke Ball logo on it over her messy black hair. She had a unzipped yellow jacket, dark orange shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Around her waist was an light orange fanny pack.

Amber frowned as she quickly noticed that something was bothering her friend. "You alright Flora?" She asked. Flora flinched, but shook her head as to not worry her friends. She didn't want her friends to think she was crazy for hearing things. Course, this only made Amber more suspicious, but didn't press it. Flora took the lead as they left Twinleaf Town.

After a few minutes of walking, Amber leaned over to Riley and asked if she notice anything odd about Flora. "She seems fine to me. Quiet as ever." Riley answered softly.

"But that's just it. She's more quiet than she normally is." Amber pointed out. "Something's bothering her. I'm sure of it!"

Riley let out a soft hum as she looked ahead of the girl, who kept turning her head side to side. "Well, maybe she's got a lot on her mind." Riley looked ahead as they came to a fork in the road. "Or maybe she wants to see the Lake Guardian?"

"What makes you say that?" Amber asked as she gave her friend an odd look.

"She just made a sharp turn towards Lake Verity." Riley pointed towards the left as Flora did indeed started to make her way towards Lake Verity. At a very fast pace. Amber's eyes widen in surprise as she called out to her, but was ignored as their friend continued farther down the road. Riley let out a laugh as she started to run after her friend before Amber pulled her back. "And just where do you think you're going?" She asked the raven head girl.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Riley asked in confusion.

"You know we're supposed to go get our Starter Pokemon." Amber reminded her friend.

"Yeah, but we don't have to go their right away. We can check out and see if we find that Legendary Pokemon." Riley's eyes sparkled at the thought of seeing a legendary. Amber let out a sigh of annoyance towards Riley as she looked in the direction Flora went in. While she too was fascinated with the chance to see a Legendary Pokemon, Amber had her priorities.

"You can go look if you want, I'm going ahead to Sandgem Town." She told Riley as she let go of Riley's arm. She didn't leave it open for discussion as she made her way in the opposite direction. Riley looked at her friend as she shrugged her shoulders. "Fine with me." And with that she went after Flora, but at a slower pace. With Flora, she kept running as she stayed on the path. Yes, she knew that she was supposed to go in the opposite direction, but the voice called out to her again, this time more urgent.

Despite not even knowing who was calling her, she could tell by the tone of the voice, it was scared. "What's wrong?" She asked.

_Hurry!_

Maybe it was the Legendary Pokemon calling her, the Lake Guardian, she didn't know. Given how loud the voice was now, it was getting desperate. And it made her heart ache. "I'm coming." She declared. Even if she didn't know the voice, she could never stand by while someone was hurt, sad, or in this case, afraid.

* * *

_Wake up, Pretty Cure._

Aria stirred awake as she slowly sat up. Groaning, she slowly opened her eyes as she tried to recall what happened. Looking around, Aria saw that she was by a lake. A couple of Pokemon were minding their own business as some were playing or eating some berries. She blinked as the vents of last night hit her like a ton of bricks. "Great. I passed out when I went through that portal...which is no longer here." Aria slowly stood up as she looked around again. Grabbing the grey jewel, she shook it a little, but it didn't shine.

"So..." Aria began as she walked towards the lake, shivering a little. "This is where you wanted me to go?"

_Yes. Welcome to Lake Verity._

"Lake Verity? In Sinnoh?" Aria was surprised. She was only in the Hoenn region just yesterday. "Okay, but why here?" No answer. Aria frowned. It wanted her to be here, but then she remembered what the voice called her. Before she could ask, the trainer noticed she wasn't alone. In front of her were two people, backs facing towards her. On the left was a man with spiky blue hair in a grey outfit. The one on the right was a girl her age with long dark brown hair and wore purple and black outfit. She also held out a device that seemed to be gathering some sort of data.

"Who are they?" She whispered, getting strange vibes from both of them, unaware that Flora was now beside her. Flora didn't notice either as she was now trying to catch her breath. 'Maybe running all the way here so fast, wasn't such a good idea.' She thought to herself.

"The energy levels have stopped spiking, sir." The girl stated, causing both girls to listen in on what they were saying.

"It seems that the meteorite has decided to stay silent, even though it has been spiking continuously since last night." She continued as the man looked at the lake. "Whether it has any possible connection to the Lake Guardian, or just a coincidence, needs further investigating, sir."

The man remained still as the girl awaited a response. "Continue the investigation until further notice." He order. "Then return to headquarters for your next assignment."

"Yes sir." She replied as she put away the device. Turning around she walked between both girls, not batting an eye at either of them. Both girls felt their spines crawl as they both looked back at the girl who seemingly vanished from sight. Aria and Flora blinked as they took notice of each other's presence. The jewel on Aria's necklace glowed pink for a moment before disappearing just as quick as it came.

"The flowing time... The expanding space... I will make it mine one day... Cyrus is my name. Remember it..." They turned towards the man, wondering who he was addressing. The man, Cyrus, continued, "Until then, rest while you can, legendary Pokemon of the lake bed..."

He turned around as he walked away from the lake, Aria stepping out of the way to let his pass. As he went by, she couldn't help but feel something strange about that man. Flora felt something was off as well, but her attention turned to the girl beside her. She looked about her age, but also seemed to have an air of maturity surrounding her. The girl had short brown hair that reached her shoulders, grey eyes, light blue jacket over a red shirt, blue jeans, had a grey bracelet with a shiny stone on it, a silver necklace with a grey jewel, green shoes. She also noticed around her waist was a rainbow colored belt with Poké Balls aligned, three on each side.

'She must be a Pokemon Trainer.' Flora thought to herself as she gave a smile and offered her hand to Aria. "Hello. My name is Flora, and I'm from Twinleaf Town. You are...?" Aria looked at the the girl with a raised eyebrow, but slowly shook her hand as she introduced herself to Flora. "Aria. From Littleroot Town." Both girls smiled at each other as there was a moment of peace between them.

* * *

Hiding behind the trees, not far from the lake, was the girl from before. Making sure that no one saw her, she closed her eyes as a grey light showered her and changed her hair and clothes. Her hair was now dark violet and her clothes were black with grey accents. Opening her eyes, now red, she touched her right wrist as a dark red energy gathered into her hand.

"Time to see if this actually works." She looks around and sees a black, grey and white bird Pokemon, Starly, and smirks. "Perfect. Starly. Dynamax!" Thrusting her hand towards the Pokemon, she struck the Pokemon with the dark energy as it cried out in pain, causing nearby Starly to flee into the skies. Something that did not go unnoticed by the Flora and Aria.

The ground started to shake as the Starly grew to the size of a giant, the sky turning dark red-violet, and a force of wind spread around the Pokemon as the girl gained an evil grin. "So this is the fame power only the Galar region has. It's incredible." She said to herself.

The Dynamax Starly flapped its wings as it sent trees bending in all directions. The girl looked at her wrist as it started to gather more energy. Smirking, she saw the Pokemon was crackling with power. "Just what I need to collect dark energy to revive my mistress, the Dark Eclipse."

"What in the world?!" Flora asked as she and Aria looked in shock at the sight of a glowing red, giant size Starly. They had to keep themselves rooted as the wind was forcing them back as everything but the lake was moving against its will. All the nearby Pokemon ran away as fast as they could, or were blown away instead.

Aria managed to bring grab one of her Poke Balls without losing it. "Sceptile! Help us out!" She exclaimed. Out came the green, bipedal lizard Pokemon with leaves on its arm and tail. Sceptile blinked at the sight of a giant Pokemon, but none of the less, stayed calm. "Sceptile, use-!"

_No don't!_

"Huh?" Aria stopped her command. Flora looked at Aria in confusion and asks, "What wrong?" The trainer didn't know how to respond. "Why did you tell her to stop?" Flora questioned the voice, which made Aria look at the girl in shock.

"Wait a minute! You hear it too?" She asked.

"Uh...yes!" Flora hesitantly answered. Before anything could be said, the cry of Starly brought them back. The giant Pokemon faced towards them as it spread it's wings back. The with a thrust, sent a giant stream of air towards them. Both girls froze on the spot, but before it could hit them, Sceptile quickly grabbed both of them and dodge the attack. The attack instead knocked down many trees in a single line. Flora couldn't help but be frighten by the sight. "Whoa...!"

Aria let out a deep breath as Sceptile put them down. "Thank you Sceptile, if we had been hit by that, well..." The Pokemon nodded with a smile, knowing what his trainer meant. The giant Pokemon let out a loud battle cry, causing the girls to cover their ears. When it stopped Flora looked at it with sorrow in her eyes. "I don't like this. It's hurting, I just know it." She said as Aria clutched her jewel.

"Hey mystery voice?" Aria called out, "If you know how to stop this, now would be a good time to tell us!"

_Link hands._

"Link hands?" Both girls asked in confusion. Turning to each other, then to the Starly, something inside them started to grow as they linked their hands together. As they did, the lake and the jewel started to shine brightly with two beams of light, pink and grey, surrounded them. Sceptile cried out it shock as it tried to block the blinding light, as did the Dynamax Starly and the girl. Within the beams, a pink jewel was brought to Flora's free wrist as the grey jewel around Aria's neck floated towards the middle of her chest.

_Now Pretty Cure, transform!_

In perfect sync, they form a cross with their free arms, hands in a fist, before their whole bodies started to glow as they cried, "Aura Transform! Precure Style!" And in just a few seconds, but felt like minutes, the curtain of light vanished. The two had now changed, both feeling and looking older.

Flora's hair was still in pigtails, but was now light pink with lavender accents and reach to her knees. She wore a pink dress with two white and violet frills at the skirt, round cuffs at the sleeves and a short light pink cape that parted in the middle. White gloves that reached her elbows and boots that reached her knees were adorned with a pink stripe down the middle.

Aria's hair also reached her knees, but was now platinum blonde with two cyan streaks. She wore a grey dress with a light blue stripe down the middle as the skirt has a black accent near the bottom. Gloves and boots are grey and black as around her waist is a light blue bow with grey ribbons. Sleeves smooth with black lacing as the jewel started to change in shape as a grey bow formed at her chest. Opening her eyes, now silver, struck a pose and exclaimed, "The jewel of time, Cure Dia!" A diamond now was placed on the bow as it gleam.

The jewel on Flora's wrist shine as it changed form and split in two, each heading for the sleeves. Opening her eyes, now magenta, she struck a pose. "The jewel of space, Cure Pearl!" Two pink pearls shined as both girls posed together. "Together we are Precure!" They declared, then each pointed at the Dynamax Starly. "Oh dark soul who lost its sight," Cure Pearl began. "We guardians shall restore you light!" Cure Dia finished.

* * *

Red eyes blinked at what she just witness. The plan she had was hoping to cause activity in meteorite, mission accomplish. Next was to see if she could bring the legendary Pokemon out of hiding, given that it must be the reason why the lake remained still, plus behind that light show. Instead, two random girls transformed into the legendary guardians Pretty Cure... "Pretty Cure?!" The girl exclaimed as her eyes widen in shock. "That's impossible! They are only in myth... Oh what am I saying?" She asked herself. "Legendary Pokemon exist, so why should this be any different?"

Face filled with determination, she turned to the giant Pokemon. "Dynamax Starly! Attack those two!" She ordered as she pointed towards the two humans, holding her breath as it glanced at her. Then, it hopped into the air, making the girl to release the breath. She wasn't sure if it would listen to her or not, but it did.

The Dynamax Starly created another stream of air with a battle cry, striking the two Pretty Cure. Or so she thought. Two screams directed her to look into the sky as her eyes widen in surprise. Up in the air, Cure Dia and Cure Pearl miraculously managed to dodge the attack by jumping high into the darken sky. "How did we jump so high?!" Cure Pearl questioned as she covered her eyes, terror filling her heart.

"Better question, what the heck happened to us?!" Cure Dia cried as she frantically looked over herself. One minute they had both feet on the ground, the next, well, found themselves jumping into the air. Sceptile was shocked at what happened to his trainer and the other girl, but luckily managed to dodge the attack himself. The Dynamax Starly landed, making the ground shake as Sceptile tried to hold its footing.

_Now Pretty Cure, attack!_

Dia and Pearl looked at each other as they listen to the voice. Giving each other a silent nod, they took different positions. Dia made a fist with and reared it back as Pearl prepared one of her legs as they made a faster descent towards the giant Pokemon. Dynamax Starly didn't have time to look up before the impact struck.

The Pokemon cried out in pain as a bump appeared on its head. The two Pretty Cure managed to land on the ground on their two feet as they took a minute to register what they managed to do. This led to two reactions. One was awe, the other, well, "Oh my gosh! We just struck a Pokemon. I just struck a Pokemon!" Pearl cried out in shock.

"That's some power." Dia expressed as she looked at her hand in awe, her Pokemon partner running up to her. She smiled as her Pokemon gave a small smile of his own. Even though she had changed in appearance, her Pokemon still recognized her. Sceptile then turned to the other girl with a concern expression. From what Cure Dia could tell, Cure Pearl's expression was anything but pleasant.

"Why did we just do that? Is it okay? It isn't hurt too badly is it? Oh please be okay!" Pearl held her head in anguish as she kept panicking.

"I don't think we hurt it too badly." Dia stated as she observed the giant Pokemon, who was glaring down at them. "If anything, I think we just made it angry."

"Oh dear." Was all Pearl could say before a wing almost crashed down on them. Luckily, they were able to grab the wing before it did so, and with a combined effort, managed to send it flying into the air.

"Sceptile! Frenzy Plant, go!" Dia called out as said Pokemon struck its hands into the ground, and sent many giant roots towards the Dynamax Starly. As gravity pulled it down, the roots struck it, causing damage to the Pokemon. "Yes!" Dia cheered as Sceptile held his head up proudly. Pearl however looked down at her hands with fear in her eyes.

"This power...its terrifying..." She whispered quietly to herself.

"Yeah, it is." Dia agreed softly as Pearl jumped a bit, surprised she was heard. "But I get why the voice told me not to let Sceptile attack. Even with how powerful he is, the attack barely laid a scratch, even though it caused damage."

Cure Pearl stayed silent as Cure Dia asked her, "It's hard to explain, but you feel it too, don't you? "

"Feel it?" Pearl asked. Dia laid a hand on her chest as the diamond started to shine, determination filled her eyes. Pearl placed a hand on her chest and smiled. "Yes. I do. It's like there's something shining within me, and it wants to come out."

"Then what do you say we share some of that feeling with that giant Starly? I got a feeling that the voice would tell us to just that."

_Yes I would._

"See." Dia said as Pearl let out a small giggle and held out her hand. "Alright, let's try it." She said. With a nod, Cure Dia grabbed Cure Pearl's hand, both ready to unleash whatever power was inside them.

_Now, together as one!_

"Oh no they don't!" The girl exclaimed as she issued a command. "Dynamax Starly, Max Airstream! Now!" The Dynamax Pokemon nodded as it gather the air around it and sent it towards the Pretty Cure. They, along with Sceptile, dodge the attack as light started to shine within their hands.

"Jewels of time and space." Cure Pearl started once they landed. "Transcend together into the gleaming light." Cure Dia finished as they brought their free hands back. "Pretty Cure Aura Jewel Pulse!" Thrusting their hands forward, they sent a pulsing blast of pink and grey towards the Dynamax Starly. When it struck, the Starly glowed pink as it felt itself healed of whatever injury it gained its giant state. Then it glowed grey as it started to shrink in size, returning to normal as it looked around in confusion, before flying away.

The sky returned to normal as any damaged done to the area was reversed leading like nothing ever happened. Both girls smiled at the sight as Sceptile walked up to his trainer and nuzzle her cheek. "Hehe. I'm happy too buddy." Dia said as she gave her Pokemon a pat on the head. Pearl smiled as well, happy that the Starly was okay.

"Not bad. For rookies." The girl said as both girls turned to her. She leaned against a tree as she frowned at them.

"Who are you? Did you cause this?" Cure Dia asked her. The girl shrugged as she crossed her arms.

"Just performing a Dynamax is all." She explained, "Nothing wrong with that is there?" Cure Dia frowned at the answer while Cure Pearl's eyes widen in surprise.

"Dynamax? But that's only possible in the Galar region." Pearl stated as she frowned at the girl. "It's impossible anywhere else!"

"True, but I'm going to make it happen right here in the Sinnoh region." The girl stated as she gave an evil smirk. "All part of a greater plan I assure you. But I advise you to stay out of the way, unless you want the wrath of the Dark Eclipse to swallow you."

The Pretty Cure looked at each other and asked, "The Dark Eclipse?" They had never heard of that before. Just as she was about to leave, the girl remembered something. "Oh yeah," she began. "The name's Mercury. Remember that. Something tells me we'll meet again anyway, Pretty Cure." And with that the girl, Mercury, disappeared in a flash.

"I don't like the sound of that." Dia said as she crossed her arms. "And I got a feeling she isn't the only one with this mindset." Sceptile nodded as he agreed with his trainer.

Cure Pearl also agreed with the other Pretty Cure, but one thing was on her mind. "Um, do you have any idea how we can get back to normal?" Pearl asked. Cure Dia blinked as she gave a shrug, she wasn't sure how to change back. "Oh dear." Cure Pearl stated as she placed a hand on her cheek. Luckily, the diamond and pearls gave off another shine before they reverted back to their normal selves. The jewels also reverted to normal, the grey jewel chained to Aria's necklace, and the new pink jewel around a new chain on Flora's wrist.

_Well done Pretty Cure._

With that, the golden ring portal appear in front of them. In fast speed, a pink cat Pokemon crashed into Flora's forehead, knocking her down. Aria looked down in shock as she recognized the Pokemon, but looked back at the portal as 3 other Pokemon its size came out. The first was like a green fairy, the second a yellow star with three blue tags, and the third had orange 'V' shaped ears. Following them was a slightly larger Pokemon that looked like a metal princess with the lower half the shape of a Poké Ball. Finally, a Pokemon that looked a bit like a genie came out as the ring disappeared.

_"Surprise!"_ The genie Pokemon exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Crystalaurashine10 here. Wow! I actually didn't expect anyone to read this, but I'm glad. And I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far. Knowing this has motivated me to get the next chapter here as soon as I could. Which would have been sooner, had I not lost the internet earlier this week... But it's up and running now and I can finally post this!**

** Um, guess I should respond to the reviews I get huh, seeing how some of the authors here do that. Let's see...**

**To Isokage, I am glad you like the idea and I will see this story this story to the end. I'd appreciate your critique from the first chapter and I hope this one is just as good, spelling and grammar wise. As for a Precure version of Giratina and the abilities of our duo, hm...you'll have to wait and see.**

**With all that said, cue the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Myths and Starters

"Ow..." Flora said as she rubbed her head, wondering what had headbutted her as soon as that giant gold ring appeared.

_"Ouch. That didn't go as planned." _A young voice softly said, making Flora confused.

"Huh?" She looked down at the source of the voice, and saw a Pokemon she didn't recognize. A small pink cat with blue eyes was sitting on her lap, looking up at her with a curious expression. Flora blinked, then felt herself smile as she softly placed a hand onto the Pokemon's head. It started giggling as its tail started to wag, happy with the touch. "So cute!" Flora softly exclaimed.

"Uh, Flora?" Aria called to her, finally finding her voice after getting over her shock. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" She asked as the genie Pokemon got in her face.

_"Boy, you should see the look on your face, Cure Dia!"_ The Pokemon exclaimed, then started laughing as Aria gave it a small glare. Flora looked around as she stood up, noticing the other Pokemon she'd never seen before as the cat started floating in the air.

"So your the one who's been keeping me up at nights, am I right Hoopa?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Flora looked confused as she looked at the genie Pokemon, who had a smirk on his face.

"Hoopa?" She asked.

_"Yep! He's a trickster." _The cat Pokemon said as more giggles escaped its mouth. The green fairy shook its head in annoyance before letting out a gasp. Flying over to Hoopa, it whispered something to the genie Pokemon. Eyes widening in surprise, Hoopa grabbed one of the rings on its horn and enlarged it as the green fairy directed the others inside. Girls and Pokemon looked confused as all of them, minus Hoopa and the pink cat went through the portal.

"Wait just a minute?!" Aria cried.

_"Sorry Pretty Cure, we'll meet up later. Ready Mew?" _Hoopa called out as the floating cat, Mew, nodded before sadly glancing at Flora. It then glowed before teleporting the two of them away. Flora and Aria looked at each other in confusion as Sceptile tilted his head, also confused. With a sigh, Aria brought out a Poké Ball and turned to Sceptile. "Thanks for your help Sceptile, now get some rest." With that, she returned her Pokemon just as Flora saw two familiar faces running towards them.

"Amber! Riley!" She called out to them, running to meet them half way. Aria watched as Flora was tackled into a hug by Riley and seemingly scolded by Amber. As she watched them, she couldn't help but feel sad as she saw herself in Flora's position, along with... Aria shook her head as she forced the thoughts away. With a sigh, she held her head and closed her eyes as images started to flood her mind.

_**Three small figures, darkness clouding them as a red light seemed to bind them together. Two loud roars caused a ringing in her ears as it ended.**_

"..ria? Aria?!" Aria was brought back to reality as she realized that Flora was in front of her, along with her two friends. Concern laced her face as Flora asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just got a headache, that's all." She answered. "Are they your friends?" Flora nodded as she introduced Aria to her friends. Unaware that a pair of eyes was currently watching them, staying hidden in plain sight. Focused on Flora, it couldn't help but smile. Letting out a cry, it dive back into the lake, leaving four confused girls behind.

"Um, what was that?" Amber asked.

"Maybe..." Riley started, before her eyes sparkled. "Maybe it was the legendary Pokemon Mesprit!"

"Plausible," Amber said, but shook her head. "But it is nothing more than a legend."

"..." Aria stayed silent as she touched one of her Poké Balls. Flora turned to her friends, her face bearing a sheepish expression.

"Um, sorry for running off like that earlier." She told them. "I know we were all supposed to go get our Starter Pokemon together..."

"Don't sweat it, I wanted to check out the lake myself just like you did." Riley stated, believing that was the reason why Flora came to Lake Verity. Flora nodded, going along with it.

Amber sighed as she scratched her head, thinking back to earlier. "I'd almost reach Sandgem Town, but then I saw part of the sky turn red, right over Lake Verity." Aria and Flora stayed silent as they looked at each other. "I got worried about you and Riley, Flora."

"But as you can see, we are both fine!" Riley exclaimed, then put on a sheepish expression. "Though I guess I did blacked out for a moment before Amber found me. I'm okay now, so there's no need to worry!"

"That's when we worry the most." Flora and Amber said at the same time, Riley putting her hands behind her head. Aria smiled as she thought, 'Never a dull moment it seems.' Then she thought back to when the mythical Pokemon left. Where did they go?

* * *

_"Celebi?" _Mew asked the green fairy Pokemon._ "Why did we have to leave so soon?"_

_"Because we can't be seen by anyone else other than Pretty Cure." _Celebi answered. Currently the mythical Pokemon were hanging out in the secret base they made. It was filled with many things that reminded them of home, toys, plants and flowers, a comet and tons of food, mainly berries and donuts. Each of them were content with doing their own things, except for Mew.

_"But what if they were Pretty Cure as well? It wouldn't hurt if they saw us."_ Mew said.

Celebi frowned at the Pokemon. _"Even so, now isn't the time to reveal ourselves to anyone else." _The Pokemon let out a sigh as it shook its head. _"And the last thing I need is to go back in time to fix a mistake caused here in the present!"_

Mew pouted, but didn't say anymore as it floated over to a couple of toys. Using its psychic powers, Mew lifted a big ball and caused it to spin in place. _"Toss it over here Mew!"_

_"Alright Jirachi, here it comes." _Mew stopped using psychic before headbutting the ball over to the star Pokemon. Jirachi laughed as it called out, _"Catch Victini, catch!"_ And tossed over to the victory Pokemon. Victini giggled before tossing the ball over to Mew, using some of its power to give it a boost. Instead of catching it, Mew got knocked out of the air. The two Pokemon gasped, before signing in relief as Mew was caught in metal arms.

_"Nice save Magearna." _Jirachi called out as Magearna tilted its head to the side.

_"Are you alright Mew?" _The Pokemon asked, which was answered by a dizzy Mew. _"Someone get the number of that truck? Cause I'm under..." _

_"I didn't mean to hurt it, honest!"_ Victini cried, feeling guilty for the incident. Mew shook its head as it floated out of Magearna's arms.

_"Don't worry Victini, I'm okay. Just got distracted, you know me." _It said, making Victini feel better. _"You know what, I think I'm going to go exploring. See you guys later!"_ Without another word, Mew teleported away. Where, the others didn't know, but Magearna had an idea where. Smiling internally, Magearna looked over to a blue egg with small yellow orbs and one large red orb in the center.

* * *

"Cure Dia and Cure Pearl..." Mercury couldn't help but frown as she watched footage of the battle. At least she was smart enough to record the event so she could study it, unlike some others she knew... Pausing the video, she turned to three moaning girls who were tending to their wounds. They wore the same uniform as she did, and had the same colored eyes as her. The only thing setting them apart from her was their hair styles and colors. The first one had orange hair put into two buns shaped like fox ears. The second one had yellow hair put in a tight braid that reached to her waist. The third and final one had sea green hair that waved all the way down to her knees.

"Venus, Uranus and Neptune?" She addressed them, putting the on alert, wincing in pain as they did. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Well..." They said at once, trying to come up with an answer. Mercury couldn't help but sigh, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with them. "At least you managed to gather some dark energy to revive our mistress. Not to mention accomplish some tasks for the boss."

"True, the same spiking of energy found in Lake Acuity is similar to the one your reports showed in Lake Verity." Neptune spoke up as she managed to pull up readings, one pink, the other yellow. "Can't really say much on the dark energy, gathering small amounts of it just won't do."

"Don't forgot that when we tried dynamaxing to gather more energy, that Precure showed up." Venus stated as she tried to lay down. Mercury spun towards her as she felt anger rising within her.

"You mean there's a third?!" She questioned, making the others turn to her in shock.

"You faced one yourself?!" Neptune asked her.

"One? There were two of them!" Mercury started pacing. "What was her name?" She asked Neptune, who shrugged.

"No idea, we didn't even know she was there until it was suddenly over." Neptune answered.

"But she's a huge problem!" Venus pointed out as Mercury stopped pacing.

"Agreed, as long as that Pretty Cure is around, we can't get anything done!" Uranus exclaimed, before shouting in pain for the sudden movement. Mercury shook her head, but Uranus did have a point. If there were those who wanted to oppose them, then they had to be eliminated immediately. And she knew exactly who to start with.

* * *

Flying high above Sandgem Town was Mew, disguised as a Starly, trying to find Pretty Cure, but more specifically, Cure Pearl. Normally if a human saw it, they would either freak out or try to catch it, which was funny to see them try. But Cure Pearl reacted calmly, and didn't even freak out when it spoke using telepathy. Mew wanted to know more about her, but looking for one human was like finding a needle in a haystack. Landing on a roof, it perked up. Changing itself into a bug Pokemon covered in sand, a Burmy, it hung itself as it looked into the window.

Inside the building was Flora, Amber, Riley, and Aria, along with an old man in a brown coat. Knowing that the three girls didn't have a Pokemon of their own, Aria decided to escort them to Professor Rowan's laboratory. Knowing that Aria was an experienced trainer, Flora agreed with the others following suit. It didn't take them long to get to Sandgem Town, but once they did, the three rookies almost regretted it. Arriving at the same time as Professor Rowan, he was very intimidating at first glance. Though after seeing Aria not afraid and carrying a conversation with him, they relaxed.

Now here they were, with Professor Rowan opening his briefcase to reveal three Poké Balls. "Inside are the three Starter Pokemon you may choose from." Professor Rowan explained. "The grass turtle Pokemon, Turtwig. The fire chimp Pokemon, Chimchar. And the water penguin Pokemon, Piplup."

"A grass, fire and water type starters, just like back in Hoenn." Aria said as Flora turned to her. "New trainers could get a Treecko, Torchic or Mudkip as their Starter Pokemon." She explained.

"Which one did you choose Aria?" Flora asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"I chose Treecko to be my Starter Pokemon." Aria answered. That made sense, given that the Pokemon Flora saw Aria sent out was Sceptile, the final evolution for Treecko.

"Choosing a grass type, I like the way you think." Amber said as she went first. Picking up the Poké Ball on the left, she nodded, knowing this was the Pokemon she wanted.

"I don't know, I think fire types are the way to go." Riley argued, picking the Poké Ball in the middle. "Especially if you want some real power on your team!" Amber rolled her eyes at Riley's claim.

Flora gave a small smile as she grabbed the final Poké Ball, holding it close to her heart before letting the Pokemon out. Amber and Riley did the same, revealing Piplup, Turtwig and Chimchar. The Pokemon looked up at their new trainers, and they smiled. Amber bent down to rub Turtwig's shell, the Pokemon liking the touch. Chimchar gave Riley a high five, which she happily returned. Piplup looked up curiously at Flora before offering a flipper and a smile. Flora smiled too as she bent down and shook the flipper, both laughing. Aria smiled as she watched them, making her remember the day she got Sceptile when he was just a little Treecko. Mew smiled too. It liked seeing Pokemon happy, and those three looked especially happy to meet their new trainers.

_Surprise!_

Mew couldn't help but yelp in surprise as it lost its grip and landed hard on the ground, losing the sand around it as Mew dropped the disguise. _"What's the big idea Hoopa?"_ Mew asked.

_Hehe! Did I surprise you?_

_"Yeah yeah. Let me guess, Celebi wants me to come back?" _Mew knew how uptight Celebi could be when it came to timing, given what it was known for.

_Nope. Celebi wants us to meet up with Pretty Cure. I've already sent Jirachi to meet with Mr. Boogie Man's partner._

Mew blinked. _"You mean there's a third? Already?"_

_Shocker I know. Happened around the same time Cure Dia and Cure Pearl awakened. So come on already!_

_"Okay, I'll be right there. Can't wait till you can use your rings for yourself!"_ Mew giggled as Hoopa mentally scoffed at it, before opening one of its rings, with the cat Pokemon flying in.

* * *

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't want to stick around to see your friends first Pokemon battle." Aria said as she and Flora made their way down to the beach south of Sandgem Town. After receiving their own Pokedex, Riley was quick to challenge Amber, and they agreed to have it north of Sandgem Town. Flora shrugged as she held Piplup in her arms. "Not a big fan of them are you?" Aria guessed. Flora blinked as she looked at Aria, before letting out a sigh.

"Not really." She answered. "I know battles are a really big deal, but I just don't like seeing Pokemon fight." Sadness filled her eyes as she looked down. "It's...it is hard to explain..."

"..." Aria stayed silent as she looked at the young girl who perked herself up as she petted Piplup. It didn't take long to reach the beach, and Piplup was happy to be near the water. Jumping out of Flora's arms, he ran over to the water before jumping in. The girls smiled as they watched the penguin Pokemon happily splash around. Aria sat down on the sand as she looked out the water. She shivered a bit as she held her arms. "Should've brought a jacket." She told herself.

"Here." Flora held out a grey jacket to Aria as she sat down. "I brought an extra with me. You can have it if you want."

"Thanks." Aria accepted the jacket and put it on. Taking in a deep breath, she looked ahead at the sea. "Weather's nice today."

"Yeah, it is...Aria?" Flora asked.

"Yeah?

"How long have you been a trainer?"

"Hm, about 2 years now."

"Started at 10?"

"12."

"12?!"

Aria laughed as she looked at the young girl, "I may not look like it, but I'm actually 14."

"I'd never guess, you look my age." Flora shrugged as Aria put a hand on their shoulder.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot on my travels." Taking her hand away, Aria stood up and stretched. Flora looked down as she thought her words carefully.

"Why do you battle?" She asked Aria, who turned to her. "I mean, besides the fact it's part of being a trainer, why?"

"Well, at first it was to become stronger, for me and my Pokemon." Aria said as she shrugged. "Then it started to become a way to protect others when they couldn't defend themselves." She frowned for a moment before smiling. "Kind of like when we became Pretty Cure earlier...whatever that means." Flora blinked as she looked down, she had never seen battling as a way to protect others. The way she saw it, Pokemon battles were used for sport, and that didn't sit right with her. People enjoying seeing Pokemon get hurt until there was a clear winner, she didn't like that. But to defend others...Flora smiled as she looked Aria in the eye, she could tell she meant those words.

"Aria?" Flora started to ask before a familiar cry broke the silence, causing Aria to turn around. "Piplup!" She gasped, quickly standing up as they witnessed the Pokemon glow red before growing to the size of a giant. Piplup had just Dynamax.

* * *

**"Piplup!"** The penguin Pokemon cried out as the sky turned red, just like earlier that day at Lake Verity.

"Why?" Flora asked. Aria looked around, trying to find the source. Frowning, she closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. Grabbing her Poké Ball, she brought Sceptile who stood ready for battle. "Sceptile, False Swipe, 4 o'clock." She told him, nodding before his hand started to glow white. Turning clockwise, Sceptile swiped at a nearby bush, causing a figure to jump away from the attack. Flora's eyes widened as she instantly recognized who it was.

"Mercury!" Flora exclaimed.

"The one and only." Mercury said with a wicked grin. "Too bad your Pokemon missed, you could have eliminated me."

Aria returned Sceptile as she glared at the girl. "Wasn't aiming at you directly." Was all she said before crossing her arms.

"Why did you Dynamax Piplup?!" Flora questioned, Mercury faking shock.

"You are accusing me of doing this? You wound me Pretty Cure...he. Ha. Hahahaha!" Aria and Flora frowned as they stood side by side, getting in defensive stances. When Mercury was done laughing, her expression turned serious. "Should have gotten rid of me when you had the chance. Now this will be your downfall. Piplup, use Max Geyser!"

**"Pip?" **The Pokemon asked as he tilted his head. Who was this girl? And what was she talking about? Mercury glared at the Pokemon as she asked, "What's the matter with you? Attack!"

"It won't do you any good." Aria stated as Flora brought out her Pokedex, the cover pink. "First of all, you're not Piplup's trainer, therefore, doesn't know you." Looking over Flora's shoulder, she smirked as she looked at Mercury. "Secondly, Piplup only knows two moves, neither one of them being a water type move."

"So change Piplup back to normal right now!" Flora told Mercury as she put her Pokedex away. Mercury gritted her teeth, realizing her mistake. "If it won't listen to me," she started as the energy around her wrist changed from red to violet. "I'll force it to! Dynamax Piplup! Seal the light and unleash the darkness within!" Aiming at Piplup, she fired a violet beam at the Pokemon, making it cry out in pain as a dark aura started to surround it. Eyes turning blood red as it's expression became emotionless. Flora and Aria gaped in horror as they stood back in fear, gripping hands as they did so.

"May I introduce Shadow Dynamax Piplup!" Mercury announced as she pointed to the dark sky. "Now, I command you to attack those two! Attack the Pretty Cure!"

Heavy footsteps shook the earth as red eyes stared down at the girls. Turning towards the water, the penguin Pokemon jumped into the ocean, causing a gigantic splash. And created a gigantic wave that was heading for the beach. Eyes widening in surprise, Mercury quickly vanished from the shores. Flora and Aria held each other close as they braced for impact, before feeling themselves falling. Looking down, they saw a familiar gold ring surround them as they fell into the portal. Coming out came Mew as it faced the wave.

_"Psychic!" _It cried out as its eyes glowed. In motion, the wave halted as it glowed pink before it was slowly brought down. _"Phew! That was close. Hey Hoopa, you can bring them back now!" _Mew called out as he kept his eye on the giant Pokemon who was slowly turning around as slowly walking towards them. Two screams were heard as the girls landed behind Mew, Aria glaring inside the portal as Hoopa stuck his head out from above them.

_"Did I surprise you?"_ Hoopa asked as he started laughing. Aria quickly stood up as she placed her hand on her hips. "Couldn't you give us a warning before you did that?" She asked.

_"Would you rather be hit by a giant wave?" _Hoopa asked sarcastically. Flora stood up as she took a few steps to the ocean. Biting her lip, Flora remembered what Aria said earlier.

**_"...it started to become a way to protect others when they couldn't defend themselves. Kind of like when we became Pretty Cure earlier..."_**

_"It'll be okay."_ Mew said, making Flora turn to it. Determination was in it's eyes, making her determined as well. Taking a deep breath, she knew what she had to do.

"I know. Aria?" Flora turned to Aria, who quickly grabbed her hand. "Ready when you are Flora. Let's get Piplup back to normal."

"Right!" Squeezing their hands together, the jewels glowed pink and grey, forming a light barrier around them. Inside, they formed a cross with their free arms, hands in a fist, and bodies glowing as they cried out, "Aura Transform! Precure Style!"

In a matter of seconds, they had changed from regular girls, to magical girls. Opening their eyes, they posed. "The jewel of time, Cure Dia!" The diamond on her bow shining. "The jewel of space, Cure Pearl!" The two pearls gleamed in unison.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" They declared as they struck a pose. "Oh dark soul who lost his sight," Pearl began as she pointed at Piplup. "We guardians shall restore your light!" Dia finished.

* * *

Mercury returned just as the curtain of light died down, and was not pleased. Even with applying the Dynamax Pokemon with shadow energy, it still ignored her. Then again, this was an experimental technique that hadn't been used before. But knowing she would get twice the amount of dark energy as a regular dynamaxing, it would be worth it. Mercury winced in pain as she looked down at her wrist. The device was crackling as if it was malfunctioning. "Well, that's just great. Instead of getting too little, now it's too much." Mercury sighed as she looked where Pretty Cure was, only to have a retake as soon as her eyes laid on Mew.

_Great. Just what we need. A Shadow Pokemon. A Shadow Pokemon far out at sea._

"Somehow I don't think we'll be able to fight on the water." Cure Dia stated as Shadow Dynamax Piplup slowly turned around to face them, causing small waves.

"But maybe we can send him back here?" Cure Pearl thought as the gears in her brain started turning. "We're strong enough to send him back to the beach, I think."

"You know we might hurt him" Dia pointed out, which made Pearl frown. "And what's to stop him from trying to go back in?"

"I'm aware of that," Pearl started. "But something tells me that Piplup isn't going to come willingly

_"He won't, now that he's been stripped of his emotions. Piplup is like a robot now." _Mew stated as he circled around them. _"But you can use your powers to get to him."_

"What powers exactly?" Dia asked.

_Isn't it obvious? Cure Dia controls time and Cure Pearl controls space._

"How about being more specific, Hoopa?" Annoyance laced in Cure Dia's voice.

_"Well, if we start with the basics," _Mew began. _"Cure Pearl can warp wherever she thinks. Cure Dia can freeze anything in time, for at least 30 seconds."_

"That's the basics?" Dia questioned.

_"There's a lot to learn." _Mew explained._ "Oh! But you can only use your powers per transformation. Well, Cure Pearl gets two chances, due to having two jewels. But you get the idea."_

"So basically we get one shot. That's great." Cure Dia said sarcastically.

"But if that's the case, I got an idea." Cure Pearl leaned into Cure Dia's ear and whispered her plan. Mew tried to listen to what she was saying, and giggled when it got the gist of it. "We have to make this count." Pearl stated.

"We'll make it count alright. Let's do it!" Dia declared as they both jumped into the air. Mercury watched them, wondering what they were up to. In the air, Pretty Cure grabbed hands and swung themselves around at a fast pace. With precise timing, Cure Dia was flung towards the giant Pokemon as the pearls on Cure Pearl's sleeves started to glow.

"Pretty Cure Aura Pearl Warp!" She shouted as the air around her turned pink before seemingly vanishing. She then reappeared right behind Shadow Dynamax Piplup, giving him a kick in the head.

The Pokemon cried out in pain, ducking as he held his head. Pearl released a breath she'd been holding, at least he'd felt something. Glancing at her shoulders, she saw one of the pearls went dim. "One more chance." She told herself, holding her hands out.

Cure Dia flew over the Pokemon's head, managing to link hands with Cure Pearl as they spun again. With a battle cry, Pretty Cure flung themselves forward with a powerful kick. The power built up was enough to send the giant Pokemon towards the beach. At the same time, the area around Pretty Cure glowed pink, warping them back to the beach.

Quickly, Cure Dia placed her hands on the diamond as it glowed. "Pretty Cure Aura Dia Freeze!" She shouted, spreading her hands forward. A grey beam shot from the diamond just as Shadow Dynamax Piplup was a foot from them. Striking the Pokemon, he turned grey as it was frozen in time.

Both girls noticed that their jewels were dim, but were glad that Cure Pearl's plan worked. Mercury on the other hand wasn't pleased. More dark energy was sparking, but she forced herself to ignored it. She had her hidden camera record the battle since Mercury felt her eyes trying to close on her own.

_Now's your chance!_

"Right!" They agreed, knowing what to do. Linking their hands together, light started to shine within them. "Jewels of time and space." Cure Pearl began, her pearls shining again. "Transcend together into the gleaming light." Cure Dia finished as her diamond shined as well. Thrusting their free hands forward they shouted, "Pretty Cure Aura Jewel Pulse!" Pink and grey pulse shot towards Shadow Dynamax Piplup as he started to move again.

Glowing pink, the effects of shadow energy disappeared, healing any injuries during the battle. Then glowing grey, Piplup returned to his normal size. Mew cheered, circling around Pretty Cure as they changed back. Aria smiled as she grabbed her jewel.

Flora quickly ran up to Piplup, embracing her Pokemon as tears threaten to fall. "I'm so glad you're alright!" She exclaimed as she started crying. Piplup, though confused, comforted his trainer the best he could. Mew floated over and landed on Flora's head, giving it a hug.

Mercury hissed as the pain finally stopped, but looking at her wrist... "Soon Pretty Cure. Soon!" She declared, then left. Unaware that someone had been watching as well. "So they are supposed to be my allies..I don't need them." A feminine voice said. Sinking into the shadows, the figure left, seeing no purpose being there any longer. Aria turned to the spot, looking confused for a moment before shrugging.

* * *

Hours later, now late afternoon, Flora and Aria had made camp just north of Sandgem Town. The mythical Pokemon joined them once everyone was ready. Piplup played with Jirachi and Mew as Sceptile, Celebi and Magearna helped Flora set out the food bowls. Aria was cooking some stew when she felt something drop on her left shoulder.

"Hoopa and Victini, you are drooling on me." She told them, making the two Pokemon back off, saying sorry as they did so. Aria shook her head, but smiled. Despite the fact they were super rare Pokemon, they weren't so bad. Even after Flora put two and two together, she still felt the same and had bonded with Mew.

"Okay everyone, food is ready!" Aria called out, making all the Pokemon cheer. Once the food was distributed, everyone started eating, and immediately liked it. When asked about Aria's other Pokemon, she told them that they had already ate earlier that day, while Flora was at the Pokemon lab. The reason why was because there were a few things she wanted to know, one of them about Pretty Cure.

"So did Professor Rowan know anything about Pretty Cure?" Aria asked once the two finished eating. Flora shook her head no, the professor didn't know anything about it. "Great." Aria said sarcastically.

_"No surprise there, Pretty Cure is a forgotten legend__." _Hoopa said after eating the last bite. _"No one has seen or heard of them in a long time."_

"So why now? And why us?" Aria asked the genie Pokemon, who shrugged.

_"Not until the team is gathered." _Celebi spoke up, landing on the table_. __"Three of you have awakened, now three others must as well. Once gathered, all will be explained."_

"But who is the third?" Flora asked Celebi. The green Pokemon hummed as it turned to Jirachi.

Sighing, it answered, _"We don't know. Jirachi has met her, but she __made a wish to remain hidden when transformed. Which Jirachi granted..."_

_"I couldn't help it,"_ Jirachi claimed. _"Wishing is what I do. And she said she'd prefer it that way. And the only one who can see her is..." _The star Pokemon shook its head, not wanting to say the name.

_"Guess it'll just be a surprise then." _Hoopa said, a grin on his face. Mew smiled as it was about to join Flora, then remembered something. Teleporting for a few seconds, it came back in a panic.

_"Guys! The egg, it's gone!" _Mew exclaimed.

_"What?!"_ The mythical Pokemon shouted at once, with Flora and Aria looking at each other in confusion.

* * *

Somewhere down a river, a girl was currently doing some fishing. Though at the moment, she wasn't having much luck. Pulling the rod back, the girl was ready to give up, before something caught her eye. Stuck between a couple of branches, near the edge, was a familiar blue egg.

**And done! Thank you so much for reading, review if you can and I will see you...**

**Wait? Should I have done this in the first chapter?**

**...Oh well. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, Crystalaurashine10 here, but you can just call me Crystal. Here I am with another new chapter ready for you guys to read. But first, to the reviews! Well, just a review, but I'm not complaining.**

**To Isokage, thank you for your kind words. I will do my best to see this story through! Guarantee!**

**With that said, cue the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 3: New Friends

"How does that feel little one?" The girl asked as she rubbed the egg with a damp cloth. Pushing some of her black hair back, the girl looked over beside her. She was sitting at her own campsite with a couple of baby Pokemon playing nearby. One was a little yellow mouse with a black tail and black tips on the ears. The other was a blue round mouse bouncing around on an equally large round tail. Keeping an eye on them was a blue and yellow Pokemon with four little red circles on its back. When the baby Pokemon went by it, a flame would appear on its back before going out.

The girl smiled, she liked seeing her Pokemon enjoy themselves. Looking down at the egg, she giggled as she placed an egg on a soft cloth for it to rest on. "Don't worry little one, Holly is going to take very good care of you." Looking up at the sky, the sun was starting to set, the sound of Kricketot chirping started to feel the air. The girl, Holly, smiled as she called her Pokemon back. Holly had been wearing her usual outfit, light blue jacket over a black shirt, dark blue skirt and black shoes. Coming up to her was a girl with dirty blonde hair in a low ponytail, red jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans and orange sneakers. Walking beside her was a small, light green crocodile Pokemon with yellow stripe on its front and blue spines on its back and tail.

"How did shiny hunting go, Lisia?" Holly asked her friend as the girl, Lisia, sat down in a huff. "No luck I'm guessing."

"No I found one, but it got away." Lisia replied as she returned her Pokemon. "I was this close to getting a shiny Shinx! Then it used Fire Fang on Ledyba."

"A shiny Shinx knowing a fire type move?" Holly questioned, with Lisia nodding. "That must have been a rare one indeed."

"I know, and I'm not giving up until I catch that Shinx!" Lisia declared, before noticing what was beside Holly. "Hey, where'd you find that egg?"

"Over by the river while I was fishing." Holly told her as Lisia took a closer look at the egg.

"What kind of egg is it?" Her friend asked as Holly picked it back up and put it in her lap.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I've never seen a Pokemon egg like this before." Holly shrugged as she looked it over.

"So it could hatch it anything, maybe even a shiny Pokemon!" Lisia exclaimed, before realizing something. "But don't you think it could belong to someone? Or its parents could be looking for it?"

"Maybe, but who would be so careless to leave their egg by the river side with only two twigs to keep it in place?"

* * *

_"How could you be so careless!?" _Celebi shouted at Hoopa as the Pokemon looked down in shame. Flora, Aria, and all the mythical Pokemon were inside the secret base. Flora and Aria were comforting Magearna as Mew, Jirachi and Victini glared at the genie Pokemon. After finding out the egg had gone missing when Mew went back to check on it, they all hurried back to see for themselves. After searching for an hour, and with no luck, they tried to recall when was the last time they saw it. Jirachi last saw it before going to meet the new Precure. Celebi, Victini and Magearna remember seeing the egg before going to meet with Jirachi a couple hours later. Mew remember that the egg was there when the battle took place.

Then Hoopa, well... _"Cut me some slack Celebi, this was a shock to me too!" _It defended. _"Some of the water from the ocean got into the base, so when I opened it up, I didn't realize the egg was swept away with it."_

_"Your ring wasn't even near the water when I came out of it." _Mew pointed out, remember that it was near the girls rather than the ocean.

_"Well I thought it was from the ocean, then it turned out to be fresh water. So all I did was send it back. How was I supposed to know the egg would get swept away with it?"_

_"You know very well how!" _Celebi exclaimed. Before it could say another word, Flora got in between them.

"Guys, calm down, this isn't helping anyone." She told them as the girl looked over to Magearna, the metal Pokemon holding herself as Aria continued to comfort it. The other Pokemon calmed down as they saw how upset their friend was. Taking a deep breath, Flora walked over to the spot the egg was at. "I understand how you all must feel, but blaming each other won't bring the egg back. What we can do is search for the egg and bring it back safe and sound." Flora turned to the genie Pokemon and asked, "You do know where you returned the water, don't you Hoopa?"

_"Well, I think I returned the water somewhere on Route 202." _Hoopa answered, uncertainty in its voice.

"Then that's where we have to look. With all of us searching, we should be able to find the egg in no time." Flora stated, making the Pokemon feel hopeful.

_"We can't search now though, it's already night time and we all need to rest." _Celebi stated as she turned to the Jirachi and Victini. _"Some of us are already asleep."_

_"Then it's settled, we'll all start searching first thing in the morning." _Mew declared, with everyone else nodding. Hoopa opened one of its rings, the portal leading to the girls camping grounds. Flora waited for Aria as the older trainer and Magearna walked over to the portal. The younger girl looked at the older girl in confusion.

"I'd offer Magearna to sleep with us, so when morning comes we can get an early start." Aria explained. "That okay?"

"Of course it is." Flora said, offering the Pokemon a hand and a smile, Aria doing the same. Magearna, though still upset, accepted their offer and all three of them walked through the portal together. Hoopa then closed the portal behind them as Mew and Celebi went to bed, only Hoopa staying up as it looked down at its hands. Feeling guilty, it opened one of its rings and tried to go through it. When it got half of its body in there, a force pulled it back, making the Pokemon groan. _"I'm sorry..." _It whispered, before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lisia had gotten up early to search for the rare Pokemon. She had been walking for at least 30 minutes, and so far, she didn't see any sign of the Shinx. The sun was starting to rise into the sky as Pokemon like Starly and Bidoof were looking for breakfast. Lisia's stomach started growling as she stopped. Sighing, she held her stomach as she continued her search. Eating was going to have to wait till later. She stopped for a moment as she thought she heard something. Listening for a moment, she followed the source and hid behind a nearby tree.

Not far from her was Flora, Aria, and Magearna. They had woken up early as well to search for the egg, but weren't having much luck so far. Flora yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Did we really have to get up so early?" She asked, looking in some grass patches.

"Yes. Yes we did." Aria answered as she surveyed the area for the blue egg. Magearna was looking in some of the bushes, but didn't have any luck.

_"Where oh where can you be little one?" _The Pokemon said as it looked around, but didn't spot the egg. Magearna let out a sigh as it looked into another bush. Flora continued looking in the grass when a Pokemon appeared in front of her. Surprise, she took a few steps back as she pulled out her Pokedex.

Kricketot, the Cricket Pokemon.

A Bug Type.

It chats with others using the sounds of its colliding antennae. These sounds are fall hallmarks.

Putting away her Pokedex, she brought out Piplup's Poké Ball. Taking a deep breath, she mentally prepared herself. Aria noticed what Flora was about to do, "Piplup, I choose you!" Flora called out as the penguin Pokemon came out, ready for battle. "Piplup, use Pound on Kricketot." She commanded. Piplup nodded, flipper aglow as it ran towards the cricket Pokemon and hit it. Kricketot shook itself as it glowed white for a moment, something Aria noticed.

"Pound again!" Flora called, Piplup doing so, with Kricketot glowing again. "Pound once more!" She ordered again, with Piplup about to do so.

Aria's eyes widened as she realized something. "Flora, don't have Piplup attack again!" She exclaimed.

"Huh? Why?" Flora asked, Piplup pausing as well.

"That Kricketot is using Bide." Aria told her, which made Flora confused, before realizing what she meant. Looking at the Pokemon, she saw that Kricketot was glowing white before sending a beam towards Piplup.

Flora gasped, "Dodge it!" Before Piplup could move, the attack struck Piplup, making it cried out in pain. "Piplup, are you okay?" She asked her Pokemon, who quickly stood up and nodded. Flora felt herself relax as she focused on Kricketot. The Pokemon seemed to be getting tired as it waited for Piplup to make its move. Going into her bag, she pulled out an empty Poké Ball and threw it at the wild Kricketot. The Poké Ball hit the Pokemon as it glowed red and went inside. When it landed, the Poké Ball shook once, then twice, three times, before making an audible click.

Flora's eyes widened as she felt herself smiling as Piplup jumped into her arms. "We did it Piplup! We did it!" She said as she hugged her Pokemon. Walking over to the Poké Ball, she picked it up and struck a pose. "I just caught a Kricketot!"

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup cheered in Flora's arms, before wincing in pain. Flora noticed and put her Pokemon down, let Kricketot out as she got two Potions from her bag. Aria walked over to her as Flora tended to her Pokemon.

"Great job Flora." She told the younger girl as she put away the potions.

Flora smiled as she stood up, Piplup and Kricketot already getting along. "Thanks Aria. I still can't believe I manage to not only capture a Pokemon, but battle as well."

"Not as bad as you thought it was going to be huh." Aria said as Flora shook her head.

"I just wish I had realized earlier Kricketot was using Bide." Flora said as Magearna walked up to them.

"To be fair, it took me a moment to realize that it was using that move too." Aria stated as she rubbed the back of her head. Flora giggled as Aria let out a small laugh.

_"You did very well Cure Pearl." _Magearna said as Piplup and Kricketot turned to the mythical Pokemon.

"Thank you Magearna, but we already told you and the others to just call us by our actual names."

_"Of course Cu-...I mean Flora. Sorry, I'm still getting used to that." _It said as it turned to the Pokemon. _"You don't mind if I ask our new friend a few questions, do you?"_

"Go right ahead, but first, Kricketot?" The cricket Pokemon turned to Flora as she began to introduce it to everyone. Behind the tree, Lisia watched with wonder as she tilted her head. When Lisia went shiny hunting, she had expected to find that rare Shinx. What she didn't expect to find two trainers with a mythical Pokemon. 'I wonder which one of them owns that Magearna.' She thought to herself. Her stomach growled again, this time louder, making her blush. Fearing she had been spotted, she hid herself again.

Aria however looked in that direction, having heard something like a growl. Frowning, she closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them. Then started to walk over to where Lisia was hiding. Lisia gulped as she stayed still for a moment, when she didn't hear any footsteps, she peeked from her spot, and didn't see anyone. "Phew." Turning around, she found herself face to face with Aria. "Whoa!" The girl jumped as she was driven out of her hiding place. Aria followed suit as they came into the clearing.

"What's the big idea?" Lisia asked as she frowned.

"I could ask you the same thing." Aria pointed out as she crossed her arms. "Why were you spying on us?"

"I wasn't spying on you guys!" Lisia said a bit too quickly, Aria's frown deepening as the girl realized this. Sighing, she rubbed her left arm. "Look, I was searching for a particular Pokemon when I saw your friend over there catch that Kricketot. That's all." Her stomach growled again as she felt herself blush again. Aria hummed as she closed her eyes, putting her arms down as she opened them again, a smile on her face.

"I believe you." Aria said as she placed a hand on her hip. "I take it you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"No. I wanted to get an early start. My friend should be up and making breakfast by now though." Lisia said, her blush disappearing.

"We haven't eaten breakfast either. The two of us and our Pokemon friend have been doing our own search." Aria said as she looked over to where her friends were at. Lisia felt suspicious as she crossed her arms.

"What kind of Pokemon are you looking for exactly?" She asked, leaning in close, making Aria blink.

"Actually, we're looking for a Pokemon egg." Aria told her, which made Lisia blink in confusion.

"A Pokemon egg?" She asked, with Aria nodding. "Huh. What's it look like?"

"Uh, you know, I'm not sure." Aria said, realizing that neither she or Flora asked what the egg looked like. "Only Magearna knows what it looks like."

"Magearna, as in, the mythical Pokemon Magearna?" Lisia asked. Aria nodded as she looked back at her friends. Judging from where she was, it seemed Kricketot hadn't seen the egg either. Lisia thought back to yesterday when Holly found the mystery egg. Looking over at Magearna, judging by its movements, it seemed disappointed. "Tell you what. My friend found this egg yesterday, why not come over for breakfast and see if it's the egg you are looking for. In return I want to have a Pokemon battle with either you or your friend. Deal?" She offered.

Aria thought about it, then smiled. "It's a deal. Just let me make sure it's okay with my friends before we shake on it."

"Fine by me. I'm Lisia by the way."

"Aria. My friend over there is Flora. I'll be right back." With that, Aria walked over to Flora as she returned her Pokemon, Lisia waiting as she watched from her spot.

* * *

"How you feeling this morning Mercury?" Venus asked as she walked over to her comrade. Mercury frowned as she turned to the girl, her arm covered in bandages.

"I'd feel better if I had eliminated those two when I had the chance." She replied, her voice raised a bit as Venus held her hands up.

"Whoa there! I was just asking. No need to take your anger out on me." Venus told her, making Mercury sigh in frustration. "How long do you have to stay off the field?"

"A few days, a week at the most." Mercury said as she looked at her wrist. "But even then I can't collect dark energy while my Shadow Band is being repaired. And I have no idea how long that will take."

"Hm..." Venus hummed as she put her hands behind her head. Then her eyes sparked as she got an idea. "What about if you went undercover as a Pokemon trainer?"

Mercury looked at her with a bored expression. "Venus, I'm already a Pokemon trainer."

"I mean, be a Pokemon trainer as "not" Mercury. But the one the boss sees you as." Venus explained as Mercury turned herself around to her. "Hear me out. You know there's going to a time even with Dynamax that a wild Pokemon isn't going to listen to you? Right? Right! So! What do you do? You do what basically every Pokemon trainer does, go for gym badges."

"Okay, I can see where this is going to end, but how will this benefit our mission?" Mercury questioned.

"Well, Pretty Cure are trainers too right? And you know who they are when they aren't transformed so..."

"So I can infiltrate their ranks and learn more about the enemy. Venus! You are a genius!" Mercury finished as Venus gave a wicked grin.

"Naturally. Now if only those other two would listen." Venus said as Mercury formed a plan in her head. She started pacing as Mercury made calculations in her head, then remembered her predicament.

"It will have to wait until my arm heals. Until then..." Mercury groaned as she turned to her ally. "I guess I'm going to have to leave the collecting to you and those other two."

"You can count on us!" Venus said as she saluted. Mercury groaned again. This was going to take a while, wasn't it?

* * *

Holly had just finished making lots of pancakes when she saw Lisia finally coming back with some trainers she didn't recognize. She did however recognize the Pokemon that was walking alongside them, and wondered what a Magearna was doing in the Sinnoh region.

"Yo Holly! I want you to meet my new friends!" Lisia called out as they reached the campsite. After Aria told Flora and Magearna what was going on, they'd agree on checking what kind of Pokemon egg Lisia's friend had, though Flora wasn't sure about the Pokemon battle. On the way, Magearna explained what the egg looks like, also realizing that no one had described the egg to the girls. Holly kept a neutral expression as she eyed her bag, making sure the mystery egg was there. It was, but Holly didn't want to take any chances. So she went over and zipped her bag up, hiding the egg as Lidia and her new friends made it over to the table.

"Girls and Magearna, meet my best friend Holly." Lidia introduced, as Holly stood up, a small smile on her face as she waved. "Holly, meet Aria, Flora and Magearna."

"Hi." Aria and Flora said as Magearna waved. Holly blinked as her eyes laid on Magearna, was something wrong?

"You don't mind if they join us for breakfast, do you?" Lisia asked as Holly nodded.

"Sure, I'll get some Pokemon food out for Magearna." Holly said as she went over to her bag, her back facing the others as she grabbed a can of Pokemon food. "Do you need any for your Pokemon? I've got plenty."

"Thank you, two bowls will be fine." Flora said as she brought out Piplup and Kricketot.

"My Pokemon are good. I fed them before the sun got up." Aria declined as she and Flora sat at the table. Lisia let out her Pokemon as Holly filled three bowls with Pokemon food before setting them down. One of them was an orange ladybug Pokemon. Holly then let out her Pokemon as Lisia set down five bowls already filled with food. The Pokemon already started chowing down on their food as the trainers did the same. The only one not eating was Magearna, something Holly noticed. Aria noticed too as she dug into her bag. Pulling out an Oran Berry, she started to break it into smaller pieces before getting up and bringing them to Magearna.

"Magearna, you have to eat if you're going to keep up your strength." Aria told her as she sprinkled the pieces over the food. "I know you are still upset, but we are going to find that egg. And even if this one turns out to be a different egg, we'll keep looking until that it's found." She told the metal Pokemon in a soft tone. Magearna looked up at the girl and knew she was right, so it decided to eat, but at a slower pace. Aria smiled as she stood up and observed the Pokemon. Holly silently watched before her eyes drifted over to her bag.

'Could they be talking about the egg I found?' Holly thought to herself. 'Maybe that's why Lisia brought them here. Should I even show them?' She wasn't sure what to do. So she continued eating as she observed the two girls.

"Wow, a Cyndaquil, Pichu, and Azurill. Plus a shiny Totodile and Ledyba." Flora said in awe as she observed the Pokemon.

"Yep! You won't find anyone else with Pokemon like mine, unless they are extremely lucky." Lisia said as she took another bite. "Maybe you'd like to battle against us after we eat?"

"Uh well..." Flora said as she shifted in her seat, trying to come up with an answer. Something caught her eye as she turned to Aria's plate and saw a yellow and black cat Pokemon eating the pancakes. Lisia noticed too as she stood up in shock.

"You!" Lisia shouted as the Pokemon stopped eating, making everyone turn to them. "Thought you could sneak a bite under my nose huh? Well not this time Shinx! You're mine!" The Pokemon, Shinx, grabbed the last pancake off the plate before making a dash sprint sprint towards the woods. "Oh no you don't! Totodile, Ledyba, after that shiny!" Her Pokemon stood at attention as ran after the wild Shinx, Lisia following suit as the others watched, unsure whether to follow or not.

Holly sighed as she shook her head, at least Lisia and her Pokemon finished eating before they went shiny hunting again. "So that's the Pokemon Lisia was looking for earlier." Aria said as she got into her seat. More pancakes were placed on the plate as Holly sat back down. "Thanks Holly." Aria said as she started eating her pancake.

Holly nodded as she turned to Flora. "About Magearna, has she been feeling well lately?" She asked her eyes laid on the mythical Pokemon. "Magearna is a she, right?" Magearna looked up from eating and nodded. Holly gave a small smile as Flora nodded. Aria nodded as well, making a mental note to ask the other Pokemon if they'd prefer a certain gender or not. It would make things easier.

Flora looked down as she sighed. "Truthfully, Magearna has been upset ever since the Pokemon egg has been lost."

Holly's eyes widened in shock. "You'd lost a Pokemon egg?" She asked, trying not to raise her voice.

"Well, we didn't. One of our Pokemon friends lost it, accidentally." Flora stated, thinking about Hoopa.

Holly clenched her fist under the table as she looked down. "When did it go missing?" She asked.

"Yesterday. By the time we found out, it was already getting dark." Flora answered.

"We decided to search for the Pokemon egg early this morning, for Magearna." Aria added as she finished her breakfast. "Lisia said you found a Pokemon egg yesterday. Would it be alright if we check to make sure it is the same egg we're looking for?"

"No. I don't think so." Holly stated as she stood up. Aria and Flora looked at each other as Magearna stopped eating. The other Pokemon did so as well.

"Why not?" Aria asked as she and Flora stood up.

"It is true I found a Pokemon egg yesterday, but even if it turns out to be your egg, I can't trust you with it." Holly told them.

_"What?"_ Magearna asked as she stood up.

"Again I ask, why not?" Aria questioned as she crossed her arms.

"For one thing, you're blaming one of your Pokemon for something that was your own fault." Holly answered as her voice started to raise. "If either of you were better trainers, you would take full responsibility for your mistakes and not blame it on one of your Pokemon. It's no wonder why Magearna is upset. So no! I won't show you that egg because from what I can tell, you are both irresponsible trainers!"

Flora and Magearna looked stunned as Aria glared at the girl, anger rising within her. "What we told you was the truth. We didn't lose the egg, because it wasn't ours to begin with."

"So you're egg thieves?!" Holly accused.

"Excuse me!?" Aria questioned, voice slightly raised as she clenched her fist. Flora looked between the two girls, seeing sparks fly between them.

_Pretty Cure! Dynamax alert!_

Flora blinked as she looked around, until she gasped. "Aria!" She exclaimed as she pointed up at the sky. Aria stopped glaring as she turned to the now red sky.

"Oh no. Not again." Aria whispered. Holly looked confused as she looked up at the sky, before feeling the ground shake as she looked in the direction Lisia had gone. Her anger washed away as she gathered her things and returned her Pokemon except Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, let's go!" Holly said as Cyndaquil got on her shoulder. Putting on her bag, Holly was about to move before Aria grabbed her arm. "Let me go, my best friend is over there!"

"So is something else bigger than you can handle." Aria told her as Holly glared at her.

"I don't need advice from some irresponsible trainer like you!" With that, Holly managed to break free of Aria's grip and ran off towards unknown danger. But to Aria and Flora, they knew what was going on. Flora returned her Pokemon as she looked at Aria with worry.

"Are you going to be okay?" Flora asked as Aria turned to her.

"She doesn't realize what she's getting into." Aria said, her anger washing away as she looked down.

"Maybe if I told her exactly what happened, maybe she would have listen to us." Flora said, looking down as well.

_"You did tell her the truth Flora, and neither of you have anything to be ashamed about." _Magearna said as they looked at her. _"I will explain things to her, with Hoopa and Mew's help of course."_

"Are you sure that's okay?" Aria asked. Magearna nodded just as Mew and Hoopa appeared behind her, both knowing what was going to happen.

_"Celebi might get disappointed in me for doing so, but I will not let your reputations be tarnished by false conclusions." _She told them as she turned to Hoopa and Mew, who both nodded in agreement.

_"This is my fault anyway." _Hoopa admitted._ "You two just focus on returning that Dynamax Pokemon back to normal. Leave the rest to us!"_

"Right!" They said as they linked hands. Going through the motions as their jewels shined, they shouted, "Aura Transform! Precure Style!"

* * *

"Lisia?!" Holly cried out as the ground continued to shake, but not to the point she couldn't keep balance. Reaching a clearing where Lisia was, she stopped as her eyes widened in shock and fear. Standing in front of them was a giant Shinx, but it wasn't a regular Shinx. No. It was the Shiny Shinx from before.

"Holly?" Lisia called out, standing in front of the giant Pokemon with Totodile in her arms. Holly gasped as she felt herself stiffen, neither one of them moved because the giant shiny Shinx was glaring right at Lisia.

"Pretty Cure! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Venus exclaimed not too far from the Dynamax Shinx. Looking at her wrist, she could see dark energy gathering the longer the Pokemon was Dynamax. But she was getting bored pretty fast. "What's taking them so long? They were there when Mercury did this." Looking around, she saw that one of the trainers that showed up was slowly trying to reach the other one.

Venus had seen the first trainer battle that wild Shinx, and had lost her Ledyba to it. Given what move the Pokemon used, Venus figured it would be the perfect candidate to Dynamax with. Her grin started to turn wicked as an idea formed in her head.

"You okay? What happened?" Holly asked in a whisper as she placed her hands on Lisia's shoulders.

"I'm fine. Though I wish I knew." Lisia whispered as the wild Pokemon growled at her.

"Dynamax Shinx!" Venus called out, making Holly and Lisia realise there was someone else besides them. "Use Max Flare!" Both girls froze in fear as fire started to gather around the Dynamax Shinx's mouth. Both shut their eyes as Cyndaquil and Totodile stood in front of their trainers, both gathering their own attack in order to counter it.

"Pretty Cure Aura Dia Freeze!" They heard someone say as a grey beam hit the giant Pokemon, turning it grey as if frozen in time.

"Pretty Cure Aura Pearl Warp!" Another voice shouted as someone else appeared behind them. "Return your Pokemon, quick!" Both girls didn't ask questions and did as they were told. Holly felt a hand on hers as the person said, "This might feel funny at first."

"Huh?" Was all Holly could ask before the area around them turned pink. Then in a flash, they were now a few feet away from the giant Pokemon as time started to flow within it again, releasing the fire attack as the sky turned brighter, but was still red. Both girls felt a bit dizzy after that as they slowly stood up. Adjusting their eyes, Holly and Lisia saw two young female adults with long hair and wearing dresses standing in front of them.

"The jewel of time, Cure Dia!" Cure Dia exclaimed as she posed, diamond giving a small gleam before fading.

"The jewel of space, Cure Pearl!" Cure Pearl exclaimed as she posed, pearls also giving small gleams as they too faded.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" They said as she posed again before pointing at the Dynamax Shinx.

"Oh dark soul who's lost its sight," Pearl started. "We guardians shall restore your light!" Dia finished.

Holly and Lisia stared in awe, though for some reason, something felt familiar about them. Venus closed her jaw shut after she witnessed the Pretty Cure's power. Then she started laughing, making her presence known. "Wow! You guys are as fun as Mercury said." She told them as Pretty Cure glared at her.

"You call this fun? Dia questioned.

"I fail to see how forcing Pokemon to Dynamax and using them to hurt others is considered fun." Pearl stated, frowning as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, guess I'll have to show you. Dynamax Shinx, attack them!" Venus ordered as Shinx roared. Pretty Cure jumped into the air as the battle between them and Dynamax Shinx began. Holly and Lisia watched as Magearna, Mew and Hoopa appeared in front of them, making them jump in surprise.

_"Hehe! Did we surprise_ you?" Hoopa asked as more laughter escaped it.

"A Hoopa and a Mew?" Lisia asked as Holly looked at the metal Pokemon.

"Magearna, what are you doing here?" She asked as she let out a series of beeps. Holly looked confused as mew spoke up.

_"Magearna said that she's here to do some explaining."_ Mew explained as Hoopa stopped laughing.

"Explaining? If you mean about your trainer and her friend then-!" Hoopa got into Holly's face, making her stop.

_"Then listen to us. Those trainers that you're accusing are the ones who just saved your life!" _Hoopa told her as Magearna nodded.

"What's he talking about?" Lisia asked Holly, before looking at Hoopa. "You are a he right?"

_"Eh, I'll take it." _Hoopa said with a shrug before pointing at Holly. _"Now you're going to listen to us and not say anything before you get the whole story. Hopefully that will change your perspective of them. Because anything you just accused them of should be directed at me!" _Holly stayed silent and nodded. While she already made up her mind, she was curious as to what was going on.

Fighting continued in the background as Hoopa and Magearna, with Mew translating, explained the whole story. How the egg went missing, how Pretty Cure was helping them, and why some of the details were held back. By the time they were done, the battle was ending as well. "Jewels of time and space." Cure Pearl began as her pearls started shining. "Transcend together into the gleaming light." Cure Dia finished as they brought their hands back. "Pretty Cure Aura Jewel Pulse!"

The attack washed over the Dynamax Shinx as it was healed of its wounds and returned to normal. Though confused, it didn't leave as it stayed in place. "Aw, the fun's over?" Venus asked, disappointed at the turn of events.

"Afraid so..." Dia told her as Venus perked up.

"Call me Venus. We'll have fun next time Pretty Cure. See you soon!" With that, she vanished.

"Not too soon I hope." Pearl said. They turned around as they heard footsteps walking towards them. They stayed silent as Holly and Lisia walked up to them, as did the mythical Pokemon. Lisia looked at Holly, giving her a knowing look. Holly sighed as she took off her bag, placed it on the ground, and brought out the egg. She held it out to them as she held a somber expression.

"I'm sorry." She said as they looked at her in confusion. "They explained everything to us. To me." Pretty Cure stayed silent as they listened to her. Lisia put a hand on Holly's shoulder as her friend continued. "I shouldn't have lost my temper, but I did and that's no excuse. I should have kept my mind open, but when I first saw you... I guess I already made up my mind and nothing you'd say was going to change that."

Pretty Cure looked at each other as they changed back. Flora accepted the egg and held it as they continued to listen. "I don't expect either of you to forgive me, but if there's a way to make it up to you..." Holly felt hands on her shoulders as she looked up at Aria.

"You already did by keeping the egg safe." Aria told her, with Flora nodding in agreement. No words needed to be said as Holly gave the trainer a hug, making Aria blink before slowly returning it. Lisia smiled as she put her hands behind her head. She was glad her friends were getting along. The shiny Shinx walked up to them, making them all turn to it. The wild Pokemon gave them a weak smile, before slowly collapsing on its side as the world went black.

**And done! Thank you so much for reading, review if you can, because I like to know what you think.**

**Have a happy early Valentine's Day and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Crystal here with a brand new chapter! This one and the next few chapters will be different than the previous ones so far. You'll see what I mean by the end of the chapter. Anyway, to the review!**

**To Isokage, yes I will use characters from the anime and/or the games. I don't think I can make that many OCs anyway. XD**

**Now, cue the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Enter Jubilife City

The trainers and Pokemon looked at each other in shock, Flora and Aria especially. "I don't get it," Flora started. "I thought once we used that attack, Shinx would be completely healed! Right?" Aria knelt down as she observed the Pokemon, eyes widening as she did so.

"We healed it alright." Aria said as she slowly picked the shiny Pokemon. "But that's not why it collapsed."

"What do you mean?" Holly asked calmly.

"Well, besides at breakfast, I don't think this Shinx has eaten in days." Aria told them as Lisia got a closer look. Her eyes widened as she realized what Aria meant. The wild shiny Shinx was skinny, skinnier than it should be. From a distance, it looked fine, but up close...

"We need to get Shinx to a Pokemon Center! And I mean right now!" Lisia exclaimed. The others nodded as Aria handed Shinx to Lisia, pulling out a device from her bag. Pushing a couple of buttons, she brought up a map of the Sinnoh region and zoomed into their location.

"The closest one to us is in Jubilife City." Aria told them as she put the device away.

"Then what are we standing around for? Let's go already!" Lisia didn't say another word as she started running towards Jubilife City, Aria close behind. Flora handed the egg to Magearna as she and Holly followed after them. Mew and Hoopa looked at each other and nodded. The genie Pokemon opened one of his rings large enough for Magearna to walk through.

_"Mew, you and Magearna get back to the base with the egg." _Hoopa told it. _"Let Celebi and the others know the search is over. I'm going after the girls."_

_"Right, but what if you get spotted?" _Mew asked as Magearna went through the ring.

_"I'm part ghost type, remember? They won't even know I'm there." _With that said, Hoopa turned himself invisible as Mew tilted its head. Knowing that the genie Pokemon made up its mind, it went on through the portal. Hoopa closed the portal as it went in the direction the girls went in.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach Jubilife City, given there weren't any distractions along the way. The city was bigger and busier than Twinleaf and Sandgem Town, many people were seen walking, heading to work or even just hanging out. Not far from the group was Amber and Riley. They had just left the Pokemon Center and were about to explore the city when they saw Flora heading towards them with Aria and two others they didn't recognize.

"Flora! Hey!" Riley called out as she waved. Amber waved as well, but were mostly ignored.

Flora looked back as she kept running and gave them a small wave. "Hi Amber and Riley! Can't stop! Pokemon emergency!"

Both girls blinked as they looked at each other, then decided to follow them as they all reached the Pokemon Center. As they ran in, a man with black hair wearing a long brown coat, suit, pants and grey shoes noticed them. Walking from behind a lamppost, the man stayed silent as he placed a hand on his chin. Inside the Pokemon Center was a lady with pink hair with two rings wearing a nurse hat, pink dress and white apron. Beside her was a pink Pokemon carrying a white egg in its pouch, it also wore a nurse hat with a grey cross on it, just like its trainer.

"Nurse Joy!" Lisia called out as she and the others came in. "Please help!"

"What seems to be the trouble?" Nurse Joy asked her as Aria came up beside Lisia.

"This wild Shinx collapsed in front of us." Lisia told her.

"I see. Chansey, we need a stretcher, stat." Nurse Joy told the Pokemon as she gave a salute before hurrying to the back. More Chansey came out with a stretcher as Nurse Joy took the shiny Pokemon and placed it on the stretcher. The Chansey took the stretcher into the emergency room as the others watched on.

"Nurse Joy, will Shinx be okay?" Lisia asked.

"I'll do everything I can to help it." Nurse Joy told her as she went inside, the emergency light turning on as they stayed silent.

"Well, I guess all we can do is wait." Flora said, breaking the silence. The others nodded as they walked over to the benches.

"I guess that explains why Shinx was at our campsite." She stated as she sat down, head down as guilt filled her eyes. "I didn't even notice how skinny it was."

Holly sat next to her and placed a hand on Lisia's shoulders. "There's no way you could have known about Shinx's condition." She told her as Lisia shook her head.

"But I've been trying to catch it ever since I saw it, that's all I cared about." Lisia told them as Aria sat next to her. "Some trainer I'd turned out to be."

"Now don't go blaming yourself." Aria told her as Flora sat on the bench in front of them. "Flora and I battled that Shinx too, and we didn't notice either."

"That's right." Flora agreed. "Though, it doesn't explain why it collapsed after eating."

"Maybe it couldn't hold it down." The girls looked around as Amber and Riley walked up to them. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but that's what I'm thinking." Amber said as she and Riley sat down next to Flora.

"No, I was starting to think that as well." Holly said after thinking for a moment. "It's good to see you girls again."

"You all know each other?" Aria asked, the others nodded to her. "Guess that saves the introductions."

"Guess so." Riley said with a small laugh before becoming serious. "So what happened anyway?"

"Well, it's like this..." Lisia began as she started explaining. As she did so, Hoopa, still invisible, phased through the wall and watched silently. Lisia told them how she encountered the shiny Shinx by chance, how she tried and failed more than once to catch it. How she went searching earlier that day, met Aria and Flora, and found Shinx stealing some pancakes. She made sure to leave out the parts about the mythical Pokemon, the mystery egg and Pretty Cure, plus how it grew giant.

"And that's what happened." Lisia finished.

"Man, at least Shinx didn't grow giant like that Glameow earlier." Riley said, making Aria and Flora look at her in shock.

"You're kidding right?!" Aria asked. Riley shook her head, then pointed over to the TV which was currently playing a clip on the news.

"Just as quickly as it came, the sky turned red as a Glameow grew to the size of a giant!" A giant grey cat with a spring shaped tail let out a meow as the sky turned red.

"As it roamed the streets, an unknown attack struck the Pokemon, reverting it back to normal size." 6 yellow beams struck the Pokemon, making it glow yellow before shrinking as the sky returned to normal.

"According to our resources, this phenomenon is the Dynamax phenomenon, a technique exclusive only to the Galar region that makes Pokemon grow bigger and stronger during Pokemon battles."

"How did this happen? Who or what returned the Glameow back to normal? Those are the questions we'll be looking into as we cover this latest scoop."

"This is Rhonda of Sinnoh Now, telling you to stay tune-ow!" Rhonda, a woman with long auburn hair, fell back as a boom microphone hit her in the face. Quickly standing up, she glared into the camera, specifically, at one of her co-workers.

"Jack?! How many times have I told you to hold that microphone up huh?!" She asked in anger.

"Sorry Rhonda." Her co-worker, Jack, said as the program went off. Lisia and Holly blinked as Amber giggled, Riley busting out laughing. Flora and Aria however looked at each other in confusion, before they remembered what Celebi said yesterday. Hoopa floated over to them and poked Flora on the shoulder, making her jump as she looked around. Aria looked at her in confusion before she heard snickering. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, walked behind Flora as she grabbed Hoopa, who yelped in surprise, becoming visible again.

"Hey girls, Flora and I will be right back." Aria told them as she opened her eyes and started to leave the building, Flora following her.

* * *

_"Come on, come on! Let me go already!"_ Hoopa cried out as Aria and Flora walked into an empty ally. Aria did so, crossing her arms, Hoopa mimicking her. _"Now what's the big idea?"_

"How long have you been in there?" Aria asked.

_"Since that girl, Lisia, started explaining what happened to Shinx. Man was that a shock."_ He said as he frowned, remembering how the wild shiny had collapsed.

"So was seeing that Dynamax Glameow on the news." Flora said. "Do you know when exactly that happened?"

_"Um...No clue."_ The genie Pokemon replied.

"What do you mean no clue?" Aria asked.

_"See, in order to know when someone is dynamaxing, I have to be back at the base." _Hoopa said as he began to explain. _"There I can look through this special mirror that only activates when a Pokemon Dynamax."_

"Doesn't it get busy since a lot of Pokemon Dynamax in Galar?" Flora asked.

_"Well, it does, but we also have region specific mirrors."_ Hoopa answered as he put his hands behind his head.

_"And the one for Sinnoh did activate." _Mew said as he appeared next to Hoopa, making them jump in surprise. Mew started giggling as it floated over to Flora. _"Happened while you were on your way to the Pokemon Center."_

_"Just like at Lake Acuity." _Hoopa stated as Mew nodded.

"So that third Precure that Celebi and Jirachi mentioned before, she was here?" Aria questioned, having a feeling that she might have been the one to reverse the Dynamax Glameow.

Mew shrugged, but nodded. _"Maybe, we didn't see who actually did it, but Jirachi thinks so."_

"Do you think she's still here in Jubilife City?" Flora asked. The pink cat Pokemon shrugged again, it wasn't exactly sure. Aria uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips.

"I guess we should head back inside." Aria said. "Maybe once Shinx is all better, we can look for our mysterious ally."

_"That's a good idea. In the meantime, Hoopa and I have to go back to the base."_ Mew told them.

_"Let me guess, Celebi wants to see me?" _Hoopa asked as Mew nodded.

_"Yep. Just be prepared for another lecture." _Hoopa groaned when he heard that. Mew giggled as it teleported them back to the base. Aria and Flora looked at each other and shrugged before heading back to the Pokemon Center. As they made their way back, Aria blinked as she saw someone behind a lamppost. She stopped as she closed her eyes, before opening them in surprise. "It's him." She said out loud as Flora looked at her in confusion.

"Who?" Flora asked.

"That man hiding behind the lamppost." Aria said as Flora saw the man. "I met him once back at the Battle Resort in Hoenn."

"What's his name?" Flora asked as they walked closer to the man.

"Um, I don't know to be honest." Aria said, uncertainty in her voice. "I hope he knows."

"You hope?" Flora questioned.

"Long story. Excuse me sir!" Aria called out to the man, who jumped in shock as he turned to them. The girls looked at each other in confusion as the man came towards them.

"You two? How did you know? How did you know I was a member of the International Police?" He asked them, making the girls look at him in surprise.

"International Police?!" Flora asked. Aria shook her head, sure it had been about a couple of years since she had seen the man, but this was new.

"Uh sir, we didn't know." Aria told him. The man shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"That maybe be so, but I refuse to believe that." He told them as the man gave them a genuine smile. "You recognized me as someone extraordinary, which is why you wished to speak with me. And the very same reason you helped me that day I found myself washed ashore with no recollection of what happened. Am I right Aria?" The girls blinked at his reasoning as Flora shrugged. Aria smiled as the man recognized her, so she nodded.

"I guess you can say that sir." Aria told him. "This is my friend Flora."

"Hello sir." Flora greeted, as the man brought out his badge.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. You may call me by my code name, Looker." The man, Looker, introduced himself.

Aria couldn't help but chuckle as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, Looker, what's a member of the International Police doing behind a lamppost?"

"You see, I am on the lookout for suspicious characters." He explained to them. "Criminals who steal Pokemon for a living, as well as whoever caused that trainer's Glameow to Dynamax." Aria and Flora looked at each other in surprise, they didn't mention that on the news.

"Um, we're not on your list of suspicious people are we?" Flora asked, remembering how people gave Lisia stares earlier for carrying a shiny Pokemon.

"No no, of course not. However, I wish for you girls to do me a favor." Aria and Flora nodded as they listened to the request. "If you see any criminals, you must let me know. Anything suspicious at all, you hear?"

"Yes sir!" The girls answered. With that, they parted ways with Looker as the two of them walked into the Pokemon Center.

"Maybe once we know a little bit more about the enemy, we can tell him the situation." Flora whispered as Aria nodded in agreement. Having a member of the International Police as an ally might be a good thing, especially if being Pretty Cure was going to be a daily thing.

* * *

"What were you thinking Uranus?" Mercury questioned as the yellow haired girl returned to the base. Venus had also returned, listening to the lecture being given beside Neptune. "You should know better than to use dynamaxing in the middle of the city!"

"Well, how else was I going to collect dark energy?" Uranus asked as she crossed her arms.

"By doing it away from the crowds, that's how!" Mercury exclaimed, before groaning as she started to pace. "Honestly, what were you thinking? You're lucky you didn't get caught on camera."

"What I did was dragged out that Pretty Cure we faced back in Lake Acuity." Uranus defended. "That attack was the same one that defeated us before. Even if she didn't show herself, I know very well it was her."

"Hm, perhaps we can work this to our advantage." Mercury turned to Neptune as the green haired girl spoke up. "We know that all three Precure should be in the same place, right?"

"Definitely, they'll have to stick around for that shiny Shinx." Venus stated as she gave a shrug. "Not too sure about the last one though."

Neptune smirked as she pulled out a flyer and showed it to them. "She will if she wants the contest ribbon from the Jubilife Pokemon Contest happening in a few days."

"And why would she want a ribbon?" Uranus asked.

"This ribbon happens to have an Aura Crystal, one of the three needed in order for other Precure to awaken." Neptune explained as she pointed at the flyer. On the ribbon was a blue jewel, similar to the ones Pretty Cure has.

Mercury stayed silent as she recalled the jewels she had seen on Pretty Cure before they changed. "Go on." She insisted as Neptune wickedly grin.

* * *

A few hours later, the emergency room light was still on as the girls continued to wait. Lisia had continued to stare at the door leading to the emergency room. Aria sighed as she leaned back. How much longer was this going to take? That was the question that plagued their minds. A certain tune rang as the emergency light turned off, the girls stood up as Nurse Joy came out of the room.

"Nurse Joy? How is Shinx?" Lisia asked her, Nurse Joy giving her a comforting smile.

"Shinx is feeling a lot better now, having finally kept some food and is currently resting." She told her, making Lisia feel glad, before realizing what Nurse Joy said.

"Wait, Shinx couldn't hold anything down?" She asked as Nurse Joy nodded.

"It seemed to have picked up a stomach bug, causing it to vomit and not able to hold anything down." Nurse Joy explained. "I'm going to keep Shinx in here for a few days to monitor it for any more issues."

"I understand. Can I see Shinx right now?" Lisia asked.

"Of course follow me." Nurse Joy told her, making the Pokemon Trainer smile as she gave a thumbs up to her friends before walking in with Nurse Joy. The girls smiled, all of them glad that Shinx was going to be alright. Holly turned to Amber with a calm expression.

"Looks like you were right Amber." She told the girl as Riley out an arm around her friend.

"Of course she was, Amber knows everything there is to know about Pokemon." Riley said with a grin, making Amber blush in embarrassment.

"Well, not everything. There are still things I need to learn." Amber pointed out as she looked away. "Which is why Riley and I were going to go to the Trainer's School. You girls want to join us?" Aria and Flora shared a glance as they both nodded, agreeing to go to the with them. Holly however shook her head as she sat down.

"I'm going to wait here for Lisia, then I have to practice for the upcoming Pokemon Contest." She told them. "Maybe you girls want to stick around and watch, but it's okay if you don't. I understand."

"Of course we will," Riley told her as the others agreed. "Besides, the three of us need to do some serious training if we're going to compete in the Pokemon League, right Amber and Flora?" Amber and Flora nodded, though the latter hesitated a bit. Flora still didn't like the idea, but she knew she was going to have a Pokemon battle sooner or later. She turned to Holly with a small smile.

"Holly, when Lisia is ready, will you let her know I am accepting her challenge?" Flora asked her, with Holly nodding. "Thank you." With that, the four girls left the Pokemon Center and started to make their way to the Pokemon Trainer's School. Holly sighed as she looked around, before she noticed a familiar egg sitting next to her. Standing up in surprise, she slowly walked in front of the egg. She soon heard chatter coming from somewhere, but she didn't know where. Picking up the egg, Holly debated whether or not to follow after Aria and the others.

Holly blinked as she felt something like her shoulder, turning her head to look, but didn't see anything. Her face turned confused as she sat back down, before jumping back up as a loud squeak was heard. Spinning around, she blinked as she saw Victini rubbing its head, tears threatening to leak. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" She apologized as she knelt down, setting the egg on the bench.

_"It's okay, you didn't know." _Victini told her, though to Holly, it sounded like it was saying parts of its name. Victini knew that she couldn't understand it, but there was a reason why it had to be here. Though maybe turning invisible at first was not a good idea.

"You're a Victini, right?" The Pokemon nodded. "Did you bring the egg here?" Another nod. "But, why did you bring it here?" Victini floated in the air as it circled Holly before giggling as it touched the egg. "...You want me to...?"

_"Take care of the egg." _Victini said as the girl looked at the Pokemon in confusion.

"Why me?" She asked. "Why not Flora or Aria?" Victini floated over to a nearby poster, showcasing the Pokemon Contest happening this week. Holly grabbed the egg as she walked over to the poster. Victini pointed at the poster, making Holly more confused, until she took a closer look. Victini was pointing at the Contest Ribbon, specifically, the jewel on the ribbon. Then she realized, she had seen this jewel before, or rather, something similar. "That looks like the jewel on Aria's necklace, and Flora's bracelet."

Victini nodded as it waved its finger between the jewel and Holly. "Are you trying to say...?" Holly felt herself take a step back as Victini cheered, before pausing as one of the doors opened. Quickly hiding behind Holly, though not turning invisible, Victini stayed silent as the girl also stayed silent. Though she smiled as Lisia came up to her, her best friend beaming with every step. "I take it Shinx is doing well."

"Shinx is doing great, he even ate a berry I gave him." Lisia said, as she adjusted her bag. She then blinked as she pointed behind Holly. "Uh, why is there a Victini hiding behind your back? And how did you get that back?"

"Uh, well..." Holly said as she tried to come up when an answer, before Victini floated around them as it pointed between them and the picture of the jewel. "I think we better head to the Trainer's School."

"How come? Is that where everyone else is at?" Lisia asked. Holly nodded as Victini landed on Lisia's shoulder.

"Flora has accepted your battle challenge, and there are a few questions I want to ask her and Aria." She told her as she placed the egg into her bag.

"Great! Let me just get my Pokemon healed first, then we'll go!" Lisia exclaimed as she quickly went over to the desk counter. Victini sighed as the Pokemon shook its head, she didn't get the message.

"You were trying to say Lisia and I are...?" Holly didn't say the last word, but Victini knew what she meant and nodded. The girl took a deep breath as her eyes darted back to the poster.

* * *

"Interesting. Very interesting." Amber said as she was reading a book. She, Flora, Riley and Aria managed to reach the Trainer's School and explored it. They met many of the students and teachers there, though none of them was the mysterious ally Flora and Aria were looking for. After getting a tour of the school, Amber decided to do some research on the Dynamax phenomenon, with Aria's help. Riley took Flora out to the school's battlefield for some training before the latter had her battle with Lisia. Now here she was, in the school library doing what she loved most, researching.

"According to Professor Magnolia's research, space is warped during a Dynamax, making the Pokemon appear the size of a giant temporarily." Amber read out loud as Aria continued looking through the shelves.

"Does it say how Dynamax is normally caused?" Aria asked as she found the book she was looking for.

"Let me see..." Amber scanned each page until she stopped. "Found it!" She exclaimed as Aria sat down next to her. "Dynamax can occur when there is a power spot and/or the trainer has a Dynamax Band."

"Dynamax Band?" Aria questioned as she looked at her bracelet. "You mean like a Mega Bracelet or Z-Ring?"

"Yes. Dynamax Bands are fitted with a Wishing Stone, which are connected to dynamaxing." Amber put down the book as she frowned. "Though it doesn't explain why it is only possible in the Galar region. Or why it's happening now."

Aria opened the book as she turned to the page she was looking for. "I think this might help." She said as she moved the book so both of them could see. Amber looked at the older girl in confusion. "It's a book about the Darkest Day."

"The Darkest Day?" Amber asked.

"That and a bunch of other stories about each region's past." Aria explained as she looked through it. "Though it doesn't really explain a lot either, it should be a good start." Amber let out a hum as she scanned through the page.

"On the Darkest Day, Pokemon all over Galar started to grow to the size of giants." Amber read. "Two heroes fought against the one who started Darkest Day, returning everything to normal...That's it?"

"Well, nobody knew that Groudon and Kyogre could do Primal Revision until recently." Aria pointed out. Amber had to agree, news about the two legendaries fighting each other in a form know one has ever seen before had happened. And that was two years ago.

"Hm, point taken. So you think a Pokemon is the source of Dynamax?" Amber questioned as she closed the book she had been reading.

"That's what I'm thinking, though there isn't a detailed book about legendaries from Galar." Aria said.

"Maybe the library in Canalave City has more information." Amber guessed as she closed the other book.

"Maybe." Aria said as she crossed her arms over the table. Amber looked at the girl as a question ranged in her mind, one that she had to ask.

"Yesterday, at Lake Verity, did you and Flora see a Pokemon Dynamax?" She asked Aria, who blinked before slowly nodding. "I thought so, especially now that I did some research."

"Amber, we've been at this for almost an hour, maybe now would be a good time to take a break." Aria suggested. Amber shook her head as she stood up, going to the shelf where she got the book.

"There are still things I need to know about the Dynamax phenomenon." Amber stayed as she looked at each cover. Aria stood up as she walked over to the young girl. Closing her eye for a few seconds, she frowned as she crossed her arms again.

"We'll be in Jubilife City for a few days, you don't have to do it all today." Aria told her as Amber shook her head again. "Then why?" Amber stayed silent as she stopped looking before crossing her arms. Aria softened her frown as she placed a hand on Amber's shoulder. "Something is bothering you, and it has to do with what happened yesterday. Doesn't it?" Amber slowly nodded, not making eye contact with Aria. "You don't have to tell me, but I'm willing to listen." Amber looked Aria in the eye and saw she was serious. She let out a sigh as she turned around and sat on the floor, Aria sitting next to her.

"I guess since Flora seems to trust you, I guess I can too." Amber stated. "Okay, last night, I had a nightmare about what happened yesterday. The sky turned red, there was a Dynamax Starly attacking everything around it. You and Flora were there, and the Pokemon..." Amber stopped as she placed a hand on her heart. "It scared me so badly I woke up. Then I tried to go back to sleep and I gotten the same dream, but this time Piplup instead of Starly. I could see everything, but I couldn't move or say anything. What was worse is that because I couldn't do anything, you and Flora were..."

Aria stayed silent as she looked at the girl with surprise. 'She dreamed what happened yesterday before we transformed!' She exclaimed in her thoughts. 'But why?'

"After that, I woke up again, sweating this time. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I got up and looked at the night sky. Another meteor shower happened and, well..." Amber pulled out a green jewel, just like Aria's.

Aria tilted her head as she looked at the younger girl, fear could be seen in the girl's eyes. "Well, we're okay. We haven't been hurt by any Dynamax Pokemon."

"But what if something bad does happen, and I can't do a thing!?" She asked, her voice raised a little as she looked at Aria frightfully. "I've always been the one to get my friends out of trouble, what if-!?"

"Take it easy!" Aria exclaimed softly, stopping Amber as tears threaten to leak as she wiped them away. "I get it, you're worried about your friends because this is all new and dangerous things are happening. But that's part of going on a journey. You're bound to run into some tough or dangerous battles, that's life. But your friends aren't alone, because they have their Pokemon with them." Amber stayed silent as she looked down, the big what if still hanging overhead. Aria frowned sadly as she saw herself in Amber, understood her fears. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and held out her hand.

"I can't tell you what you should do, because there will be times you can't do anything." Aria started. "But you believe in your friends right? Well, maybe that's all you need to do." Amber gave a small smile as she accepted Aria's hand. 'Because that's all I can do...for them.' She thought sadly to herself, pushing back the memories once again.

* * *

"And time!" Riley exclaimed as Flora collapsed to the floor, panting as Piplup and Kricketot stopped beside her. Currently she, her Pokemon and Riley were training near the battlefield outside. Though Riley's version of training included Flora running with her Pokemon to increase speed and stamina. How much did they improve? "You're timing was faster than the last one. Still need to work on stamina though."

"My Pokemon's stamina? Or mine?" Flora asked sarcastically as Riley scratched her head. At that moment, Aria and Amber walked just as the bell rang. Flora glanced at the clock and saw that it was lunch time. She sighed in relief, now she could take a break.

"Looks like we got here in time for lunch." Aria said as Flora stood up, taking off her jacket and tying it around her waist.

"Thank goodness. We could all go for something to eat right now." Flora stated, her Pokemon agreeing with her. Riley placed her hands on her hips as she turned to the brown haired girls.

"How did researching go?" She asked. Aria and Amber shrugged as Riley and Flora saw something new around Amber's neck. "What's that?" Riley asked.

"Oh, just a jewel I found last night. Aria helped me put it on a necklace so I can wear it." Amber explained as Flora looked down at her wrist.

"Kind of looks like the one I got at Lake Verity yesterday." She pointed out as Riley glanced at both of them before nodding in agreement.

"That's because they are the same kind of jewel." The girls blinked as they saw Lisia and Holly coming up to them, the latter who spoke up. "Just in a different color."

"I had a feeling that was the case when I compared it to Aria's jewel earlier." Amber figured as Aria nodded.

"Are you ready for the battle, Lisia?" Flora asked.

"Just about, but first..." Lisia looked towards her shoulder as she gave a nod. As if appearing out of nowhere, Victini was visible on Lisia's shoulders. The girls looked at the victory Pokemon in shock for two different reasons. For Amber and Riley, there was a Victini sitting on Lisia's shoulders. For Flora and Aria, Victini had allowed itself to be seen other than the two of them. Victini waved to them as the Pokemon floated over to Aria and Flora.

_"Hi Pretty Cure."_ Victini said. _"Um, can we find a place to eat without anyone else seeing us? Trust me when I say there's a good reason for this."_

"Uh, why is there a Victini here?" Amber asked.

_"Your friends are welcome to come too."_ Victini told them as Riley grabbed the Pokemon and started hugging it.

"Oh my gosh, you are so adorable!" Riley said as her eyes sparkled. "I can't believe there's a real Victini right here in Jubilife City!" Victini looked at the two with a somewhat worried expression.

_"I guess this girl can come too."_ Victini said. _"Something tells me she isn't going to let me go anytime soon." _All Aria and Flora could do was stare at each other before they both let out a sigh. Looks like they had some explaining to do. Hopefully they would get an explanation to what is going on.

**And done! As you can see, our main duo won't transform into Pretty Cure all the time. But that doesn't mean they won't miss out on the action either, I can guarantee you on that.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading, review if you can and I will see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, Crystal here with a new chapter. I was going to do this earlier, but my mom wanted to set up a new internet box. Now we have faster and better internet! And now, to the reviews! I can finally say that because I got more than one review this time. Now, going in order...**

**To ptl, thank you for reviewing! Yes, there will be more Precure. Planned it from the start actually.**

**To Isokage, I'll try to find a balance between the two. And yes, the awaited battle is finally here!**

**Withthat out of the way, cue the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 5: First Pokemon Battle - Flora Vs. Lisia

"Boy, was that good or what?" Lisia asked as she and the others finished eating lunch.

_"I'll say it was, yum!"_ Victini exclaimed as he and the other Pokemon finished their lunch. Currently the group was in the dense part of the park, as per request of the mythical Pokemon. Once lunch had been made, Flora and Aria explained to Amber and Riley about the past two days. Lisia and Holly also helped with the explanations of earlier that day. Needless to say, Amber and Riley were shocked.

"So the nightmares I had..." Amber softly whispered as she looked at the green jewel around her neck. She let out a sigh as she leaned against a tree. Aria crossed her arms as she looked at Amber.

"They really did happen." Aria said softly to Amber. "Doesn't explain why you had the nightmares though."

"I'm just embarrassed over the fact I lost control of my emotions." Amber admitted as she looked down.

"Hey, if I had a nightmare like that, I'd be scared too." Riley stated.

_"So would I." _Jirachi said as it floated over to the middle of the girls.

"Honestly, I wish we knew why I had those nightmares." Amber wished as the mythical Pokemon turned to Jirachi. The blue tags on the star Pokemon glowed bright for a moment before fading. Jirachi blinked before frowning.

_"I think I do now."_ It said as it floated over to Hoopa. _"I'll be back, there's something I have to take care of."_ With a nod to the genie Pokemon, a ring portal was opened as Jirachi flew inside before it was closed. Amber blinked as she looked at the others in confusion. Riley sighed as she shook her head.

"Looks like Jirachi granted your wish Amber." She told her friend. "Not surprising given that Jirachi is known as the Wish Pokemon.

_"You seem very knowledgeable of us mythical Pokemon."_ Celebi stated as it floated over to her.

"That's because I've always been fascinated with legends and myths." Riley explained.

_"Indeed, stories of the ancient past are quite fascinating."_ Celebi agreed. Then it frowned as it floated over to the middle. _"Though there is a legend that has been long forgotten."_

"What kind of legend?" Flora asked as Mew sat in her lap.

"Does it have anything to do with Pretty Cure?" Aria asked as Magearna sat between her and Flora.

_"Yes it does."_ Celebi answered. _"Some of us have even met Precure before you, isn't that right Hoopa?"_

Hoopa blink as he scratched the back of his head. _"Oh, you mean those two? We might have met before..."_

"You mean there were other Precure before Aria and Flora?" Holly asked, holding the egg in her lap as Victini settled on Lisia's shoulder.

_"Yes, Cure Aura and Cure Eclipse, they were our world's protectors when us legendary and mythical Pokemon could not."_ Celebi said as it crossed her arms. _"I admit, I would have liked to tell you all this when the powers of Pretty Cure have awakened, but some unexpected events lead me to otherwise."_

"From what Flora and Aria told us, you wanted to wait until all 6 Precure were gathered, right?" Riley asked. Celebi nodded as it sat on the ground.

_"The third awaken Precure is here in Jubilife City, but she has decided to remain hidden as a Precure." _The green Pokemon stated as its eyes shifted to Riley.

"Uh, as cool as it sounds, I'm not the Precure that returned Glameow to normal." Riley told it. "I was with Amber the whole time in the Pokemon Center."

_"I know, but you can be trusted with our secret."_ Celebi told her before turning to Mew. _"Mew here convinced me after he, Magearna and Hoopa explained what they did earlier today. The same goes for the other chosen ones. Which reminds me."_ The Pokemon turned to Holly as it gave a small bow to the trainer. _"Thank you for keeping the egg safe."_

"You're welcome, but why did Victini bring the egg to me in the first place?" Holly asked.

_"You have had experience taking care of Pokemon eggs, have you not?"_ Holly nodded as Celebi smiled. _"Then what more reason do you need." _It wasn't a question. Holly let out a hum as she started to clean the egg. It didn't satisfy her, but it did make her smile as she got to take care of the egg. Flora petted Mew as she looked at Celebi.

"Celebi, if you want to wait to tell us about what's going on, we're all fine with that." She told the Pokemon as the others nodded. "But there is one thing that we have to know." Celebi stayed silent as it turned to her. "The jewels that Amber, Aria and I have, what are they really?"

Hoopa put on a wide grin as he got beside Celebi. _"That's easy, those are Aura Crystals."_ Celebi frowned at Hoopa as it placed its hands on its hips.

_"As Hoopa said, Aura Crystals are jewels that are filled with aura or light."_ It stated as it glared at the genie Pokemon. _"They are also the source of Pretty Cure's transformation and powers." _Aria stayed silent as she held her jewel, now identified as an Aura Crystal. Taking a deep breath, she stood up as she uncrossed her arms.

"An Aura Crystal is also being used as part of a contest ribbon." She said as Holly nodded in agreement. "Anyone could have the chance to take it without realizing it."

_"Yeah, that's a big problem." _Mew said. _"We're not sure how it got there in the first place."_

"We don't have to worry though, because Holly is going to win that contest." Lisia declared as Holly turned to her, then nodded.

"Right, I'm going to win that Pokemon Contest!" Holly exclaimed as she stood up, the others following suit. "I know who I'm going with, but I need to practice more."

"Can it wait 'till after the battle?" Lisia asked as she turned to Flora. "I want to see what Flora's got!"

"Well, I'll do my best!" Flora exclaimed as Lisia grinned. Holly looked down as she held the egg tighter. She took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

About a few minutes later, the girls were back at the Trainer's School battlefield. Flora and Lisia stood on opposite sides as Aria stood on the side between them. Amber, Riley and Holly sat on a nearby bench, the egg now inside Holly's bag. The mythical Pokemon had gone back to their base, though Jirachi still hadn't returned yet, so Hoopa and Mew decided to wait and watch the battle.

"Alright, you both know how you want to do this right?" Aria asked them as they nodded.

"A two on two battle, no switching during battle unless the Pokemon faints." Lisia stated as she brought out her Poke Ball. Flora brought out her Poke Ball as she took a deep breath, then put on a determined look.

"This is exciting!" Riley exclaimed. "Flora's first Pokemon battle!"

"Let's see how she battles against Lisia." Holly stated as Amber glanced at the mythical Pokemon. They were eating a bag of popcorn that they got somehow.

"You guys are hungry again?" She asked as the Pokemon nodded.

_"Hey, this is going to be great!"_ Hoopa said with a full mouth.

_"Yeah! Go Flora!" _Mew exclaimed as the cat Pokemon did a flip in the air. Amber shook her head but smiled. This was going to be interesting.

"Alright then." Aria said as she closed her eyes. Then she opened them with a determined look. "The battle between Flora and Lisia is about to commence. Have both trainers selected their Pokemon?"

"Yes!" They both exclaimed as they smiled.

"Please call out your Pokemon." Aria told them as they enlarged their Poke Balls.

"Kricketot/Ledyba, go!" The two trainers called out at the same time. Kricketot and Ledyba were let out as they got into battle stance, stars swirled around Ledyba before vanishing.

"Battle, begin!" Aria exclaimed as the two trainers made their first moves.

"Ledyba, use Tackle!" Lisia commanded.

"Dodge it." Flora told her Pokemon. Kricketot made a chattering sound as it dodge the Tackle attack from Ledyba.

"Into the air, try again." Lisia ordered as Ledyba nodded. Flying high into the air, Kricketot watched as the Pokemon flew by the sun, blinding it.

"Hold your ground and take it!" Flora told her Pokemon as Lisia looked at her in confusion. Ledyba chose that moment to dive down and use Tackle on Kricketot. The cricket Pokemon slid across the battlefield as it glowed white for a moment before glaring at the shiny Pokemon. The ladybug Pokemon hovered in place as Lisia thought of her next move.

'Okay, her Kricketot has a blind spot, I can take advantage of that.' She thought to herself. "Ledyba! Back in the air!" She commanded as her Pokemon did so.

'She's going to try to blind Kricketot again.' Flora thought to herself as Ledyba flew towards the sun where Kricketot couldn't see it. 'She hasn't picked up on the plan either, we still have the element of surprise.'

"Ledyba, use Swift!" Lisia called out. High in the air, stars appeared around Ledyba as the Pokemon sent the attack towards Kricketot.

"Take it and try to stand your ground!" Flora ordered. The Swift attack struck Kricketot, but stood its ground.

"Keep using Swift!" Lisia commanded as the Pokemon did so. Kricketot continued to stand its ground as it took the damage from the attack.

'Just a bit more, hang in there!' Flora exclaimed in her thoughts. Amber and Holly were confused as to why Flora hadn't ordered Kricketot to attack, but Riley smirked. She knew what her friend was doing, hopefully it would be enough. Lisia smirked as well as she seemed to have the upper hand, but it vanished as she noticed something. Kricketot was glowing white as it continued to be attacked.

"What the? What's going on?" Lisia asked herself.

Flora smirked as she pointed to the sky. "Kricketot, close your eyes and use Bide straight towards the sun!"

"Say what!?" Lisia exclaimed, now realizing what Flora had been doing. But before she could call out a command, Kricketot aimed towards the sun and released the stored energy as a white beam. The attack struck Ledyba as a small explosion occurred. "Ledyba!" Lisia called out. Her Pokemon crashed to the ground as dust formed around it. When the dust settled, swirls could be seen in the Pokemon's eyes as it made a weak cry.

"Ledyba is unable to battle. The match goes to Kricketot!" Aria declared as Kricketot ran over to Flora and jumped into her arms. Lisia sighed, but smiled as she brought out her Poke Ball.

"You did great Ledyba, take a good rest." With that, the ladybug Pokemon was returned as Lisia switched Poke Balls. "You got us by surprise Flora, but the same trick won't happen twice."

"Can you keep going?" Flora asked her Pokemon, who nodded as it jumped down. "I wouldn't expect you too Lisia."

"That was a pretty good strategy." Holly admitted. "Are you sure this isn't her first battle?"

"We did some training to build up her Pokemon's speed and stamina." Riley explained as she beamed proudly at her friend.

"Perhaps, but Kricketot still took a lot of damage." Amber stated as she frowned. "And Lisia's other Pokemon has full health."

"True, and I know who she's going with." Holly said as she looked at Flora. "Flora knows it too. This won't be easy."

_"She can do it. Go Flora and Kricketot go!" _Mew cheered as Hoopa ate more popcorn.

Lisia smiled as she called out her next Pokemon. "Let's go Totodile!" The crocodile Pokemon snapped its jaws as stars swirled around it for a moment.

"Begin!" Aria declared as the battle went underway.

"Kricketot, use Growl." Flora commanded.

"Totodile, you use Leer." Lisia ordered. Both Pokemon nodded as they faced their opponent. Kricketot made a loud chattering sound with its antennae as Totodile glared with a gleam in its eye. Both attacks struck the Pokemon, causing a blue aura to wash down on them. Attack stat lowering for Totodile, defense stat lowered for Kricketot.

"Totodile, use Scratch." Lisa commanded as the claws on the crocodile Pokemon's glowed white.

"Use Struggle Bug." Flora said softly, but loud enough for Kricketot to hear. The Pokemon glowed green for a moment as Totodile charged towards its opponent. When Totodile got close enough, a green energy struck the Pokemon as Kricketot resisted moving. Totodile stopped as the glow from its claw vanished. Another blue aura washed over the Pokemon, this time lowering its Sp. Attack stat.

"You are full of surprises Flora, but we can do that too." Lisia stated as Totodile turned to her. "Totodile, jump high in the air, then start spinning upside down!"

"Spin upside down?" Flora questioned. Totodile nodded with a smile, the Pokemon jumped as high as it could before turning itself upside down. Then it started to spin as Lisia made the next command.

"Use Water Gun!" Lisia order. Totodile, still spinning, released a jet of water that formed a spiral that trapped the cricket Pokemon.

"Kricketot!" Flora exclaimed, not sure what to do. Kricketot wasn't sure what to do as it was getting wet at the same time. Anytime it tried to get out, it would get damaged.

"Finish it with Rage!" Lisia commanded. Totodile stopped using Water Gun as the Pokemon glowed red before crashing into Kricketot. A small explosion occurred as the dust swirled around them. Totodile jumped out of the dust with a smirk, briefly glowing red again before turning. When the dust settled, Kricketot now had swirls in its eyes.

"Kricketot us unable to battle, the match goes to Totodile." Aria declared.

"Alright!" Lisia cheered as Totodile did a little dance. Flora took a deep breath as she laid eyes on Kricketot. She ran over to the Pokemon and slowly picked it up, Kricketot looking sadly at its trainer.

"Don't feel bad, you were amazing." She told her Pokemon, who perked up a bit. "You deserve a good rest." She said as she returned the Pokemon to its Poke Ball. Standing back up, she walked back over to her side and pulled out her other Poke Ball.

"Poor Flora, her Kricketot got washed out." Riley said as Amber groaned. "What?"

"You did that on purpose." Amber told her as Riley put on a cheeky grin. "In any case, that was pretty clever use of Water Gun."

"Yes, it's also a good move in a Pokemon Contest." Holly stated before frowning as she looked down. Mew tilted its head as the cat Pokemon looked at the girl.

_"You'll do great at the_ Contest." Mew told her as it floated around her. _"And you'll win that contest, like Flora will win this battle."_

"Don't count Lisia out yet." Holly told the Pokemon as she smiled. "When it comes to battling, Lisia doesn't quit until she has won."

"Flora isn't going to give up either, she's a strong girl." Riley stated, confident in her friend.

Flora took a deep breath as she enlarged the Poke Ball. "Piplup, I choose you!" With that, the penguin Pokemon came out as it puffed it's chest out, confident in its abilities.

"Final match, begin!" Aria declared once more as both water type Pokemon stared at each other.

"Use Pound/Scratch!" Both trainers commanded as their Pokemon nodded. One claw and flipper glowed white as they charged at each other. In swift motion, they attacked each other as if they were swords. Both Pokemon turned to each other, still aglow as they countered each other's attack like a fencing match. They stopped as they both jumped back, sparks flying from their eyes as they glared at each other.

'Looks like we're evenly matched.' Flora thought to herself. 'Even so, I'm actually having fun. And my Pokemon are enjoying this.' Locking eyes with Lisia, she could tell that her friend was having fun too and was giving it her all. Flora smiled as she called out to Piplup. "Piplup, jump into the air and use Bubble!" Her Pokemon nodded as while it jumped, it let out a bunch of bubbles aimed at Totodile.

"Totodile, counter with Water Gun!" Lisia ordered as her Pokemon nodded. Totodile aimed a jet of water straight at Piplup when it got close, sending Piplup back flying into the air.

"Piplup, use Bubble again while spinning!" Flora said, making Lisia look at her in surprise. Piplup managed to straighten itself before spinning as it released a spiral of bubbles that hit Totodile. When Piplup landed, both Pokemon stared at each other, both panting as both trainers called out their final attack.

"Use Scratch/Pound!" Claw and flipper aglow, the two Pokemon ran at each other as fast as they could. In swift motion, their attack struck as they stood still once they stopped. Totodile's claw stopped glowing as it leaned down on one knee. Piplup stood up and turned with a smile, before falling back as it fainted.

"Piplup is unable to battle. The victory goes to Totodile and Lisia!" Aria declared as Flora ran over to her partner and scooped him up. Lisia went over and picked up Totodile as she walked over to Flora. Flora looked up at Lisia as she held out her hand.

"That was a pretty good battle Flora, especially for your first time." Lisia told her, giving her a big smile. Flora gave a small smile as she accepted Lisia's hand. They shook hands as the others walked up to them. Mew floated around flora before landing on her head.

_"I thought you did pretty good."_ Mew told her, making Flora's smile bigger.

"Thank you Mew." She thanked the Pokemon as Riley placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like you'll have to do more training soon." She told her friend. "Especially if you're going to get a gym badge."

"But now, it's my turn to do some training." Holly said as the others nodded. All girls and Pokemon blinked as they heard a groan coming from the bench. Laying on the bench, Hoopa held his stomach as it continued to groan. Amber shook her head as she placed her hand on her hips. "Looks like Hoopa got a stomach ache from eating too much." Mew laughed as it floated over to Hoopa.

_"Oh Hoopa." _It said as the Pokemon continued to groan. _"I better take him back to the base, then look for Jirachi. Later!"_ With that, Mew teleported it and Hoopa back to the base as Aria crossed her arms.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised that happened." She said as Amber nodded in agreement. Flora looked at Lisia as they all started walking.

"We better head to the Pokemon Center." Flora said as Lisia nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go back to the park and practice. Maybe I'll run into Jirachi there." Holly told them as she started to go onto a different direction.

"We'll come find you as soon as we get our Pokemon healed!" Lisia called out to her.

"Take your time!" Holly called back with a wave.

* * *

An hour after they got to the Pokemon Center, Flora and Lisia's Pokemon were all healed. Amber, Riley and Aria got their Pokemon healed as well during that time. Once they got their Pokemon back, Lisia decided to check on Shinx before going to find Holly. The others decided to go explore the city to find the mystery cure. When Lisia went into the room Shinx was in, she found the Pokemon sleeping soundly. That made her smile as she quietly went in.

The shiny Pokemon woke up as he heard her come in. "Hi Shinx. Sorry to wake you." Lisia told the Pokemon as it gave a small smile to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Shinx." He said as he slowly stood up.

"That's good. Um, Shinx?" Lisia asked. The Pokemon frowned as it listened. "Do you actually belong to someone?"

"Shinx?" The Pokemon asked before it shook its head.

"I see. You know, it's pretty rare to find a Shinx like you." Lisia told it. "I got pretty excited to see my first shiny Pokemon in the Sinnoh region. Not to mention you put up quite a fight with my team." Shinx smirked as it wagged its tail. Lisia let out a sigh as her expression dampened a little. "Guess I should apologize, I didn't realize how sick you were."

Shinx frowned as the shiny Pokemon walked over and gave a rub on Lisia's hand. Then it smiled to show that it had no hard feelings.

"You're a good sport, you know that?" She asked the Pokemon. "Shiny or not, I would love to have a Pokemon like you."

"Shinx! Shinx!" The shiny Shinx got into a battle stance as it gave a smile.

"You want to battle me?" Lisia asked. The Pokemon nodded, making Lisia laugh. "Okay, but in a few days. Nurse Joy says you have to stay here until you are full strength. Got it?" Shinx nodded again before curling up to go to sleep. "See you later." Lisia gave the Pokemon a small pat before leaving. As she left, Lisia couldn't help but think back to when Shinx Dynamax. The girl frowned as she remembered hearing another person's voice.

"Who is doing all this?"

* * *

"Pokétch! Get your Pokétch here!" Venus shouted as she, Uranus and Neptune were at a stand, all three wearing a clowns disguise so they wouldn't be recognized. For the past few hours, after Neptune had explained her idea, they have been selling the latest model of the Pokétch, a device similar to a watch but with a touch screen. Many customers have come and gone, some paying for a Pokétch while others exchanged it for coupons.

"Neptune, please remind me why we are selling these things?" Uranus asked as she had turned to her ally.

"Well how else are we going to raise the money?" Neptune asked rhetorically. Uranus sighed as she shook her head.

"I can't believe you convinced Mercury to do this when we can go collect some dark energy." She said as Venus shook her head.

"You were told not to Dynamax in Jubilife City again, we don't want to attract suspicion." Venus to her as Uranus rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I still don't see how we're going to get that jewel." Was all Uranus said as she got out more boxes filled with the Pokétch.

"It'll all be worth it in the end." Neptune told them. "Half the money we earn will go to fixing Mercury's Dynamax Band. The other half will go to us. Plus we're being payed by the hour to sell these."

"Look alert girls, more customers!" Venus said as they all got into position. Coming up to them was Aria, Flora, Amber and Riley.

"Excuse me, I'd like to exchange these coupons for some Pokemon Watches please." Amber said as she held out three coupons.

"Of course, one Pokétch coming right up." Venus exclaimed as Aria and Flora looked at each other, that voice sounded familiar. Amber shook her head as she frowned.

"Sorry, I wanted three Pokemon Watches, not just one." She told them. "See, the other two are for my friends."

"I'm sorry but you need 9 coupons in order to more than one Pokétch." Neptune told her as Amber turned to her friends.

"Sorry girls." She apologized. "I wanted to get a Pokétch for each of us."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Riley told her. "We can go find some more Clowns and get some more coupons."

"I don't think it will be that easy." Flora said with a shrug. Aria looked up at the price and pulled out some cash from her bag.

"Here, this is enough to buy two Pokemon Watches, right?" She asked as Uranus counted the money.

"Yep, that will do it." Uranus told her as Aria smiled.

"Then I'll take a pink and orange Pokemon Watches." Aria told them as Amber smiled.

"And I'll take a green one." She told them as she exchanged the coupons.

"Here you go!" Venus exclaimed as Neptune took the money and Uranus took the coupons. "And here is your change." Aria accepted the change and put it in her bag.

"Have a good day!" All three of them said as the girls left. A few minutes after they did, Venus scratched her head. "Hm, did I know them?" She asked herself. "Nah."

* * *

"Alright, that's enough." Holly told her Pokemon as she returned them. After practicing for a couple hours, she decided that was enough practice for now. Walking by the tree, she opened her bag and checked on the egg. The egg seemed fine so she closed her bag and put it on. Pulling her hair back, she looked at the sky. It was now the afternoon. She wondered if she should stay in the park or head back to the Pokemon Center.

"Maybe I can check out the Contest Hall." Holly figured as she was about to go, before spotting a familiar figure floating over to her.

_"I am back! Finally!"_ Jirachi said as the Pokemon landed in front of her. The Pokemon looked around, then looked at her in confusion._ "Where is everyone?"_

"They're all somewhere in Jubilife City." Holly told the Pokemon. Unlike Victini, she could understand Jirachi due to telepathy.

_"Oh, probably looking for her."_ Jirachi guessed as Holly knelt down to the Pokemon.

"You alright?" She asked the mythical Pokemon.

_"Yeah, I'm just tired."_ It told her as the star Pokemon let out a yawn. _"I talked to the mystery Precure's partner, so no one should have a nightmare that scary."_

"They can do that?" Holly questioned.

_"Yeah, sometimes more harmless than harmful."_ Jirachi told her. _"Though, I guess he wanted the other Precure to awaken faster." _Holly stayed silent as she looked away for a moment. Then she thought of something as she held out her arms.

"Why not take a nap with me?" She offered. "I'm going to the Contest Hall. You can sleep in my bag as long as you don't knock the egg out, okay?"

_"Really?_ Jirachi asked. Holly nodded. _"Thanks Holly!"_ The Pokemon floated over to Holly's bag and zipped the top so it could lay comfortably. Wrapping its two streamers around it, Jirachi fell asleep as Holly smiled.

"Sleep tight." She whispered as she started to make her way to the Contest Hall. It didn't take her long to get there, making sure she didn't trip on the way. Stopping a few feet from the Contest Hall, she sighed as she looked around. Pokemon Coordinators and spectators were walking in and out of the building. As she continued staring, she imagined herself inside on the stage. Everyone in the stands cheering for her as she wins the Jubilife Contest Ribbon.

Holly looked down as she took a deep breath. "I w-." She paused as she remembered who was sleeping in her bag. "I would like to win that ribbon. But what if I can't?" She asked herself, rephrasing what she was about to say.

"You won't know unless you try darling." A voice said to her, making Holly turn to the voice in surprise. Next to her was a girl a few years older than her with strawberry blonde hair in a low bun and wore a pair of sunglasses. She wore a yellow tank top under a magenta jacket, green skirt, white high socks and yellow shoes.

Holly blinked as she pulled her hair back, hiding Jirachi as the Pokemon continued to sleep. The older girl turned to her as she raised her sunglasses, revealing light green eyes. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." She apologized.

"Oh no, it's okay!" Holly told her as she turned to face her. "Um, are you entering the Pokemon Contest?"

"I am." The older girl answered. "I take it you are as well?" Holly nodded slowly as the girl smiled. "That's wonderful, I'm excited to see someone like me entering a contest in a new region."

Holly blinked as her eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I can tell by your clothes, they're from Goldenrod City, am I right?" The girl guessed as Holly nodded.

"Right. I live in New Bark Town, but my grandparents run a daycare near Goldenrod City." Holly told her.

"I happen to be from Lumiose City in Kalos." The girl told her. "My name is Serenity, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"My name is Holly, it's very nice to meet you Serenity." With that, the two girls shook hands. They both looked back at the Contest Hall as Serenity put back on her shades.

"Tell me Holly, do you have everything you need for the Pokemon Contest?" She asked as Holly shrugged.

"I think so. I have my Pokemon, and I know what we're going to do for each round." She told her.

"Well of course, those are a must." Serenity agreed. "But what about Ball Capsules and Seals? Not to mention what you are going to wear?"

"Uh, I don't have those things." Holly admitted. "And I figured I was going to wear what I got to the Contest."

Serenity let out a huge gasp as she put her glasses over her head. "No no! This will not do!" Holly looked at her in confusion. "We must do something at once! Come Holly, we go!" Holly let out a yelp as she was then dragged by Serenity towards who knows where.

"Wait a minute! Where are we going?" She asked as she tried to keep her bag steady.

"Why to the nearest shopping mall of course!" Serenity answered as she continued to drag Holly at a fast past.

"Shopping mall?" Holly asked. "Well, at least slow down please! I have an egg in my bag!"

* * *

Night has arrived as each of the girls waited outside for Holly to return. Mew also waited with them as it sat on Flora's head. The wait was finally over when they saw Holly coming towards them, a couple of shopping bags in her hand. "Sorry I'm so late." She apologized when she reached them.

"Where were you Holly?" Lisia asked. "You weren't at the park when I got there."

"I know, I decided to check out the Contest Hall while Jirachi slept on my bag." She told them as Mew floated over to Holly, looking in the bag and saw Jirachi still asleep.

_"Same old Jirachi."_ Mew said as it used Psychic to lift the Pokemon._ "We'll see you girls in the morning, hopefully awake as well."_ With that, Mew teleported the two of them away as the girls smiled.

"I take it you went shopping as well." Aria guessed as Holly nodded.

"Yeah, I met this girl, a Pokemon Coordinator like me, and she insisted I get a few things for the contest." Holly explained.

"Did you have fun?" Flora asked. Holly nodded, it was a nice change of pace, even if that pace was fast.

"Hey, look!" Riley exclaimed. "Another meteor shower!"

"Again?" Amber said as she looked up at the sky. "That has to be the third one this week." Sure enough, shooting stars streaked the sky, though it was kind of hard to tell, given the many lights still on in Jubilife City. However, one of them was easier to see as a red streak headed straight for them. As it came closer, it slowed down until it landed near Lisia. When she picked it up, the meteor shower ended.

"Aw man, I didn't make a wish." Riley complained as she pouted, making Flora and Amber laugh.

"Uh, girls?" Lisia questioned as the others turned to her. "Look what landed near me." She held out a red jewel, the same size as the ones Aria, Flora and Amber had. They were all surprised as they looked at each other.

"An Aura Crystal." Aria said as Lisia nodded. Holly frowned as she looked as she looked at the Aura Crystal. Looking up at the night sky, she put on a determined look on her face. She was going to give it her all at the Pokemon Contest, and, hopefully, she would win it.

**And done! T****hank you all so much for reading, review if you can and I will see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, Crystal here with a new chapter! It's time for the Pokemon Contest, will Holly win it and get the ribbon and Aura Crystal? Read to find out, but first, to the review!...Oh well.**

**To Isokage, who's that Pokemon indeed? Perhaps it will make an appearance soon.**

**With that done, cue the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Jubilife Contest - Holly vs Serenity

Two days have passed since the girls started looking for the mystery Precure. And during those two days, Holly practiced with her Pokemon for the upcoming Pokemon Contest, which was happening the next day. During the breaks, she would help in the search as all 6 girls explored every inch of Jubilife City. No matter how many times they looked, there was no sign of the Precure. Thankfully, there were no Dynamax Pokemon Pretty Cure had to deal with either. When they all got back to the Pokemon Center that afternoon, Lisia had a surprise waiting for her.

"Shinx!" Lisia exclaimed as she saw the shiny Pokemon run up to her. Shinx smiled as he jumped into the girl's arms. Lisia laughed as she petted the Pokemon. "How are you feeling?" Shinx let out a roar that made the others cover their ears. The shiny Pokemon smirked as he held his head up high.

"Judging from that roar, I'd say Shinx is feeling great." Aria said as she and the others uncovered their ears.

"Not sure what you said, Shinx is doing great!" Lisia exclaimed again as Shinx titled his head.

"Oh dear." Holly said. "I think that roar affected Lisia's hearing." The shiny Pokemon blinked as it shrugged, he didn't think the roar was that loud. Lisia set Shinx down as Nurse Joy walked up to them.

"Welcome back." She greeted as Shinx sat on the floor. "As you can see, Shinx is in great condition and is ready for release."

"That's great news!" Lisia exclaimed softly as she looked at Shinx. "That means we can have our battle." Shinx nodded as it got into a fighting stance.

"I advise against doing so for a few more days." Nurse Joy told them as Lisia and Sons looked at her. "Even though Shinx is in great condition, it still needs to take it easy for the next couple of days. And given that Shinx has taken a fondness to you, I was wondering if you would keep an eye on Shinx?"

"Of course." Lisia told her. "I'd be happy to do so." Shinx smiled as he circled around her before sitting on her feet. The others laughed as Lisia placed her hands on her hips, grinning at the Pokemon's actions.

* * *

After eating dinner, the girls headed to their rooms. Flora, Amber and Riley shared one room. Aria, Lisia and Holly shared another. It didn't take long for night to fall as everyone had gone to bed, except for Holly. She sat in her bed, the egg in her lap as she looked around. Aria and Lisia slept soundly, Shinx curled up by Lisia's feet. Holly smiled as she placed the egg back in her bag as she tried to go to sleep. Every few minutes, Holly would toss and turn, trying to get back to sleep. Around midnight, Holly slowly crawled out of bed and silently went into the hallway.

Looking back, she took a deep breath as she sank to the floor. Leaning against the wall next to the door, Holly pulled up her knees as she placed her head on them. A sin escaped her lips as she hugged herself.

"Holly?" A voice whispered as the girl looked up. Standing in front of her was Flora, looking at her with worry. "You alright?" Holly stayed silent as Flora sat next to her. "Nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yes." Holly admitted softly. "It's just, I didn't expect so much pressure to win my first Contest Ribbon."

"Pressure?" Flora softly asked.

"Think about it." Holly started. "I have to do great in the performance round to make it to the battle rounds. Last long enough to move on until I get to the finals. Win the ribbon that has the Aura Crystal that can transform me into...you know." Flora stayed silent as she turned away for a moment before smiling.

"I was nervous for my first Pokemon battle." She started. "I wanted to give it my all, and I did. But, I also started to have fun." Holly smiled as they both stood up. "Just have fun out there and do your best. That's all any of us want, okay?" Holly nodded as she took a deep breath before yawning.

"Thanks for the advice." Holly told her. "By the way, why are you up?"

"Oh! Um..." Flora looked away before smiling sheepishly. "I guess I'm too excited to sleep." Holly blinked before both girls let out a small laugh. Telling each other goodnight, they returned to their rooms. Holly relaxed as she finally got to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Holly and the others made their way to the Contest Hall early in the morning. While Holly went to her ready, Flora and the others went to their seats as many people filled the stands. Excitement filled the stadium as everyone waited for the big event to begin.

"Hurry up and start already!" Riley exclaimed as she stood up. Amber pulled her back down as she frowned at Riley.

"Just be patient Riley." She told her as Riley groaned. "It's going to start in a few minutes."

"I don't know if I can last that long." Riley stated as Amber shook her head. Flora shook her head as well. Riley could be pretty impatient at times, especially when she knows a battle is going to take place soon.

"Any idea which Pokemon Holly is going with?" Aria asked Lisia, who shrugged.

"I know she'll use Cyndaquil for the battle stages." Lisia answered. "Not sure who else she's going with."

"Is there a limit to how many Pokemon you can use in a Contest?" Flora asked.

"You can bring up to six, just like in a normal battle." Aria answered. "But only one can be used in each round." Flora made a humming sound as she processed what Aria had said. Before she could say anything, her eyes glanced at the stage as she turned excited. The others noticed as well as everyone in the stands quieted down. Standing in the center of the was a lady with short tawny hair wearing a yellow and red outfit and head a speaker headband on.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am pleased to announce that the Jubilife Pokemon Contest is about to begin!" She announced as the crowd started cheering. "Today coordinators will get the chance to win the Jubilife Contest Ribbon, which can be used with 4 others to enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival. And here it is!" On the giant screen above the stage, the ribbon was showcased, having a light blue ribbon tail and a blue jewel on top of a gold centerpiece. She put away the ribbon as the lady turned to the curtains behind her, raising them up to reveal three people.

"And now I am pleased to introduce our Contest Judges. First we have the Chief of the Pokemon Activities Committee, Mr. Contesta!" The lady introduced as Mr. Contesta, a man with grey hair and wore a red suit made the first statement.

"Thank you, I look forward to seeing the amazing teamwork between Coordinators and Pokemon today." Mr. Contesta stated.

"Next we have President of the Pokemon Fan Club Mr. Sukizo!" The lady introduced next. Mr. Sukizo was a man with brown hair and wore a grey suit.

"Remarkable is the word, thanks." Mr. Sukizo said.

"And finally we have Jubilife's very own Nurse Joy!" The lady then introduced.

"It's wonderful to be here." Nurse Joy said.

"And I'm your Master of Ceremonies, Marian!" The lady, Marian, announced as the judges made their way to their seats. "First Coordinators will have their showcase the moves of their Pokemon in the Performance Stage. Then Coordinators who move on to the Battle Stage will compete against each other in Contest Battles. Whoever has the most points remaining or if a Pokemon is defeated, the winner will move onto the next round until we reach the finals. Now, without further delay, let's welcome our first contestant!"

The crowd cheered as Marian moved by the judges as the curtain is lowered. "In her Pokemon Contest debut, all the way from the Johto region, please give a warm welcome to Holly of New Bark Town!" The curtain raised to reveal Holly on the stage. Instead of her usual outfit, Holly wore a light blue dress with white accents on it with matching shoes. Part of her hair was pulled back in a round braid as the rest of her hair closed freed.

"What do you know?" Lisia rhetorically asked. "Holly is up first."

"Go Holly go!" Flora, Amber and Riley cheered as Aria crossed her arms. High above the crowd, all the mythical Pokemon were gathered as they watched the Contest.

_"Yay Holly!"_ Jirachi shouted as Mew and Victini started to eat some popcorn. Hoopa frowned as he sat between Celebi and Magearna.

_"Why can't I have some popcorn?" _Hoopa asked.

_"Do you want another stomach ache?_" Celebi asked in retort, making Hoopa pout. Magearna smiled inwardly as Holly pulled out a Poké Ball. Due to being in a Ball Capsule, it appeared purple and grey instead of red and white. It also had a pink bubble seal on it. Holly took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, before opening them and called out her Pokemon."Shine on, Azurill!" When the Poké Ball opened, pink bubbles also came out as they formed into Azurill before moving as the Pokemon gave a cute cry. Landing on the stage, the pink bubbles continued to float around it.

"Azurill, use Bubble." Holly commanded as Azurill started bouncing. As it did, the Pokemon used Bubble as the pink bubbles from the seal mixed in with the blue bubbles created. Azurill played in the bubbles, making some of them float up and down as if they were bouncing.

"Use Water Sport." Holly order. Azurill sent a spout of water into the air, causing the bubbles to fly up with it. When the spout stopped, the bubbles popped, giving it a sparkle effect as the water rained down. Azurill continued bouncing as Holly gave the next move. "Finish with Water Gun go!" Jumping high into the air, Azurill twirled as it used Water Gun. As the water rained down, Azurill used Water Gun to land as a rainbow appeared above it. Azurill gave another cute cry, saying the performance was over.

The crowd cheered as Holly held her breath. The audience seemed to enjoy it, but what would the judges say? "A very cute performance given by Azurill who seemed to enjoy it as much as we all did. Now let's see what our judges have to say."

"Using a combination of water type moves and the bubbles from the seal worked very well to show off Azurill's cuteness." Mr. Contesta started.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo exclaimed with a smile.

"Seeing Azurill having fun filled me with joy. I can't wait to see what Azurill and Holly has for us in the future." Nurse Joy finished. Holly let out her breath as Azurill jumped into her arms. They smiled as she returned her Pokemon, then left the stage. Now she had to wait and see if she would make it to the next round.

* * *

Many Coordinators and their Pokemon took the stage, Holly watched them all in the room where most of the Coordinators were. The one she was watching right now was Serenity and her Pokemon, a small white Pokemon riding in the air on a red flower, a Flabébé. In the air, they danced together thanks to Fairy Wind, Flabébé using Vine Whip to keep her trainer stable. Once Serenity landed, Flabébé used Lucky Chant to finish the performance. Holly could hear the crowd cheering for them as she hugged herself. She agreed that Serenity and Flabébé were amazing, but she couldn't help but feel worried at the same time.

Holly turned as she heard footsteps coming towards, then smiled as she saw Flora and Aria. They smiled back as Holly stood up. "Hi. Enjoying the Contest so far?" Holly asked as Flora and Aria nodded.

"Every performance has been amazing so far." Flora said.

"Looks like you have some good competition." Aria told Holly. "Especially with that Coordinator, Serenity." Holly nodded as she started to look nervous.

"It looks that way, doesn't it?" Holly said as she let out a shaky breath. Her friends look at her in worry as they sit down on a bench.

"You feeling okay?" Aria asked as Holly nodded, a bit too quickly.

"Of course I am, there's no need to worry." Holly told them as Flora frowned.

"Anytime Riley says that is when Amber and I worry the most." She told Holly, receiving a nervous laugh in response.

"I guess..." Holly started as she lowered her voice so only no one else could hear. "I guess I'm worried about not making it to the next round. Or even winning the ribbon."

"It's not because of the Aura Crystal, is it?" Aria asked. Holly nodded as she glanced at both of them.

"If what I'm thinking is right, that's supposed to be my Aura Crystal." She said as the other two nodded. Aria closed her eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh. She opened them as she placed was about to place a hand on Holly's shoulder, but hesitated before putting it back down. She wasn't sure what to say. Luckily she didn't have to as Serenity walked into the room and went straight for them.

"Holly, darling, the judges are going to announce who gets to move on!" Serenity exclaimed as she grabbed Holly's hands, pulling her up. "I do hope we both make it to the next round."

"Uh, me too, Serenity." Holly said as she blinked. "By the way, that is a lovely dress you are wearing." Serenity smiled as she let go and twirled around in her dress. It was a light yellow dress that reached to her ankles, a pink sash around her waist with white frills at the edges.

"Why thank you. You look quite lovely yourself." Serenity said as she gave a slight bow. Holly pushed her hair back as she smiled, Serenity was the one who helped pick it out. Flora and Aria stood up as everyone in the room turned to the TV. Marian came on as she stood on the stage.

"We have seen many great performances today live in Jubilife City. Who will move on to the battle stages?" She asked the question as Holly crossed her fingers together. Aria crossed her arms as she and Flora crossed their fingers together as well.

"The judges have made their decision, and here are the results!" On the screen showed 8 pictures of the Coordinators moving on. Holly and Serenity beamed as they saw their pictures up there.

"These lucky Coordinators will move on the battle stages." Marian said as the pictures started to randomly shuffled and placed in a row. "Coordinators will compete until we reach the finals, where we will see who will win the Jubilife Ribbon!"

"Looks like you were worried over nothing, Holly." Aria said as Holly beamed at her, then gave the older girl a nod. Serenity blinked as she noticed the two girls standing near them.

"Pardon me, but are you two friends of Holly's?" She asked the two, who nodded in response.

"We came to cheer her on." Flora explained as she offered her hand. "My name is Flora, and that's Aria. It's very nice to meet you, Serenity."

"Likewise, darling." Serenity said as she slowly shook Flora's hand. "I do hope we get to battle in the finals." Serenity said as she turned to Holly. Aria tilted her head as she looked at the TV, watching as a battle chart was set up. She frowned as she faced the two Coordinators.

"Looks like you two will be battling each other sooner than you think." She told them, making both girls turn to the screen and saw she was right. Their pictures were right next to each other. Holly frowned, but dropped it as Serenity held out her hand.

"In that case, may we both do our best." Serenity said with a smile. Holly looked at her hand before nodding.

"Right." She said as she and Serenity shook hands. Aria looked at Flora as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Looks like Holly has a rival." She said with a smile. Flora nodded with a smile as the two of them wished to two luck and started to head back to their seats. As they left, Serenity frowned as she looked at Holly, then back at the girls.

"Are you traveling with them?" She asked Holly. Holly blinked then shrugged.

"Not exactly, but I might." She told her friend who sat down on the bench.

"Perhaps it would be best if you travel alone." Serenity said, making Holly confused. "After all, companions can be quite distracting, don't you agree?" Holly didn't respond as she sat down. The first match started as all eyes turned to the screen. Holly frowned as she looked back at the door, thinking back over the last two days during their search. Though she always had fun with Lisia, she had lots more fun with her new friends as well. She clenched her fist as she looked back at the screen. She turned determined as she started psyching herself up. She was going to give it her all, not because she had to win the Aura Crystal. No, she would win it for her new friends.

* * *

Aria and Flora continued to make their way back to the stands as the lights suddenly darken for a bit before returning to normal. The two stopped as they looked at each other in confusion. "Well, that was weird." Aria said as she crossed her arms. Flora nodded before both felt their spines crawl as they swiftly looked back. Nothing. They looked at each other again and shrugged.

"Um, maybe we should hurry back to our seats." Flora said as Aria nodded in agreement. As they continued on, at a faster pace, a figure rose from the shadows as blue eyes watched them leave. It sank back down as the shadow went in the opposite direction, lights flickering as it went by. The figure soon stopped near the entrance to the stage as it watched two familiar girls hanging nearby.

"So when do we swipe it?" One of the girls asked. This girl had black hair in two short pigtails and wore an orange sleeveless shirt, red pants and flip-flops. On her wrist and ankles are orange band with red cuffs. Bright amber eyes looked at the other girl who shrugged.

"She said to wait until she was on stage." The other girl answered. This girl had spiky brown hair in a low ponytail, wore a black jacket over a yellow shirt, jeans with holes in them and black sneakers. Green eyes stared back at the girl as she crossed her arms. "If she doesn't make it, then that's when we make our move."

"And if she does?" The black hair girl asked.

"Then we do nothing until she is eliminated from the competition." The brown haired girl said as she leaned against the side of the wall. The other girl did the same thing as she pouted.

"This is no fun, Uranus!" The girl exclaimed as the shadow climbed to the ceiling. "We could be watching the battles from the stands than down here."

"V! You know better than to call me that when we are like this!" The girl, now identified as Uranus, scolded lightly to, who is most likely, Venus. "You are supposed to call me Skyla!"

"Right right! Sorry Skyla." Venus apologized as she put her hands behind her head. "But we will get spotted once they start."

"They won't even know we are here, Viana." 'Skyla' told 'Viana' as they felt a spine crawl up their backs. They slowly looked up as the lights started flickering very eerily, the shadow crawling to their feet. The figure slowly rose up from the shadows, revealing itself as the two girls started to freeze up. The figure had white wisp like hair, red jaw like collar, and was all black. Raising its arms, it swung forward as its blue eyes glowed.

_"Get out!"_ It yelled as two small dark portals opened beneath them, swallowing them just as quick as the figure appeared. The portals disappeared as the figure sunk back into the shadows, leaving the area as if nothing happened. Near the top railings, 'Skyla' and 'Viana' hugged each other in fright as they slowly fell to the floor.

"Tell me we didn't just see that!" 'Skyla' exclaimed, her voice shaking as her ally bit her lip.

"If you mean by the fact we just saw a Darkrai that sent us here, um...!" 'Viana' said, her voice shaking as well.

"I told you not to tell me!" 'Skyla' exclaimed as they tried to stand up. "Let's just wait until Neptune-I mean Marina is up. By the stands!"

"Good idea!" 'Viana' shouted as they hurried back to their seats. As they left, Jirachi and Victini came out of hiding as they looked at each other in confusion. They nodded to each other as they floated alongside the railing, keeping silent as they did so. They had to talk to a certain mythical Pokemon lurking around.

* * *

"Up next, we have Holly of New Bark Town on one end." Marian stated as Holly stood determined. "And we have Serenity of Lumiose City on the other." Serenity stood proudly as the two Coordinators locked eyes with each other. "Both Coordinators have five minutes on the clock, and begin!"

"Shine on, Cyndaquil!" Holly called out as the Poké Ball opened, white smoke coming out as Cyndaquil appeared.

"Vivillon, if you please!" Serenity called out as a cloud of pink hearts came out before exploding to reveal a butterfly Pokemon with pink wings, Vivillon. Up in the stands, Flora pulled out her Pokedex as she scanned Vivillon.

Vivillon the Scale Pokemon.

A Bug and Flying Type.

The patterns on this Pokemon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales.

"Looks like she has a Meadow variant of the Pokemon." Lisia said as the clock started.

Flora put away her Pokedex as she watched the battle, fingers crossed that Holly would win. Holly made the first move as she nodded to her Pokemon. "Cyndaquil, use Rolling Tackle!" Cyndaquil let out a battle cry as it started running, Vivillon flew higher into the air to avoid the attack. Cyndaquil then started rolling in a ball as it started raining more speed, before jumping into the air. A small part of Serenity's points was cut off, which Serenity took notice of.

"Vivillon, send it back with Gust." Serenity ordered as the Scale Pokemon flapped its wings, using Gust to push it's opponent back. However, Cyndaquil continued rolling in the air thanks to Gust. It builds up more speed before ramming into Vivillon.

"Incredible! Cyndaquil used Vivillon's Gust attack to build up its own power." Marian stated as another small part of Serenity's was deducted again.

"Using my own attack against me I see. Well, Vivillion, you use Powder on Cyndaquil." Vivillon twirled in the air as it used Powder, scattering it as it gracefully danced in the air. Some of the powder stuck to Cyndaquil, the Pokemon tried to shake it off but found it sticking to it's fur. A small part of Holly's points was deducted. "Now use Stun Spore."

"Roll yourself up!" Holly ordered. As Vivillon used Stun Spore as it danced in the air, Cyndaquil rolled itself into a ball so it wouldn't inhale the yellow spores. As if flared up to push away the Stun Spore, the Powder near the flames exploded, causing Cyndaquil to cry out in pain. "Cyndaquil!" Holly shouted in concern as the Stun Spore ended.

"Oh my! Even though Cyndaquil managed to avoid breathing in Stun Spore and pushed it back thanks to it's flames, it somehow caused an explosion on itself!" Marian exclaimed.

"Using Powder on Cyndaquil was a clever move." Mr. Contesta said as he spoke up. "If the Pokemon attempts to use a Fire Type move-or in this case, the flames on Cyndaquil's back- the powder will explode upon contact."

"Clever and remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said.

"A good strategy to cover one of Vivillon's weaknesses, plus executing it in a graceful manner was well done." Nurse Joy stated as a lot of points were deducted from Holly's score.

"That's not good." Aria said as she crossed her arms. "It means Cyndaquil can't use Fire Type moves without hurting itself."

"So Holly won't be able to defeat Vivillon." Riley said as she frowned.

"Not necessarily." Aria said as she turned her head towards Riley. "Pokemon don't have to be defeated to move on. If Holly has enough points before time is up, she'll win the match regardless of not defeating the Pokemon."

"Given the score, that won't be easy." Amber stated. "Holly has less points than Serenity does."

"Let's hope Holly can keep the rest of her points." Lisia hoped as Flora stayed silent. There were two minutes on the clock and counting, she hoped that Holly could turn this one. On stage, Holly frowned as she tried to think of something. Serenity noticed her hesitance and made her move.

"Use Stun Spore again!" She commanded as Vivillon did another dance in the air.

"Spin while using Smokescreen!" Holly ordered as Cyndaquil started spinning like a top. Head in the air, the Pokemon sent a spiral of smoke into the air, pushing the Stun Spore back as stopped. The spiral of smoke and Stun Spore continued to spin as it started landing.

"Use Gust!" Serenity ordered as Vivillon flapped its wings, moving the Stun Spore and Smokescreen into the air as both vanished. Points were deducted from both sides, a little more on Holly's side than Serenity's. Holly glanced at the clock, 30s left. Taking a deep breath, she remembered what Flora said to her night.

"I am doing my best, that's all I can do." She whispered to herself. "And that's all they want from me." Taking a deep breath she gave out her final command. "Cyndaquil, Rolling Smoke Tackle!" Cyndaquil got a running start and then began rolling at high speeds. At the same time, Smokescreen was used, two streaks of smoke coming out on both sides.

"Wow! The combination Cyndaquil is using makes it look like it's racing on the track!" Marian exclaimed.

"Vivillon, use Struggle Bug!" Serenity commanded as Cyndaquil jumped into the air. Vivillon glowed red for a moment just as Cyndaquil struck the Scale Pokemon. A red beam shot out, sending Cyndaquil back but managed to land on the floor. The bell rang as both girls and Pokemon relaxed a bit, realizing how tense they were getting.

"Times up!" Marian announced. "What a Contest Battle this has been, you can tell they were giving it their all. Who gets to move onto the semifinals?" Looking at the score, both points were almost even. The score changed to show who moves on, having Serenity and her Vivillon pictures on the screen. "A close call, but Serenity and Vivillon move on to the next round." Holly felt her heart sank as she looked down for a moment, before raising her head back up as she walked over to Cyndaquil.

Picking up and holding her Pokemon, she walked over to Serenity as her rival was congratulating her Pokemon. "You did great Serenity." Holly told her as she held out her hand, still holding Cyndaquil. Serenity smiled as she shook her hand, but got pulled forward as Holly turned serious. "To answer your question earlier, I don't think companions are a distraction. If anything, I think of them as friends I can count on. Maybe by the next time we're in a Contest together, I'll be able to prove that to you." Serenity stayed silent as Holly let go, both waiting for the applause to end before leaving the stage.

* * *

"Times up!" Marian announced. "And the winner of the Jubilife Contest is...Serenity!" The crowd cheered as Serenity gave her Flabébé a hug. Her opponent, Marina, returned her Pokemon as she stomped off the stage. She managed to make it to the finals, but got eliminated at the last second. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Marina, aka Neptune, turned to where her allies were supposed to be. She blinked as she looked around, trying to figure out where they were. She felt her spine crawl up as 'Skyla' and 'Viana' quickly ran over to her and dragged her away.

"What are you doing?!" 'Marina' questioned as she tried to slow them down. "We have to get that jewel!"

"Forget it!" 'Skyla' told her as 'Viana' glanced at her.

"We'll explain later!" 'Viana' exclaimed as they ran out of the building. "We'll come back when the place isn't haunted!"

"Haunted?!" Was all 'Marina' could say before they teleported back to the base. Back inside, Serenity had just gotten the ribbon as the crowd applauded for her. In the stands, Holly had joined her friends after changing her clothes and cleaning Cyndaquil of the white powder. She was happy that Serenity won, she seemed to be more experienced than she let on when they met. Holly knew she was going to have to work harder for the next Contest. Especially if Serenity is in it. As she and the others let the stands, Lisia placed an arm around Holly, making the latter look at the former.

"Hey, you'll get the next one." Lisia told her as the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I didn't get the Aura Crystal." Holly reminded them.

"That's okay." Flora told her as Holly looked at her. "You did your best out there, and that's all we really wanted."

"I know, but I still wish I could have done better." Holly said as she gave a small smile. "In any case, are you girls traveling together?" The girls, beside Lisia, looked at each other as they shrugged.

"Well, Flora, Riley and I were planning on traveling together." Amber answered. Riley nodded in agreement as Flora gave a nervous glance at Amber.

"That's true, and I guess Aria and I mutually agreed to stick together since, well, you know." Flora admitted as Aria gave a shrug in agreement. It seemed to be that way once they became Pretty Cure.

"Well, would it be alright if we join in?" Holly asked.

"Wait, I thought that we already agreed on this?" Lisia questioned as Holly looked at her.

"When did we decide that?" Holly asked back as Lisia shrugged, before all 6 of them started laughing. Despite only knowing each other for a few days, they had become good friends. Shinx smiled as he sat down by Lisia's feet. He had taken a long nap since the Contest started so he missed most of the action. However, he liked the fact that these girls were forming their own pride, which was how he saw it. The shiny Pokemon blinked as his ears perked a bit. The girls turned as Serenity walked up to them.

"Oh good, you are still here." Serenity said as she walked up to Holly. Taking her hand, she opened it and then closed it as Holly looked at Serenity in confusion. When Holly opened her hand, her eyes widened in surprise at what she was holding. "The jewel fell off, can you believe it? Turns out that the jewel is just an extra. Doesn't have to be on the ribbon for entry to the Grand Festival. So I thought I would give it to the one person who deserves it."

"But I lost." Holly told her as Serenity shook her head.

"Darling, if we hadn't been placed together so early on, you would be in the finals." Serenity told her as she started to leave. "I look forward to seeing what you do in the future!" Before Holly could say a word, Serenity was already out of hearing range. Looking at the blue jewel in her hands, she smiled as she looked at her friends. Aria placed her hands on her hips as she smiled.

"Looks like it won't be long before you guys become Pretty Cure." Aria stated as Flora nodded.

"What about me?" Riley asked. "What about my Aura Crystal? I want to be a Pretty Cure too!"

"Um, I don't think you were one of the chosen, Riley." Flora said as gently as she could. Riley pouted as the others started laughing. Neither of them knew when the next Dynamax Pokemon would show up, or who was going to awaken next. What they did know was that this journey was going to be quite eventful.

**And done! Starting with the next chapter, we will return to the Precure battles. **

**Thank you so much for reading, review if you can and I will see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, Crystal here with a brand new chapter. We start back today with the Precure battles. First thing first though, to the review!**

**To Isokage, glad you liked it. And, as a matter a fact, I am using Aura in this story.**

**With that done, cue the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 7: A Rare Power To See

"Come on you slowpokes!" Riley exclaimed as she ran ahead with her Pokemon, her Chimchar and a Shinx. "You're far behind then you should be!" Far behind her was Flora and Amber with their Pokemon. Flora had Piplup and Kricketot running ahead of her and Amber had her Turtwig and a Starly right beside her. While the Pokemon had plenty of energy, Flora and Amber were growing tired. After the Jubilife Contest, the girls spent the night in the Pokemon Center before leaving the next day. Once they left Jubilife City, Riley insisted the three of them do some training for their upcoming gym battles. And by training, she meant they had to join in with their Pokemon as well.

Lisia and Holly were currently fishing, the shiny Shinx by their side, as they watched their friends go back and forth in a wide circle. "Riley sure is serious about training." Holly remarked as she reeled in her line before tossing again.

"No kidding." Lisia agreed. "But this is their first gym battle coming up. It's no wonder they are training so hard."

"Maybe a little too hard." Holly stated before she felt her line tug. Quickly reeling the line in, she blink before groaning at what she caught. It was a red fish Pokemon, Magikarp. Sighing, she took the hook out of the Pokemon's mouth and put it back in the water. "By the way, any idea where Aria went?"

"I think she's somewhere over there." Lisia answered as she pointed to their left. "Said she was going to do some training of her own."

"Did she say what kind of training?" Holly asked.

"Not really...Hey! I got a bite!" Lisia exclaimed as she pulled her rod into the air. Looking behind her, she let out a groan as she recognized the Pokemon. "You again?"

"Psy?" It was a yellow duck Pokemon, a Psyduck.

"Are you just begging to be caught?" She asked it as she reeled in her line. "This is the 5th time already!"

"Psyduck?" The Pokemon looked at her in confusion before waving to her. Lisia waved back with an annoyed expression. Psyduck smiled as it went back into the water.

"What is with that Psyduck?" Lisia wondered out loud. Holly shrugged before reeling in her rod. Riley, Amber and Flora came up to them as their Pokemon went by the shiny Shinx. Flora collapsed to the ground as Amber placed her hands on her knees. Riley placed her hand on her hips as she turned to her friends.

"You guys can't be tired already, we just started." She told them as Amber frowned at her.

"We've been running for 30 minutes." Amber pointed out. "I think we deserve a break. Not to mention Flora is exhausted."

"I'll be fine..." Flora said as she panted. "Just need...to catch my...breath." Riley placed her hands behind her hand as she looked around, before she and the others turned their heads at the sound of an explosion.

"What was that?!" Riley asked as Lisia and Holly stood up.

"I don't know. Let's check it out!" Amber exclaimed as she and Riley returned their Pokemon. Flora watched as her friends ran in the direction the sound was heard.

"Wha-Hey! Wait for me!" She called out as she returned her Pokemon before trying to catch up to them.

* * *

"Not again!" Aria exclaimed as she waved away the smoke. She and Sceptile were covered in soot from head to toe. Both shook themselves to get rid of it as Sceptile looked at her in concern. Aria noticed and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine Sceptile. Just frustrated, that's all." Letting out a sigh, she walked a foot away from her Pokemon before getting into a fighting stance. "Let's practice something else, you ready?" Her Pokemon nodded as he got into a fighting stance. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and nodded.

Sceptile nodded as it charged at Aria. Eyes still closed, she waited until Sceptile got close to her. As he made a swipe, she jumped to the right as she delivered a punch. Sceptile blocked it as he swung his tail at her. Aria jumped as she did a backflip, landing on her feet before raising a leg to block Sceptile's arm. They remained locked before they backed off, both smirking as they took the moment to catch their breath. "How am I doing?" She asked, eyes still closed.

_"Getting better." _Sceptile replied, knowing Aria understood what he was saying. _"You managed to block me this time. Been practicing on your own?"_

_"_Every chance I get, you know that." Aria pointed out before charging at him, fist pulled back as she punched him. Sceptile dodge it, then ducked as Aria used a swipe kick at him.

_"I know. But since this whole..." _He swung his tail at Aria, who dodge it, before standing up. "_Precure thing started, well..."_

"That what, I'd be slacking?" She asked as she punched twice, Sceptile moving his head to the side to dodge them. "As if, you know I take this seriously since...!" She got knocked down as Sceptile swung his tail at her. Aria opened her eyes as she let out a sigh, pushing the memories back once more. Sceptile frowned before offering a claw to her to which she accepted.

_"I was trying to say that it is a good thing." _He said as Aria went over to her bag, pulled a bottle of water out and started drinking. _"Not the fact that Pokemon are being forced to Dynamax, but that you have some friends."_ Aria wiped her mouth as she pulled out a Sitrus Berry and tossed it to Sceptile. The Pokemon took a bite as Aria walked back over to him.

"Are you trying to say that I'm working too hard?" She asked as Sceptile nodded, taking another bite as Aria frowned at him. "Well, you know why."

_"You're still not over it."_ Sceptile stated as Aria looked away. _"That's probably why it backfired." _Aria stayed silent as she looked down. _"Do your friends know?"_

"About what?" Aria questioned.

"_You know..." _Sceptile said as he finished his Sitrus Berry. Aria shook her head as she took another sip of her water. _"You should tell them, given that 4 of them have Aura Crystals."_

"That doesn't automatically mean-!" Aria stopped as she noticed Sceptile turn his head. "Something up?"

_"I think your friends are coming."_ He said as Aria blinked before closing her eyes for a moment before opening them.

"Yeah, but why?" Aria wondered. "I told them I was going to come back after training."

_"They probably heard the explosion earlier._" Sceptile said as he crossed his arms. Aria winced as she realized her Pokemon was right. _"Now would be a good time to tell them._"

"I'll do it when I feel ready." She told him as Sceptile gave her a knowing look. Sighing, she placed her hand on her hips, knowing Sceptile wasn't going to drop it until she did so. "Fine! I'll tell them." Sceptile smiled as he promptly returned himself, he had considered that a victory. Aria bit her lip as she saw her friends running towards her. She waved at them as they skidded to a stop. "Hey girls, where's the fire?" She asked them.

"Aria? Did you hear an explosion?" Amber asked as Aria scratched her cheek.

"Well, truth be told, I caused that explosion." She told them as she looked away. The girls looked at her in surprise.

"How? What happened?" Holly asked as Aria took a deep breath. She was about to explain before she noticed something.

"Uh, did Flora come with you?" She asked as the others looked around, all confused as they didn't see their friend.

"I thought she did." Riley said as Amber placed a hand to her forehead.

"Great! We left her behind because she was still exhausted from running so long." She figured as Aria frowned.

"Well, why don't we go find her and I'll explain exactly what happened." Aria suggested as she started walking back to the pond. The others followed suit, still wanting to know exactly what happened. 'I'll explain once everyone is together.' Aria thought to herself. She let out another sigh as she crossed her arms. "Not quite looking forward to it, but Sceptile has a point. Now that I'm traveling with them, they'll have to know."

* * *

"Where did everyone go?" Flora said as she looked around her. She had lost sight of her friends as she was still tired from running. Flora frowned as she slumped a bit. "Maybe I should have stayed near the pond."

"Hey, you!" Flora blinked as she straightened up, then looked around in confusion. She yelped as someone jumped in front of her, before she recognized the person.

"Ah, you're..." Flora started as the girl stood up, mentally flinching. "You're the one from Lake Verity." Internally, the girl relaxed as Flora got a good look at her. She wore a violet scarf that covers part of her face, waist band, black sleeveless shirt and pants with a violet arm bands. Her outfit reminded her of a ninja. Brown eyes stared at her as Flora felt chills crawl up her spine, the look was cold. "Um, can I help you?"

"When the eyes of trainers meet, that's when they battle." The girl told her as she brought out a Poké Ball. "One on one battle, do you accept the terms?"

"Uh..." Flora could tell this girl was serious, but nodded as she brought out a Poké Ball.

"Good." The girl said as she backed up a few feet.

"My name is Flora by the way." Flora introduced herself.

"...Elena. That's all you need to know." 'Elena' said as she smirked under her scarf. 'This is going perfect, she doesn't even suspect who I, Mercury, really am.' She thought to herself. 'Now, to see what she can do in battle.'

"Piplup, I choose you!" Flora exclaimed as she let out the penguin Pokemon.

"Go Sobble." 'Elena' called out as her Pokemon came out. Sobble is a blue chameleon like Pokemon with a yellow fin on its head. Flora brought out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

Sobble, the Water Lizard Pokemon.

A Water Type.

When it gets wet, its skin changes color, and this Pokemon becomes invisible as if it were camouflaged.

Flora put away her Pokedex as she kept the entry in her mind. This wasn't going to be an easy battle. "You may have the first move." 'Elena' told her as Flora frowned.

"Better start smart." She whispered. "Piplup, use Pound!" Flora ordered as Piplup nodded. Flipper glowing white, he ran to the Pokemon and not him with the attack before jumping back. Sobble teared up a bit as 'Elena' made the next move.

"You use Pound as well.' She told her Pokemon who drove the tears back. Hand glowing white, Sobble ran up to Piplup and used the attack on it.

"Use Growl!" Flora commanded as Piplup did so, causing Sobble's attack to decrease.

"Use your Growl." 'Elena' commanded as Sobble used the same move on Piplup, it's attack lowered as well.

"She has the same moves as us." Flora whispered to herself. "Piplup, jump into the air and use Bubble while spinning!" Piplup nodded as he jumped into the air and spun, using Bubble at the same time.

"Use Water Gun to counter." 'Elena' ordered as Sobble released a strong stream of water towards the bubbles, making them pop as the attack struck. Piplup landed as it shook the water off. "We seem to be evenly matched." She stated as Flora frowned.

"It seems that way." Flora agreed as both water types stared at each other.

"In that case, Sobble, use Water Gun, straight into the air." 'Elena' ordered. Flora's eyes widened as she knew what her opponent was planning.

"Quick! Use Pound!" Flora called out as Piplup quickly ran towards Sobble, flipper glowing white. Sobble released the attack above it before stopping. The water poured down on the Pokemon, causing it to slowly turn invisible as it blended in with its surroundings. Piplup stopped as he hit nothing at the last second. Looking around in confusion, he turned to his trainer who had fear and confusion on her face. 'Just like the Pokedex said, Sobble is invisible.' She thought as she scanned the area.

"Use Pound, multiple times." 'Elena' ordered as in sudden flash, Piplup kept getting hit at a fast pace. Flora didn't know what to do as neither one of them could see the Water Lizard Pokemon. 'She's hesitating. Now I can finish this!' Piplup kept getting hit back at forth, not able to move as the attacks were too fast for the Pokemon.

"Finish with Ice Shard!" She exclaimed as the Pound attacks stopped. Before Piplup could relax, he was hit by multiple shards of ice that sent him flying back into Flora's arms. Flora looked down in shock as she saw that Piplup had fainted. She sank to the floor as she hugged her Pokemon. Sobble smiled as it changed its skin color back to normal, then ran towards it's trainer. "Mission accomplished, now return." 'Elena' told Sobble as the Pokemon gave a salute while being returned.

"Oh Piplup..." Flora said as her opponent walked over to her.

"If you want a rematch, I'll be in the area. Otherwise, you better quit while you're ahead and go home." That was all the ninja girl said before she dropped a smoke bomb, vanishing without a trace. Flora bit her lip as she hugged her Pokemon before returning him. Tears slowly falling as she hugged herself. Unlike her first loss, this one seemed harder to take.

* * *

'Elena', aka Mercury, stopped at a far distance from where she left Flora. Moving the scarf off her face, she turned as Venus showed up. "So, how did the battle go?" She asked.

"Just as planned, I won and she didn't even see it coming." Mercury said as she changed from her ninja outfit to her uniform. Flipping her now violet hair back, she gave an evil smirk as she recalled the battle. "Not to mention I crushed her spirits, it should make it quite difficult for her to fight back as Pretty Cure."

"Maybe, but you only took out half of Pretty Cure." Venus pointed out as Mercury frowned.

"And Neptune's plan failed because you and Uranus chicken out at the last minute." She retorted as Venus shivered.

"We told you we saw Darkrai!" Venus exclaimed.

"And I saw Mew, you're point?" Mercury countered as Venus glared at her.

"There is a difference between seeing a cute and cuddly Mew and a terrifying nightmare like Darkrai!" She puffed her cheeks as she turned away. Mercury rolled her eyes as she looked at her wrist as she frowned. She couldn't Dynamax Pokemon anytime soon.

"Wait for my signal, then Dynamax the nearest Pokemon near me, got it?" Mercury told her as Venus gave a salute.

"Got it! I already have one in mind." She told her ally before looking nervous. "Though I don't think you'll like who I pick."

"Just who do you have in mind?" Mercury asked.

"Well..." Venus hesitated as she tried to figure out how to say it.

* * *

"Feeling better now?" Amber asked Flora as she drank some water, nodding sadly. After a minute of crying, the others had found her and together all 6 girls went back to the pond to relax. Flora had calmed down as she explained what had happened before they found her. The others, especially Aria, frowned as Flora told them what her opponent said.

"Man, how can anyone say that?" Riley asked as she clenched her fist.

"With no concern, that sounds exactly like Elena alright." Aria said as the others turned to her.

"You know her?" Holly asked as Aria nodded.

"Elena is the biggest thorn in the side as you can get." She told them as she crossed her arms. "While she cares about Pokemon, she is also an experienced trainer who thinks anyone weaker than her doesn't stand a chance."

"Experienced? But she used a starter Pokemon from Galar." Holly pointed out as Aria took a deep breath.

"She also has a Charizard, which Sceptile and I have battle with since we first met." Aria stated in a serious tone. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was starting fresh here in Sinnoh."

"So, you two are rivals?" Lisia guessed.

"I like to think of her as a rival, but she sees me as a major enemy." Aria said. "Been that way ever since our first Pokemon battle."

"Have you won against her?" Flora asked.

"Despite the type advantage she has, yeah, we've won plenty of times." Aria answered. "And she isn't nothing to sneeze at."

"Oh, great..." Flora said sarcastically. Sure she knew who her opponent really was, it didn't make things easier. "How do I even defeat her if Piplup and I can't even see our opponent?" Piplup had been healed thanks to Holly, and he was eager for a rematch. In a way, so was she, but Flora didn't know what to do. At that moment, Sceptile chose that moment to come out of its Poké Ball. He gave his trainer a knowing look as Aria let out a sigh.

"I know! I know..." She said as the others looked at her in confusion. Taking a deep breath, she stood up as she looked at her five friends. "Well, remember that explosion from earlier and I told most of you that I caused it?" They all nodded. "Well, I meant it quite literally. You see...Oh! It's better to show then tell." She said as she stood far back from the others as they watched her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she placed her hands near each other. The others looked at each other in confusion before turning back to Aria.

Aria tighten her expression, eyes still close as a small blue light started to shine in her hands. The girls widened their eyes in shock as the blue light started rolling and growing in place. Aria's expression tighten again as she struggled to keep the blue glowing sphere in place as it started wavering. In a flash, the light exploded as smoke surrounded all of them. Everyone coughed as the smoke disappeared, all Trainers and Pokemon covered in soot. Aria shook the soot off of her before walking back to the others. "Sorry about that, but that's how it had happened." She told them as the others brushed off the soot. The shiny Shinx and Sceptile shook off the soot as the girls looked at her in shock.

"Aria?" Holly asked. "Did you...? Was that an Aura Sphere?!" Aria nodded as she sat down.

"How...?" Amber asked as Riley got into Aria's face.

"That is awesome! You have to teach me how to do that!" She exclaimed as she was pulled back by Amber and Flora. Aria blinked before shaking her head.

"Sorry to say, but it's not that simple." Aria told her. "You have to be able to use Aura in the first place."

"Aura? You mean Aura Crystals?" Lisia asked as Aria shook her head.

"No, but I do admit it actually helps." Aria said as she clutched the grey jewel around her neck. "I mean I am an Aura User, someone who is able to control and sense light or spiritual energy. You know, Aura."

"An Aura User..." Flora said as she thought about it for a minute before something clicked. "That's how you knew where Mercury was that day!" Aria nodded as it started to click with the others.

"So wait, you've been using Aura the entire time we've been together?!" Lisia exclaimed as Aria shrugged.

"Not the entire time, but yeah. Pretty much." Aria answered. "Mostly when I close my eyes for a moment."

"Huh, and I thought it was just a weird quirk you had." Riley said before she received two glared from Flora and Amber. "N-Nothing wrong with that of course."

"I'll take it as a compliment." Aria told her as Riley relaxed. Flora stood up as she touched her Aura Crystal.

"You said the Aura Crystal helped you with Aura, right?" She asked, with Aria nodding. "Then, is there a chance that I can use Aura."

"Maybe." Aria said with a shrug. "But I don't think you need Aura to beat Elena. Course, learning how to sense an opponent might." Flora thought about it for a moment. Aura was very rarely used by humans, and even then they were only heard of in stories. Even if she couldn't use Aura, learning how to sense an opponent might. It would take a lot of practice, but if they managed to do so, it would help in the long run. Flora smiled as she let out Piplup, her Pokemon eager to get started.

"Okay, what do we have to do?" Flora asked as the others looked at her. One by one, they all stood up with a smile on their faces.

"Hey, don't leave us out of this!" Lisia exclaimed.

"That's right, we want to learn too!" Riley told her as Holly and Amber nodded. Aria looked at her friends in surprise before she glanced at Sceptile. Her Pokemon smirked as he crossed his arms. Aria rolled her eyes at her Pokemon before smiling.

"Okay then. We'll all do this together." She told them as they all cheered. Aria closed her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath. When her eyes were closed, she could see the Aura around her. It was mostly dark blue and grey, except for her friends, which were white. Surveying the area, she saw another white Aura high in one of the trees. Frowning, she took a closer look at the person, and recognized them. Opening them, she sighed as she walked over to the tree.

The others looked at her in confusion as Aria place her hands on her hips. "I know you are up there Rose!" She exclaimed. "Stop spying and come on down from there!" Flora looked up at the tree and didn't see anything. Then someone jumped down from the tree, someone Flora recognized.

"Elena!" She said in surprise as 'Elena' stood up. The girl focused her attention on Aria as she lowered her scarf. Brown eyes locked into blue as her eyes widened in shock. Taking a step back, she got a good look at Aria.

"Impossible!" She said as Aria smirked at her. 'They can't be the same person! They can't!' She thought to herself as Aria gave her a smirk. "White?!"

"Long time no see." Aria said as the others, especially Flora, became even more confused. "Still addressing me by my last name I see. Then again, I did the same thing."

"What? What are you doing here in Sinnoh?" 'Elena' questioned. 'I can't believe I didn't recognize her! She even has her Sceptile out! Then again, she doesn't know I'm Mercury as well.'

"I could ask you the same thing." Aria pointed out as she crossed her arms.

"Well, if you must know I'm competing in the Sinnoh League." 'Elena' told her as she crossed her arms as well. "I happen to see you in the area and I thought we could have a battle for old time sake..." Aria shook her head as she walked over to Flora.

"Hate to break it to you, but I won't battle you until you have your rematch with Flora here." She told 'Elena'. "She already called it, right?"

"Uh, right!" Flora confirmed as she picked up Piplup. "Once I do some special training, I want to have our rematch." 'Elena' frowned as she cursed mentally. This was not going according to plan. Venus shook her head as she tilted her head.

"Who knew Mercury knew one half of Precure? Oh well..." Venus smirked as on the other side of the pond, Psyduck walked out of the water. Her wrist started to glow red as she pointed her hand at the Pokemon. "Time for some fun! Psyduck, Dynamax!" A red beam shot out to the Pokemon as it started to grow to the size of a giant. It let out a confused cry as the sky turned red.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lisia and 'Elena' shouted, but for two different reasons. For Lisia, it's because that was the same Psyduck she kept reeling in while she was fishing. For 'Elena', well, that wasn't the Pokemon Venus was supposed to Dynamax, even though she didn't like her first option either. The shiny Shinx growled as he got near Lisia as Amber and Riley looked shocked at the Dynamax Pokemon.

"So that's what a Dynamax Pokemon looks like up close...!" Amber said as Holly grabbed her hand and started to drag her and Riley away.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Holly told them as she nodded to Aria and Flora, who nodded back.

"Elena! I'm asking you to keep my friends safe, you hear?" Aria told her as Lisia grabbed Shinx and started running. 'Elena' looked at Aria with a neutral expression before nodding. Even if she didn't like it, 'Elena' knew she couldn't stay, or she would blow her cover. 'Elena' followed after the others as Hoopa and Mew showed up.

_"Looks like you got here before us." _Hoopa said as Aria and Flora returned their Pokemon.

_"I bet Riley is going to be disappointed that she didn't see the fight." _Mew said as Flora giggled.

"Maybe next time." Flora told the Pokemon. She knew that Riley wanted to see them fight ever since learning about it, but they couldn't let 'Elena' see them transform. "I'm surprised Elena agreed with you so quickly."

"She may not like missing out on a battle, but we have each other's respect." Aria said as she and Flora locked hands. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Flora said as she shrugged. Though it had been awhile, they went through the motions as their Aura Crystals glowed.

"Aura Transform! Precure Style!" They exclaimed as the two pillars of light surrounded them. Venus covered her eyes until the light show ended. Uncovering her eyes, she smiled as she saw her enemies.

"The jewel of time, Cure Dia!" Dia exclaimed as she struck a pose, diamond gleaming bright.

"The jewel of space, Cure Pearl!" Pearl exclaimed as she struck a pose, pearls gleaming bright as well.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" They declared together as they posed before pointing.

"Oh dark soul who's lost its sight," Pearl started. "We guardians shall restore your light!" Dia finished.

"Hi again!" Venus shouted as she waved. "Ready to play today?"

"Really?" Dia asked. "What do you think this is? A game?"

"Isn't that how Pokemon started? Venus asked before smiling. "Though I guess some people started with the anime instead." She said, breaking the fourth wall in the process. The two Pretty Cure looked at each other in confusion before going into a battle stance. Nodding to each other, they let out a battle cry as they charged at the Dynamax Pokemon. Hoopa and Mew cheered them on as the Dynamax Pokemon turned to them.

**"Psy?****"** The Pokemon said before he got knocked down, both girls pulling their fist back before jumping away. Dynamax Psyduck held his head as he sat up, the Pokemon was starting to get a headache. Standing up, he put one foot in the pond, splashing some of the water towards Pretty Cure. They managed to dodge it, though the ground around them started to get muddy. Psyduck shook his head as he stepped back into some mud. **"Psyduck? Psy!"** Psyduck shook the mud off its foot, some of it flying towards Pretty Cure.

"Look out!" Cure Dia shouted as she and Cure Pearl tried to move out of the way. One managed to hit Pearl in the face as she was knocked back. "Cure Pearl!" Dia exclaimed as she knelt to her partner. "You alright?"

"I can't get this mud off!" Pearl exclaimed as she tried to wipe the mud away. "I can't see!" Dia frowned as she heard laughter coming from Venus. Pearl frowned as she thought back to what happened before, she couldn't win like this. Dia looked at her friend before placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry about seeing." She told her her as Pearl frowned in confusion. "You can still hear and feel around you, right?"

"Yes." Pearl answered. "You're right in front of me, I think. For some reason I'm seeing white and red, yet my eyes are closed." Cure Dia blinked as she closed her eyes for a moment and turned her head towards Psyduck. With Aura, she could tell that Dynamax Psyduck was red, Venus was a darker red. She knew the white Aura was her. Opening her eyes, she looked at Cure Pearl with surprise.

"That's mine and Psyduck's Aura you are seeing." She told her friend as she helped her stand up. "Can you tell where Psyduck is?"

"Somewhere over there, it's really big." Pearl said as she pointed at Psyduck. Dia smiled as she grabbed her hand.

"Good." She said as Pearl looked ahead with a frown. "Now just focus on the red light coming from Psyduck, I'll guide you there."

"Okay, I trust you." Cure Pearl said as Cure Dia looked at her before smiling. Grabbing her partner's hands. She swung her partner around as Pearl tried to focus on the red Aura. At the right moment, Cure Dia let go as Cure Pearl was sent flying towards Dynamax Psyduck. Aiming towards the top, Cure Pearl brought her fist back, but hesitated when the red Aura seemed to grow bigger. Dia winced as she saw Cure Pearl head-butted the Dynamax Pokemon right on its forehead, making the Pokemon cry out in pain. Hoopa laughed for a bit before he saw Mew glaring at him, shutting him up.

"Pretty Cure Aura Pearl Warp!" Cure Pearl cried out as she held her head. Her pearls glowed as the area around her turned pink before vanishing and appearing beside Cure Dia. "Well, that turned out well." She said sarcastically, one of her pearls dimmed as Cure Dia gave a sheepish smile.

"At least you managed to hit it." Cure Dia pointed out as Cure Pearl frowned at her. "Uh, let's hurry up and finish this."

"Right." Pearl agreed as she held out her hand, Cure Dia grabbing it. "Jewels of time and space." She said as her pearls gleamed.

"Transcend together into the gleaming light." Cure Dia finished as her diamond gleamed, both bringing their hands back.

"Pretty Cure Aura Jewel Pulse!" They shouted as they thrust their hands forward, sending the attack towards Psyduck. The Pokemon was relieved of its pain before shrinking down to size. Venus pouted before looking at her wrist and smiled.

"Bye bye!" She exclaimed as she left the area. Mew and Hoopa floated over to Pretty Cure as Psyduck walked up to them.

_"You did it!_" Mew exclaimed as it gave Cure Pearl a hug. The Precure smiled as she hugged the Pokemon. Dia smiled as she saw the others, except Elena, come up to them.

"You girls alright?" Holly asked as Riley's eyes sparkled.

"You girls look pretty awesome." She said as Cure Dia and Cure Pearl smiled. "You guys look older too, you know?" They nodded as Amber grabbed a washcloth from her bag and wetted it by the pond.

"Psyduck!" The Pokemon exclaimed as he waved to them. Lisia waved back, glad to see the Pokemon was okay.

"Try to stay out of trouble, got it?" She told it, Shinx smiling at it. Psyduck nodded before walking back to the water. Amber handed the wet washcloth to Cure Pearl who started to get rid of the mud. Cure Dia looked around before turning confused.

"Where's Elena?" She asked as Amber shrugged.

"She said she was going to go ahead to Oreburgh City once everything returned to normal." Amber told her as Cure Pearl cleaned herself of the mud. Then she and Cure Dia changed back as Hoopa gave them a grin.

_"You guys should have seen it! Cure Pearl headbutted Psyduck like it was nothing!_ Hoopa exclaimed as Riley's eyes sparkled.

"That is so cool!" She said as Flora rubbed her head before smiling.

"That's not the only thing that happened." She said as the others gathered around her. Flora telling them exactly what happened during the battle as Aria stood off to the side. She smiled as Sceptile came out of his Poké Ball.

_"Looks like you had nothing to worry about._" He said as Aria nodded in agreement. She had been hesitant to tell them since... Well, Aria didn't want to think about it, but she was glad they accepted it so quickly. _"Now you just need to tell them-."_

"One thing at a time Sceptile!" She told him, interrupting as she frowned. Then Aria smiled as she glanced at her friends, all of them chatting amongst themselves. "One thing at a time."

**And done! Thank you all so much for reading, review if you can and I will see you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, Crystal here with a brand new chapter. First things first, to the reviews! Going in order...**

**To Isokage, yeah, it's going to take some time before they master Aura.**

**To ptl, not really, but it does with another character, though I won't mention who.**

**With that out of the way, cue the disclaimer!**

Chapter 8: Cure Ruby

"Piplup, on your right!" Flora exclaimed, her eyes closed. Piplup, blindfolded, moves to the right as it dodge an attack by the Shiny Shinx. Flora opened her eyes as she looked at Aria, who nodded in approval. It had been about three days since the group found out that Aria was an Aura User, and that Flora could sense Aura. As they continued towards Oreburgh City for the first gym badge, Aria taught her friends how to sense Aura. While the others showed no signs of it yet, they still went along with it as what they learned could be used for upcoming battles or contests.

Currently, Flora and Piplup were working on how to sense an opponent. With the shiny Pokemon's help, Piplup worked on relying on his other senses other than sight. Flora did the same, but also practiced sensing Aura at the same time. Flora closed her eyes again as she focused on Shinx, his Aura white with sparkles around it. Shinx ran around Piplup in a circle making the Aura seem like a blur to her. She frowned as she tried pinpoint the shiny Pokemon, but had to open her eyes when it got too much.

"Try to use Pound." She told Piplup as the Pokemon nodded. The Pokemon listened for the sound of footsteps. When it was sure where Shinx was, his flipper glowed before swinging it at the Pokemon. Piplup let out a confused cry as it had hit air instead before heading Shinx laugh. Piplup turned to the sound as he hit air again. The penguin Pokemon started to get frustrated as it kept trying to hit Shinx each time it laughed.

Flora blinked as she saw how fast Piplup was going, but also at how fast Shinx was dodging the attacks. Aria took a deep breath before clapping her hands. "Alright!" She said. "That's enough for now." Both Pokemon stopped as Piplup's flipper stopped glowing. Both trainers walked over to the Pokemon as Flora knelt down and took the blindfold off. "You're getting better at sensing your opponent Piplup, but you need to stay calm. Otherwise you start to lose focus."

Piplup nodded as Flora rubbed his head. "Shinx was moving really fast, just like Sobble was." She said as Shinx puffed up his chest, proud of his speed. "It was hard to sense exactly where he was with Aura. Is Aura supposed to be blurring like that?"

"Depends on how fast it was." Aria said with a shrug. "Sometimes if the Pokemon goes fast enough, their Aura will sometimes make a streak behind it."

"So when Shinx kept going in circles, the Aura Streak connected with each other?" Flora asked.

"Aura Streak?" Aria asked before she chuckled. "Good name for it. And yeah, that's what happened. The more you practice, the better you'll be able to tell where the opponent is with its Aura Streak."

"I see. How are the others on...what did you call it?" Flora asked.

"Aura Sight." Aria answered as she closed her eyes and focused on their friends' Auras. "Amber and Holly are doing good staying focused. Riley and Lisia on the other hand..." She opened her eyes as she pointed to where the others were. Flora looked in that direction and saw what Aria meant. Their friends were meditating in order to help focus on the Aura surrounding them, if they could sense it that is. Amber and Holly seemed calmed, Riley had fallen asleep and Lisia...

"I can't take it anymore!" She declared as she laid down in frustration. Lisia was running out of patience it seemed. The shiny Shinx ran over to Lisia and jumped into her. Riley woke up from the outburst as Aria and Flora walked over to them.

"Who? What? Oh no!" Riley exclaimed as she groaned. "I fell asleep again didn't I?" Aria nodded as Lisia petted the Shiny Pokemon.

"Why do we have to meditate in order to sense Aura?" Lisia asked as she sat up, Shinx in her lap.

"It's easier to sense Aura when you're feeling calm and relaxed, and meditating is a good way to do so." Aria said as Flora started giggling.

"Maybe that's why you keep falling asleep Riley." She said to her friend. "You're too relaxed." Riley started laughing as she placed her hands behind her head and laid down. Amber frowned as she opened her eyes and looked at her Pokétch. She smiled once she saw the time.

"Good news is you managed to stay still for about 30 minutes." She said as she stretched her arms and legs. "That's 10 minutes better than yesterday." Lisia groaned as she laid back down.

"That long and I still can't sense Aura. Man!" Lisia complained as Aria frowned.

"You need to be more patient Lisia." She told her as Lisia gave her an annoyed look. "Using Aura Sight doesn't happen overnight."

"And how long have you been using Aura exactly?" She asked as Aria crossed her arms.

"Since I turned 10 believe it or not." She answered as the others, minus Holly, looked at her in shock. "Even then it took almost a year for me to master Aura Sight."

"A year?!" Lisia questioned before placing her hands on her head. "I don't think I can wait that long." Holly, who had been silent the whole time, gasped as she opened her eyes.

"I think I did it!" She exclaimed. "I actually saw an Aura!"

"Seriously?!" Lisia looked at her best friend in shock as Aria tilted her head.

"What exactly do you see?" She asked Holly as she stood up.

"I saw something glowing from my bag." She told her. "Everything else seemed grey or dark blue." Aria smiled before she frowned as she realized what Holly said.

"Wait. Something in your bag glowed?" Aria asked as Holly nodded. "What color was it glowing?"

"Um..." Holly started as she tried to remember. "It was glowing red, blue and the green before stopping."

"Red, blue and green?" Aria asked as Holly nodded. Aria looked confused for a moment before she remembered what was in Holly's bag. "Holly, have you checked on the egg today?"

"Of course I have." She said as she frowned. "Why would you...Oh!" Holly realized something and quickly went over to her bag, the others following behind her. She opened her bag and brought out the mystery egg. It glowed white for a second before dying down. They all smiled after they saw that.

"Looks like the egg is going to hatch soon." Amber said as Holly hugged the egg lightly.

"That's great news!" Holly said as Aria frowned.

"This egg is different from the others." She said as they all looked at her. "Holly did indeed see the egg's Aura, with a green Aura meaning it's going to hatch soon."

"But it glowed white." Flora pointed out as Aria placed her hands on her hips. "True, but the glow is different to an Aura User. At least, it is with me. But I've never seen an egg's Aura turn red and blue before turning green."

_"He's coming! He's coming!" _Hoopa shouted, making the girls jump in surprise before turning to the genie and pink cat Pokemon. Aria and Holly gave him as glare as Hoopa laughed. _"Did I surprise you?"_

"Don't sneak up like that!" Aria and Holly shouted as Hoopa winced. Mew floated over to Flora and sat on her head, shaking its head at Hoopa.

"I could have dropped the egg by accident due to your outburst!" Holly exclaimed as she held the egg close to her chest.

_"Well sorry!" _Hoopa declared as he crossed his arms. _"I was just excited that the egg is going to hatch soon."_ Aria and Holly relaxed as the genie Pokemon opened a portal with one of his rings, letting the others come through. Celebi glared at Hoopa as it too didn't like the outburst.

_"Just make sure you tone it down by the time the egg hatches._" It told the genie Pokemon. _"Otherwise you'll scare the poor dear." _Hoopa grumbled as he gave an annoyed glare to Celebi. Magearna went over to the egg as it smiled inwardly.

_"Celebi says it won't be long before the egg hatches." _She said as Mew translated it for the others, making them all excited. Holly stood up as she placed the egg in her bag and zipped it up.

"Then let's hurry to Oreburgh City." She said as the others turned to her. "That way Pokemon will get the best care once it hatches." They all smiled and nodded in agreement, the trainers gathering their things together as Flora returned Piplup to his Poké Ball. The shiny Shinx hurried over to Lisia as they all started to make their way towards Oreburgh City. The mythical Pokemon all decided to tag along as they wanted to see the egg get there safely.

* * *

"La la la la la!" Venus sang as she stood inside the Oreburgh Gate, a cave that led to Oreburgh City. Mercury had gone ahead to Oreburgh City and was currently having her gym battle as Venus explored the cave. She had just finished digging a hole that led straight to the bottom floor of the cave. She smiled as she looked around the area. Many Zubat were sleeping near the top, some awake as they flew around the cave. "This is going to be so much fun, like going on a treasure hunt." She giggled as she went by her waist and pulled a Poké Ball out and released the Pokemon.

The Pokemon that came out was a red fox Pokemon with 6 tails. Venus smiled as she picked up her Pokemon. "Okay Vulpix, today you'll be playing with Pretty Cure once they show up." Vulpix smiled as she wagged her tails. "Thing is we have to beat them before any more Precure show up." Vulpix's smile faltered as Venus showed her a picture of Precure. The girl blinked before realizing what was bothering her Pokemon.

"I know you rather play with other Pokemon, but Mercury says it has to be done." She told the Pokemon. "But hey, if you lose, you'll be all healed and back to normal." Vulpix stayed silent as Venus sat her down. "And if you win, we'll be one step closer to bringing back the Dark Eclipse."

"Vulpix!" The Pokemon cried, shaking her head as Venus frowned at her Pokemon. Vulpix still didn't want to go through with it. Venus let out a sigh as she knelt down and whispered in the Pokemon's ear.

"Truthfully I haven't won yet, so there's a big chance we'll lose anyway." She whispered. "But Precure is really strong, so think of it like training. Training is fun right?" Vulpix nodded, she enjoyed training. "So think of it like that, please Vulpix!" She gave her Pokemon the puppy dog eyes, making Vulpix sigh before nodding. Venus smiled as she heard voices coming ahead. Waving to her Pokemon, they hurried behind a rock as they listened.

"Hurry up you guys!" A voice called out as Venus smiled.

"That sounds like the girl I Dynamax that shiny Shinx in front of." She said as she turned to Vulpix. "That means Precure can't be far behind."

"Slow down Lisia!" Another voice called out as Venus grinned.

"That's Cure Pearl. Boy are we lucky!" Venus softly exclaimed as she peeked from behind the rock. She saw the 6 girls and 7 Pokemon heading towards the covered hole. Venus blinked as she recognized the Pokemon with them. "I knew that Shinx was with them, but I didn't think they were traveling with mythical Pokemon." She quickly hid as they got closer. Lisia stopped near the whole as the others caught up to her.

"Come on you guys, Oreburgh City isn't too far from here." Lisia told them.

"Not so loud!" Amber softly exclaimed. "You'll wake up the Zubat."

"But we're almost there!" Lisia exclaimed.

"Take it easy." Holly told her. "It won't take but an hour if we walk."

"But the egg might hatch at any time." Lisia pointed out as Aria placed her hands on her hips.

"We ran all the way here, we need to catch our breath." She told her as she and the others were tired. Lisia scoffed, so they went faster than normal. So what?

"Well, if you want to waste time, that's your problem." She said as she started to walk ahead. Flora grabbed her wrist as Lisia looked at her.

"The egg isn't going to hatch right now." Flora told her. "We'll have plenty of time to get to Oreburgh City before it happens." Lisia seemed to calm down once she heard that. Flora did have a point, but part of her didn't want to wait. The way she saw it, the sooner they got to the Pokemon Center, the sooner they could find out when the egg will hatch. Letting out a sigh, she rubbed the arm Flora had grabbed. Shinx walked over in front of Lisia, but frowned as the ground cracked. The girls and Pokemon looked down as the area around Aria, Flora, Lisia and Shinx collapsed beneath them.

The three let out a scream as they fell into the hole. Venus did a silent fist bump as the others looked down in shock. _"Talk about a big shock!"_ Hoopa exclaimed as Mew and Victini flew in after the girls. The others gathered around the hole as they looked down.

"Hey! You guys okay down there?" Riley asked as they waited for an answer. Down below, Mew and Victini looked around before spotting the three girls and Pokemon groaning in pain. The shiny Shinx shook the dirt off of it as Aria held her head.

"We're fine!" Aria shouted as Flora and Lisia sat up. "Just a bit shook up." She said to herself. Holly, Amber and Riley and the mythical Pokemon released a sigh of relief. Hoopa flew down the hole as Mew and Victini floated near Flora and Lisia. Aria closed her eyes, activating Aura Sight as she looked around the cave floor. There were plenty of Pokemon like Zubat and Geodude around, even some Psyduck. There was a lot of water near them, but far from them was an exit that lead to the topside. Opening her eyes she looked up at the hole and saw the others looking down.

"There's a stairway leading back to the first floor!" She told them she stood up, Flora and Lisia following suit. "It's far from where we are, so it might take a while to get back up there!" The others didn't like how that sounded.

"Holly!" Lisia called out. "Go ahead to the Pokemon Center without us!"

"You're joking right?" Holly asked her as Celebi floated in front of her.

_"It'd be best if we do as she says." _It told her as Holly frowned. _"You know very well they can take care of themselves."_

"I know, but..." Holly didn't want to leave her friends behind.

"There's no need to worry!" Flora told them with a smile. "We'll meet you all in Oreburgh City. Just make sure the egg gets there safely!" The girls above them frowned as they looked at each other, it didn't exactly reassure them. Yet they knew the egg was also a priority. Holly took a deep breath before nodding.

"Okay!" She told them. "We'll go on ahead! Just make sure you girls stay careful down there!" Lisia gave them a thumbs up which Victini also gave as the others nodded before walking away from the hole. Holly looked at each of her friends before they all walked or floated around the hole. Once they left, Venus smirked as Vulpix looked at her.

"All going according to plan." She whispered as Vulpix frowned at her.

* * *

The two girls and Pokemon followed Aria as she used Aura Sight to lead the way. Though it wasn't too dark to see, it was dark enough for some of the rocks to be hidden, causing Lisia to trip a couple of times. By the 5th time she tripped, she started to get frustrated. "Alright, this is getting ridiculous!" She exclaimed as the others stopped and looked at her. "How come no one else is getting tripped up?"

"If you took your time, you wouldn't be tripping as much." Aria said, a bit annoyed with her friend. Likewise, Lisia was getting annoyed with Aria.

"Easy for you to say, you've been using Aura Sight this whole time." She retorted as she stood up and shook the dirt off of her. Aria rolled her eyes as she opened them. The shiny Shinx felt something under his feet and started digging at that spot.

"Aria has a point." Flora said as Lisia glanced at her. "If you don't slow down, you're bound to trip on something." Mew, Victini and Hoopa gathered around Shinx as Lisia scoffed.

"I'm just trying to get out of this place as fast as we can." Lisia said as she started walking ahead.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." Aria told her, but Lisia ignored her. Lisia was ready to get out of this cave, and nothing was going to stop her.

"Whoa!" Lisia shouted as she disappeared, a splash was then heard. Aria shook her head as Flora went over to where Lisia was. Lisia grumbled as she found herself soaking wet.

"I warned you." Aria said as Flora helped Lisia out of the water.

"Yeah yeah." Lisia said as she squeezed the water out of her hair.

_"Look what I found!"_ A voice said as Lisia blinked. That didn't sound like Hoopa or Mew. Turning to where the Pokemon were, she watched as Shinx picked something up with his teeth before setting it down. _"Isn't it near?"_

_"Hey, not a bad find." _Hoopa said as Victini landed on the ground.

_"What is it?" _Asked the voice as Lisia and the others walked over to them. Lisia frowned, that voice didn't come from Victini, so who...?

"No way...!" Lisia turned to the shiny Shinx, Aria and Flora looking at her in confusion.

_"Hm, never seen it before." _Mew said as Hoopa picked it up. He got a good look at it. The object was a light brown and shaped like a rectangle. Hoopa widened his eyes as he recognized it.

_"It's the Earth Plate!" _He exclaimed as the others looked at him. _"I recognized this thing from anywhere."_

_"Earth Plate?_" Shinx asked before being picked up by Lisia.

"Shinx? Did you...?" She started to ask as Shinx looked at her in confusion. "Did you just talk?"

_"Well, that's a silly question."_ Shinx said as Lisia looked shocked.

"You did it again! You're talking!" She exclaimed as Shinx looked at her with shock.

_"Wait. You can understand me!?"_ He exclaimed as Lisia nodded. Aria and Flora looked at each other. Sure, they understood what the Pokemon were saying. Though to see Lisia actually understanding Shinx was surprising. Victini smiled as it went up into Lisia's face.

_"Hey, can you understand me?" _It asked as Lisia looked at the Pokemon in confusion. Victini frowned as it repeated what it said, but it only made Lisia more confused. The victory Pokemon got tears in his eyes as he looked disappointed. Lisia didn't understand it. Aria walked over and patted Victini on the head to comfort it.

"Victini was asking if you understood it." She told Lisia, making the latter frown as she turned to Victini.

"Sorry, but for some reason I can understand only Shinx." She told the Pokemon as she sat the shiny down. Then she picked up Victini and gave it a hug. "I don't know why all of a sudden, but I would like to understand you." Flora walked up to them and sat down beside Mew and Hoopa.

"You know, I never thought of this before, but how are we able to understand Pokemon?" Flora asked them as Hoopa shrugged.

_"I want to say it is because of the Aura Crystal once it activates."_ Hoopa began. _"But Lisia's Aura Crystal hasn't activated yet."_

"It might be Aura." Aria said as they looked at her. "I started understanding Pokemon like my Sceptile once I discovered I could use Aura."

"Really?" Flora asked as Aria nodded. Lisia's smile widened as she stood up.

"If it means I'm using Aura, then maybe I can see it!" She exclaimed as Victini flew out of her arms. Aria frowned as she shook her head.

"While I don't want to disagree with you." She started as she stood up. "Some things take more time to happen than others." Lisia frowned as she closed her eyes. Everything seemed dark to her, so she probably wasn't seeing Aura. She opened her eyes as she stayed silent. Flora stood up as she placed a hand on Lisia's shoulders. The shiny Shinx stood in front of Lisia as he looked up at her.

_"How come you're in a hurry?_" He asked. _"Are you afraid of the dark?_" Lisia shook her head as she let out a sigh.

"No, I just want to hurry and see the egg hatch." She told him as she turned to the girls. "Normally I do have plenty of patience. But this will be the first time I ever see an egg hatch."

"It will be my first time too." Flora said as Lisia frowned.

"But that's not the only reason." She said as she looked at the water. "Normally I am a fast learner, so I'm used to going at a fast pace. But each time I failed to see Aura, my patience started to slim. Doesn't help that you seem to master it so quickly." Lisia looked at Aria when she said that.

"Believe me, it took a long time for me to get a grasp on seeing Aura." She told her as she held her head. "Even after I learned how to do so, I still bumped into things." Lisia rubbed her arm as she looked down. "You have potential, but part of using Aura is keeping calm. Getting frustrated doesn't really help."

"Yeah, I know." Lisia said. "You think I have enough patience in the first place, given how hard it is to find a Shiny Pokemon." She let out a small chuckle as the others smiled. Shinx looked at the Earth Plate in Hoopa's hands and frowned. Before he could ask a question, his ears perked up. He started growling as he turned in the direction he heard the sound coming from. The others looked at Shinx in confusion as Aria closed her eyes. She opened them, frowning as she turned to the others.

"We're not alone down here." She told them as a familiar figure appeared. Venus started giggling as Vulpix appeared at her side.

"Did I surprise you?" Venus asked as she giggled. Hoopa frowned as he glared at the enemy.

_"Hey! That's my line!" _He exclaimed before crossing his arms, still holding the Earth Plate in one hand.

"And we aren't surprised one bit Venus!" Aria told her as she too crossed her arms. Venus pouted as Vulpix shook her head. Flora saw the Pokemon and brought out her Pokedex to scan it.

Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon.

A Fire Type.

It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails.

Flora put away her Pokedex as Lisia picked up the Shiny Shinx, who bared its fangs at Venus. "Don't you dare think about dynamaxing Shinx or our friends!" She exclaimed as Victini nodded in agreement.

"Oh? Not even my Vulpix?" Venus asked as Vulpix walked towards the middle of the group, who looked surprised.

"You would Dynamax your own Pokemon?" Flora asked. Venus nodded before shrugging.

"I'll admit, she's not exactly thrilled with battling Pretty Cure today." She said as Vulpix got into a battle stance. "But a battle is a battle, so whether we win or lose..." Her expression turned serious as her wrist glowed red. "We're going to give it our all and have fun! Now Vulpix, Dynamax!" The red beam shot out towards Vulpix as the Pokemon grew to the size of a giant, the ceiling above them turning dark red. Letting out a small roar, the Dynamax Pokemon stared down at Pretty Cure as they all backed up.

"Is it just me, or does she seem more serious than the last time?" Flora asked as Lisia led the Pokemon to a safe spot. Aria frowned as she looked at Venus.

"It isn't just you." Aria answered. "Though the fact she is a trainer is somewhat surprising."

"Somewhat?" Flora questioned. Aria shrugged at her as they linked hands.

"Guess I expected her to be an alien or something." She said as Flora chuckled.

"I don't blame you." She said as they went through the motions, jewels glowing in sync.

"Aura Transform! Precure Style!" They shouted as the twin pillars of light surrounded them. Lisia had to cover her eyes until the light died down. Though their backs were facing her, she knew that her friends had changed. "The jewel of time, Cure Dia!" Dia exclaimed as she struck her pose, diamond shining for a moment.

"The jewel of space, Cure Pearl!" Pearl exclaimed as she struck her pose, pearls shining as well.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" They declared as they struck their pose before pointing. "Oh dark soul who wishes to destroy the light," Dia started this time. "We Guardians shall stand and fight!" Pearl finished.

* * *

Lisia looked confused at her friends as she remembered what they said the first time she saw them. "Uh, that wasn't what they said last time, right?"

_"No, this is new."_ Mew said as Hoopa shrugged and Victini shrugged. _"Though it does fit the situation._"

"Hm, that's true." Lisia said as Pretty Cure made the first move. They charged at Dynamax Vulpix before jumping up, planning on aiming for the head. Dynamax Vulpix frowned as she glanced at Venus.

"Send them flying!" Venus ordered as Vulpix lowered her head as Pretty Cure got right above her. Then she quickly brought her head back up, hitting Precure as they were sent into the ceiling. As they fell, Dynamax Vulpix turned and whacked them with her tails, sending them flying towards a wall. The others looked shocked as Lisia glanced at Venus. 'That Vulpix is so fast!' She thought to herself. 'Maybe they've done this before?' Lisia wasn't sure, but it seemed that way. Pretty Cure got up from the wall as they leaped from the wall, preparing to strike the Dynamax Pokemon.

"Use Max Flare!" Venus commanded. Dynamax Vulpix nodded as it started to gather fire in it's mouth. Pretty Cure gasped as Cure Pearl quickly grabbed Cue Dia.

"Pretty Cure Aura Pearl Warp!" Cure Pearl shouted as the area around them started to turn pink. However, the fire attack was faster as a stream of fire hit Pretty Cure, making them scream in pain before vanishing. When the Max Flare ended, the cave seemed to become brighter as Pretty Cure landed in the water. Lisia sat Shinx down before running over to her friends. Steam surrounded Pretty Cure as Lisia got closer, noticing that one of Cure Pearl's pearls was dim.

"You girls okay?" She asked them as Pretty Cure stood up before Cure Dia screamed again, louder this time. Her body was glowing red as she quickly sat back down in the water. Cure Pearl tried to touch her, but yelped as she pulled her hand back.

"I'm alright, but Cure Dia's been burned!" Pearl exclaimed as Cure Dia shut her eyes in pain.

"So this is what it feels like to be burned." Dia said as she winced in pain. "Man it hurts!"

"Hang on, I got a Rawst Berry in my bag" Lisia said as she took off her bag and opened it. Digging through it, she pulled out a light blue berry that looked like a strawberry. "Here, I don't know if it will work, but maybe it will help." Cure Pearl accepted the berry from Lisia for Cure Dia, the latter standing up as she turned to the Dynamax Pokemon. She glared as she dug into her pocket, pulling out the red Aura Crystal. Walking a feet towards the Dynamax Vulpix, she looked up as she made a fist around the Aura Crystal.

"You made a big mistake hurting my friends!" Lisia exclaimed. "And I'm through with being on the sidelines!"

"What are you going to do about it then?" Venus asked her as she put her hands behind her head. The mythical Pokemon smiled as Victini shouted to Lisia. Though all she could hear was its name, she knew what Victini meant.

"I'll show you!" Lisia declared as she made her arms into an X, her right fist glowing red. "Aura Transform!" Doing the same motions as Pretty Cure, the ground beneath her started cracking. "Precure Style!" A red pillar of light shot up from the ground as it surrounded Lisia, causing everyone to cover their eyes. A moment after the light died down, Lisia had completely changed, just like Cure Dia and Cure Pearl. Her hair was fire red with orange accents, her high ponytail split into three as it reached her knees. She wore a red dress with white pointed frills at the skirt, sleeves and ribbons. The dress also had oranges lines that stopped almost to the middle of the dress, present on the sleeves as well. Red gloves with white tips reached her elbows, three orange stripes connected to a circle were on the back hands.

Her boots were similar to her gloves, reaching to her knees and were red with white tips, the same pattern on them. The Aura Crystal split into three as it spread to her hands and forehead. Lisia opened her eyes, now red, and struck a pose. "The jewel of the land, Cure Ruby!" On the back of her hands and at her ponytail, three red rubies materialized as they glowed. "This Pretty Cure is fired up!" She declared before pointing at Dynamax Vulpix. "So get ready, because this Guardian is ready to erupt!"

The mythical Pokemon and Shinx started cheering as Cure Dia, now cured of her burn, and Cure Pearl stood up from the water. "Cure Ruby..." Cure Dia said before wincing as she tried to move.

"Easy Cure Dia." Cure Pearl said as she kept her friend steady. Dia looked at her as Pearl smiled before whispering into her ear. When she pulled away, Dia nodded as Pearl looked at Cure Ruby.

"Cure Ruby!" She called out as Cure Ruby looked at her. "We got a plan, but you have to keep Dynamax Vulpix distracted until we are ready!" Cure Ruby gave a thumbs up as she nodded. Taking a deep breath, she faced the Dynamax Pokemon as Venus frowned.

"Today is full of surprises." She said to herself before smiling. "That's what makes it fun! Hehe! Dynamax Vulpix, use Max Flare again!" The Dynamax Pokemon nodded as it faced Cure Ruby. The Precure ran towards the Dynamax Pokemon, keeping her eye on her before jumping into the air, dodging the fire attack. As she descended, Cure Ruby pulled her fist back as the ruby glowed red.

"Pretty Cure Aura Ruby Crater!" Cure Ruby shouted as she punched the ground, creating a crack that surrounded the Dynamax Pokemon before glowing red and breaking beneath it. Dynamax Vulpix cried out in shock as it fell into the newly formed crater. Standing up Cure Ruby closed her eyes, seeing dark blue and grey around her, which is what happened if she activated Aura Sight. She gasped as she opened them for a moment before closing them again. With Aura Sight, she could sense Dynamax Vulpix's Aura, which was bright red. She also could see a flash of pink before it vanished. Cure Ruby smiled as she opened her eyes, Cure Pearl had just used her move.

"We're ready Cure Ruby!" Pearl called out to her. Cure Ruby nodded as Dynamax Vulpix started to stand up. "On my count! One!" Cure Ruby took a step back. "Two!" Then she crouched down. "Three!" Springing herself into the air, she did a backflip as Cure Dia released her attack.

"Pretty Cure Aura Dia Freeze!" Dia shouted as the grey beam shot out from the diamond, striking the Dynamax Pokemon as it was frozen in time. Cure Ruby landed behind them, taking note that the ruby on her hand was dim, just like her friends. They nodded to each other as Cure Ruby stood back. Cure Dia and Cure Pearl linked hands as they prepared to use their attack.

"Jewels of time and space." Cure Pearl started, pearls gleaming.

"Transcend together into the gleaming light." Cure Dia finished as light filled their free hands, her diamond also gleaming.

"Pretty Cure Aura Jewel Pulse!" They shouted as they thrust their hands forward, sending the twin beams of light towards the Pokemon. Venus watched as her Pokemon was healed before returning to normal, no longer giant or frozen in time. Vulpix looked at her trainer, smiling sadly as she walked over to her. Venus gave her Pokemon a hug before teleporting away.

Cure Dia and Cure Pearl faced Cure Ruby as they changed back. Lisia smiled as the Pokemon came up to them. Victini and Shinx circled her as Mew floated near Flora. Hoopa went next to Aria as he handed the Earth Plate to Lisia. They were happy that Lisia had awakened as a Precure, and Lisia was happy she could use Aura Sight. "Let's get out of this cave already!" Lisia exclaimed as Aria and Flora frowned at her. She gave her friends a smile as she pointed to the exit. "Course, I'm willing to take my time, until I get my strength back."

They all started laughing as they all headed towards the exit, Lisia putting the Earth Plate in her bag and her Aura Crystal in her pocket. Lisia couldn't wait to tell Holly and then others once they got out of this cave. "Whoa!" Lisia cried as she tripped. Well, maybe she could wait, until she got out of the cave at least.

**And done! Thank you all so much for reading. Review if you can and I will see you all next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, Crystal her with a brand new chapter. First things first, to the review!**

**To Isokage, I hope it was worth the wait.**

**With that said, cue the disclaimer! ...I just realised I forgot to do it last time, even though I said to cue it. XD Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Cure Sapphire

About an hour after Lisia became Cure Ruby, she, Aria and Flora finally arrived in Oreburgh City. It wasn't as big as Jubilife City, but it was still a big city. There were dirt roads and mountains surrounding the city, even some construction vehicles could be seen. Lisia stretched her arms, Victini and the Shiny Shinx copying her. "Finally! Sunlight!" She exclaimed as Flora took a deep breath before frowning.

"I wonder if the others made it to the Pokemon Center?" She wondered as Aria tried to stretch, but winced instead.

"I'm sure they are already there Flora." She told her before hissing in pain. The others turned to her with concern as Flora helped take the jacket off of Aria. Some parts of her skin were really red.

"Oh dear." Flora said as she lightly touched Aria's skin. "We better let Nurse Joy take a look at those burns."

"Looks more like a sunburn to me." Lisia said as she frowned. "Maybe we can use that as the excuse?"

"I guess...Ouch!" Aria touched one of the red spots and winced again.

"Um, let's hurry to the Pokemon Center." Flora said as they started walking. "The sooner the better." They all agreed and started to make their way to the Pokemon Center. Inside, Amber and Riley were waiting for their friends to show up. Holly was in another room with the mythical Pokemon and the Mystery Egg. Nurse Joy was also with her, monitoring the egg as requested. Though she was surprised to see many mythical Pokemon, she didn't make a fuss, even giving them a quick checkup.

Amber and Riley stood up as soon as the trainers and Pokemon came inside. "There you guys are!" Amber exclaimed as she and Riley met the others half way. The two also noticed the red spots on Aria's skin.

"Whoa. What happened?" Riley asked.

"We'll explain later." Lisia told her as Flora looked around.

"Where's Nurse Joy?" She asked them. At that moment, Holly came out with Celebi next to her.

"It's finally happening you guys!" She exclaimed. "Come on, Nurse Joy says it's okay!" Celebi nodded as they quickly went back into the room. The others followed, each of them smiling as they went in. On one of the tables was the egg sitting on some cloth. It was glowing white as it started shaking and cracking. Holly stood near the egg, Magearna beside her as the egg hatched.

"Manaphy!" The Pokemon cried out. The Pokemon was small and blue, a red jewel on its chest with a small yellow dot. It also had blue antennae and two yellow dots above its eyes, making it look like eyelashes. The Pokemon smiled as it looked around.

"So cute!" The girls, minus Nurse Joy, exclaimed as the other Pokemon smiled.

"I don't believe it. It's a Manaphy!" Riley gushed as her eyes sparkled, quickly bringing out her Pokedex and scanning the Pokemon.

Manaphy, the Seafaring Pokemon.

A Water Type.

It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokemon.

Riley put away her Pokedex as Manaphy looked up at Holly. She smiled at the Pokemon as Manaphy smiled back. Nurse Joy smiled as she looked at the monitor.

"I am pleased to announce that Manaphy is a very healthy Pokemon." She told them as Jirachi and Victini landed on the table.

_"Hi Manaphy." _Jirachi said as Manaphy looked at it. _"I'm Jirachi. That's Victini." _It said as Victini waved at the baby Pokemon. Manaphy waved back as Jirachi started to introduce everyone else.

_"Over there is Mew."_ Mew giggled as it waved. _"Hoopa."_ Hoopa grinned as he placed his hands behind his hands. _"Celebi."_ Celebi gave a small wave and a smile. _"Magearna, she's the one who watched over you as an egg."_ Magearna gave a small bow as Manaphy smiled before trying to mimic her. _"Shinx, he's a shiny Pokemon._" Shinx puffed up his chest as Lisia picked him up. _"And that's Lisia, his soon to be trainer."_

"He will be once he's ready to battle." She said, giving Manaphy a grin.

"Ah yes, the Nurse Joy in Jubilife City said you'd be heading this way." Nurse Joy said as Lisia handed Shinx to her. "I will give him an examination to see how much his health has improved. I also like to give the other mythical Pokemon a checkup as well." Hoopa and Mew looked at each other before nodding. Victini nodded as well as they followed Nurse Joy out of the room. Manaphy looked confused as Celebi sat down beside it.

_"That was Nurse Joy, she is the one who helps heal Pokemon._" It told it as Manaphy looked at it.

"Mana?" The blue Pokemon turned confused as it looked at the other humans.

_"Beside Lisia, there's Aria." _Jirachi started again. Aria smiled at Manaphy, though slightly winced in pain. _"Flora."_ Flora gave a smile. _"Amber."_ Amber nodded her head as she waved. _"Riley._" Riley gave a cheeky grin as her eyes continued to sparkle. _"And finally, Holly. She helped take care of you too when you were an egg._"

"Hello Manaphy." Holly said softly as Manaphy smiled.

"Mana!" It said before jumping into Holly's arms, giving the girl a hug. The others looked surprise at this, Holly especially. Magearna turned to her as Manaphy then jumped into her arms, giving her a hug too.

_"Hello little one._" Magearna said as she returned the hug. Manaphy started to go to Jirachi and Celebi, giving them a hug too. It also gave the other girls a hug too, which each of them happily returned. When Manaphy gave Aria a hug, she winced slightly, but smiled none of the less.

"Manaphy sure is friendly." She said as Manaphy hugged Holly again, who this time returned the hug and held it. "Especially towards you Holly."

"I know what you mean." Holly said as Manaphy made a cooing sound. "Maybe it thinks I'm its mother." Aria nodded in agreement before wincing again. Jirachi frowned as it floated over to her, concern filled it as it saw the red spots.

_"What wrong?" _Jirachi asked. _"Why is part of your skin red?"_

"Oh, uh, well..." Aria went on to explain what happened in the cave after they got separated. Lisia added some things like how Shinx had found the Earth Plate, how she could understand him and how she was able to sense Aura during the battle. Lisia brought out the Earth Plate and handed it to Amber once they were done explaining. Needless to say they were shocked by what they heard, but we're more concerned about Aria. "Man, I wi-!" Aria stopped as she hissed in pain. Jirachi turned serious as it nodded to Aria. The Pokemon knew what she was trying to say.

_"Go ahead and say it._" It told her as Aria looked at the star Pokemon. _"I might be tired afterwards, but you need to be ready in case another dynamaxing occurs."_ Aria nodded as she hissed again.

"I wish the pain would stop!" She exclaimed, a bit louder than she expected. Jirachi nodded as its tags glowed for a moment before stopping. The red parts on Aria's skin glowed for a moment as well before fading, the redness gone. Aria relaxed as she observed herself. Jirachi yawned as Aria held out her arms. "Thank you Jirachi." She said softly as Jirachi landed in them, wrapping itself up as it closed its eyes.

_"You're welcome."_ It said before falling asleep. Aria gave it a small smile before handing the Pokemon to Magearna. Flora handed Aria the jacket, which the latter then put on. Then Aria was handed Jirachi again as Manaphy also fell asleep in Holly's arms. They all smiled and stayed quiet, letting the little ones sleep until Nurse Joy would come back with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Venus had returned and was currently brushing her Vulpix. Her Pokemon was currently resting as Uranus and Neptune walked over to them. "I take it your plan didn't work." Neptune asked as Venus shrugged.

"It might have if a third player didn't come in." Venus said, remembering Cure Ruby. "If she became a Precure, that means the others might awaken too."

"No way that's going to happen!" Uranus exclaimed as she pulled up the video of the battle Dynamax Vulpix had. "Unless they have that jewel, they can't transform."

"Hmph, if only it were that simple." Neptune said as she shook her head. "Unless we want our covers blown, we can't take that chance."

"Then let's get out there already!" Uranus exclaimed as Venus yawned.

"If it's all the same, I think I'll take a break and see if I have any assignments." She said as Vulpix was returned. "Besides, Mercury has to be done with her gym battle by now."

"Indeed I am." They all turned as Mercury walked up to them, no longer in her disguise. "You managed to collect some dark energy I see." Venus nodded as they all looked at a large tube, a quarter of it filled with dark energy. "It seems Pokemon owned by trainers give off more dark energy than wild ones. Just as expected." Mercury had gathered more dark energy with Dynamax Piplup than that wild Starly, but needed that to be tested before her suspicions were confirmed.

"Yeah well, it wasn't easy convincing Vulpix to go through with it." Venus said, remembering what happened earlier that day. Mercury brought out a badge case and opened it, looking at the gym badge inside before closing it.

"They'll be in Oreburgh City for some time, so it should be safe to Dynamax in the city." She said before glaring at Uranus. "As long as there are no witnesses, that is." Uranus rolled her eyes as Neptune stepped forward.

"I'll give it a go then." She said. "After all, I know how to keep things as silent as possible." Neptune gave a wicked grin before vanishing. Mercury sighed as she too vanished, leaving Venus and Uranus alone.

* * *

Some time after Nurse Joy brought back Shinx and the rest of the mythical Pokemon, the 6 trainers gave their Pokemon to her as they gathered in the main room. Flora, Amber and Riley were currently deciding who would go challenge the gym first. The mythical Pokemon, except Jirachi and Victini, surrounded Holly as Manaphy continued to sleep in her arms. Jirachi was still sleeping in Aria's arms, who was observing the Earth Plate after Amber handed it to her. Victini was trying to see if Lisia could understand it, the trainer picking up on some of the words, but not all of it. Shinx sat in Lisia's lap, taking a nap after the checkup.

"Okay, so I'll go challenge the gym, then Flora and then Amber." Riley stated as the others nodded. "Great! Once my Pokemon are healed, we're heading straight for the gym!"

"You think you'll be able to win?" Flora asked as Riley nodded.

"With the newest addition to my team, I'll win easily!" She exclaimed as Flora looked confused.

"We caught some Machop north of Oreburgh City after we came to the Pokemon Center." Amber explained as she glanced at Holly. "It was going to be some time before the egg hatches, so we figured we'd go catch some more Pokemon."

"I see." Flora said. She stood as she looked back at the others. "Maybe I'll catch a new Pokemon too."

"I might join you on that Flora." Holly said as she and the others walked over to them. "Who knows, maybe I can practice some new routines for Contests." Aria and Amber nodded in agreement, wanting to go along as well.

"And imagine running into another shiny Pokemon!" Lisia exclaimed as Shinx raised an eyebrow. "Well, once I catch Shinx that is." Shinx nodded as he wagged his tail.

"Looks like we know what we are all doing." Riley stated before turning to the mythical Pokemon. "Except for you guys. Got any plans now that Manaphy is here."

_"Victini and I are going to stick with Manaphy while the others go back to the base._" Mew told her as the others nodded.

_"We need to make sure we have everything needed for the little one._" Magearna said as she turned to Holly. _"We will leave Manaphy to you until it wakes up._" Mew translated for Holly, who nodded as Aria handed Jirachi to Magearna. Hoopa opened one of his rings, letting the others through before Mew teleported itself and Hoopa to their base. Then Mew came out of the ring as it closed, giggling as it floated around Flora. Manaphy let out a yawn as it woke up, then started tearing up before crying.

Holly gently rocked the Pokemon, trying to keep it calm as she went over to her bag. With one hand, she brought out a baby bottle and placed it near Manaphy's mouth. Manaphy stopped crying and started drinking. "Good thing I went ahead and prepared this." She said to herself as the others looked at her in amazement.

"Holly handled that pretty well." Aria said as Lisia smirked.

"No doubt, she's done this before." She told her as she placed her hands on her hips. "When I first met her, she was taking care of Pichu, who hatched a few days before. I bet she did the same with Azurill." Manaphy finished drinking as it smiled at Holly. Holly giggled as cradled Manaphy, she couldn't wait to introduce her Pokemon to Manaphy.

* * *

Once their Pokemon were healed, they all left the Pokemon Center. Riley made her way towards the gym as Amber led the others to the spot she and Riley caught their new Pokemon. The area was surrounded by mountains, just like Oreburgh City, but it also had some grass growing in some areas. The shiny Shinx got into a battle stance as Lisia brought out one of her Poké Balls. "Since we're out here, might as well take the chance to have our battle." She said as Shinx nodded in agreement. He was ready, especially since Nurse Joy said he could battle again.

Holly sat down as Manaphy sat in her lap. "Manaphy." It said as the Pokemon looked up at Holly. Manaphy then looked around before spotting another Pokemon, one it hasn't seen before. The Pokemon looked like a small horse with its name on fire. It was a Ponyta, currently eating some grass not far from them. Manaphy turned towards the group and saw another Pokemon that sparkled when it came out of the Poké Ball, Lisia's Totodile. "Phy?" The sea Pokemon wanted to say hello to both Pokemon. One of them was busy as Totodile started battling Shinx.

"Manaphy!" So Manaphy left Holly's lap and started to make its way towards the wild Ponyta. Holly looked confused at the baby mythical Pokemon as she, Mew and Victini watched Manaphy hop away. Aria and Flora noticed as well as Amber continued watching the battle. Flora saw the wild Pokemon and brought out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokemon.

A Fire Type.

Its legs grow strong while it chases after its parents. It runs in fields and mountains all day.

Flora put away her Pokedex as Manaphy reached Ponyta, the horse Pokemon looking at the mythical Pokemon curiously. Manaphy smiled as it gave the Pokemon a hug, Ponyta blinking as it tilted its head. Holly stood up and walked over to Manaphy, who's smile grew bigger once it saw her. Mew and Victini followed her as Manaphy let go of Ponyta. "Sorry about that Ponyta." Holly told the Pokemon as she picked up Manaphy. "Manaphy doesn't know about stranger danger yet."

_"That doesn't really apply to Pokemon._" Mew said. _"Unless it involves invading territory, most Pokemon are friendly towards each other._"

"Still, not all Pokemon are as friendly as others." Holly pointed out as Manaphy hugged her, which she returned. "And even I think Pokemon enjoy their personal space." Victini nodded in agreement, remembering how Riley got into its personal space when they met. Aria and Flora walked over to them just as Lisia threw a Poké Ball at Shinx. It shook once. Twice. Three times before clicking. Lisia smiled as Totodile did a little dance. She then walked over and picked up the Poké Ball, letting out Shinx. The shiny Pokemon smiled at his new trainer, Totodile giving it a pat on the back.

Lisia blinked as she noticed the others, except Amber, gathered around a Ponyta. "What's up?" She asked as Amber walked up to her. "I thought everyone was watching our battle?"

"They were until Manaphy went over and hugged that wild Ponyta." Amber said. Lisia blinked before letting out a chuckle.

"Manaphy really wants to make friends, doesn't he?" She said before frowning. "Or is Manaphy a she?"

"Let's just stick with calling Manaphy an it until the Pokemon can decide for itself." Amber suggested as Lisia shrugged. While Lisia knew some Pokemon were genderless, to her, calling a Pokemon an 'it' sometimes got old. The two of them walked over to the others, the shiny Pokemon right behind them. Once Manaphy saw them, it immediately jumped out of Holly's arms before hugging Shinx and Totodile.

"Oh Manaphy." Holly said as she picked up the Pokemon. "You really should ask before you hug someone."

"Mana?" The baby Pokemon looked up at the girl, confused on why it would say that. Holly noticed as she shook her head.

"Some people or Pokemon may not like hugs." She explained. Manaphy let out a gasp. How could anyone not like hugs? Ponyta glanced at the two before looking around.

_"She acts like mother does."_ Ponyta said. To those who could hear, this Ponyta had a feminine voice. Flora looked at Ponyta in wonder as she tilted her head.

"Is your mother around?" She asked the Pokemon, who blinked in shock. Flora smiled as she brought up her bracelet. "I can understand you because of this Aura Crystal." Ponyta looked at the pink jewel before shaking her head.

_"No. She and the rest of my herd are further ahead._" She told her. _"I come here often to grass and train against the wild Geodude."_

"Why them?" Flora asked.

_"I want to be just as strong as my parents._" Ponyta explained as she lifted her head high. _"They are the leaders of the herd, and I am to succeed them...unless I get captured of course."_

"I see." Flora said as she scratched her cheek. "Honestly, I was thinking of catching you. But I understand if you don't want to be captured."

_"For a human, you are very understanding."_ Ponyta told her with a smile. Amber looked at Flora in confusion before turning her head to Aria.

"Did she just start a conversation with a Ponyta?" She asked as Aria giggled.

"Yep!" Aria shook her head in amusement. "I'm surprised how well that Ponyta is taking it."

"Speaking of which!" Lisia said as she knelt down to her Pokemon. "Let's see if I can understand both of you at the same time." Victini joined them as all three of them started talking at once. "Whoa whoa! One at a time you guys!" The others laughed while Ponyta let out a chuckle. This was an interesting group of trainers.

* * *

Nearby, Neptune stood on a cliff looking over the group. Behind her was Mercury, who fixated her eyes on the wild Ponyta. "It amazes me how different some Pokemon can be depending on the region." Mercury said as Neptune nodded.

"Indeed, though I much prefer the Galarian Ponyta." She said as Mercury rolled her eyes.

"You say that because you dislike fire types." The violet haired girl frowned as she said that. Neptune shrugged, pushing her green hair back.

"Most everyone has a preferred type." Neptune told her as her wrist began to glow red. "Though I will make an exception for this one." Mercury let out a sigh before vanishing. Neptune aimed at Ponyta before spotting the shiny Totodile. She put a thoughtful look on her face as she looked between the two Pokemon. She could Dynamax either one, but with different results. If she chose Totodile, she would collect more dark energy but would have to resort to using shadow energy to make it obey her. If she chose Ponyta, she would get less dark energy, but the Pokemon would listen to her.

"Such a hard decision." She said to herself. She glanced at Ponyta before nodding. Neptune had made her decision. "Ponyta, Dynamax!" She declared as the red beam shot out from her wrist, striking the wild Pokemon. She watched as Ponyta grew to the size of a giant, the girls beside it scrambling not to get crushed. The sky turned red as Ponyta let out a neigh. Neptune smiled as she focused on the group. They all looked shocked before looking around. "Don't bother wasting your time searching!" She exclaimed, making them all turn to the cliff she was standing on. Though this was her first meeting, she knew who was who thanks to Mercury.

"Who are you?" The one with short brown hair, Aria if she'd recalled, questioned her.

"Don't tell me your friends with Venus!" The one surrounded by shiny Pokemon, Lisia, exclaimed.

"Sisters to be exact." Neptuned told them as she sat down on the cliff. "I am Neptune, and you should be grateful I didn't target your shiny Totodile instead of this wild Ponyta."

"Say what?!" Lisia looked shocked as the shiny Shinx started growling. The others glared at her, Holly bringing Manaphy close to her as the mythical Pokemon looked confused. Neptune frowned, not hard to forget the face of a rival.

"I already know three of you are Pretty Cure." Neptune told them as she eyed Aria, Lisia and the one with pigtails, Flora. "So why don't you show me what you got?" The three girls frowned as Mew and Victini led Holly, Manaphy, and Amber to a safe spot. Lisia returned her Pokemon before bringing out her Aura Crystal. Aria and Flora linked hands as the three of them went through the motions, jewels glowing as they did so.

"Aura Transform! Precure Style!" All three exclaimed as three pillars of light surrounded them. Everyone covered their eyes until the pillar of lights died down.

"The jewel of time, Cure Dia!" Cure Dia declared as she posed, diamond shining as she did so.

"The jewel of space, Cure Pearl!" Cure Pearl declared as she posed, pearls shining as well.

"The jewel of the land, Cure Ruby!" Cure Ruby declared as she posed as well, rubies shining as she did so.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" The three of them shouted, Cure Ruby joining in this time as they posed.

"Our Precure spirit is fired up!" Cure Ruby declared as she pointed.

"So dark soul who's lost her sight!" Cure Pearl started as she pointed.

"We guardians shall restore your light!" Cure Dia finished as she pointed.

* * *

Holly and Amber looked at their friends in awe as Mew and Victini cheered. Manaphy however looked scared and hid its face in Holly's shoulder. The girl noticed it and started rubbing the Pokemon to comfort it. "It's okay Manaphy." She told it in a soothing voice. "They'll turn Ponyta back to normal, you'll see." Manaphy didn't look up as it started to make sniffles. Amber looked worried as she looked up at the Dynamax Ponyta, she didn't want her friends to get hurt or burned.

"Be careful you guys!" She shouted to them, who all nodded to her. Taking a battle stance, Pretty Cure let out a battle cry as they charged.

"Dynamax Ponyta, use Max Strike!" Neptune ordered. Dynamax Ponyta stood on her hind legs before slamming her hooves on the ground. Bright light started to shine from the ground as it cracked. Cure Pearl frowned as she grabbed her friends.

"Pretty Cure Aura Pearl Warp!" She exclaimed as the area around them turned pink. Just as they vanished, a pillar of energy shot up from the ground for a moment before stopping. Neptune was surprised they managed to dodge the attack, and was even more surprised when they appeared in front of the Dynamax Pokemon. With a battle cry, Cure Dia and Cure Pearl punched Dynamax Ponyta on the muzzle, making the Pokemon cry out in pain. Cure Ruby made a quick descent to the ground as her fist glowed.

"Pretty Cure Aura Ruby Crater!" She shouted as she punched the ground, the area around the Dynamax Pokemon cracked before glowing red and breaking. Dynamax Ponyta cried out in alarm as it collapsed. Her eyes shut tight as she felt pain in one of her legs. Pretty Cure landed away from the crater, one pearl pearl and ruby dim as they observed the Pokemon. Cure Dia frowned as she closed her eyes and used Aura Sight, the Aura around the front right leg was blazing unlike the rest of the body. She opened her eyes as she looked at Cure Ruby.

"I think you damaged one of her legs." She told her. Cure Ruby winced when she heard that.

"Uh well, you'll be able to heal it, right?" She asked, Cure Dia and Cure Pearl nodding, making Cure Ruby relax.

"I just hope Ponyta can last long enough for us to do so." Pearl said as she looked at Dynamax Ponyta in concern. The Dynamax Pokemon however was furious, slowly standing up before raising its hind legs and this time slamming her good hoof down. The vibrations from it caused the ground to shake, making Pretty Cure lose their balance. Above them, a giant red fist materialized in the sky before quickly crashing right on top of them.

"Pretty Cure!" Holly and Amber shouted, Mew and Victini looking shocked before flying over to Pretty Cure. The three of them groaned as Dynamax Ponyta jumped out of the crater. Neptune smirked as she recognized the move.

"Hm, so that Ponyta knows a fighting type move." She said to herself. "This must be a rare one indeed, being able to use Max Knuckle. I wonder which move it normally is?" Neptune frowned as she heard crying. Looking in the direction of the sound, she saw it was the baby mythical Pokemon crying. Holly was trying to calm it down, but to no success. She then looked at her friends as they slowly stood up, and then at the Dynamax Pokemon. Dynamax Ponyta had shut its eyes in pain as the right leg was folded. Looking down at Manaphy, she frowned before gently handing the mythical Pokemon to Amber.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked her as Holly brought out the blue Aura Crystal. Manaphy tried to get out of Amber's arms as the Pokemon continued to cry.

"I don't want to see Manaphy cry anymore." Holly said softly before looking up at Dynamax Ponyta. "And I don't want Ponyta to be hurt either." Taking a deep breath, she formed her arms into an X as the blue jewel glowed in her fist. "Aura Transform!" She exclaimed before going through the motions. "Precure Style!" In a flash, a pillar of blue light surrounded Holly as Amber covered her and Manaphy's eyes. Everyone else took notice of the blue pillar before it died down, revealing that Holly had changed.

Her hair was now blue with pink accents, reached to her knees, and had two ponytails that split in two, making it seem like she had four ponytails, held in white ribbons. She wore a blue dress with a white wavy frill at the skirt and sleeves. A blue bow with pink ribbons was tied to the back of her waist, pink lines were also present on her dress. Gloves and boots that reached her elbows and knees were blue with white tips, pink lines connected to a circle were only present on the gloves. The blue Aura Crystal shined as it split into four, two heading for the back of her hands, the others reaching her hair. Opening her eyes, now blue, Holly took a deep breath before posing.

"The jewel of the sea, Cure Sapphire!" She declared as the four sapphires materialized, giving off a bright shine. "This Pretty Cure is like the tides." She said softly before pointing. "So if you dare to cross, this Guardian will be happy to oblige." Cure Sapphire blinked as she realized what she was doing. "Wait, did that even make sense?"

"_Sounded fine to me!"_ Mew exclaimed as Victini nodded in agreement. Manaphy stopped crying and looked at the girl in confusion before smiling. Amber noticed how calm Manaphy had gotten, and she realized she felt calm too. Was it because of Holly, or rather, Cure Sapphire? The other Precure looked at their friend in awe before smiling.

"Awesome!" Ruby exclaimed. "My best friend is a Precure! Just like us!"

"Is that really surprising?" Dia asked her, who only shrugged in response.

"Cure Sapphire." Pearl said softly. Cure Sapphire looked at them, giving them a brief smile before frowning. Facing Dynamax Ponyta, she took a deep breath before letting out a battle cry. Sapphire charged at Dynamax Ponyta, the Pokemon standing on its hind legs ready to attack. The Pretty Cure saw it coming, so she jumped towards it's stomach before spinning and kicking it. The force sent Dynamax Ponyta flying into the crater, landing on her back. Still in the air, she took a deep breath as one of the sapphires started to glow.

"Pretty Cure Aura Sapphire Bubble!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together before pausing forward, a stream of blue bubbles shot. The bubbles surrounded the Dynamax Ponyta, joining together until there was one giant bubble, trapping the Dynamax Pokemon inside. Cure Sapphire closed her eyes, deciding to use Aura Sight to check something. Though the Dynamax Pokemon was still red, the leg that had been injured wasn't blazing, but was calm. Opening her eyes, she smiled before turning to Cure Dia and Cure Pearl. Giving them a silent nod, the duo understood what she was conveying.

Linking hands, they prepared to use their attack. "Jewels of time and space." Cure Pearl started, pearls gleaming.

"Transcend together into the gleaming light." Cure Dia finished, diamond gleaming as well.

"Pretty Cure Aura Jewel Pulse!" They exclaimed as they thirsted their hands forward, sending the twin beams of light towards the Dynamax Pokemon. The bubble surrounding Ponyta disappeared as she was healed and returned to normal. On the cliff, Neptune frowned as her red eyes locked with Cure Sapphire's blue eyes. They stared at each other until Neptune closed her eyes and stood up. On the outside, she remained calm, but on the inside, she was furious. Taking a step back, she vanished. Sapphire frowned as she looked down, something about Neptune made her feel uneasy.

"Mana! Mana!" She blinked as she turned to Amber, who was holding Manaphy. The baby mythical Pokemon trying to reach her, eyes gleaming as it did so. As she changed back, she ran towards Manaphy as the Pokemon leapt out of Amber's arms and into Holly's.

"Here I am Manaphy." Holly told it. "I'm right here." Amber smiled at the two as the others, who changed back, joined them.

"And that makes four." Aria said as Lisia placed an arm around Holly.

"That attack was awesome Holly!" She told her best friend, who smiled shyly.

"I'm just glad my attack calmed Ponyta down." Holly said, giving Manaphy a hug. "And that Manaphy stopped crying."

"Seems like it stopped crying once you transformed." Amber said before looking at her Aura Crystal. The green jewel sparkled in the sunlight as it hung around her neck. Before she could dive into her thoughts, Amber and the others saw Ponyta running towards them. Flora smiled as the Pokemon stopped beside her.

_"That was the most interesting battle I have ever had!" _She exclaimed as she let out an excited neigh. _"I'm not sure what happened exactly, or why I felt so angry. But it made me feel so alive!" _Flora and Aria couldn't help but giggle as the others looked confused.

"Okay, I don't think I got all that." Lisia said, saying what the other girls were thinking. "Uh, did she say the battle was interesting?"

"Yep, she said that." Aria confirmed. "Though Ponyta said she felt angry. Why?"

"_Something about the way those bad guys use the Dynamax Phenomenon."_ Victini said as it crossed its arms.

_"Unless they are owned by a trainer, their primal instinct activates during battle."_ Mew explained as they all frowned. Ponyta frowned when she heard that.

_"So this has happened before?"_ She asked, Flora nodding before holding up 5 fingers. Ponyta looked down before nodding. _"Then I want to fight alongside all of you."_

"Really?" Flora asked. "But what about your herd?" Ponyta tilted her head as she thought about it.

_"I will talk to my parents about this." _She told her in a serious tone. "_If this is being done by force, something must be done. Though it might take a while to convince them."_ At that moment, the shiny Shinx came out of his Poké Ball, surprising Lisia as the Pokemon walked over to Ponyta.

_"Hey, I can help."_ Shinx told her as the fire horse Pokemon looked at him. _"I was forced to Dynamax too, maybe they'll listen to me if I go with you." _

_"_You sure about that Shinx?" Lisia asked. Shinx turned to her and nodded. Ponyta thought about it for a moment and nodded, happy for the help. "Then I guess I better go with you guys." The Pokemon nodded until Manaphy went over and gave them both hugs.

"Manaphy, you should ask first before doing that!" Holly lightly scolded as Manaphy looked confused. Ponyta smiled before kneeling down, letting Manaphy jump onto her back. Ponyta stood up before turning to the four of them. Amber frowned, knowing who Ponyta wanted to follow, before nodding.

"You girls go with Ponyta, since I'm assuming that's what is happening." Amber told them. "Meanwhile I'll go check and Riley and let her know what's going on. Maybe even take on the gym if there's time. That is, if you don't mind Flora."

"Go ahead Amber." Flora told her as she nodded. "Something tells me this might take a while anyway. I'll challenge the gym tomorrow." Amber nodded before heading back to Oreburgh, the others following Ponyta to her herd. After walking a few steps, Amber stopped and looked back. She bit her lip as she looked at the green Aura Crystal. When the time came, would she be able to become a Pretty Cure? Only time would tell, for now, she needed to focus on winning her first gym badge.

**And done! Thank you all so much for reading, review if you can. And I will see you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, Crystal here with a new chapter. First, to the reviews!**

**To Isokage, thank you for your concerns. **

**Now, cue the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Cure Emerald

It didn't take long for Amber to reach the Oreburgh Gym after seeing her friends become Pretty Cure. Currently, she was standing in front of the gym, trying to decide whether she should go in or not. "Okay, your first gym battle." Amber said to herself. "The gym specializes in Rock Types, meaning Turtwig and Machop will do fine during the battle. And hopefully the strategy with Starly will work out just fine." Amber looked confident as she said that, before frowning. She planned to use everything she had learned since she started her journey.

Amber looked down at her Aura Crystal as her face turned into concern. "Course, you are the only one who hasn't become a Precure. Or show any signs of using Aura." Biting her lip, she shook her head before turning determined. "But that's okay! I am a Pokemon Trainer now, and I'm going to pass any challenge that comes my way! And that means with my first gym badge!" Nodding to herself, she walked over to the door, until she got knocked down.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Amber frowned, she knew that voice. Looking in front of her, she saw Riley had been knocked down as well.

"Maybe you should do the same Riley." She said in an annoyed tone, standing up as she did so. Riley realized who she bumped into and gave Amber a sheepish smile before standing up.

"Sorry about that." Riley apologized before grinning. "I just got so excited because I actually did it!" Amber blinked as she realized what Riley meant.

"You mean you got the gym badge?" She asked her, Riley nodding in response. "Hey, that's great!"

"I know, right?" Riley's eyes sparkled for a moment before remembering something. "Oh yeah, I told the gym leader that you and Flora were going to challenge him sometime today. He's healing his Pokemon right now, so are either of you ready?" Amber frowned as she took all that in.

"Well, Flora has decided to challenge the gym leader tomorrow." Amber started before smiling. "And I'm all prepared."

"Great! Good luck in there!" Riley told her, Amber nodding to her. "By the way, where is everyone?"

"Uh, well..." Amber started to lead Riley away from the gym as she began to recall what happened earlier. In the back of her mind, she wondered if Flora and the others reached that Ponyta's herd.

* * *

_"Here we are." _Ponyta said after the group walked for 10 minutes. The girls and Pokemon stopped as they saw a large herd of Ponyta and a larger version of them with a horn on their forehead, Rapidash. The girls looked in awe as this was the first time they had seen this many Ponyta or Rapidash. Manaphy smiled as it was about to jump off Ponyta's back to go and hug each of the new Pokemon, but Holly stopped it before it could.

"Manaphy, I know you want to say hi, but you might startle them instead." Holly told the baby mythical Pokemon, who pouted but stayed put. Aria let out a chuckle as she looked at Holly.

"Can't blame Manaphy for wanting to do so." She said as Holly looked at her. "It has been only a couple of hours since it hatched."

"I know, but the last thing we need is to scare the herd away." Holly pointed out as Ponyta shook her head.

_"My herd is not frightened easily, but it would be best if you four stayed back." _Ponyta told them, with Flora translating what the Pokemon said. The four trainers nodded as they took a couple of steps back. Ponyta nodded to Shinx, the shiny Pokemon following the fire horse Pokemon through the crowd. Mew and Victini floated near them, both of them agreeing to help out with the explanations if needed. Lisia frowned before turning to the others.

"If they explain what's going on, are we ever going to get an explanation?" She asked as he others frowned.

"Come to think of it, Celebi seemed a bit...reluctant to tell us." Flora said as she remembered how Celebi was when they told Lisia, Holly, Amber and Riley about Precure. Aria crossed her arms, then closed her eyes and activated her Aura Sight. The others noticed how she seemed focused, and so they all decided to use Aura Sight as well. With Aura Sight, they could see many white auras coming from the Pokemon. Flora, Lisia and Holly frowned, the auras seemed to blur together so they couldn't tell which one was the Ponyta they knew.

Aria however scanned the herd until she spotted Lisia's Shinx next to the Ponyta they knew and two Rapidash. She assumed they were Ponyta's parents, with Mew and Victini floating near them. Aria opened her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Looks like they're all in the middle of the herd." She said as the others opened their eyes and looked at her.

"How could you tell?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, all the auras looked alike." Lisia pointed out as Aria shrugged.

"One of the perks of Aura Sight is being able to search farther than what the normal eye can see." She said as the others looked confused, which Aria noticed. "Uh, it's like zooming in with a camera. That's the best I can explain it." The three girls understood that as Aria pointed towards the middle. They could see two Rapidash standing next to each other, though they couldn't tell what was happening.

"Hey, you two understand Pokemon easily, can you tell if it's going well?" Lisia asked. Aria and Flora shook their heads. "Why not?"

"Too much talking." They said at the same time before looking at each other. Laughter escaped their lips, though not loud enough to disturb the herd. Lisia and Holly looked at each other and then at the herd. The herd did seem to be talking with one another, some louder than others. The two best friends let out a chuckle as Manaphy looked at everyone in confusion. Why were they laughing? Manaphy looked at the herd and saw how some of the younger Ponyta were having fun. Manaphy looked up at Holly and the other girls as they all had big smiles, and that made it smile too.

"Manaphy." It decided laughing meant you were happy, so Manaphy started laughing as well. After all, it was happy as well, and if Holly and the others were happy, so was it.

* * *

A couple of hours later, now late afternoon, Amber and Riley walked out of Oreburgh Gym, stretching as they did so. "Man, that was an awesome battle Amber!" Riley exclaimed as Amber placed a hand on her chest.

"Really, cause I was certain I was going to lose that last round." Amber said as Riley patted her on the back.

"Come on now, you had it in the bag." Riley said as they walked to the Pokemon Center. Amber gave a nervous chuckle as she remembered the battle. While she had managed to defeat the first two Pokemon easily, the last one was harder than she expected, wiping out two of her Pokemon. It was a miracle that she managed to defeat it.

"Hopefully Flora will be able to handle it tomorrow." Amber said as Riley looked at her friend in confusion.

"Are you kidding?" She asked before grinning. "Flora has the blood of a champion within her. Of course she'll be able to handle it!" Amber rolled her eyes as they walked inside.

"The blood of a Contest Champion you mean." She said as Riley shrugged.

"You know what I mean." Riley let out a small laugh as they reached the counter. "She's a born battler, that's for sure!" Amber gave a small smile as she remembered Flora's first battle. She definitely had the talent for it, but would it be enough? Amber looked around before frowning.

"Where's Nurse Joy at?" She asked as Riley looked around in confusion.

"Maybe she's in the back?" Riley asked as one of the doors opened. A Chansey came out as it went to the counter. "Hey Chansey, where's Nurse Joy?"

"Chansey." Chansey handed them a note, both girls reading it before sharing a look.

"She's doing some checkups on the wild Pokemon in Oreburgh Mine?" Amber asked as Chansey nodded before bringing out a tray.

"Chansey?" The Pokemon asked, the two trainers smiling as they nodded. Chansey was offering to heal their Pokemon in Nurse Joy's place. Amber and Riley brought out their Poké Balls and placed them on the tray, three from each. Chansey gave a smile before going taking the tray to the back of the room.

"That's nice of Chansey to heal our Pokemon." Riley said as Amber nodded. Chansey was a very trained Pokemon.

"Um, excuse me?" Amber and Riley turned to see a girl standing behind them. The girl had brown hair that reached to the middle of her back, two red clips in her hair. She wore a white shirt under a black vest, a red ribbon on her chest and skirt, and black boots. "You two haven't seen an Abra around here, have you?" The girl asked them, eyes filled with worry. Amber and Riley frowned as they shook their heads no. "Oh no..." The two friends looked at each other before walking up to the girl.

"Do you live around here?" Amber asked. The girl nodded in response.

"Yes, I live in the apartment complex here in Oreburgh City." She told them. "My name is Hilary, Lass Hilary."

"A Lass trainer huh, nice to meet you." Riley said. "I'm Riley, and that's Amber. We're both from Twinleaf Town."

"Oh so you're here to challenge the gym, right?" The girl, Hilary, guessed.

"Did and done." Riley said as she smirked. Amber shook her head before turning to Hilary.

"How come you asked us about an Abra?" She questioned, making Hilary frowned.

"Well, you see, my Abra has ran away." Hilary told them, making Amber and Riley confused and surprised.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked as Hilary let out a sigh.

"It's like this..." Hilary started as she sat down on one of the benches. She told them how her father worked in the Oreburgh Mine, working all day and leaving no time to spend with his family. It was driving her parents apart, so one day, Hilary decided to visit her dad at the mines. She had found out that her father was searching for a special stone, though she wasn't sure what kind. If that was the reason he was staying all day, then all Hilary had to do was find the stone. And if she did, her father would have to come home more often. "...Kazza, my Abra, tried its hardest to find the stone. But after searching for a week, I was ready to give up. Then Kazza up and vanished."

"How long has he been gone?" Amber asked.

"About three days." Hilary said as tears started to fill her eyes. "Four if I don't find him today."

"Hey now, there's no need to worry." Riley told Hilary as she placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe Abra went back to the mines to find the stone. Have you checked there?" Hilary shook her head, wiping away her tears.

"I haven't gone back to the mines yet." She told them. "My father actually spotted me and told me to go home the day Kazza ran away. And mother was furious when she found out I went to the mines, so I can't go there anymore. They don't even know he's ran away." Amber and Riley frowned as they looked at each other. Nodding, they turned to Hilary as they sat beside her.

"We can go check the mines tomorrow for you and see if we can find your Abra." Amber told her, making Hilary smile.

"Really?" Hilary asked before frowning. "I couldn't let you do that. There are a lot of strong Pokemon like Onix in those mines."

"Hey, we just got our first gym badge." Riley pointed out. "I think we can handle a few Onix. Besides, we can get our friends to help search the mine. Strength in numbers right?" Hilary just smiled before standing up, turning and giving them both a big hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed. Letting go, she looked at the clock, it was now 5:00pm. "I have to go home. Please let me know if you find my Abra, and thanks again!" With that, she left the Pokemon Center just as Chansey finished healing their Pokemon.

"Chansey!" The Pokemon called out, Amber and Riley standing up and walking to the counter. Grabbing their Poké Balls, they hurried outside. If they were going to find Hilary's Abra, they needed to get help from the others.

* * *

"Oh man, I have to work with her?" Venus questioned as she looked through her assignments. Uranus raised an eyebrow as she turned to the orange hair girl. "Look! Just look at all of this!" Venus handed the papers to Uranus who scanned over the work before smirking.

"I don't see the problem." Uranus told her ally as she handed the papers back. "She's loyal to the boss, and you even get your own grunts."

"She doesn't have a sense of humor! That's the problem!" Venus exclaimed as she folded her papers up. "Honestly, I'm just glad I don't have to work with her until later on." Uranaus rolled her eyes as she started to leave.

"Well, that first assignment should be easy enough." She said as Venus put her assignment papers away. "How about Neptune and I give you a hand once I get back?"

"Oh, Uranus actually willing to help someone?" Venus asked in fake surprise. Uranus gave her a glare that quickly made Venus rethink her answer. "Uh, I mean, sure! Whatever you say!" Uranus nodded before vanishing. Venus released her breath as she relaxed. "Man, Uranus is scary sometimes." Venus looked at the time, then yawned. It was 8:00pm. She decided she would start her assignments in the morning. As for Uranus, she had arrived at her destination. She was inside a tunnel, lights strung near the ceiling. She looked around, some of the Zubat were leaving the area, probably to go find food.

Uranus tried to stop herself from yawning, but failed as she felt herself getting drowsy. She wouldn't admit it, but she was tired. Yet, she knew if she wanted to catch Pretty Cure off guard, she had to plan ahead. "And if you try to come stop me like with that Glameow..." She stopped as her ears perked at the sound of rocks being smashed. Walking towards the source, she saw a yellow Pokemon currently teleporting, dropping rocks and trying to smash them. "Hm? An Abra?" The Pokemon, Abra, heard her and was about to use Teleport to escape. Uranus however frowned and vanished, confusing the Abra.

Uranus reappeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "You're not the only one who can Teleport." She told the Abra, making the Pokemon turn as she crossed her arms. "Not often you find an Abra in the mines. Care to explain what you're doing?" Abra frowned, who did this human think she was? Uranus's frown deepened as she looked around. From the way some of the rocks were destroyed, it seemed this Abra was training. Trying to learn a new move perhaps? Pulling out a tablet, she scanned the Pokemon as data was gathered.

"Hm...Aha!" The Abra looked at Uranus in confusion as she put the tablet away. "You know, I can help you out with your training, even teach you some moves you can learn." Abra looked at her in surprise. "However!" Uranaus paused as she turned around. "I need you to help me take care of some...obstacles of my own." Abra frowned again as he tilted its head. This wasn't his trainer...then again. He wasn't making much progress, and he needed to find that stone. If this human was willing to help it...

"Do we have a deal?" Uranus asked. Abra stayed silent for a moment before nodding. Uranaus hid a wicked grin as she thought, 'This will work out just fine.'

* * *

By the time Amber and Riley found Flora and the others, it was late. So after telling them about the missing Abra, they all agreed to go to Oreburgh Mine first thing in the morning. And once morning came, they all headed straight for the mines. "So the reason it took so long to get back was because Ponyta's parents wouldn't let her go?" Amber asked, Flora nodding as Ponyta walked beside them, giving the three mythical Pokemon a ride.

"They were very skeptical, not even Mew and Victini could convince them at first." Flora said. "Eventually, Hoopa and Celebi showed up and managed to smooth things along."

_"And they would only let me go if they saw me in battle."_ Ponyta said, Flora translating. Riley, who had been listening, grinned as she placed an arm around Flora.

"So that's how you managed to get yourself a Ponyta." Riley said. Flora nodded as she rubbed Ponyta's ear. She had been chosen as Ponyta's opponent, and the battle ended in a tie. The leaders of the herd then allowed Ponyta to go with her, but only in a certain Poké Ball, a Heal Ball.

"Who knew that Rapidash had a Poké Ball preference." Lisia said as they continued walking.

_"My mother used to belong to a trainer before being released."_ Ponyta said as she shook her head. _"Apparently worked at a Poké Ball factory in Kalos before coming here to Sinnoh." _Flora translated again for the others, Holly shrugging afterwards.

"That would explain why." She said before looking at Aria. "Good thing you had a Heal Ball already."

"I've got all kinds of Poké Balls during my journey in Hoenn." Aria told her before shrugging. "You'd be surprised how some Pokemon have a preference despite being wild."

"They must also like staying in them, because we've never seen any of your Pokemon beside Sceptile." Riley said to Aria, the others agreeing with her.

"Well, that's...hey! We're here." Aria said as she stopped. The others stopped as they looked ahead and saw she was right. Up ahead, they saw they had indeed reached Oreburgh Mine, or at least the outside area of it. There were some miners working hard at the mines. Some were digging coal out of the ground or helping sort it. The area was very organized, with conveyer belts moving the coal into a larger pile. Up ahead was the entrance to the mine. They looked around but didn't see the Abra.

"I bet that special stone is deep inside." Riley said.

"And that's probably where Kazza is." Amber added. "Let's go see if we can find both of them."

"Right!" They all agreed as they made their way towards the mines, the miners focused on their work. The group reached the entrance and walked inside. Inside, the mine continued downward into a smaller entrance, but large enough for vehicles to come in and out of. Amber closed her eyes, trying to see if she could use Aura Sights or even sense the Abra. The area was dark blue and grey, making Amber smile. She was finally using Aura!

However, she stopped as she saw a faint Aura from somewhere. Opening her eyes, she looked at the spot where she saw it, one of the rocks near the left side of the wall. She tilted her head as she walked towards the wall. The others looked at her in confusion as they followed her. "Hey Amber?" Aria asked as Amber touched the wall. "What are you doing?"

"I finally got to see an Aura." Amber said calmly, though inside she was leaping with joy. "And I saw one over here in the wall, but it was faint."

"Faint?" Holly asked as she, Aria, Flora and Lisia activated Aura Sight for a moment. Aria smiled as she recognized the Aura.

"I think you found something good." Aria said as she saw a nearby pickaxe, went over and grabbed it before banging at the wall. After a few cracks, a small part of the wall fell down, revealing something brown within it. Aria sat the pickaxe down as Amber grabbed the object and pulled it out. It had a smooth round stone on top with four spikes around it.

"What is it?" Lisia asked as they all got a good look at it.

"It's a Pokemon fossil." Aria said as she crossed her arms. "Sometimes when there is a faint Aura, it usually means there's a Pokemon fossil."

"That is so cool!" Riley said before turning confused. "What kind is it?"

"Um, truth be told..." Aria started as they all turned to her with anticipation. "I have no idea." The others face-faulted when they heard that. Aria shrugged as one of Hoopa's rings appeared, Celebi flying out before it closed. Manaphy, who had been in Holly's arms, jumped out of them and gave Celebi a surprised hug. Startled, Celebi landed on the ground as Holly gasped.

"Manaphy!" She exclaimed as she picked up the Pokemon. "Don't do that again, understand?" Manaphy looked confused as it tilted its head, making Holly sigh. Amber handed the fossil to Riley and picked up Celebi.

"You alright Celebi?" Amber asked as Celebi nodded before floating away.

_"Uh, yes. Just surprised that's all."_ Celebi shook its head before smiling at Manaphy. "_I see Manaphy is doing very well."_

"Yep!" Flora said. "It mostly listens to what Holly says." The green Pokemon smiled when it heard that. Then it let out a gasp as it hid behind Amber, Mew and Victini doing the same. Manaphy followed their lead, climbing into Holly's backpack, thinking they were playing a game.

"Now what?" Amber asked. Then they heard footsteps behind them, making them turn to see someone heading their way. It was a man with short cordovan hair and eyes wearing a red helmet, black shirt under a grey jacket that reached his elbows, with the ends gold and black. He also wore grey gloves, pants and black boats. He also had black rimmed glasses. Amber and Riley immediately recognized the man and smiled. "It's Roark."

"Yeah. Hey Roark!" Riley called out as she waved. The man, Roark, smiled as he saw them.

"Hey Riley. Amber. Doing some training down here?" Roark greeted as he reached them.

"Not exactly." Amber said as Riley waved a hand towards the others.

"These are the friends I was telling you about." Riley told him. "That's Aria, Lisia, Holly and Flora with her Ponyta." The four of them said hello, Ponyta nodding in response.

"Nice to meet you all. You can call me Roark the Rock." Roark introduced himself before giving a small laugh. "Just kidding, you can just call me Roark." The girls giggled in response. Roark smiled until he saw the fossil in Riley's hands. His eyes sparkled as he took a good look at it. "Whoa! Did you find this fossil Riley?"

"No, Amber did." Riley answered as she handed the fossil to Amber. "I was just holding it a moment."

"I got to say, that's a pretty lucky find Amber." He told Amber, who smiled shyly as she nodded. Then she frowned as she placed the fossil in her bag.

"Actually, Roark, we're trying to find an Abra for a friend of ours." She told him, Roark looking confused before he realized what she was talking about.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Abra that's been smashing rocks lately, would you?" He asked as they all nodded. "I've seen him down the next floor. Looked like he was searching for something."

"And he finally has!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed as they turned to the source. Standing not far from them was the missing Abra and Uranus. "Finally showed up, ey Pretty Cure?" The girls and Pokemon, minus Manaphy, freezed up at that, Roark turning confused.

"Pretty Cure?" He asked. Amber and Riley shook their heads before turning serious.

"Alright, who are you? And what are you doing with that Abra?" Amber asked, Uranus giving her a wicked grin.

"Names Uranus, and you could say I was helping this Abra out." She told them. "And now he's going to help me out, by getting rid of you pests!"

"Hey! Who you calling pests?!" Riley questioned as she glared at the enemy. Roark took a step forward as he brought out a Poké Ball.

"I'm not sure what's going on." He started. "But if it's a battle you want, I'd be happy to give you one."

Uranus frowned as her wrist glowed red. "My battle is with Pretty Cure. But if you care to join in, I have no complaints. Ready Abra?" Abra nodded as it floated forward, Amber and Riley looking confused. Why was Abra listening to her? That wasn't his trainer, Hilary was. Mew and Victini grabbed Manaphy and hid behind Amber and Riley as Aria, Flora, Lisia and Holly stepped forward. Lisia and Holly bringing out their Aura Crystals as Aria and Flora linked hands. Roark looked at them in confusion as Riley tugged him back.

"Trust me, you're going to want to stand back for a moment." She told him who, while confused, did what she said. The mythical Pokemon peeked from behind as Flora returned Ponyta real quick.

"Abra, Dynamax!" Uranus exclaimed as the red beam hit Abra, making the Pokemon grow to the size of a giant. It let out a roar as the ceiling above them turned stormy and dark red. The four girls nodded as they went through the motions.

"Aura Transform! Precure Style!" Four pillars of light surrounded them for a moment, making everyone shield their eyes. When it died down, the four girls had transformed.

"The jewel of time, Cure Dia!" Dia declared as she posed, diamond gleaming.

"The jewel of space, Cure Pearl!" Pearl declared as she posed, pearls gleaming.

"The jewel of the land, Cure Ruby!" Ruby declared as she posed, rubies gleaming.

"The jewel of the sea, Cure Sapphire!" Sapphire declared as she posed, sapphires gleaming.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" They declared as they posed together, Cure Ruby standing beside Cure Dia and Cure Sapphire standing next to Cure Sapphire.

"Our Precure spirit is fired up!" Cure Ruby started as she pointed.

"So dark soul who's lost his sight!" Cure Pearl said as she pointed.

"If you dare to cross us!" Cure Sapphire joined in as she pointed.

"We guardians shall restore your light!" Cure Dia finished as she pointed. Roark looked surprised and amazed at what he saw. Riley smiling as she finally got to see her friends transform. Amber frowned as she thought about their...battle speech. That was all she could call it. If she were to become a Pretty Cure, it might get a bit lengthy. She shook her head, maybe she could bring it up later. Pretty Cure got into fighting stances as Abra stared down at them, though it was hard to tell given that it's eyes were closed.

"Dynamax Abra, why not show them fast you are." Uranus told the Pokemon who nodded just as Pretty Cure charged at him. As they jumped into the air, Dynamax Abra teleported away, surprising them. They didn't have time to react before they were sent flying thanks to Abra. Then it teleported in front of them before smashing them to the ground.

"Whoa! That's fast!" Riley exclaimed. Roark nodded as he observed the Dynamax Pokemon.

"It sure is, using its speed to not only dodge it's opponents but to attack as well." He enlarged his Poké Ball as he stepped forward. "A good strategy, but let's see how it handles-"

_"Wait! Don't!"_ Celebi cried out as she appeared in front of Roark, startling him. _"Not that I'm questioning your Pokemon's strength, but that Pokemon isn't in it's right mind."_ Amber frowned as she watched Cure Sapphire tried to use her attack, but Dynamax Abra grabbed her and tossed her into the others. Amber looked at her friends and then at the Dynamax Pokemon. Nodding, she ran towards the Pokemon, Roark following behind her, Poké Ball still in hand. _"No don't!"_

"Let them try Celebi." Riley told her, making the mythical Pokemon turn to her. "Neither one of them is a pushover." Celebi frowned but stayed put. Riley did have a point, and it knew that.

'_But it is dangerous.'_ Celebi thought as Amber and Roark stopped near Pretty Cure, who were slowly getting up.

"Okay, that Abra is way too fast for us." Ruby admitted.

"If I could use my attack on it, Pearl and I could purify it." Dia said, frowning. "But it's moving too fast."

"All you have to do is keep it from moving, and I know the perfect move." Roark said as he tossed his Poké Ball. "I choose you, Cranidos!" The Poké Ball opened as the Pokemon was released. Cranidos was a blue and grey dinosaur with a round head and four spikes around it, kind of like a spear. "Cranidos, use Stealth Rock!" Cranidos let out a roar as multiple sharp pointed rocks appeared, some enlarging a bit before scattering to the floor. Dynamax Abra appeared after it had teleported, and some of the rocks attacked him.

"Good strategy, except now we might get hit instead." Sapphire pointed out as the others nodded in agreement. Stealth Rock attack if the opponent moved, and they didn't want to see if they could dodge it.

Amber took that moment to take a deep breath before exclaiming, "Kazza!" The Dynamax Pokemon looked at her, surprised that she knew his nickname. "You're Trainer is very worried about you! She wants you to come home!"

"Who cares about that?" Uranus asked. "After all, the reason why Abra left is because he felt he wasn't strong enough."

"That's not why!" Amber told her, glaring at the enemy. "He came here to find something to make his trainer happy." She turned to face Kazza, softening her glare. "But instead, you're making your trainer very sad. She wants you to come home!" Kazza frowned as he looked conflicted, they were both right.

"Weakling." Uranaus said softly, not to be heard. But Amber did, her glare hardening as her Aura Crystal glowed.

"We'll see about that!" She declared as she went through the same motions as her friends. "Aura Transform! Precure Style!" A green pillar of light surrounded her, the wind blowing a bit as it did so. Once it died down, Amber had completely changed. Her hair was green and in a low ponytail, curling as it reached her knees, four smaller ponytails near the top and reached her shoulders. She wore a green dress with yellow frills at the skirt and round sleeves. Black lines were seen on the torso, connecting the shoulders and to the beginning of the skirt. She wore green gloves and boots with yellow circles on them. At her elbows and knees, two flaps with black edges were attached. A green ribbon with black edges was also at her waist.

The green Aura Crystal split into five, one heading for her chest, two in her hair and one on each wrist. Opening her eyes, now dark green, she struck a pose. "The jewel of the skies, Cure Emerald!" Five emeralds appeared, a green ribbon also appeared on the chest. They all gleamed together as she did a different pose. "Just like the sky, my Precure spirit is unlimited." She frowned as she pointed. "Can't say the same for my patience, so I hope you're prepared to face this Guardian, cause I am!"

Wasting no time, Cure Emerald took to the skies. At high speeds, she punched Dynamax Abra, sending it flying back. Emerald noticed the rocks coming at her and managed to dodge them, making them hit Dynamax Abra instead, causing more damage. "That gives me an idea." She said as her emeralds started glowing. "Precure Aura Emerald Shower!" Pointing her hands to the skies, green projectiles appeared above Dynamax Abra. They then rained down, striking the Pokemon as they exploded on contact. "Now! While you got the chance!"

Cure Dia and Cure Pearl, who had been in a trance from seeing Cure Emerald move, nodded as they linked hands. "Jewels of time and space." Pearl started, pearls shining.

"Transcend together into the gleaming light." Dia finished, diamond shining as well.

"Pretty Cure Aura Jewel Pulse!" They shouted, sending the twin beams of light towards Dynamax Abra. Kazza felt his injuries heal before returning to normal size. Any damage to the mine was restored as Uranus vanished, falling as she did so. Cure Emerald turned to the others, Pearl quickly running and giving her friend a hug.

"Cure Emerald." Ruby said as Sapphire smiled.

"Now all of us have awakened." She said before frowning. "I suppose anyway." Dia nodded as Roark patted Cranidos on the head before returning his Pokemon. Riley went up to Kazza and held out a hand and a smile. He looked up at her, confused.

"Come on, let's go see your trainer." Riley told him, Kazza smiling as he nodded, taking Riley's hand, before teleporting them away. The girls were surprised as they changed back, Roark gave a small laugh as he turned to the girls.

"Looks like he's gone home, with Riley with him." He said before fixing his glasses. "Now, how about we head to my gym and talk about what just happened." It wasn't a question, but they knew they had to tell him. He had a right to, given Roark did see them transform, plus saw Celebi. Flora blinked as she processed what Roark said before looking shocked.

"Wait? You're the gym leader?!" She questioned.

**And done! Next up will be Flora's first gym battle, if the explanations don't take too long. **

**Thank you all for reading, review if you can and I will see you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, Crystal here with a brand new chapter. Now that all of Pretty Cure has awakened, they need an explanation on why the enemy is dynamaxing Pokemon. And after that, it's time for Flora's first gym battle, which will be split into two parts. First things first, to the review! ...Wait. Where's the review? I know I wrote it down so I could answer it...?**

***I search around as a gold ring appears beside the table. A purple hand holding a slip of paper sets it on the table. It then slides back inside as the ring closes.***

**Oh! There it is! Ahem!**

**To Isokage, no, it's not a reference since I haven't watched the show, but you can think it is if you want to. As for the event, keep reading!**

**With that out of the way, cue the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 11: First Gym Battle, Flora vs. Roark - Part 1

"...And that is what we know so far, Roark." Amber finished. After leaving Oreburgh Mine with Roark, the girls and Pokemon went to his gym to talk in private. Flora and Aria did most of the explaining since they were the first ones to become Pretty Cure, but Lisia, Holly, and Amber added things when needed. Mew and Victini were playing with Manaphy as Celebi looked on, silent as it listened to the conversation. Roark stayed silent, processing what he had been told. It was a lot to take in, and if Roark hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he'd might not believe it.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Roark asked. The girls shook their heads, they hadn't. Unless you counted Lisia's Shinx and Flora's Ponyta and her herd.

"Believe us, we would have told someone earlier." Aria said as she crossed her arms. "But those Dynamax Pokemon are very powerful, and any other Pokemon might not stand a chance."

"Because Pokemon attacks barely cause damage to them." Roark guessed. Thinking back at the battle, the Stealth Rock did barely scratch the Dynamax Abra, even though it did cause damage. "From what I know about Dynamaxing, the only way to match it in strength is to have another Pokemon Dynamax."

"Which none of us can do." Lisia pointed out. "Yet we're strong enough as Precure to defeat them."

"Though it doesn't really make sense how or why." Holly said.

"Whatever the reason, I think the other gym leaders should know about this." Roark told them, frowning. "It's our duty to stop threats like this."

"But the enemy knows who we are." Flora said as she frowned. "They seem more likely to target us than anyone else." Celebi frowned when it heard that, but continued to stay silent.

"Besides, if it turns out there's more of them, we could be looking at another Team Rocket, Magma or Aqua." Aria pointed out.

"And I suppose you want me to leave it to you girls?" Roark guessed as he adjusted his glasses. Aria nodded, this sort of thing seemed to fall on beginning trainers anyway. The gym leader let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then he smiled as he looked at the mythical Pokemon. "I guess if mythical Pokemon trust you, then who am I to argue?" The girls smiled when they heard that, Celebi let out a breath it didn't know it was holding. The other mythical Pokemon noticed, Mew and Victini frowning while Manaphy looked confused.

At that moment, two boys wearing red shirts, blue shorts, sneakers and baseball caps backwards, came inside the room. The mythical Pokemon quickly hid in the stands as the two boys went up to Roark. "Hey Roark!" They greeted, as they came to a stop.

"Jonathan and Darius." Roark greeted with a smile. "Is another Challenger here?"

"Nope!" They said before smiling.

"One of the miners is here and wants to talk with you." The first boy, Jonathan, told him.

"Yeah, says he found something really big." The other boy, Darius, added.

"Really now?" Roark asked. "Well, guess I better go check it out." He then turned to Flora. "Your friend Riley said you'd wanted to challenge me, right?" Flora slowly nodded before smiling.

"It can wait, this seems important." She told Roark. "Besides, we need to go find Riley anyway. Make sure she'd gotten that Abra back to his trainer."

"Got it." He said before looking at the boys. "I'll send one of the Youngsters to find you once I'm back. I'm looking forward to our match."

"So am I." Flora said with a smile as Roark started to leave, the two Youngster trainers behind him. "So am I..." She repeated softly, her face turned worried.

"Nervous?" Aria asked as the mythical Pokemon peeked from the stands. Flora nodded as she placed a hand to her heart.

"This will be my first gym battle." She said as she turned to her friends. "I'm not sure how I'll react if I lose."

"You won't lose because you've been training since your last one." Lisia said, confidence in her voice.

"Easy for you to say." Flora said under her breath. She took a deep breath before smiling. "Come on, let's see if we can find Riley." They all nodded, Manaphy jumping into Holly's arms as the other three mythical Pokemon followed the girls outside. Celebi followed at a slower pace, frowning as it seemed lost in thought. Mew and Victini looked at each other before glancing at Celebi. Ever since Amber awakened as a Pretty Cure, Celebi had been rather quiet, and they had an idea why. Amber stopped until Celebi was next to her. The mythical Pokemon looked at her in confusion before Amber indicated to her shoulder with a smile.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Amber told it. Celebi gave a small smile before landing on Amber's shoulder. Once settled, Amber continued walking, catching up with the others as they all left the gym.

* * *

Inside a museum, a familiar trio were following one of the scientists to one of the back rooms. "So it's true you restore Pokemon fossils here?" 'Viana' asked, wearing a white lab coat over her shirt, khaki pants and orange sneakers.

"Oh yes, usually whenever a fossil is brought here from the mines." The scientist said, opened the door, revealing many fossils inside.

"What about if a trainer finds a fossil?" 'Skyla' asked as she looked around. She had exchanged her black jacket for a white lab coat and wore a different pair of jeans, but otherwise wore the same. "Could they get it to be restored?"

"Yes, though only one at a time." He said, leading towards the back where large machines are. "See, not only do we have fossils found in Sinnoh, we've also been receiving fossils found in other regions. Including the mismatched ones." The scientist said the last sentence in annoyance as he rubbed his temples.

"You are referring to the Pokemon fossils from the Galar region." 'Marina' guessed as she saw the fossils that didn't seem to match. Like the others, she wore a light lab coat over her clothes. Underneath, she wore a light blue shirt and black pants with white shoes. Her hair was blonde and had two barrettes in them. "I can see why that would be frustrating. Can your machine revive Pokemon like that?"

"Possibly, though it hasn't been tried." The scientist turned to one of the machines, specifically, the timer on it. "As I was saying, the reason we do it one at a time is because it takes time to revive a fossil. Then once the Pokemon is revived, we have to get them accustomed to the modern world."

"Makes sense." 'Skyla' said as she looked at two fossils from Unova. "The world is vastly different then what it was in the past." It would probably take time just to get one fossil Pokemon from freaking out.

"Is it possible to see some of the revived fossil Pokemon?" 'Viana' asked.

"Of course, right this way." The scientist told them before leading them to another room. As the three girls followed, 'Viana' got out a tablet and pen and started to take notes on what they had learned so far.

"We're learning a lot, so the boss will be pleased." She said as she continued to take notes.

"Why exactly does he want with the fossil Pokemon?" 'Marina' asked as she looked over the notes.

"I think it has to do with a certain fossil Pokemon." 'Viana' said as she listed all of the fossils they had seen. "And I think you can guess which one and why." The other two frowned as they nodded, having a very good idea which one their ally was referring to.

"So does he want the Pokemon or something?" 'Skyla' questioned.

"Something." 'Viana' answered as she finished her notes. "But what he's looking for isn't here. It's probably in another museum." Putting away the tablet, she took a deep breath as they walked into a hallway. "Regardless, he wants me to make observations on the fossil Pokemon before sending a report."

"Hm, perhaps we could use this to our advantage." 'Marina' said in a hushed tone. "After all, imagine how much dark energy can be gathered from one fossil Pokemon. How much could it generate?" She gave a wicked grin, making the others grin wickedly as well. They liked the sound of that idea.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Riley, as she found them rather quickly. What surprised them was that Hilary's Abra, Kazza, was with her. "What's Kazza doing here?" Amber asked as Riley grinned.

"Believe it or not, Hilary and I made a trade." Riley answered as she petted the Pokemon's head.

"I thought your friend Hilary was worried sick?" Flora asked, remembering the story Riley and Amber told her.

"She was." Riley told her as she brought out Kazza's Poké Ball. "And Hilary was very glad that we found him. And was even amazed how Kazza learned a new move in a few days."

"New move?" The others asked. Riley nodded before turning to Kazza, the Abra knowing what she wanted him to do. At a nearby rock, Kazza brought his fist back, sparks flying around it before punching the rock, breaking it. The girls looked surprised.

"That was Thunder Punch!" Aria exclaimed as Holly let out a hum.

"Must be an Egg Move." She guessed. "Normally Abra can't learn moves when leveling up."

"That's what Hilary guessed." Riley said. "Anyway, we talked for a bit and brought up the fact I had a Machop. Turns out she was willing to trade Kazza for my Machop."

"Despite the fact she was worried sick?" Lisia asked, she and the others, especially Amber, turning confused.

"Well, it turns out she's been trying to do a trade for a while now." Riley explained as she shrugged. "Course, she only wanted him to go to the best trainer, and since Kazza teleported me to her place... Well, you get the idea." The others looked at each other, Amber frowning as she shook her head. It didn't entirely make sense, but she guessed there was another reason behind it.

"Is that the only reason?" Amber questioned, Riley shrugging. Kazza nodded as he started talking at a fast pace, Aria holding up her hands as she knelt down.

"Slow down there!" She told the Pokemon, who stopped and looked at her. "We can't understand you if you're talking so fast. Now, say that again but slowly this time."

_"I wanted to know why that girl wanted me to defeat you all."_ Kazza said slowly this time, Flora translating for the others. Riley frowned as she took off her cap and brushed her hair back.

"That we don't know." She said, putting on her cap. "Heck, we don't know why she and those other three are dynamaxing Pokemon in the first place."

"_They are gathering dark energy."_ Celebi said. The girls turned to the mythical Pokemon, Mew and Victini sharing a glance before nodding. Mew then teleported as Celebi floated off Amber's shoulder. "_Dark energy that comes from dynamaxing." _Mew teleported back with Hoopa, the genie Pokemon opening one of his rings to let Jirachi and Magearna dome through. Looking around, there wasn't anyone around to overhear the conversation. The girls then sat down, Riley putting away the Poké Ball.

"What exactly is dark energy?" Aria asked. "And why are they collecting it?"

_"Dark energy is the opposite of Aura, or light energy." _Celebi started. _"It's a power source used to corrupt others, essentially what makes a Pokemon go alley by instinct. And if enough of it is collected, it will be used to revive an evil not of our world. They are trying to awaken the Dark Eclipse."_

"The Dark Eclipse?" The girls asked, this was the first time hearing about this.

"_Yes, the Dark Eclipse is an ancient evil formed only of darkness, one that has apparently invaded many worlds before coming to ours._" Celebi frowned as it continued. _"It corrupted people and Pokemon alike, the only ones not affected were the ones known as Pretty Cure."_

"You mean Cure Aura and Cure Eclipse?" Flora asked. Celebi nodded as Hoopa came beside it.

"_Yep. Those two had been protecting our world long before the Dark Eclipse arrived though."_ He said before looking away, not making eye contact with anyone. _"Mostly dealing with those who were causing trouble for others."_

"_Like yourself." _Mew said, making the other mythical Pokemon, minus Manaphy, nod in agreement.

_"Yeah, well..."_ Hoopa tried to come up with an excuse before sighing. _"I don't really have an excuse." _Then he grinned. _"But boy did I give those villagers a show they'll never forget!"_

_"Yes, one that nearly destroyed their entire village."_ Celebi pointed out, making Hoopa give it a small glare. "_In any case, Pretty Cure took on any challenge that came their way. Whether it was people craving for power or troublemaking Pokemon, they were there. So when the Dark Eclipse came, they were ready to face it. However, the power it possessed overwhelmed Pretty Cure, almost defeating them. For. Good!" _The girls frowned, they didn't like the sound of that. _"However, just when all seemed lost, a greater power was awakened within them. The power manifested itself into what we know as, the Gleaming Aura."_

Celebi smiled as it continued. _"It was enough to drive the Dark Eclipse back, defeating what they hoped was for good. While its darkness would scatter the world in tiny bits, so did the light from the Gleaming Aura, becoming what we know as Aura Crystals. I admit, I am not sure what became of Cure Aura and Cure Eclipse, but I do know once they stopped the Dark Eclipse, peace was mostly restored."_

_"Anything else was handled by the legendaries." _Jirachi added before frowning. _"But this is one that can't be solved by legendaries alone._"

"_Yes, the dark power has started to make itself known._" Magearna said as it looked down, Mew translating. _"And with each legendary Pokemon having their own duties, they are too busy to come to Sinnoh, where the power has grown the most."_

_"So it was up to us mythical Pokemon to find the ones who could!" _Victini exclaimed as it gave the girls peace, or in this case, victory sign. _"And that's all of you!"_

"_We'd figure it would be easier if there were more than two Pretty Cure this time."_ Mew said, after translating for Victini. _"In case you're wondering."_

"Hey, I'm glad that I was picked." Lisia said as she pointed a thumb at herself. "After what happened with Shinx, I wasn't going to sit by and do nothing!"

"Agreed, they'll target anyone without even caring about the Pokemon's wellbeing." Holly said as she held Manaphy closed to her.

"We won't let them get away with something like this." Amber said, her face serious.

Celebi frowned, eyes filled with worry. "_Even though this is very dangerous." _It wasn't a question.

"We know that, but this is dangerous to the Pokemon as well." Flora said as she looked down. "I admit, these powers are frightening. But some Pokemon must feel the same." She looked back up, her face determined. "That's why we have to fight, even if it's dangerous." Aria stayed silent before standing up, the others turning to her. Aria closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. Her eyes filled with determination as she held out her hand.

"We all feel the same way, and hopefully..." Aria looked at her new friends as they stood up as well. "Those same feelings can reach those Pokemon, people as well." Flora smiled as she placed a hand on top of Aria's, followed by Lisia, Amber and Holly.

"Hey! Don't think you're leaving me out of this!" Riley exclaimed as she placed a hand on top of the others. "I'm part of this team too! Team Aura is who we are!"

"Team Aura?" Amber asked as she looked at her. Riley gave them a smile as she nodded.

"I think it's a good name." Holly said. "Should help keep our identities a secret."

"Works for me!" Lisia exclaimed. Flora and Aria nodded in agreement, Amber joining in soon after. Manaphy smiled as it placed it's antennae on top of the girls. The mythical Pokemon also placed a hand as well, Celebi putting its hand last.

"Then starting today, we'll shine into the hearts of many, just like a rainbow." Aria declared as they pushed down.

"Ye_ah!"_ They all shouted, raising their hands in the air in unison.

* * *

"Whoa!" Was all the three girls could say as they saw many prehistoric Pokemon together in one room. While most of them were on the ground, there were a few swimming in a nearby pond or flying above the trees. Some were even battling with each other or munching on some berries.

"I'm seeing Pokemon like Cranidos and Shieldon here!" 'Viana' exclaimed as she looked around, spotting a couple Cranidos sparring with Shieldon, small dinosaur Pokemon with a black head, like a shield, and yellow body.

"Omanyte, Kabuto..." 'Marina' said as she observed the Pokemon near the pond. Omanyte were small blue Pokemon with white round shells covering them. Kabuto were brown horseshoe crab like Pokemon, red glowing eyes underneath.

"Even a couple Aerodactyl are here!" 'Skyla' exclaimed as she spotted some eating some berries. Aerodactyl were large grey Pokemon with purple wings attached at the arms and had lots of teeth.

"As you can see, this is where Pokemon come to once they are restored and have adapted to the modern world." The scientist told them as a Shieldon came up to him. "We also have separate rooms with what we imagine was like in the past."

"So the Pokemon don't freak out right away." 'Viana' guessed as she started to take some notes on her tablet.

"Right!" The scientist petted the Pokemon, who smiled before running off. "There are still things, many things we don't know about the past. What we do know is what we learned alongside these Pokemon through research and even bonding with them." At that moment, an Aerodactyl landed next to them, making the girls back up a bit, staying close together. The man laughing as he rubbed the Pokemon's snout. "You can relax girls, this Aerodactyl is quite friendly." The three of them relaxed as they saw he was right, the Pokemon did seem very friendly. 'Viana' continued to take notes as she got closer.

"How long has this Aerodactyl been revived?" She asked.

"One year, four months and two days." The scientist answered as Aerodactyl stretched out its wings. "That's how long we've known each other since he was revived.

"So would that make him your Pokemon?" 'Viana' wondered as she started to take pictures, the Pokemon looking at her curiously.

"Yes I am, since I'm the one who found his fossil." The man answered as Aerodactyl got close to the camera, scaring 'Viana' back as the others laughed. He let out a chuckle as the Pokemon tilted his head. The black hair girl blushed in embarrassment before smiling and standing up.

"Obviously you have taken very good care of Aerodactyl." She said, taking more notes. "I am curious though, has Aerodactyl been in official battles? Any of them?" In her mind, she and the others were formulating ideas on which Pokemon to Dynamax. If they chose a strong Pokemon, it would be enough to defeat Pretty Cure. If not, it would still be a good chance to try and collect dark energy regardless of whether they win or lose. That is, if they would listen to them of course, given the impression these Pokemon were not wild. Either way, this would be interesting and fun, for her and the others at least.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after eating lunch, the girls made their way back to the gym. The mythical Pokemon went back to their base, planning on watching Flora's gym battle from there. Manaphy went with them as well, after some convincing from Holly. The Youngster trainers from before then came and told them Roark was back from the mines. Spending some of the time training, Flora was ready to take on the gym. "So do you guys know what they found in the mines?" Aria asked as they reached the gym.

"They found a lot of Moon Stones stuck between a big lump of coal." Darius told them as they walked inside.

"Yeah, the miner who found it says once he manages to get one, he'll give it to his wife." Jonathan added. Amber and Riley looked at each other as the thought crossed their minds.

"You don't think that miner is Hilary's dad, do you?" Riley asked as Amber nodded.

"Maybe, though why would he look for some Moon Stones?" Amber wondered, her friend shrugging. Maybe they would ask Hilary if they saw her later. They stopped their conversation as they walked into the main room. Roark was on the other side of the battlefield, talking to another man who wore a long sleeve shirt and khaki pants. The Youngsters led the others to the stands as Flora stepped up to the battlefield. Roark took notice and smiled, nodding to the man, who went over to the middle of the field.

"Flora! I've been looking forward to this." Roark told her as Flora smiled. "I hope you're ready for this."

"I am Roark, and I'm going to give it everything I got!" She exclaimed, mentally preparing herself.

"Good." Roark said as he adjusted his glasses. "Now, as a gym leader, it's my job to see the potential trainers like yourself have. And that means seeing how tough your Pokemon are battling alongside you!" With that said, the man took this as his cue to get the battle started.

"The battle between Gym Leader Roark and the Challenger Flora of Twinleaf Town is about to begin." The man announced as the others sat down in the stands. "Each side will use three Pokemon each, only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions."

"Looks like Ian is going to referee again." Riley said.

"Oh, Ian does the refereeing for most of Roark's battle." Johnathan told the group.

"Yeah, sometimes we even get a chance to referee." Darius added. The girls nodded as they turned back to the battlefield, seeing both trainers holding a Poké Ball in their hands.

"Alright, begin!" The man, Ian, declared.

"Geodude, let's go!" Roark called out, bringing out a Pokemon that looked like a rock with two arms.

"Kricketot, I choose you!" Flora called out, the bug Pokemon already in a fighting stance as the two Pokemon stared each other down.

"You have the first move Flora." Roark told her. Flora nodded, knowing which move she was going with.

"Kricketot, use Mud Slap!" Flora ordered, Kricketot nodding as it dug its antennae into the ground, then digging up clumps of mud before throwing them at Geodude. The Pokemon however crossed its arms, blocking the attack before smirking.

"Geodude, use Rollout!" Roark ordered, his Pokemon curling into a ball before rolling at high speeds.

"Struggle Bug!" Flora called out. Kricketot glowed red for a moment before stopping. Geodude then struck the Pokemon, continuing to roll just as Kricketot used Struggle Bug. Both Pokemon were sent back as Kricketot turned to Flora, who nodded.

"Use Rollout again!" Roark ordered as Geodude rolled up again.

"Stand your ground!" Flora told Kricketot, who nodded, but didn't have much choice anyway. Geodude was moving so fast, it kept ramming into the cricket Pokemon many times. The girls smiled, they knew what Flora was doing. Roark frowned in confusion as Geodude continued attacking.

'Why hasn't she called her next move?' He wondered. 'Could it be Kricketot only knows those moves? Or do they have a trick up their sleeve?' Deciding that was enough, Roark made his next move. "Use Seismic Toss!" Flora smiled as Geodude stopped rolling, Kricketot already starting to glow white.

"Use Bide!" Flora ordered just as Geodude grabbed Kricketot. Roark looked shocked as the cricket Pokemon released the stored energy at his opponent. Geodude cried out in pain as it was sent rolling back, throwing Kricketot into a nearby rock, leaving a small dent inside it.

"So Flora was using Bide this whole time without even giving a hint." Roark said to himself as Geodude got back up.

"Can you keep going, Kricketot?" Flora asked her Pokemon, who slowly stood up before glowing blue. Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched her Pokemon change, growing bigger and taller before the glow stopped.

"Kricketune!" The Pokemon cried out, now most of his body red, wings visible, antennae longer, arms like scythes, even having a mustache. Flora stared in awe, her smile growing wider as she brought out her Pokedex.

Kricketune, the Cricket Pokemon.

A Bug Type.

It signals its emotions with its melodies. Scientists are studying these melodic patterns.

"Congratulations on your Kricketot evolving into Kricketune Flora." Roark told her as she looked at her Pokedex for another second before putting it away. "But don't think this will change the outcome of the battle."

"We're just getting warmed up." She replied as Kricketune swiped his arms before getting into a fighting stance. Roark smiled before turning determined.

"Use Rock Throw!" He ordered, Geodude punching the ground, sending small rocks into the air. In rapid succession, Geodude threw rocks towards the cricket Pokemon.

"Let's try this out, use Fury Cutter!" Flora called out, Kricketune's longer arms glowing red before it started swiping at the rocks. With each swipe, it either sent the rocks flying back or breaking them instead. The ones that did get sent back hit Geodude, causing the Pokemon to stop using Rock Throw in order to protect itself. At high speed, Kricketune flew towards Geodude before using Fury Cutter rapidly on it.

"Geodude!" Roark exclaimed just as Kricketune delivered the final blow, striking Geodude on the head. When the cricket Pokemon backed up, arms no longer glowing. The rock Pokemon had its eyes swirling as it laid on the battlefield.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" Ian stated. "The match goes to Kricketune!" Flora smiled as she hugged her newly evolved Pokemon.

"I'm so proud of you Kricketune!" She told it, the cricket Pokemon giving a happy cry.

"Geodude, return." Roark said, recalling his Pokemon. "You were great out there, get some rest." Putting the Poké Ball away, he brought out another as Flora returned her Pokemon. "Not sticking with Kricketune?"

"He did take a lot of damage already, so I think it's time for my other Pokemon to shine." Flora told him.

"I see." Roark said. "It's good to know whether your Pokemon can continue or not. But let's see how you handle my next one. Go, Onix!" Out of the Poké Ball came the giant snake rock Pokemon, Onix.

"Ponyta, you're up!" Flora called out, the fire horse Pokemon ready for battle.

"First she sends in a Bug Type, and now a Fire Type." Jonathan says as he looks at the two opponents.

"I'm surprised that a Bug Type defeated Roark's Geodude despite the type advantage it has over Kricketune." Darius stated as Aria smirked.

"Type doesn't always determine the outcome of the battle." She stated as she looked at the battlefield. "Sometimes it comes down to moves used in battle."

"Right, Flora knows not all of her Pokemon have type advantages over Rock Types." Amber added. "But she does have tricks up her sleeve."

"Yeah! Keep it up Flora!" Riley cheered. Flora glanced at her friends and smiled before returning her focus to the battlefield.

'One down, two to go.' She thought to herself. 'This might take a while. I hope the enemy doesn't try to Dynamax a Pokemon while this is happening.'

* * *

Meanwhile, a bit before the battle started, 'Viana' and her allies were standing inside the fossil room, discussing what they had learned. "So, basically none of those Pokemon have battle experience." She said as she went over her notes.

"So the moves they might have won't be enough to defeat Pretty Cure." 'Skyla' added as 'Viana' put away her tablet.

"And it would be too risky to steal one of the Pokemon in order to Dynamax it." 'Marina' figured as they all frowned.

"So now what?" Skyla asked.

"I have to finalize my report and then send it to the boss." 'Viana' said as she briefly changed out of her disguise in an orange flash. "You two can try to find a way to Dynamax one of the fossil Pokemon if you're still going with it."

"Of course we are!" 'Skyla' exclaimed, looking at Venus as if she was crazy. "We need to collect as much energy as we can to revive the Dark Eclipse."

"Okay, but you know Mercury doesn't want us attracting suspicion to ourselves." Venus said changing back into her disguise before leaving. The two remaining girls frowned as they looked at each other, then the fossils. 'Marina' focused on one fossil that was shaped like a sail. Her eyes lit up as she gave a wicked smirk.

"I have an idea!" She exclaimed before whispering her plans to 'Skyla'. The brown hair girl smirked as the scientist came into the room. He looked around before turning to them, confused.

"Where did Viana go?" He asked.

"She left, saying she had enough for her report." 'Marina' told him with a smile. "However, there is something we wish to see, with your permission of course."

"And what would that be?" The scientist asked. 'Marina' turned to the Pokemon fossil that caught her eye.

* * *

Back to the battle, both sides stared each other down as they awaited for the signal. "Begin!" Ian declared, the second round starting.

"Onix, use Rock Throw!" Roark ordered, making the first move. Onix, using its tail, wacked some of the rocks on the battlefield towards Ponyta.

"Dodge them!" Flora called out, Ponyta reading up before getting a running start. When a rock got near it, Ponyta used her speed to dodge them. The rocks behind her landing with a crash as she got closer to the giant rock Pokemon.

"Use Slam!" Roark called out, Onix raising its tail in the air.

"Dodge and climb onto Onix!" Flora ordered, Ponyta smirking when she heard that. Ponyta leaped into the air just as Onix used Slam, but the attack missed. Ponyta then landed on Onix, keeping her hooves steady before climbing near the head.

"Shake it off Onix!" Roark called out. Flora frowned when she heard that.

"Jump off and use Double Kick!" She ordered. Just as Onix lowered itself to shake Ponyta off, the fire horse jumped off near its face. Then, using her back legs, attacked Onix right on the nose, causing it to cry out in pain. Ponyta let out a neigh as she ran towards Flora before turning around. Onix rose itself up, shaking the pain away before glaring down at its opponent.

"Use Screech!" Roark ordered. Onix let out a cry, visible sound waves hitting Ponyta, who cried out in pain. Because she couldn't block her ears, she tried to shake it off but couldn't focus. A blue wave washed down, bringing down her defense. "Now use Rock Throw again!" Ponyta tried to get rid of the ringing in her ears, but because she couldn't hear Flora's command, she got hit rock after rock. "Use Slam!"

"Ponyta look out!" Flora cried, Ponyta gasping as the attack hit her, crying out in pain as dust flew into the air. "Ponyta!" Onix lifted its tail off of Ponyta, the dust clearing as it did so. Ponyta was spread out on her side, eyes closed. The fire horse groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Panting, Ponyta slowly stood up as she glared at her opponent. She turned her head towards her trainer, and gave her a smile and a wink. Flora looked confused until she heard Onix cry out in pain. Looking up at the Pokemon, she turned shocked as Onix was suddenly on fire. Roark was shocked as well, not expecting his Pokemon to have been burned.

He then adjusted his glasses as he looked at Ponyta, then at Flora. "Your Pokemon are definitely full of surprises Flora." He told her. "First your Kricketot evolving into Kricketune. And now Ponyta's hidden ability, Flame Body activating. This battle is getting exciting!"

Flora smiled as she placed a hand on her chest. She could feel her heart beating faster, and the battle wasn't even over yet. Turning determined, she locked eyes with her Pokemon, seeing the fire in her eyes. Flora nodded as Ponyta got into a battle stance. "We're just getting warmed up, hope you're ready for more Roark!" She told him, excitement present in her voice. The battle has just begun! Even with a full team, will Flora be able to win her first gym badge just as her friends have? Or will the gym leader Roark triumph despite only having two Pokemon left? The answers to come, as the journey continues!

**And done! Thank you all so much for reading, review if you can and-aah!**

***Water pours over my head as laughter was heard. Looking up, I see a familiar head poking out of a gold ring above me.***

**Me: What the? Hoopa?**

**Hoopa: Haha! Did I surprised you?**

**Me: *glaring* What was that for!**

**Hoopa: I'm getting ready for April's Fools Day! It's happening next week you know. Besides, there was too much sea water in the pool.**

**Me: Sea water in the...? Well next time, dump it back in the ocean and not on me! Got it?**

***Hoopa gives a salute before going back into the portal, closing it.***

**Me: Good grief, I don't think he got it. *sigh* Well, as I was saying before I got drenched, I will see you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, Crystal here with a brand new chapter. Picking off from last time, we'll see if Flora wins her gym battle. But first, to the-!**

***A pie hits me in the face as a familiar laugh is heard. Hoopa then appears beside the desk, half of it inside his good ring.***

**Hoopa: Nailed it! Haha! *Turning to the readers.* Bet I surprised you guys. *Turns to look at me, the pie falling off to reveal my shocked face.* Hehe, hope you like whip cream.**

**Me: Very funny Hoopa, very funny. *Looks at the readers.* As I was saying, to the review!**

**To Isokage, glad you like it and Hoopa's 4th wall breaking. He's going to be doing this for a while. And you do have a point, but they don't have access to either of those things. **

**Hoopa: Guess they'll have to stick with good strategies for now. *Chuckles* At least until-!**

**Me: *I cover his mouth.* No spoilers Hoopa! *Looks at the readers* You guys enjoy the chapter while I get this whip cream off my face. And now!**

**Me and Hoopa: Cue the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Dynamax Fossil Pokemon, Flora vs. Roark - Part 2

Last time, after being told why the enemy is dynamaxing Pokemon, Flora was finally having her first gym battle against the Gym Leader Roark. So far, Flora has managed to defeat Roark's Geodude with her Kricketot, who's evolved into Kristine during the battle. Flora then switched with Ponyta while Roark called on his Onix. During the battle, Ponyta's hidden ability, Flame Body, activated, giving Onix the burn status. With both Pokemon still standing, the question still remains, who will win?

"Ponyta, use Double Kick!" Flora commanded, Ponyta reading up before charging.

"Onix, use Slam!" Roark ordered, Onix letting out a roar as it lifted its tail. As Onix used Slam, Ponyta stopped and used Double Kick at the same time. Both attacks collided, neither side giving in. Onix however pushed through, sending Ponyta back. While Ponyta managed to land on her hooves, she started panting. Onix, while didn't looked tired, roared in pain as the burn took effect before dying down.

'Ponyta is getting tired.' Flora thought. 'But Onix has to faint at some point. Should I take that chance and switch?' She looked at her Pokemon, who was digging her hooves into the ground.

"Onix, use Stealth Rock!" Roark called out, Flora gasping. Small orbs appeared around Onix before forming into large rocks and scattering around Ponyta. "If you were going to switch Pokemon, you should have done so before now." Flora frowned, she knew that it would be risky to switch now. Ponyta snorted, pounding her front hooves down as she prepared for another charge. Turning her head to her trainer, Ponyta looked at Flora, waiting for a command.

Flora took a deep breath before nodding. "Ponyta, use Tackle!" The Pokemon nodded as she got a running start.

"Onix, use Screech!" Roark ordered.

"Not this time!" Flora exclaimed. "Use the speed from Tackle to dodge it, and don't slow down!" Ponyta nodded as she started to build up speed, dodging the Screech attack and started circling the rock snake Pokemon. Onix stopped it's attack as it tried to focus on the opponent. However, it was moving so fast it couldn't focus.

"Use Rock Throw!" Roark called out, hoping to slow Ponyta down.

"Keep up the speed and dodge those Rocks!" Flora commanded, Ponyta smirking when she heard that. As Onix used Rock Throw, using bigger rocks, each one aimed at Ponyta missed. Ponyta smirk widened as she dodged the last rock, Onix and Roark turning surprised. The rocks that missed formed a barricade around Onix, leaving the rock snake Pokemon not much room to move. The burn took effect again, Onix roaring in pain before dying down. "Finish with Double Kick!" Ponyta ran on the large rocks before jumping in the air and delivering the attack. Onix let out a roar as it crashed onto the ground, destroying some of the large rocks as dust flew around it.

When the dust settled, Onix had swirls in its eyes. "Onix is unable to battle, the match goes to Ponyta!" Ian declared, Ponyta smiling before kneeling down. Flora frowned as she brought out Ponyta's Heal Ball.

"You were great Ponyta, get some rest." She told her Pokemon before returning. Roark did the same as he returned Onix.

"Get some rest Onix." He told his Pokemon before bringing out his last Poké Ball. "Now Cranidos, you're up!" Flora frowned as Roark's last Pokemon was called out. Cranidos let out a roar as Roark smirked. "Think you can take down my next Pokemon just like you did earlier?"

"We'll see." Flora said as she brought out her Poké Ball. "Kricketune, let's go!" Kricketune came out, ready for battle, though he cried out in surprise when the Stealth Rocks hit it.

"There's Stealth Rock in action." Holly said as she and the others frowned.

"Yeah, and it's going to stay like that until Cranidos has been defeated." Lisia added.

"Cranidos isn't an easy Pokemon to defeat." Amber stated, Riley nodding in agreement. "Let's hope Flora can end this quickly."

"With both Kricketune and Ponyta tired and Flora having one Pokemon she still hasn't used?" Aria asked as she frowned. "We'll see." Once Kricketune shook off the pain, he was ready for battle.

"Kricketune, use Fury Cutter!" Flora ordered, making the first move. Kricketune let out a cry as it headed towards Cranidos, arms glowing red as it prepared to strike. The attack struck the opponent's head before backing up. Cranidos however smirked, not feeling any pain. Kricketune looked surprised as it got into a fighting stance.

"Use Headbutt!" Roark called out, Cranidos ramming into Kricketune at high speeds. The cricket Pokemon slammed into a rock before shaking it off.

"Use Mud Slap!" Flora called out, Kricketune using the attack towards Cranidos.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Roark ordered.

"Flamethrower?!" Flora questioned, shock filled her expression as a stream of fire came out of the Pokemon's mouth. The attack pushed through the Mud Slap and hit Kricketune, causing it to cry out in pain before it ended. The cricket Pokemon fell back as it was scorched and had swirls in his eyes.

"Kricketune is unable to battle, the match goes to Cranidos!" Ian declared, the Youngster trainers cheering as Cranidos held its head up high. Flora frowned as she returned her Pokemon.

"You did your best Kricketune, get some rest." She told her Pokemon as she brought out the Heal Ball. "Ponyta, you're on!" Ponyta came out again, getting hit by Stealth Rock before shaking it off, panting. Flora frowned as she looked at her Pokemon in concern, Ponyta was still tired. She didn't know how long the fire horse would last.

"Cranidos, use Pursuit!" Roark ordered.

"Counter with Double Kick!" Flora commanded, knowing Ponyta didn't have enough energy to dodge. Cranidos came in fast with Pursuit, Ponyta standing on her hind legs before using Double Kick with her first legs. Both Pokemon pushed against each other before breaking away. "Double Kick again!"

"Use Headbutt!" Roark called out. Ponyta waited until Cranidos got close to her before standing on her high legs, ready to attack. However, Cranidos aimed for the stomach, attacking there as Ponyta was sent flying back. The fire horse Pokemon cried out in pain as it was sent into a rock, the wind being knocked out of her lungs. Panic filled Flora as she watched her Pokemon try to stand up, accidently activating Aura Sight when she closed her eyes. Ponyta's Aura was blazing in one of her legs, the same leg as last time. Flora opened her eyes, now filled with worry and fear.

'Ponyta can't keep going like this!' Flora exclaimed in her thoughts. 'This is the second time her leg has been injured, and there is definitely something wrong with it. But what do I do? Do I return Ponyta only to send her out later?' Roark noticed the panic expression on Flora's face, then looked at Ponyta. When the fire horse Pokemon tried to stand, Ponyta cried out in pain as it tried to stand up. He frowned as he turned to Ian.

"This match is over." Roark declared, to the confusion of Flora and everyone, minus Aria, in the stands.

"Why is Roark stopping?" Lisia asked. "Can he do that? Call the match off even though it wasn't made by the referee?"

"He can." Aria answered. "A gym leader is capable of determining whether a Pokemon is able to continue or not, even if there is a referee. As for why..." Aria closed her eyes and used Aura Sight for a moment before opening them. "Ponyta's leg has been injured, and it's the same one."

"Like last time?" Holly asked, thinking back when Ponyta was forced to Dynamax. Aria nodded, turning concerned for the Pokemon, as did the other girls. Flora took the opportunity to run up to her Pokemon, who looked at her with shame in her eyes.

_"It's happened again." _Ponyta said as she looked down. _"Anytime I get hurt, it's always this leg that gets hurt."_

_"_I'll have Nurse Joy take a look at it once we get to the Pokemon Center." She told her Pokemon, stroking Ponyta's mane, though not being burned. "For now though, I want you to rest as much as you can."

"_But the battle..."_ Ponyta protested.

"I still have one Pokemon left." Flora pointed out. "And you've been giving it your all. Trust me, you deserve this rest." Ponyta looked into her trainer's eyes and saw how serious she was. She let out a sigh before nodding, Flora giving a small smile before returning the Pokemon. Roark walked up to Flora as she stood up.

"Has your Ponyta ever been injured like this?" He asked her, Flora nodding.

"Happened when she was forced to Dynamax." She said in a low voice, Roark frowning as he understood. He then placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up.

"We don't have to continue this if you want to go ahead to the Pokemon Center." Roark told her in a gentle tone. Flora looked down before shaking her head.

"I'll admit, I would prefer to do that, but I want to keep going." She told him before lowering her voice. "I still have one Pokemon left, and I would like to finish what my Pokemon and I have started." Roark pushed his glasses back as he nodded.

"Alright." He said. "But next time something like this happens, try to stay calm. Your Pokemon can sense your fears and it doesn't make things easier. The better you stay calm, the easier it will be on the Pokemon." Flora flinched before nodding. She did panic, but she did try to keep calm so she wouldn't break down. Both trainers went back to their side of the field, Flora taking deep breaths as she'd calm herself down.

* * *

Over at the museum, around the same time as the battle, 'Marina' and 'Skyla' were currently waiting next to one of the restoration machines. They had put a Pokemon fossil inside, hoping to see the restoration process happen. Though after finding out it would take 6 hours for it to happen, they had no choice but to wait.

"Who knew it was going to take so long?" 'Marina' said as she briefly went out of her disguise, 'Skyla' doing the same, given they were alone in the room. "I mean, I knew it was going to be awhile, but 6 hours?" She let out a whistle as Uranus frowned.

"Can we wait that long?" She asked. Neptune gave her an annoyed glance as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Can, or do we have to, you mean?" She questioned back, knowing full well what her ally had been asking. Uranus rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Believe me, Uranus, this will be all worth it in the end."

"Can't we just steal the machine?" Uranus asked. "Then we wouldn't have to be stuck inside."

"You'd have to be an idiot to try that." Neptune said with a bored expression. "We'd not only blow our cover but also earn the attention of the police." She then frowned as she changed back into her disguise.

"Just an idea." Was all Uranus said before changing back into her disguise, the room now silenced as both girls stayed quiet.

* * *

"Piplup, I choose you!" Flora called out, her final Pokemon ready for battle, though he cried out in surprise when he got hit with Stealth Rock. Shaking it off, Piplup stared down at his opponent, Cranidos doing the same. 'This is it, the final round. Amber and Riley have won their battles, I have to do the same.' Taking a deep breath, she turned determined as Piplup got into a fighting stance.

'So she's going with a Water Type this time.' Roark thought to himself. 'Smart move, but shouldn't underestimate them, given how well her other Pokemon have fought.' Glancing at his referee, he nodded to him, who nodded back.

"Alright, final match, begin!" Ian declared.

"Cranidos, use Headbutt!" Roark ordered, Cranidos charging head first.

"Dodge it!" Flora called out, Piplup barely able to move out of the way.

"Try again until you land a hit!" Roark called out, Cranidos nodding as it kept ramming towards Piplup, destroying rocks in its path when it missed.

"Piplup, jump into the air and use Bubble while spinning!" Flora ordered. Piplup nodded as he jumped into a rock before jumping again, Cranidos breaking the rock it had used. Piplup then started spinning as it used Bubble, hitting the fossil Pokemon and causing major damage.

"Use Pursuit!" Roark commanded. As Piplup started to land, Cranidos came in fast with Pursuit, attacking the Pokemon and sending the penguin Pokemon flying. Once Piplup hit the ground, he quickly got back up. "Now use Flamethrower!"

"Counter with Bubble!" Flora called out, both Pokemon firing their attacks at each other. Fire and bubbles collided, pushing back against each other. The attacks soon stopped once it exploded, creating a lot of steam, making it hard to see the opponent. Flora frowned as she thought back to her battle with Elena and her Sobble. This was like then, but this time neither Pokemon could see each other. "Piplup, stay calm!"

"You do the same Cranidos!" Roark called out, the steam not letting up. Both Pokemon stayed still, though Cranidos was still moving, lightly digging its foot into the ground, ready to charge. Taking a deep breath, Flora focused on her hearing, just like she had been learning when using Aura Sight. Piplup did the same, closing his eyes so he could focus. Both trainer and Pokemon listened until they heard the faint sound coming from Cranidos.

"Piplup, use Bubble!" Flora ordered, Piplup aiming for where he heard the sound. Because Cranidos couldn't see, it couldn't dodge the attack.

"Cranidos!" Roark exclaimed. "No way! Not yet! Not giving up! Use Headbutt in the direction into the bubbles!" Cranidos heard him and charged head first into the bubbles.

"When ready, finish Pound!" Flora ordered, Piplup's flipper glowing as it continued to use Bubble. When it saw that Cranidos was close to him, Piplup stopped and struck Cranidos on the head, both attacks colliding as the steam disappeared. Both Pokemon soon passed each other, stopping a feat from each other. Piplup knelt down, keeping the flipper it used Pound for close to it. Cranidos smirked as it turned around, holding its head up high, before falling onto its back.

"Cranidos!" Roark exclaimed in surprise, his Pokemon having swirls in his eyes.

"Cranidos is unable, the match goes to Piplup!" Ian declared. "Which means the victory goes to Challenger Flora of Twinleaf Town!" Flora looked stunned as her friends cheered for her. Piplup smiled as he ran up to Flora, jumping into her arms as she was brought back to reality.

"We won?" She asked in disbelief before smiling. "We won. We won!" Flora and Piplup laughed as they cheered, finally winning not only their first gym battle, but also their first battle ever. Roark let out a sigh as he went up to his Pokemon, who looked disappointed. Kneeling down, he rubbed Cranidos on the head to comfort it.

"You were awesome Cranidos, get some rest." He told his Pokemon, Cranidos smiling as he was returned. Roark then stood up as he walked up to Flora, who returned her Pokemon. "I have to admit Flora, I'm impressed. You really showed how tough you and your Pokemon are."

"Thanks Roark." Flora said as she looked up at him. "I'm just glad we have it our all."

"And you did." Roark said, pushing his glasses back. "We weren't even holding back and you still managed to beat us." Putting a hand into his pocket, he pulled out a badge that looked like a helmet. "And for that, you earned this. The Coal Badge!" He handed the gym badge to Flora, her smile growing bigger as she held it.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. She turned to her friends who came down from the stands. "I just got the Coal Badge!" Riley gave Flora a tackle hug, nearly knocking them both over as they laughed. She and the others gave Flora their congratulations, each of them excited for their friend.

* * *

After the battle, Flora and the rest of the girls went straight to the Pokemon Center. Roark joined them as he and Flora got their Pokemon healed. Flora also had Ponyta looked over, especially at her leg. Roark had gone back to Oreburgh Mine once his Pokemon had been healed, and suggested Amber should go to the Oreburgh Mining Museum to get her Pokemon fossil restored. Amber decided to do so, once making sure Ponyta's leg was alright. This took about an hour, and Flora was starting to get worried.

"What if Ponyta's leg is broken?" She wondered, very worried about her Pokemon. "She said this wasn't the first time her leg has been injured like this."

"It's possible the leg is just sprained." Aria said as she watched Flora paced.

"But if it is broken, they might have to put her down!" Flora said with fear. "I don't want that to happen!"

"It's not going to happen." Aria said, standing up and stopping Flora from pacing. "Just try to relax and think of something else." She looked at the others, who were currently meditating with Kazza, Riley's Abra. "Like, how do you feel? Now that you've won your first Pokemon battle of course."

"Well..." Flora started, thinking about it. "It's actually more fun than I thought it would be." Aria smiled when she heard that, though frowned when Flora looked down. "Course, it doesn't mean I like battles a lot."

"That's okay." Aria said with a shrug. "Not everyone sees Pokemon battles as a good thing."

"Yeah, but my Pokemon enjoy them." Flora said with a smile. "Maybe that's why I'm enjoying them." She let out a small laugh after she said that. The familiar music played in the room as Flora and Aria turned to the door, Nurse Joy coming out with the Heal Ball. They went up to the counter, Flora reaching it first. "Nurse Joy? How is Ponyta?"

"Ponyta is doing alright, she just bruised her leg." Nurse Joy told her as she gave the Heal Ball to Flora. "However, given that this isn't the first time this has happened, I recommend trying not to put too much pressure on that leg."

"How do I do that?" Flora wondered as she put the Heal Ball away.

"Ponyta seems more reliant on that leg than the others, so perhaps you can get Ponyta to use her other legs until it has healed completely." Nurse Joy suggested. Flora thought about and smiled.

"I'll try it." She told her. "Thank you for checking on Ponyta."

"You're welcome." Nurse Joy said. "We hope to see you again." Flora nodded as she and Aria went over to their friends. They were all staying very still, having not moved since they started.

"They're really doing good." Flora said as Aria used Aura Sight to check, before looking exasperated.

"Yeah, they're really doing good." Aria said as she opened her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Really good at sleeping!"

"Eh?" Flora looked at her friends closing and could see that they were actually asleep.

"Good grief." Aria said as she went over to Lisia. "I'd expect this to happen to Riley and maybe Lisia. But Amber and Holly?"

"To be fair, they might be tired from the battle earlier this morning." Flora pointed out before looking at Riley. "Riley on the other hand...has no excuse." At that moment, Riley fell back and woke up. Sitting back up, she let out a yawn as she looked at Flora and Aria. Then she turned confused before groaning.

"I fell asleep again, didn't I?" She asked, Flora and Aria nodding. "Dang it! How long was I out?"

"I say about thirty minutes, given that's when you guys started meditating." Aria said as she started to wake up the others.

"What about Kazza?" Riley asked as she looked at her Pokemon.

"He's the only one actually mediating." Aria said as Lisia, Holly and Amber woke up. Flora and Riley looked at the Abra, who nodded before returning himself to his Poké Ball. Riley let out a nervous chuckle as she and the others stood up.

"I guess we got too relaxed." Holly guessed as Lisia stretched her arms.

"Yeah, I think we need to get moving." Lisia said before heading her stomach growling. She blushed before coughing. "Right after we eat."

"Sounds good to me, then we can go to the museum." Amber said, the others nodding in agreement. "Let's go find a place so the mythical Pokemon can join us."

"Yeah!" They all exclaimed.

* * *

"Just three more hours..." 'Marina' said to herself. "Just. Three. More. Hours." She kept telling herself this would all be worth it in the end. They would be able to gather dark energy, which would be one step closer to reviving the Dark Eclipse. Possibly defeat Pretty Cure, since they are a threat to the cause. Then... 'Marina' blinked. What would happen once the Dark Eclipse was revived? Would it align with the plans the boss had? Or would it cause a new obstacle to overcome? "How is it none of us questioned what would happen afterwards?" She asked out loud. Snoring was her answer. Frowning, she saw that 'Skyla' had fallen asleep. Letting out a sigh, 'Marina' stood up and walked out of the room.

Pulling out a phone with a sea green case on it, she pressed a few buttons before placing it to her ear. _"Yes?"_ 'Marina' smiled as she leaned against the wall.

"Elena? It's Marina." She said. "I have a few questions regarding our personal goal." There was silence for a moment.

"_Regarding what?" _'Elena' asked.

_"_What will happen once we revive the Dark Eclipse?" 'Marina' questioned. Another moment of silence.

_"The same reason for what the boss wants."_ Was the answer. 'Marina' looked up at the ceiling as she let out a sigh. "_You're not doubting the cause, are you?"_

"Of course not." 'Marina' said calmly. "But have you thought their ideals might clash with each other?"

_"That's highly unlikely."_ 'Elena' stated. "_We may be the only ones who know about the forgotten legend, but because we are granted the power to do so..."_

"We shall discover the truth." 'Marina' finished. "I know! I know. There is a lot to uncover in this legend." She looked around before shifting her position.

_"Just like we were told, the Dark Eclipse had been defeated by the Gleaming Aura created by Pretty Cure." _'Elena' recounted. _"The dark energy scattered and was only able to activate when Pokemon Dynamax, something that only started 3,000 years ago in the Galar region due to the Darkest Day. So why not send us there instead of being in Sinnoh?"_

"Because it's creating chaos?" 'Marina' asked. "Or because this is where the battle took place?"

_"Probably both, though I'm leaning towards the latter."_ 'Elena' guessed. "_If anything, we'll be making history."_

"For better or worse." 'Marina' said with a smirk, ending the call there and walking back into the restoration room. "Wonder how long we can keep this to ourselves?" She wondered, looking at the machine.

* * *

A couple hours after eating lunch, the group made their way towards the Oreburgh Mining Museum. And walking inside, the girls were amazed. "Whoa! Check out all these fossils!" Riley exclaimed. In display cases, there were Pokemon fossils found in the region. "There's so many of them!"

"A lot of coal here too." Amber said as she looked around, seeing a giant lump of coal on display. "They even explain how coal is made."

"There are even evolutionary stones here." Holly added as there was a case filled with all kinds of evolutionary stones.

"This is so cool! Check out this you guys!" Lisia exclaimed as she and the others looked at a scepter with a rainbow color sphere on it. "It's an art piece based on something called the Jewel of Life."

"The Jewel of Life?" Flora asked. Aria tilted her head as she got a good look at it before reading the description.

"It says it's supposed to be a combination of different elements that helped Sinnoh flourish in times of need." She read before frowning. "Does something like this actually exist?"

_You bet it does!_

The girls jumped slightly when they heard the voice, Aria groaning as she recognized it. "Relax, it's just Hoopa."

_Yep! Though that isn't an accurate depiction of the real Jewel of Life._

"What makes you say that?" Flora asked. At that moment, Mew teleported with Hoopa before leaving.

_"Because if it were the real thing, the Earth Plate would be reacting." _He said as he went over to Lisia. The girl pulled out the Earth Plate from her bag as she looked at it.

"What does it have to do with the Jewel of Life?" She asked. Hoopa frowned before looking away.

_"Remember when the others and I mentioned I caused a lot of trouble back in the past?" _The girls nodded, remembering the explanation earlier that day. _"Well, long after Pretty Cure stopped me the first time, this old man managed to seal my true form in a bottle using the Earth Plate and two other plates."_

"Like the genie in the lamp." Riley guessed, smiling as she remembered the tale.

_"Well where do you think they got the inspiration from?"_ Hoopa asked, smirking. Aria rolled her eyes, then looked at the art piece as she frowned.

"If there are more plates out there, where did they come from?" She wondered. Hoopa stayed silent and shrugged, he didn't know. Lisia put away the Earth Plate as Amber looked around. Soon, she saw the desk counter with a few employees behind it. Smiling, she faced her friends.

"I'm going to go see if I can restore the fossil I found." She told the others, who nodded in understanding. After looking one last time at the art piece, they went to look at other things. While it didn't take long for Amber to find out she could restore her fossils she did find out it was going to take a while before it was ready. So she joined up with the others as they looked around the rest of the museum. Unknown to them, 'Marina' and 'Skyla' walked out of the museum and towards an area where no one was around.

"Finally!" 'Skyla' exclaimed as she changed out of her disguise in a yellow flash. "We can Dynamax a fossil Pokemon!"

"Yes!" 'Marina' exclaimed before calmly reposing herself. "Of course, I trust you to handle this one. Given this Pokemon is now in my possession."

"Yeah yeah!" Uranus wasted no time in grabbing the Poké Ball that her ally was holding. "Let's do this already!" With that, she let out the fossil Pokemon they had restored, wrist aglow before aiming the red beam without the Pokemon even knowing what's happening.

* * *

"Hey? Who turned down the AC?" Lisia asked as the area around them started to feel cold. Hoopa looked around before Mew teleported next to them.

_"Dynamax alert!" _Mew exclaimed, quickly leading the girls towards the museum's entrance. However, when they tried to open it, the door wouldn't budge.

"_What's the deal?"_ Hoopa questioned. _"The door won't budge!" _Aria closed her eyes and activated Aura Sight, the door was glowing white instead of the usual dark blue and grey. Beyond the door, the ground and buildings were also white, and near the museum was the giant red Aura. She then opened her eyes and frowned.

"It's frozen, and the town is starting to turn into ice." Aria told them, everyone turning shock.

"Does that mean the Pokemon is an Ice Type?" Amber asked, trying to figure out what would cause the area to be cold, well, colder than usual.

"I think so, and we're locked in." Aria answered. Hoopa immediately opened one of his rings and enlarged it enough for the girls to walk through.

_"Well what are you waiting for?"_ He asked them, the others nodding to each other as they ran through it, Aria hesitating a bit before going through. Mew then teleported it and Hoopa outside the museum, where the area was indeed becoming frozen. The sky above them was dark red, but it was also hailing. Looking around, they saw the cause, a Dynamax Pokemon that looked like a dinosaur with a long neck, having ice blue skin, a blue jewel on its side, and having yellow sails with pink tips near the head.

**"Amaura!"** The Dynamax Pokemon cried as it walked around.

"Whoa!" The girls exclaimed as they saw the fossil Pokemon, Amaura. Nearby, Uranus was watching as the fossil Pokemon continued to make its way around the buildings. She had ordered the Dynamax Pokemon to use Max Hailstorm, which caused the area to be frozen. 'Marina' hid nearby, ready to return her new Pokemon if it was defeated. Aria looked up at the Dynamax Pokemon before holding her hand out.

"Girls, let's do this!" She exclaimed, the others nodding. Aria and Flora linked hands as Lisia and Holly brought out their Aura Crystals. With Amber joining them, they all went through the motions as their jewels glowed. Riley stood back with Mew and Hoopa, prepared to shield her eyes.

"Aura Transform! Precure Style!" The five shouted, five pillars of light surrounded them before dying down. The five girls had transformed, each of them doing their pose.

"The jewel of time, Cure Dia!" Dia declared, diamond gleaming.

"The jewel of space, Cure Pearl!" Pearl declared, pearls gleaming.

"The jewel of the land, Cure Ruby!" Ruby declared, rubies gleaming.

"The jewel of the sea, Cure Sapphire!" Sapphire declared, sapphires gleaming.

"The jewel of the skies, Cure Emerald!" Emerald declared, emeralds gleaming.

"All together!" They all exclaimed before posing. "Shining into the hearts of many, Rainbow Aura Pretty Cure!" A bright light shined for a moment before dying down.

"Oh dark soul who's lost its sight!" Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald started as they pointed.

"We guardians shall restore your light!" Dia and Pearl finished together as they pointed. Dynamax Amaura stared down at them, backing up in fear before causing a giant flat rock rise from the ground. It then headbutted the rock, causing it to fall, seemingly hitting Pretty Cure as snow and dust flew in the air. However, the giant stone didn't collapse but was slowly raised into the air. Underneath, Pretty Cure were holding the rock up and slowly trying to move it, gritting their teeth as they did so. With a battle cry, they push the rock back up and hit Dynamax Amaura.

The Precure panted as they got into a fighting stance, Ruby and Emerald shivering a bit. "Okay, just so we're clear, everything will go back to normal once we defeat the Dynamax Pokemon?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, it should be like nothing happened." Pearl answered.

"Okay, so how do we handle this?" Emerald asked next. Before anyone could answer, Dynamax Amaura let out a cry as it created a giant ball of ice and prepared to drop it on them. Cure Pearl thought quickly and got in the center of her friends.

"Pretty Cure Aura Pearl Warp!" She exclaimed, pearls gleaming as the area surrounding her and the others turned pink before vanishing just as the giant ice dropped onto the ground, freezing it. Pretty Cure then appeared not far from the Dynamax Pokemon, then almost slipped on the ice. Cure Pearl looked at her pearls, seeing one of them had dimmed, and then fell onto her back, sliding a bit.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Ruby shouted as she tried to balance herself before sliding into Sapphire. Dia and Emerald tried to stay balanced as they helped Pearl up.

"Well, that explains why everything is frozen." Sapphire said as she and Ruby helped each other from falling. Dynamax Amaura let out another cry as it looked around. Dia frowned as she saw the look in its eyes.

"That Amaura is scared." She said, the others turning to her. "It's like this is the first time it's seen a human, any kind I mean." The Dynamax Pokemon summoned a giant lighting bolt that struck the middle of the group, sending them flying back as it missed them. Electricity started to spark the ground as Pretty Cure stood up.

"Come on you guys!" Riley shouted. "You got this! No need to worry!"

"That's when we worry the most!" Pearl and Emerald shouted back as they tried to stay balance. Riley blinked before turning sheepish, Mew and Hoopa letting out a chuckle.

"But she has a point, we got this!" Ruby pointed out before slipping on the ice. "What we don't have is solid ground."

"Then we'll have to make our own battlefield." Dia decided as she helped Ruby up. "Ruby, can you use your attack to do that?"

"I think so, but not if that Dynamax Pokemon attacks again." Ruby answered.

"Leave that to us." Emerald told her.

"Right, we'll keep Dynamax Amaura busy until you're ready." Pearl added. "Then Sapphire can use her attack to calm it down long enough for Dia and I to use our attack."

"Sounds like we have a plan." Sapphire said with a smile.

"Right, let's do this!" Dia exclaimed, she, Pearl, Sapphire and Emerald running towards the Dynamax Pokemon. Cure Ruby made sure she got her balance following them. With a battle cry, the four Precure jumped into the air and aimed at Dynamax Amaura. The Dynamax Pokemon turned more frightened as it summoned the giant flat rock, blocking their advances. However, the four Pretty Cure punched the rock, causing it to fall the other way and hit the Dynamax Pokemon. Uranus's eyes widened in surprise as Dynamax Amaura shook off the pain.

Cure Dia, Pearl and Sapphire landed a kick or punch on the Dynamax Pokemon, hitting the neck and chest. Cure Emerald landed on the giant Pokemon's head, keeping balance as Dynamax Amaura tried to shake her off. Emeralds glowing, she jumped back into the skies. "Pretty Cure Aura Emerald Shower!" The green projectiles appeared and struck the Pokemon, causing it to cry out in pain as they exploded. Cure Ruby took this as her chance as her rubies started to glow.

"Pretty Cure Aura Ruby Crater!" She shouted, punching the ground, causing red cracks to appear in the ground as it spread around the Dynamax Pokemon. Dynamax Amaura let out a surprise cry as the ground beneath it collapsed, the ice surrounding the crater also melting. When the others landed, they relaxed as they didn't slip this time.

"My turn!" Sapphire exclaimed as her sapphires started gleaming. "Pretty Cure Aura Sapphire Bubble!" Clasping her hands together, she sent a stream of bubbles towards the Dynamax Pokemon. The bubbles joined together until there was one giant bubble, trapping the Dynamax Pokemon as it started to calm down.

"Our turn." Dia said as Pearl nodded. The two linked hands as they prepared their attack.

"Jewels of time and space." Pearl started, both pearls glowing together.

"Transcend together into the gleaming light." Dia finished, her diamond glowing.

"Pretty Cure Aura Jewel Pulse!" They shouted, sending the twin beams of light towards the Dynamax Pokemon, popping the bubble as it was healed and returned to normal. Once it did so, the hailling stop and the whole area returned to normal. The girls let out a breath of relief, until they looked around and saw that Amaura was gone. Pretty Cure changed back as Riley, Mew and Hoopa went up to them.

"Where did Amaura go?" Flora asked. The others shrugged, they didn't know where the fossil Pokemon went. Unknown to the group, 'Marina' had returned her new Pokemon and then vanished at the same time Uranus did. They would have to help the new Pokemon adjust to the new world. Hoping that Amaura was now alright, the group headed back to the museum, where they soon will meet Amber's new Pokemon.

**And done! Phew, finally go the whip cream off my face, and it was good.**

**Hoopa: You ate it?**

**Me: Well, some of it. Where did you get the whip cream anyway?**

**Hoopa: *shrug* Don't remember, but boy was that a good prank. Hehe!**

**Me: I'll admit, that was better than the sea water. *Looking**** at the readers* Thank you all for reading, review if you can.**

**Hoopa: Because they are fun to read.**

**Me: And we'll see you all next time!**

**Hoopa: See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, Crystal here with a brand new chapter! But first, to the re-whoa!**

***I get covered in silly string in multiple colors, before falling down the whole room gets covered in silly string. Hoopa then appears from one of his gold rings.***

**Hoopa: Happy April Fool's Day! *Looks at the now empty cans.* Glad I still had plenty of silly string after this morning. Hehe!**

**Me: Hoopa! *I quickly stand up as I try to get the silly string off of me.***

**Hoopa: Yes?**

***I stare at him as I try to come up with something, but sigh instead.***

**Me: Let's just get through the review first, then you're cleaning this up.**

**Hoopa: Okay with me!**

**Me: Right, now let's see. Glad it didn't get cover in silly string.**

**To Isokage, I do have plans for Riley, but it's going to take a while to execute it. And I already told Hoopa not to steal your ketchup, and I'm sure he won't.**

**Hoopa: *looks nervous* Okay, let's cue the disclaimer and get this place cleaned! Come on come on!**

**Me: Hey! Don't push!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Riley vs a Dynamax Pokemon?!

"So let's see if I got this straight." Aria said as she, Flora, Mew and Hoopa looked at the art piece from earlier. "The Earth Plate and some other types were combined into the Jewel of Life?"

_"Well, that's what I've been told."_ Hoopa confirmed. After the battle against the Dynamax Amaura, the girls and Pokemon went back inside Oreburgh Mining Museum. Thankfully, nobody suspected a thing regarding the town being briefly frozen. Most likely because of the Sinnoh region's cold climate. Once inside, the girls split up into pairs, Amber and Riley, Lisia and Holly, and Aria and Flora. They all decided to stay there until Amber's Pokemon fossil had been restored, so each pair explored other parts of the museum. _"Course, only some of the power from the plates were combined into the Jewel of Life."_

"So where is the real Jewel of Life?" Flora asked. Hoopa shrugged, he didn't know. Mew shrugged as well, though it floated close to the art piece to get a better look at it.

"_Who knows, but if one of the plates is here in Sinnoh, then the rest are too."_ Mew said as it floated back to Flora.

"How many plates are we talking about?" Aria questioned, crossing her arms as she faced away from the art piece.

"_17." _Hoopa and Mew said at the same time before smirking. _"Jinx!" _The two Pokemon then laughed as Aria shook her head. Flora placed a hand to her cheek as she thought about the plates.

"Would the enemy know about the plates?" She asked. Hoopa and Mew shrugged, making Aria frown as she thought of the possibility.

"If they did, they could use the power in the plates for evil." Aria said, Flora nodding in agreement. Mew and Hoopa thought about what Aria said and realized she was right. Sure, they didn't know where the plates came from, but they knew the plates hold a lot of power. If the enemy found a way to use it for evil, who knows what could happen.

_"We'll go tell the others this." _Mew said before teleporting itself and Hoopa back to the base. Aria let out a sigh before shrugging.

"It's a wonder how they get by without most people seeing them." She said as Flora giggled.

"I guess that's the reason they're called mythical Pokemon." Flora said as she and Aria walked away from the art piece. "By the way, have you ever found any Pokemon fossils back in Hoenn?"

"No, but I did find a lot of evolutionary stones." Aria answered. "Though I only give them to my Pokemon if they want to evolve."

"How many Pokemon do you have?" Flora asked, making Aria stop. "I know you have Sceptile, but what about the rest of your team."

"Uh, well..." Aria looked away as she started to look nervous, something that confused Flora. "I have lots of Pokemon, most of them staying at Professor Birch's lab. As for the ones on my team, I can't really talk about them."

"Why not?" Flora questioned.

"Because!..." Aria exclaimed before stopping, then let out a sigh. "Because if I did, then they might become targets for the enemy." Flora frowned as her eyes dimmed a bit before nodding in understanding. "Don't get me wrong, I do let them out when I can, and I know they can take care of themselves. But they'd all agree to stay inside their Poké Balls unless they needed to otherwise, even before we became Precure. Sorry."

"No. I understand." Flora said with a sad smile. "But I hope I get to meet the rest of your team sometime on this journey." Aria nodded with a smile, she'd hope so as well.

"Come on, let's go check on the others and then see if the Amber's Pokemon fossil has been restored." Aria said, Flora nodding as they went to look for the others. However, Aria stopped as she placed a hand to her head, eyes shut tight. Images started to flood her mind, just like at Lake Verity.

_**Shrouded in darkness, the sounds of two Pokemon could be heard battling each other, pink and blue colliding. The blue pushed through, causing a crack in the pink light. One last cry was heard as the pink vanished, and it ended.**_

"Aria?" Flora asked, bringing Aria back to reality. Opening her eyes, Aria could see that Flora was looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine Flora." She told her friend, knowing what she was probably going to ask. Instead, Flora frowned, still concerned.

"Do you often get headaches like that?" Flora asked her, Aria frowning as she took a moment to respond.

"Not really." She admitted. "This is only the second time this has happened. And it's hard to explain." Flora tilted her head as she remembered the first time it happened.

"Maybe it has something to do with being Pretty Cure?" She guessed, though wasn't quite sure.

"Maybe." Aria shrugged as they started walking again. "I'll ask one of the mythical Pokemon about it later." At that moment, Lisia and Holly came up to them, both of them excited.

"Hey, Amber says that they're done." Lisia said excitedly.

"Come on, let's go see." Holly said as she and Lisia started on ahead. Aria and Flora exchange a glance before following after their friends. Once the four reached Amber and Riley, who were at the counter, they all saw how excited Amber was, holding a Poké Ball.

"Ready to meet our new friend?" Amber asked. The others nodded in excitement, ready to see the new Pokemon. Riley's eyes lit up as she got an idea, turning to the others as Amber enlarged the Poké Ball.

"Let's do this outside, then we could introduce our Pokemon to Amber's new one." Riley suggested, the others thinking it over before nodding.

"Then let's go, I'm already excited to meet the newest addition to my team." Amber said, her face beaming as she held her Poké Ball close.

* * *

"It's alright Amaura, there's nothing to be afraid of." Neptune told her new Pokemon inside their base. The restored fossil Pokemon was currently observing its surroundings, slightly worried as the Pokemon looked at its trainer. After returning to the base, Neptune took her time explaining things to help calm it down. Once she was sure Amaura understood, she changed out of her disguise and proved she was the same person. Currently, they were the only ones in the room, Neptune insisting that Uranus go somewhere else. She knew that Amaura already had a fear of her ally due to her rushed actions.

"See, this is where my allies and I stay." She told her Pokemon as it started to calm down. "Consider this your new home."

"Amaura." The Pokemon nudged against her trainer, who in turn rubbed the Pokemon's neck.

"I know you'll have to go into battles eventually." Neptune said before looking at a nearby poster for a Pokemon Contest. "But I think Contest might be a fun way to get you used to the modern world." She went over and grabbed the poster and showed it to Amaura. "See, you have to be in front of tons of people, which might be scary at first." Amaura frowned when it heard that. "However, I want you to watch the performances and see if you like them. If you do, then you could be a star!"

Amaura turned confused, it couldn't turn into a star. Neptune noticed how confused Amaura was, then smiled as she pulled up a video from the Jubilife Contest. She then started to play it as it started showing all the performances that were recorded. Amaura stayed silent as it sat down, intrigued with the video and what was on it. "You can watch this while I talk to my ally." She said as she prepared to leave. "And don't worry, I'll be sure to give her quite the scolding." With that, she vanished, leaving Amaura alone. The Pokemon stayed silent as it watched the first performance, eyes sparkling as it continued watching.

* * *

"Come on out everybody!" The girls, minus Aria, exclaimed as they all let their Pokemon out. Flora's Piplup, Kricketune and Ponyta were the first to come out. Lisia's Shiny Pokemon came out next, Totodile, Ledyba and Shinx giving off a sparkle for a brief moment. Next were Holly's Pokemon, Cyndaquil, Azurill and Pichu. Then Amber's Turtwig, Starly and Machop. Then Riley's Chimchar, a regular Shinx, and Kazza the Abra. Finally, Aria's Sceptile came out, though the others were confused why she'd only sent out one Pokemon. Aria gave them the same reason she told Flora to the others, and they accepted it, though wondered what other Pokemon she had.

"Okay everybody, we have a new friend with us." Amber told the Pokemon. "So say hi to our new friend!" With that, she threw the Poké Ball into the air, letting out the Pokemon that had been restored from the fossil.

"Cranidos!" The Pokemon exclaimed, revealing to everyone that the Pokemon restored was a Cranidos. The new Pokemon looked around as it saw it was surrounded by Pokemon it had never seen before. All the Pokemon gave a greeting to Cranidos, who tilted its head before focusing on Sceptile. It stared at the older Pokemon, before charging into him, surprising the trainers. Sceptile blinked as Cranidos rammed into him, but didn't feel much pain. Cranidos kept headbutting Sceptile, getting frustrated as it wasn't doing anything. Sceptile shook his head before looking up at his trainer.

_"This one seems eager to pick a fight."_ He said, Aria translating for the others.

"We can see that Sceptile." Aria told him as Amber slowly walked up to Cranidos and knelt down.

"Um, excuse me Cranidos?" Cranidos stopped attacking as it turned around to face the girl. "Hi, my name is Amber. And I'm your new trainer and friend." Cranidos stared at her before backing up slightly, Amber starting to feel nervous, hoping Cranidos didn't charge at her. The Pokemon instead titled its head, becoming confused.

"_Friend...?"_ Cranidos asked, though only Aria and Flora could understand the Pokemon. From the tone of the voice, they assumed he was male. _"I have no friends." _He said sadly, looking down. Amber turned her head to Aria and Flora for a translation.

"He says he has no friends." Aria said, Cranidos blinking as he turned to her. Amber smiled as she spread her arms out.

"Well, now you have lots of friends." Amber said. "And if you're wondering, Aria and Flora, those girls over there." Aria and Flora waved as Amber pointed to them. "They can understand Pokemon better than the rest of us, and basically translate for the rest of us."

_"Pokemon?" _Cranidos asked before shaking his head. _"Who you calling a Pokemon?!" _Sceptile let out a chuckle, causing Cranidos to turn to him. _"What's so funny?"_

_"Pokemon is short for Pocket Monster."_ He told the Pokemon. "_It's the term used by humans, which we Pokemon have accepted from the day we are born."_

"_Do I look like I can fit into a pocket?"_ Cranidos asked, the trainers giggling after Aria translated what he said.

"Looks like we have a lot of explaining to do." Amber said as she slowly stood up. "But first, let's get you introduced to everyone first." At that moment, a small shadow started to make its way towards the group, staying hidden as it watched the humans and Pokemon interact. Slowly, it looked at each of the girls before settling on Riley. The girl wearing the cap started laughing as Cranidos tried to attack the Abra, but missed due to Teleport. The shadow lifted slightly from it's spot, dark orange eyes becoming visible before sinking back into the ground. The shadow moved towards Riley's shadow, blending in without anyone realizing it was there.

* * *

"Are we done?" Uranus asked after listening to a 30 minute lecture from Neptune. At this point, this was nothing new and she learned how to tune it out. "Cause if we are, I'm ready to go gather more dark energy."

"Oh no you don't!" Neptune exclaimed as she placed her hand on her hips. "If you think-!"

"I plan on using one of my Pokemon this time." Uranus interrupted, bringing out a Poké Ball. "So get off my back already, the sooner we gather dark energy, the sooner we can defeat Pretty Cure. For. Good!" Neptune stayed silent as she crossed her arms.

"You're just trying to lure that Pretty Cure that defeated the Dynamax Glameow." She stated, waving her hand with a dull expression. "You should focus on the current threat, given she hasn't made an appearance since then." Uranus frowned as she clenched her free hand.

"Whatever, they'll see who is stronger." Was all she said before vanishing. Neptune sighed, pushing her sea green hair back.

"Honestly, all that girl thinks about is being the strongest." She said before bringing out a hand mirror and smiled. "Then again, this does give the opportunity to freshen up. Especially since this will be strike three for Uranus." Neptune let out a chuckle as she winked into the mirror before vanishing as well.

* * *

After explaining and introducing everyone to Cranidos, they decided to eat dinner, the mythical Pokemon joining them. Manaphy was very happy to see Holly, who happily gave the baby mythical plenty of milk she had prepared. It didn't take long for the Trainers and Pokemon to eat, but spent most of the time talking with each other. They all had a good time, and soon they all returned to the Pokemon Center to rest for the night. Since Manaphy didn't want to leave Holly again, the mythical Pokemon decided to sleep with the girls tonight.

Mew and Magearna slept with Flora and Aria, Victini, Manaphy and Jirachi with Lisia and Holly, and Celebi and Hoopa with Amber and Riley. Course, when night had come, only one mythical Pokemon couldn't sleep. Celebi let out a deep sigh as it tried to get comfortable, but couldn't. There was too much in her mind, and it was mainly on something Riley had suggested during dinner. Since she wasn't a Precure, she'd figure she and her Pokemon could join the battle. Her Pokemon, all of the Pokemon got excited at the idea. But she wasn't thrilled with the idea. Sure, she couldn't stop them from trying, but Celebi didn't want anyone else to get wrapped up in this.

_"Can't sleep?"_ Hoopa asked, Celebi turning her head as the genie Pokemon went next to her.

_"I just can't believe the Pokemon want to fight despite the danger." _Celebi said as she frowned. _"I was still hesitant to tell awakened Pretty Cure when the danger and risks are..." _She didn't want to finish that statement, but she didn't have to.

"_Well, history ain't going to repeat itself if that's what you're worried about."_ Hoopa said as he placed his hands behind his hand. "_Besides, they're good kids. And you know most Pokemon love to fight, since it's practically instinct."_

_"That's not what I'm worried about."_ Celebi told the genie mythical Pokemon as she frowned. Then Celebi looked down as she shook her head. _"I know I can't stop them, but they shouldn't have to go through with this." _Hoopa frowned as he set his hands down. "_And if the enemy finds a way to harm them or..." _Celebi shook her head, not wanting to bring those memories back. _"I guess. I guess I'm worrying about nothing."_

_"No you're not." _Hoopa told her. _"This is dangerous, but they know that. And they're willing to help stop this threat." _Celebi blinked as she turned to Hoopa and stared. _"What?"_

_"I expected you to joke about all this, given that's what you usually do." _Celebi admitted. Hoopa gave a chuckle before grinning.

"_Maybe later, I'm ready to hit the sack." _Hoopa said before yawning. "_Night Celebi!"_

_"...Night Hoopa." _Celebi said before going to sleep. Unaware that someone else had been listening in. Riley opened her eyes as she laid in the bed, thinking over what Celebi and Hoopa had talked about. It did explain, somewhat, why Celebi stayed silent and seemed ready to explode. Riley had noticed that after suggesting her idea. Made her wonder what would have happened if Celebi spoke up? They probably would have an argument, Riley figured. Letting out a sigh, she turned onto her side, before noticing something on the nightstand. Riley blinked as she sat up and grabbed the note, wondering how it got there.

Opening the note, she was able to read it because the words glowed in the dark, which she thought was cool. However, as she started reading it, her eyes widened as she realized who it was from. 'That girl who dynamaxed Kazza, she's challenging Pretty Cure!' Riley exclaimed in her thoughts. Frowning, she looked at her friend, who slept soundly. Turning determined, she looked back at the note before nodding. Getting up, hopeful she didn't wake up her friends, got dressed and brought out Kazza. Whispering into her Pokemon's ear, the Abra nodded before using Teleport on himself and Riley. The only thing left was the note, which dropped onto the floor, slightly opened with a symbol of a feather with a stylized G on it.

* * *

Early the next morning, inside Oreburgh Gate, Riley walked down to the bottom floor, not before returning Kazza to his Poké Ball. While she did manage to get some sleep after leaving the Pokemon Center, Riley spent some of the night planning a good strategy. One she hoped would work, if her theory was right. Stopping at the spot where the meeting would take place, Riley took a deep breath before turning serious. "Uranus! I know you're here! So come out and face me!" She shouted, some of the Zubat flying around as the yellow haired girl made herself known.

"You're not the one I was looking for." Uranus said simply. Riley smirked as she pointed her thumb at herself.

"I'll have you know I'm just as good as my friends are." She told the enemy, confident in herself. "And given I have one badge under my belt, I think I'm qualified to battle you." Uranus raised an eyebrow, but smirked as she brought out a Poké Ball.

"Confident aren't we?" She asked, enlarging the Poké Ball. "In that case, allow me to explain the rules."

"Since when does the enemy play by the rules?" Riley asked herself, but Uranus managed to hear her. A tick mark appeared on Uranus's forehead, but managed to keep her cool.

"You are allowed to use as many Pokemon against mine as you pleased." She told her, gritting her teeth in the process. "If you managed to defeat me, I'll give you a Dynamax Band. If you lose, you get crushed." Uranus held out the Dynamax Band, which sparkled, Riley turning confused as to why Uranus offered something. Especially since she probably wouldn't stick to her word. "Do we have a deal?"

"On one condition!" Riley exclaimed. "You don't Dynamax any of my Pokemon, got it?"

"Got it." Uranus answered as she tossed her Poké Ball, letting out her choice Pokemon. It was a bird Pokemon with cream and brown feathers, red feathers in the shape of a crest was on its head, along with red and cream tail feathers.

"A Pidgeotto." Riley said as she brought out her Pokedex.

Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon.

A Normal and Flying Type.

It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws.

"Oh boy." Riley gulped as she put away the Pokedex, but stood confident as she called out her Pokemon. "Chimchar! Shinx! Kazza! Let's go!" Her Pokemon came out of their Poké Balls, all ready for battle, especially Kazza. Uranus looked surprised to see the Abra, but quickly changed her expression as her wrist glowed red.

"Pidgeotto, Dynamax!" Uranus shouted, aiming her arm at her Pokemon as the red beam shot out. Pidgeotto started to grow to the size of a giant, letting out a shrill cry as the ceiling above them turned dark red and stormy. Kazza frowned as he looked at the Dynamax Pokemon before nodding. Riley nodded as well as she started to give orders.

"Chimchar, use Ember! Shinx, use Spark! And Kazza, use Thunder Punch!" Each Pokemon nodded as they prepared to use their at Dynamax Pidgeotto. Chimchar started first, releasing fire out of his mouth, hitting the Dynamax Pokemon. Shinx and Kazza started to gather electricity, blue electricity surrounding Shinx and yellow electricity surrounding Kazza's hand. Both Pokemon charged at the same time before jumping up, striking the Dynamax Pokemon with their attacks. Although the fire attack didn't cause much damage, the electric attacks did, but Dynamax Pidgeotto didn't show it.

"Use Max Airstream!" Uranus ordered. Dynamax Pidgeotto let out a fierce cry as it started to gather wind around it.

"Kazza, use Teleport to get yourself and the others to dodge!" Riley exclaimed. Uranus raised an eyebrow at that, but stayed silent as she watched the Abra place a hand on the other two Pokemon before using Teleport.

"Aim at the ground." Uranus commanded, Dynamax Pidgeotto aiming at the ground before using Max Airstream. The attack struck the ground, sending the dust and rocks flying, forcing Riley to cover her eyes. Though she couldn't see, she could hear the crowd of her Pokemon as they got hit by the flying rocks.

"Chimchar! Shinx! Kazza! Stay calm!" Riley shouted, hoping her Pokemon heard her. "Use your hearing to find your opponent and use Ember, Spark and Thunder Punch!" Holding her hat, she tried to open her eyes, but the dust started to sting her eyes, so she was forced to close them. She was starting to wish she could see Aura. Riley smiled as the sound of her Pokemon attacking struck something, hopefully the Dynamax Pokemon. However, as the dust settled, she heard a three thumps to the ground and a hard slap. Gasping, she saw that her Pokemon had been slammed to the ground, each in a small crater.

"No way!" Riley cried out in shock.

"It seems I have won." Uranus declared. "And now, I will hold my end of the bargain." Riley thought quickly and returned her Pokemon as Dynamax Pidgeotto stomped its talons on the ground, causing it to shake and made Riley lose her balance. Riley managed to keep her hat in her head, but felt herself freezing up while trying to stand up. Dynamax Pidgeotto looked at her as if she was a Caterpie or Weedle, their favorite kind of prey. Before a command could be given by the enemy, green projectiles appeared and struck the Dynamax Pokemon, causing it to cry out in pain and surprise. Riley smiled as she recognized the attack, though it faltered as she felt herself falling until she hit the ground. Shaking her head, she saw she was surrounded by the mythical Pokemon, with Manaphy even hugging her.

_"You sure gave us a shock!"_ Hoopa exclaimed as Riley stood up.

_"Indeed, but at least we got here in time." _Celebi said with a small smile, before going over and pulling at Riley's ear. "_Now you need a lecture while Pretty Cure handles this!"_

"Ow ow ow!" Riley exclaimed as she saw her friends jump over and land on the ground, transformed.

"The jewel of time, Cure Dia!" Cure Dia declared, diamond gleaming as she posed.

"The jewel of space, Cure Pearl!" Cure Pearl declared next, striking a pose as her pearls gleamed.

"The jewel of the land, Cure Ruby!" Cure Ruby declared while posing, rubies gleaming.

"The jewel of the sea, Cure Sapphire!" Cure Sapphire declared, posing as her sapphires gleamed.

"The jewel of the skies, Cure Emerald!" Cure Emerald declared last while posing, only four of her emeralds gleaming as on remained dim.

"All together! Shining in the hearts of many, Rainbow Aura Pretty Cure!" They all declared as they posed.

"Oh dark soul who wishes to destroy the light!" Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald started while pointing, though the latter two were slightly confused.

"We guardians shall stand and fight!" Dia and Pearl finished together while pointing.

* * *

Uranus gave a wicked grin as soon as she saw Pretty Cure, but was slightly disappointed that she couldn't hold her end of the deal with the first challenger. "This is more like it! What took you so long?"

"Beside the fact that it wasn't until morning that we saw the notes?" Dia sarcastically asked. Uranus shrugged as she looked at Riley, blinking at how many mythical Pokemon were there.

"I'll admit, your friend was confident in her abilities as a Trainer, even managing to cause damage to my Dynamax Pidgeotto." Uranus shook her head as she frowned. "Burning the end I came out strongest, and I will prove that to you! Get ready Pretty Cure!" Pretty Cure got into a battle stances, ready to charge at any moment. "Use Max Airstream again!" The Dynamax Pokemon let out a cry as it sent the stream of air into the ground. The five Precure managed to dodge the attack by jumping into the air. Cure Ruby and Cure Sapphire jumped from the wall to the Dynamax Pokemon, landing a punch and kick on its stomach.

Cure Emerald grabbed Dia and Pearl's hands and swung them around before sending them flying towards Dynamax Pidgeotto. The two grabbed hands as Dynamax Pidgeotto prepared to hit them with its wings. However, Cure Pearl prepared to use her attack as she saw it coming. "Pretty Cure Pearl Aura Warp!" She shouted, causing the two of them to vanish in a pink glow, missing the wing slap. They reappeared at the wall behind the Dynamax Pokemon, looking up before pushing themselves off it. With a battle cry, they punched and kicked Dynamax Pidgeotto at a fast pace, right on the back of the head.

At the same time, Cure Emerald flew in at a fast pace, striking multiple kicks at the Dynamax Pokemon's beak. "Shake them off!" Uranus ordered. Dynamax Pidgeotto then started to flap its wings, causing dust to fly in the air as it started to shake. Dia and Pearl held on tight while Cure Emerald managed to dodge. Landing next to Ruby and Sapphire, Emerald linked hands with them, spinning around like before, but sent them under the Pokemon. Grabbing one leg, they let out a cry before tossing the Dynamax Pokemon towards the wall. Dia and Pearl luckily managed to get off before they got crushed between the wall and the Dynamax Pokemon.

"That was a close one." Pearl said as she placed a hand at her heart.

"Yeah, we almost became part of a sandwich." Dia said, smiling a little. Pearl gave a small chuckle as the others went next to them.

"Looks like Uranus is using one of her own Pokemon, just like Venus did." Ruby said, now that they had a break to talk.

"Is that why we changed what we're supposed to say?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, they pulled the switch when I became Cure Ruby." Ruby answered. Dia and Pearl shared a glance before shrugging.

"It seemed appropriate at the time." Pearl told them.

"I think it works." Emerald said. "But it's weird how it comes out naturally."

"Takes some getting used to." Dia said with a shrug. "In any case, it looks like Riley gave us a head start." They looked at the Dynamax Pokemon, who shook its head but winced a little.

"I can't believe she snuck out just to face the enemy." Pearl said as she shook her head.

"And she tells us there's no need to worry." Emerald said, shaking her head as well. "Course, she's always been like that." Pearl nodded in agreement, that was like Riley.

"Getting back to the battle." Sapphire said, frowning as the Dynamax Pokemon raised its wings before lifting into the air. "How do we get a clear shot when it keeps moving?"

"If you girls can keep it at bay, I'll use my attack on it." Dia told them, the others nodding in agreement.

"We'll buy you time, just make sure you don't hit us!" Ruby exclaimed as she, Pearl, Sapphire and Emerald charged at the Dynamax Pokemon. Dia blinked before placing her hands on her hips, giving a fake glare before smiling. Pearl and Emerald jumped into the air as they aimed for the wings, while Ruby and Sapphire aimed for the legs. Uranus saw what they were doing and frowned.

"Send them flying back!" She commanded, Dynamax Pidgeotto prepared to send a fist of wind their way. However, it felt itself get pinned to the wall, the four Pretty Cure pinning the Pokemon so it couldn't move. Dia nodded as her diamond started to glow. Taking a deep breath, she nodded to the others, signaling them to get ready to move.

"Pretty Cure Aura Dia Freeze!" She shouted, sending the grey beam from the diamond towards the Dynamax Pokemon, the others moving out of the way as the attack struck. The Pokemon turned grey as it was frozen in time. Making their way towards Cure Dia, they all smiled as they gave her a thumbs up, which she returned. "Ready Pearl?" Dia asked.

"Ready Dia." Pearl answered as they linked hands. "Jewels of time and space." Pearl started, her pearls glowing.

"Transcend together into the gleaming light." Dia finished, her diamond regaining its shine.

"Pretty Cure And Jewel Pulse!" They shouted, sending the twin beams of light towards the Dynamax Pokemon, healing it of any injuries and returning it and the area to normal. Uranus frowned before returning Pidgeotto into its Poké Ball, then turned to where Riley and the mythical Pokemon were.

"Challenger!" She called out before tossing the Dynamax Band towards them. Riley turned confused as she caught the object, seeing that it was the Dynamax Band she had shown her. "Next time you battle me, do it with a Dynamax Pokemon." She then turned to Pretty Cure, glaring at them. "As for you, Pretty Cure, this won't be the last time you see me!" With that, she vanished. The girls blinked as they changed back, somewhat surprised at the declaration. They walked back up to Riley and the mythical Pokemon, who were observing the Dynamax Band. It was white with red and blue edges, a black screen on one side.

"_I don't know what's more confusing."_ Celebi said as she looked at the Dynamax Band. _"That she gave Riley something only the enemy has been using so far. Or the fact that she actually held her end to a deal."_

"Well, whatever the reason, I think we better make sure this isn't a fake." Riley said. "Because if it isn't, I can fight alongside you guys!" Her eyes started sparkling as Celebi frowned. Did she have to do the lecture again? "But only once my Pokemon and I get stronger." She smiled at Celebi, who gave a small smile of her own. Even though she didn't expect to get lectured by a mythical Pokemon, she knew it was mostly out of concern.

"So, how do we find out if it's fake or not?" Lisia asked.

* * *

"We're heading back to Jubilife City." Amber declared after she, Flora and Riley got off the phone. The group was back at the Pokemon Center, joined by Roark, who they bumped into while he was on his way to the mines. After telling Roark what happened and showed him the Dynamax Band, he suggested asking Professor Rowan. They all agreed, and after telling the Pokemon Professor most of the details, he agreed to meet them in Jubilife City and would take a look at the Dynamax Band.

"Once my team is healed, we'll start heading that way." Riley told them before placing her hands behind her head. "Course, we told him it might take a few days to get there."

"That should give us enough time to figure out how to explain things." Flora said as she placed a hand to her cheek.

"It's good that you're going to tell Professor Rowan about this." Roark said as he pushed his glasses back. "And if your other friend is still stationed there, it wouldn't hurt to tell him about this either." Aria nodded in agreement as she remembered what she and Flora promised Looker.

"Might as well show him the notes we somehow got this morning." Aria said as she pulled out the note similar to the one Riley found. "Something about the G makes me a bit suspicious."

"You sure it's not just her signature?" Lisia asked, a bit skeptical.

"If it was, then why didn't she use an U instead?" Aria pointed out. While Aria did want to know why she was seeing images in her mind, this could wait. For now, she wanted to find out more about the enemy, and hope there were only four of them.

**And done, finally! That was a lot of silly string. But we got it done fast because Hoopa was actually willing to clean.**

**Hoopa: Um, Crystal?**

**Me: Yes Hoopa. *Looks at what he's holding.* Why are you holding a ketchup bottle?**

**Hoopa: Well, remember when I went on a pranking spree this morning?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Hoopa: Well, I might have grabbed a ketchup bottle instead of one of the silly string cans and used it all up. *Chuckles nervously***

**Me: Hoopa! Please tell me that wasn't from-!**

**Hoopa: I was going to replace it with a new ketchup bottle! And hopefully he won't notice the difference. It's the same kind and he won't know about it.**

**Me: A little late for that, the mic just recorded your confession.**

***Hoopa gulps and freaks out, disappearing into his ring.***

**Me: Oh dear, looks like Hoopa is going to be in trouble... *Looks at the readers* Um, thank you all for reading, review if you can, and I'll see you all next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, Crystal here with a brand new chapter. And joining me today are 40 Jigglypuff, all of them here for Hoopa!**

***Hoopa appears with Mew, who quickly teleports away. He sees the Jigglypuff, one holding a microphone.***

**Hoopa: Whoa! Where did all the Jigglypuff come from?**

**Me: Oh most of them are from Kanto. I brought them her for you!**

**Hoopa: For me? Uh, why?**

**Me: You'll see in a minute, but first, to the review!**

**Hoopa: Uh oh!**

**To Isokage, glad you liked the chapter, and Hoopa got the message.**

**Hoopa: He's not coming here is he? I mean, I return the ketchup, which was the same brand!**

**Me: No, we talked about it and he agreed to let me do the punishing. You have to listen to Jigglypuff's concert for the whole chapter, if you can stay awake.**

**Hoopa: What happens if I fall asleep?**

**Me: Oh I'm sure you'll find out, if it happens. *Starts to leave.* I'll be back at the end of the chapter. Go ahead and start the Jigglypuff concert!**

**Hoopa: Wait! Crysta!**

**Me: Cue the disclaimer! *I leave the room***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Meeting Aurora and Diane

An hour after Riley's Pokemon were healed, the group left Oreburgh City and started to make their way to Jubilife City. There the group would meet up with Professor Rowan, who would verify that the Dynamax Band Riley had received was either real or fake. Once they exited the Oreburgh Gate, the group decided to take a small break and do their own things. Aria went off to a small clearing, telling the others she was going to do some training on her own. Flora was curious to see her train, so Aria let her come along.

"So when you do your training, what do you work on?" Flora asked once the two of them stopped.

"Well, work on my Aura Sphere for the most part." Aria said as she brought out a Poké Ball. "But I also spar with Sceptile" Flora's eyes widened in shock.

"Isn't that dangerous?!" She asked. Aria gave a shrug but also nodded.

"I guess it is." She answered. "But I've been doing this since as long as I can remember." Flora tilted her head as Aria called out Sceptile. "So we're careful not to over do it."

"But why?" Flora wondered, never expecting anyone to spar with a Pokemon. Aria frowned as she crossed her arms, Sceptile tilting his head as he watched his trainer come up with an answer.

"I guess..." Flora looked at her friend curiously. "Huh, never really thought about why." Flora then face faulted when she heard that. Sceptile let out a sigh as he shook his head.

_"As far as I remember, you were the one to suggest it."_ He said. Aria looked at her Pokemon and knew he was right, been doing so ever since her starter was a Treecko.

"I did, and our sparring has helped us win major battles." She said fondly, Flora standing up as she tilted her head.

"That still doesn't explain why." She pointed out. Aria scratched her head as she tried to think why, before groaning as she shook her head.

"I think it's because I grew up around people who learned how to defend themselves." She guessed, remembering vaguely that she saw some people older than her spar with each other. "That was before I moved to Littleroot Town though, so I don't remember where that was."

"Before you moved to Littleroot Town?" Flora questioned.

"Yeah, I lived in the Kanto region before moving to Littleroot Town." Aria explained before frowning. "Though I don't remember where exactly."

"You must have been pretty young if you can't remember." Flora figured as Aria nodded in agreement. At that moment, Piplup came out of his Poké Ball, surprising his trainer. "Piplup? What is it?" Without saying anything, Piplup ran off in a random direction, confusing the trainers and Sceptile before quickly following after. Once they caught up to Piplup, they were surprised by what they saw. In front of Piplup was a giant stone tablet standing against what looked like a cave. Flora picked up Piplup as she and Aria took a closer look. The stone was dark grey, with an engraving that looked like a Pokemon.

"What is this?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, but I've never seen anything like this before." Flora said as she touched the stone with one hand.

"Sceptile, go get the others." Aria told her Pokemon. "I think they'll want to see this." Sceptile nodded as Piplup jumped out of Flora's arms and went next to Sceptile.

"You want to go Piplup?" Flora asked her Pokemon, who nodded. "Alright, but stay close to Sceptile." Piplup nodded as it followed Sceptile, leaving the two girls alone. Aria went up and touched the stone, feeling the engravings as she tried to figure out which Pokemon it could be. At that moment, the Aura Crystals started glowing, surprising the girls. The engravings on the stone also started to glow, making them back away as their Aura Crystals started to glow brighter, causing them to shield their eyes. Before either one could say anything, the light from the Aura Crystals and the stone tablet covered them from a moment. Once it died down, all that was left was their bags and Poké Balls.

* * *

On a dirt road, two girls riding on their Pokemon, were admiring the sights around them. The first girl had blonde hair that reached to her waist, green eyes, and wore a light blue and white dress with pink lacing. Around her waist was a yellow sash with a sword attached. The other girl had black hair that reached above her shoulders, blue eyes, and wore a dark grey vest over a red shirt, grey pants and dark blue boots. Tied onto her back was a shield with gold edges. The Pokemon they were riding were horse like Pokemon, with white fur, pastel pink and blue mane and tail, and a long black horn with a white spiral around it.

The Pokemon stopped in their tracks, confusing the two girls before they saw why the two had stopped. Lying on the ground was Flora and Aria, but they didn't know that. "Oh my goodness!" The blonde girl exclaimed as she quickly got off her Pokemon. Running in front of them, she knelt down to two girls who were younger than them, the other girl joining her as she touched their wrists. "Are they?" The black hair girl shook her head.

"They're alive, just unconscious." She said, the blonde girl sighing in relief. At that moment, the two girls begin to stir awake, the older two backing up to give them space. "Hey, are you two alright?"

"I think so..." Aria said as she slowly sat up, Flora doing so as well.

"What happened?" Flora asked as she held her head.

"That's what we would like to know." The black hair girl said, Aria and Flora looking up at the two girls. Aria almost froze up when she saw them before calming down.

'Those two, they look just like...!' Aria didn't finish her thoughts as she didn't want to bring up those memories, but then she remembered what happened. Looking at her Aura Crystal, she clutched it as Flora looked at hers. This didn't go unnoticed by the two older girls, their eyes widening a bit as they looked at each other. The blonde hair girl shrugged before extending her hands to the two younger ones.

"Here, let me help you up." She said with a smile. Aria and Flora looked at each other before doing so, standing up as the black hair girl crossed her arms.

"Thank you." Flora said, smiling.

"You're welcome, my name is Aurora." The blonde hair girl, now known as Aurora, introduced. "And this is my sister, Diane." The black hair girl, Diane, nodded to them in greeting, staying silent.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Flora." Flora told them.

"And I'm Aria." Aria introduced, clutching her Aura Crystal tighter.

"Alright, now that introductions out of the way." Diane started. "Mind telling us why you were lying in the middle of the road?"

"Diane!" Aurora lightly scolded. The two younger girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's hard to explain, and I don't think you'll believe us." Aria told them, Diane frowning as she got closer to them.

"Try us." She said simply, Flora gulping as she got closer to Aria. Aurora pulled her sister by the arm and brought her back away from the girls.

"Take it easy, they're just kids." She reminded her sister, then gave them an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about her, she's like this with everyone she meets. Always cautious about strangers no matter how old they are."

"How can I not, have you seen anyone wear clothes like them?" Diane questioned, making Aria and Flora look at themselves in confusion. They then looked at the older girls and their clothes, which reminded them of something from the olden days...wait.

"Um, what year is this?" Aria asked wearily.

"It's the year 1006." Aurora answered, though sounded confused. "Why do you ask?" Aria and Flora looked at each other, then their Aura Crystals, then back at each other before...

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh!?" They screamed, scaring a flock of bird Pokemon. Aurora and Diane had covered their ears before looking at the two girls with confusion and worry.

"I don't believe it!" Aria exclaimed. "We're actually in the past!"

"But how?" Flora questioned. "The only one who can time travel is Celebi, and she wasn't-!"

"Celebi?" The two girls turned to the older ones as they looked surprised. "You mean to say you know the Voice of the Forest?" Diane asked them, making both girls nod slowly, still comprehending they were in the past somehow. The black hair girl looked at her sister, who nodded to her before going over to the Pokemon.

"I think you two better come with us." Aurora told them as she started to pull the reigns on the Pokemon. "Come along Helios, Selene." Aria and Flora looked at the two Pokemon as they looked at them in amazement.

"Wow!" Flora exclaimed. "I've never seen Pokemon like them before."

"That's because they're from our native region." Diane said as she mounted the one on the right, Selene. "These two are known as Rapidash, though I call mine Selene. And Aurora calls hers Helios."

"Those Pokemon are Rapidash?" Flora asked, confused as she went to grab her Pokedex, but found her bag and Poké Balls were gone. She let out a gasp. "I don't have my bag or my Poké Balls!" She said loud enough for only Aria to hear her. Aria then checked herself and found that she didn't have her things either.

"Me neither!" Aria exclaimed softly. "Maybe they're still in the future?" She guessed, Flora shrugged as she wasn't sure. Aurora mounted her Rapidash as she held out a hand to Flora.

"Hop on, we'll give you a ride to the village." She told them as Diane went up to Aria and offered her hand. The two girls accepted the hands and were pulled into the Pokemon. With a flick of the reigns, the two Pokemon started walking. "And yes, they are Rapidash. I suppose the Rapidash you are thinking of are the ones with a fire mane. Right?"

"Right." Flora replied as she tried to stay in, never ridden a Pokemon before. Aria blinked as she started to recall something.

"Wait, are these Galarian Rapidash?" Aria asked. Diane nodded as she looked back for a second before facing forward.

"Galarian Rapidash?" Flora asked her friend.

"It's a regional variant of Rapidash that is native to the Galar region." Aria said. "That would make them a Psychic and Fairy Type instead of being a pure Fire Type."

"That's right." Aurora said as she strokes her Pokemon's mane. "Though you must be from this region since you're obviously not from Galar."

"Well, I am from Sinnoh, but Aria is from the Hoenn region." Flora said as Aria nodded.

"Right, we were observing this giant stone tablet with a Pokemon engraved in it." Aria started, figuring they could trust them. "But then it started glowing, as did our jewels."

"Aura Crystals, right?" Diane asked. Aria and Flora blinked in surprised as Diane pulled out a small bag and opened it, revealing it to have many Aura Crystals inside. "That's what we call them."

"We've been collecting them ever since a..." Aurora paused for a moment as Diane gave her a look. "A cosmic event happened earlier this month." Aria and Flora looked at each other in confusion but decided not to say anything. Diane let out a small sigh as Aurora giggled nervously.

* * *

A few minutes later, the four girls arrived at a village. Getting off the Pokemon, with Aurora and Diane's help, they looked around in awe. There were many people on the streets, either talking or tending to their houses, which were mostly made out of wood. A couple of Pokemon played with the children while some Pokemon were helping the adults. Up ahead was a marketplace, along with a building with a medical cross near the roof. Needless to say, it was quite busy. "Welcome to one of the busiest villages in Sinnoh." Aurora said as she and Diane led their Pokemon down the street.

"It kind of reminds me of Jubilife City." Flora said softly as she and Aria followed the older girls. "Though only smaller and the streets aren't paved."

"Yeah, I bet the building with the cross on it is the Pokemon Center." Aria guessed as she noticed that's where they were heading. Aurora smiled at the two of them while Diane slightly frowned. The blonde hair girl noticed her sister's frown and became confused.

"Diane, don't tell me you don't believe their story?" Aurora questioned, saying it loud enough for only the two of them to hear.

"Do you?" Diane questioned back. "While I admit the possibility of them knowing the Voice of the Forest, given that one time we met one." Aurora giggled, remembering the time they encountered the mythical Pokemon.

"And yet, you don't believe the Aura Crystals sent them here." She guessed with a knowing look.

"I'm not saying that...exactly..." Diane said as she glanced at the two younger girls, who were observing the sights. "But you have to admit, it does sound unbelievable."

"While I agree with you, I'm sure what we've been through is far more unbelievable than time travel." Aurora pointed out. "In any case, we need to help them get back to their time."

"Right." Diane agreed before noticing people staring at the two younger girls, Flora slightly becoming uncomfortable as she stayed close to Aria. "The sooner the better, people are starting to stare." Aurora also noticed the stares and frowned as they reached the building.

"Diane, you take Helios and Selene around the back." She told her sister. "I'll get us checked in with our new friends." Diane nodded as she led the two Galarian Rapidash around the back. Aria and Flora stopped as they looked around, Aurora grabbed their hands and started to lead them inside.

"Come on, let's get you girls settled." She told them, the younger girls nodding as they walked inside. In the building, they saw there were a couple of tables with chairs, some smaller Pokemon hanging around and saw doors that led to other rooms. Near the back of the main room was someone the girls recognized.

"Is that Nurse Joy?" Flora asked softly. The woman did look like Nurse Joy, but while she kept her white apron, her dress was slimmer and had a white top and pink skirt, a white handkerchief around her hair, the pink twin loops still there but was also in braids.

"Yes, she's the one who runs the inn and takes care of the Pokemon, even wild ones." Aurora replied, Aria and Flora exchanging a glance before giggling.

"Looks like even in the past, Nurse Joy is still around." Aria said to Flora.

"Makes you wonder how long the Joy family has been around?" Flora wondered. Aurora smiled as she went up to Nurse Joy.

"Welcome back Aurora, how goes the journey?" Nurse Joy greeted.

"Just amazing, you won't believe the caves Diane and I explored." Aurora answered as she grabbed a feather pin and dipped it in ink before writing on a sheet of paper. "We also made some new friends. I hope it's not too much trouble for them to stay?" Aria and Flora blinked as they looked at each other. Nurse Joy giggled as she shook her head.

"Not at all." She answered as Aurora finished writing and handed her the paper. "And if they have any Pokemon, I'd be more than happy to give them the usual treatment as well." Aurora frowned as she looked at the two girls, who walked up beside her. They looked sad as they placed their hands to their sides. Diane walked in and came up to them as Aurora led the two girls to one of the doors. Confused as why the two girls were saddened, she followed behind as Aurora led them to a room. On the floor was a pile of straw with a blanket and pillow on top.

"Alright, what's with the sad faces?" Diane asked as they sat down on the blanket.

"It's just, when Nurse Joy mentioned that if we had Pokemon..." Aria said as she and Flora frowned. The two sisters looked at each other as they frowned as well.

"You're Pokemon are back in the future then?" Aurora asked. The two younger girls nodded.

"That might be for the best." Diane said as she crossed her arms. "I don't know how conditions are for you two, but as of late, things have been quite drastic for some time."

"Yes." Aurora admitted. "Some Pokemon have been, well..." Aurora didn't know if she should finish. "Let's just say these are dangerous times." Aria and Flora stayed silent, as did the two sisters. Between them, the silence felt awkward. However, the silence was broken when laughter was heard. Standing up, they looked out a window as they saw a couple of little kids playing with each other along with some Pokemon. Two of the little girls started doing poses as they pretended to send a beam towards the Pokemon, who fell back as they laughed.

Aurora and Diane smiled as Aria and Flora giggled at the sight. "Maybe we shouldn't be asking this." Diane started as she turned to the younger girls. "But are there guardians called Pretty Cure in your time?" Aria and Flora flinched as they looked at each other nervously. They then nodded slowly, not sure why they would ask. Aurora let out an excited gasp as she turned to her sister.

"There is!" She exclaimed. Diane frowned slightly as Aurora clasped Flora and Aria's hands together. "And it's actually you two!"

"What?!" Aria and Flora exclaimed as they quickly tried denying it. Aurora started laughing as she let go of them and went next to her sister. Diane rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"If that's your best attempt at keeping a secret identity, you must have only started recently." She guessed.

"Well, we have been doing this for almost two weeks." Flora admitted.

"That would explain it." Diane said simply. Aria and Flora exchange glances before turning embarrassed.

"We were that obvious?" Flora asked.

"Well, we did catch you two off guard." Diane pointed out, as Aurora nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." She told them as Diane rolled her eyes but smirked. "Trust us, we won't tell anyone, if you don't tell ours."

"Aurora!" Diane exclaimed as she looked shocked. Aria and Flora turned confused as they calmed down.

"Oh relax, they won't tell. Right?" Aurora asked. Aria and Flora looked at each other and shrugged before nodding.

"We promise." Flora told them. Diane sighed as she knew she wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Alright, the truth is-." Diane was interrupted as the ground began to shake. "What in the world?"

"Diane, look!" Aurora pointed out the window and towards the sky, now turning dark red and stormy. Diane cursed under her breath as the shaking stopped. Aria and Flora frowned as they had an idea what was going on. As they were about to leave, Diane raised a hand in the air, stopping them.

"Both of you stay here and whatever you do, don't transform!" Diane exclaimed as she and Aurora were about to leave.

"Why not?" Aria questioned.

"Believe us, you don't want to get involved with this fight." Diane told them as she and Aurora left, leaving Aria and Flora alone.

"Why don't they want us helping them?" Flora wondered. "I mean, I don't like the fact we have to fight Pokemon in the first place. But we have the power to help them."

"I don't know." Aria said as she shrugged and went towards the window. People and Pokemon had gone into their houses to hide, fear clearly written in their faces. "But even if we do help, we might be changing the future of our time."

"If we were, wouldn't Celebi be coming to stop us before we make a mistake?" Flora asked. Aria blinked as she turned to her friend.

"Well, you got a point." Aria admitted. "But then why would Ly-I mean Diane and Mel-ugh, Aurora tell us to stay here?!" Flora turned confused as Aria shook her head and shut her eyes, pushing back the memories again. Flora decided not to question it, at least, not yet. "Not to mention asking about Pretty Cure...Whoa." From the window, they could see two pillars of light, one white and one purple, for a moment before dying down. Looking at each other, they nodded before running out of the room.

* * *

"There it is!" Aria exclaimed as the two of them came to a stop, Flora catching her breath. They both saw the Dynamax Pokemon, one that was purple and grey, had a horn, spines on its back, big claws and a long tail. A Dynamax Nidoking.

"Hey, that's the Pokemon engraved into the stone." Flora said as she and Aria realized the similarities.

"Yeah, it is!" Aria looked around but couldn't see anyone else around. "Maybe that's the reason why we're here in the past."

"You mean we have to defeat that Nidoking?" Flora asked. "A Pokemon that's probably way stronger than anything we've faced so far?!" Aria frowned but slowly nodded, then gave a confident smile.

"Hey, we can do this!" She exclaimed. "After all, we might not be the only ones fighting against it, if the pillars of light we saw means anything." Flora blinked as she realized what Aria meant, then smiled. Nodding, the two linked hands as they faced the Dynamax Pokemon.

"Let's do this!" Flora exclaimed as they went through the motions.

"Aura Transform! Precure Style!" They shouted, the pink and grey pillars of light surrounding them for a moment before dying down. Both girls had changed, opening their eyes as they struck their poses.

"The jewel of time, Cure Dia!" Dia declared as her diamond gleamed, slightly brighter than before.

"The jewel of space, Cure Pearl!" Pearl declared as her pearls gleamed, also slightly brighter than before.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" They shouted as they posed together.

"Oh dark soul who's lost his sight!" Pearl started as she pointed.

"We guardians shall restore your light!" Dia finished as she pointed. Both girls stayed in place as the Dynamax Nidoking didn't notice them. "Do you think he heard us?"

"I don't know." Pearl answered with a shrug. However, at that moment, the Dynamax Nidoking swung his giant tail seemingly at them. Eyes widening in shock, they quickly jumped high in the air, dodging it. Taking a sigh of relief, they saw the tail get stopped by two figures before the Dynamax Pokemon was tossed to the side. As Pretty Cure landed, they stared in awe as they who the two figures were. They were both women, older than Dia and Pearl when transformed. One had bright gold hair that was wild and long, wore a white dress with yellow and orange accents, white and gold gloves and boots and had a gold sword in her hand.

The other had dark blue hair that was sleek and long with white sparkles in them, wore a violet dress with yellow and light blue accents, violet and white gloves and boots and had a dark blue shield with gold edges. On both of their chest was a pink star shape jewel that sparkled slightly.

"Could that be who I think it is?" Dia asked as Pearl nodded, reaching the same idea.

"If it is, that would explain why they didn't want us following them." Pearl guessed. The two women jumped into the air as the Dynamax Nidoking stood up, ready to punch them. They however dodged the punch and grabbed it before letting out a battle cry, then sent the Dynamax Pokemon towards the side. And right in the path of Cure Dia and Cure Pearl. Though Dynamax Nidoking managed to regain its footing, it was surprised to find that its right foot wasn't touching the ground. Underneath, the two Precure gritted their teeth as they used all of their strength to push the Dynamax Pokemon away from them and onto its side.

"Whoa!" They exclaimed in surprise, not expecting to do that. Standing up, the Dynamax Pokemon turned his attention on them as it raised its fist and prepared to smash them. Cure Pearl's pearls started glowing as she quickly grabbed Cure Dia.

"Pretty Cure Aura Pearl Warp!" She shouted as the area around them glowed pink before vanishing, just as the fist slammed into the ground, destroying trees in the process. Appearing on top of the fist, Pretty Cure ran up Dynamax Nidoking's arm before jumping up and punching and kicking it in the face. Pushing off, Dia's diamond started glowing as she prepared her attack.

"Pretty Cure Aura Dia Freeze!" She shouted, sending the grey beam towards the Dynamax Pokemon, causing it to turn grey as it was frozen in time. Landing on the ground, Dia and Pearl linked hands as they prepared to finish this. However, the two women saw them and stood back.

"Jewels of time and space." Pearl started, her pearls shining.

"Transcend together into the gleaming light." Dia finished, her diamond shining as well.

"Pretty Cure Aura Jewel Pulse!" They shouted, sending the grey and pink twin beams towards the Dynamax Nidoking, returning it and the area to normal as it was healed of any injuries. The Nidoking looked around, confused before leaving, heading towards a familiar cave the two of them recognized. Unaware that the two women had disappeared, vanishing in the restored woods.

"That must be Nidoking's cave." Cure Pearl said as Cure Dia nodded but looked slightly confused.

"But why is there a giant stone tablet in our time?" She wondered as they heard footsteps, causing them to change back. "Wouldn't that cause a problem for the Pokemon that live inside?" Aria shrugged, she didn't know either.

"Didn't we tell you not to transform?" Turning around, they saw Aurora and Diane, the one who asked the question, walk up to them.

"Now now, they managed to defeat that giant Nidoking, didn't they?" Aurora asked with a smile. Diane let out a sigh as her sister giggled. "In any case, you two fought really well."

"I guess that means your time is in good hands." Diane said with a smirk, causing the two girls to smile. Before they could ask them something, their Aura Crystals started shining again. Aria and Flora looked at each other, having an idea what was happening.

"Looks like we're going back." Aria said as Flora nodded.

"Aurora, Diane, it was nice meeting you two." Flora told them as Aurora and Diane smiled.

"Even though we barely know each other, I'm glad we met." Aria said as she scratched her cheek. "Even though the whole thing seems unbelievable. Aurora giggled as she looked sad.

"We may not see each other again, so..." Aurora didn't finish as Diane shook her head with a sad smile.

"So this isn't goodbye, this is until next time." Diane told them, Aurora giving a sad smile as well. Aria and Flora nodded in agreement, then started waving.

"Until we meet again!" They exclaimed as their Aura Crystals glowed brighter before enveloping them in the bright light before vanishing.

"I wish we could have hung out with them more." Aurora admitted as Diane nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but you know we'd tired that Nidoking out before they showed up, right?" She asked with a smirk.

"Our little secret." Aurora said as she giggled. They then walked away from the cave, Aurora looking back while Diane looked ahead.

* * *

"_Wake up!"_ A voice said before releasing a bunch of bubbles onto Flora and Aria, causing them to wake up as they got soaked. The bubbles soon stopped as both girls looked around and saw Amber, Riley, Lisia and Holly, along with Sceptile and Piplup, who had fired the bubbles. Flora smiled as she quickly hugged her Pokemon.

"Oh Piplup!" She exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see you!" Piplup was happy too, though couldn't quite breath as he started squirming.

"Uh, Flora?" Amber started as Flora looked at her. "I think you're squeezing Piplup too tight." Flora gasped as she quickly let go of Piplup, who fell backwards.

"Sorry Piplup." She said, giving a sheepish smile to her Pokemon. Aria stood up as she petted Sceptile, who was happy to see she was alright.

"What happened to you guys?" Riley asked as she placed her hand behind her head. "By the time Sceptile and Piplup got us, you were passed out."

"Passed out?" Aria asked as she and Flora exchanged glances, confused. Could their time in the past have been all a dream? It didn't feel like a dream, especially with the battle they had against Dynamax Nidoking was fresh in their minds. Aria frowned as she took a deep breath and saw their things scattered. Flora stood up as they gathered their things. Once they did so, they turned to their friends.

"We're not entirely sure." Flora said as she looked towards the cave, the giant stone tablet with the Pokemon engraving on it.

"How long were we out?" Aria asked as she too looked at the giant stone tablet.

"Maybe 5-10 minutes?" Amber answered. "Maybe even longer, we're not sure."

"_Probably an hour because it took a while to find everyone else."_ Sceptile said. Aria and Flora frowned at that, it seemed they were gone longer. If the whole time travel wasn't a dream of course.

"What we do know is that you were passed out without your things on you." Lisia said before turning confused. "Though I don't understand why your Poké Balls were scattered."

"Like Flora said, we're not too sure ourselves." Aria said as she took another deep breath. At that moment, Piplup let out a cry as the engravings on the stone started to glow before crumbling until it was completely vanished, revealing the entrance of the cave. Exchanging glances, the group slowly walked inside. After a few minutes, they reach the end of the cave, where on a pedestal, was a stone engraved with writing and pink tear drop stone on top. Aria and Flora knelt down and read it silently to themselves before gasping in surprise.

**_To the future Pretty Cure, here is part of a plate that was once whole. _**

**_Please find the other pieces, and do what we could not._**

**_Restore the plate before it is too late._**

**_We are grateful knowing the future is in good hands._**

**_And we hope things go better on your quest then ours did._**

**_May you light always shine bright! - Cure Aura and Cure Eclipse_**

"It wasn't a dream." Flora said softly as she smiled, Aria smiling as well.

"We were actually in the past." Aria said softly as they exchanged glances.

"And even got to meet them!" Flora softly exclaimed.

"And saw them in action!" Aria softly exclaimed. Both girls felt themselves smiled as the others observed the pink object. Lisia brought out the Earth Plate, then compared it to the pink teardrop.

"This pink stone is kind of like the Earth Plate." She said as Aria and Flora stood up.

"It says that it's part of a plate." Aria said as Lisia handed the piece to Flora.

"So that means there are other pieces." Amber realized as her smile grew. "It's like going on a treasure hunt!"

"Yeah!" Riley exclaimed as Holly looked confused.

"But how did it break in the first place?" She wondered, Aria and Flora exchanging glances as they shrugged. They didn't know, but they did know that they somehow time traveled to the past. They also got to see what Cure Aura and Cure Eclipse in action. And hopefully, one day, they would see their new friends Aurora and Diane again. At that moment, Celebi appeared next to them as she didn't wait for the gold ring to close before zooming in front of the two girls.

_"Tell me everything that happened to you two!"_ She exclaimed. _"Because if I'm right, this won't be the last time it happens!"_ Aria and Flora blinked as the other girls turned confused. Sceptile and Piplup looked at each other before shrugging, whatever happened didn't seem like a bad thing. Right?

**I'm back! How was the concert Hoopa?**

***Sees Hoopa sleeping on the floor, his face, rings and body covered with black markings. The Jigglypuff with the mic puffed up as it continued drawing funny marks on the other Jigglypuff, who had also fallen asleep.***

**Jigglypuff: Puff!**

**Me: Whoa! I didn't expect most of the Jigglypuff to fall asleep! Hm... *Looks at the playlist* Must have been during the solo. Oh well, Jigglypuff?**

**Jigglypuff: Jiggly?**

**Me: Sorry that your back up singers fell asleep, but thank you for coming and singing for Hoopa. Even though he fell asleep.**

**Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff! *Smiles as it puts the cap back on the marker, then leaves.***

**Me: *Brings out a megaphone* WAKE UP HOOPA!**

***Hoopa jumps into the air and hits the ceiling before slowly floating down. The other Jigglypuff wake up and started laughing.***

**Hoopa: *Yawns* Did I make it?**

**Me: Not even close. And now that you're awake, it's time for your second punishment. Celebi!**

**Hoopa: Oh no! Don't tell me you're going to let her lecture me!**

**Me: Until it gets drilled in your head.**

**Hoopa: Nooooooo!**

***Celebi comes in with Mew, who gathers the Jigglypuff out the door. Celebi then drags Hoopa by the arm as she and Mew start giggling.***

**Me: *Chuckles* Wait until he sees himself in the mirror. *Looks at the readers* As for you guys, thank you so much for reading, review if you can, and I'll see you all next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, Crystal here with a new chapter!**

**Hoopa: Where have you been!?**

**Me: Uh, taking a break...*gives a sheepish smile* Sorry everyone, but even writers need a break once in a while.**

**Hoopa: That's true, but you left me with the longest lecture from Celebi!**

**Me: Well, at least I'm here now. In any case, to the review!**

**To Isokage, thank you, there's probably room to improve on that subject. As for what secrets Aria holds, they are mysterious indeed.**

**Hoopa: Are they really?**

**Me: Yes. Also, how do you feel on going on an adventure for a day?**

**Hoopa: With that guy? Hm...Along as he doesn't try to capture me, I'm up for it!**

**Me: Alright then, cue the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Rematch and Triple Battle

"_I can't believe I'm getting a headache over this."_ Celebi said after learning how Aria and Flora time traveled to the past. Sure, it didn't affect the present day, otherwise she would have to do something about it. But it was still unexpected, especially since it was the Aura Crystals that sent them back in time. _"Then again, that's the only way to understand time travel." _

"So you two were really in the past?" Amber asked. Aria and Flora nodded, the two leading the way out of the cave as they returned their Pokemon. Flora held the plate piece in her hand as they continued walking.

"That is awesome!" Riley exclaimed. "What was it like?"

"_Nope, don't even go there."_ Celebi said as she crossed her arms. _"Anything that's in the past stays in the past. And that goes for the vice versa." _Riley pouted at that, she wanted to know what the past was like. Aria and Flora exchanged glances before frowning.

"Why can't we say anything?" Flora asked.

_"Because if someone, say, evil found out about this..." _Celebi started with a frown. "_They could use it for their personal gain and change the timeline. The less people know about it, the safer time will be."_

"But what if someone tries to use you?" Holly asked. Celebi frowned as she looked down, slightly uncomfortable.

"_Well, it depends on how they want to use me." _She said before looking up. _"And others as well." _The girls stayed silent as they saw how uncomfortable Celebi was getting. So they decided to change the subject. Lisia held the Earth Plate up high as Flora did the same with the plate piece.

"So what's the broken plate called?" Lisia asked. "And how do you think it got broken?"

"_It's called the Pixie Plate."_ Celebi answered. _"Though I don't know how it could have been broken. Or where the other pieces are."_

_"_Well, we know Cure Aura and Cure Eclipse placed the piece of the Pixie Plate inside the cave." Aria said. "So they probably put the other pieces in other caves...depending on how many other pieces there are."

"Then we'll just have to find them plus the other plates." Flora stated as the others nodded in agreement.

"Since we got that out of the way." Lisia started. "Where do we go after we meet the Pokemon Professor?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Riley asked. "We go to the next gym of course!"

"And where is that?" Lisia asked. Riley paused in her step as she thought about it before shrugging. Amber shook her head as everyone else soon stopped.

"Holly and I looked at the map this morning in the Pokemon Center." She told everyone as Holly nodded. "Turns out there will be a Pokemon Contest in Floaroma Town. Which is on the way to Eterna City, where the next Gym Badge is."

"We'll have plenty of time before the Contest starts." Holly said with a smile. "As long as we don't run into any trouble, if you know what I mean."

"Come on now, there's no need to worry." Riley said as she started walking again.

"Really?" Holly asked. "Then why do I feel like worrying?" Riley blinked as Holly started giggling. Amber and Flora shook their heads as Celebi let out a sigh. Lisia let out a chuckle as she put away the Earth Plate, then noticed that Aria was looking away, frowning slightly.

"Something wrong Aria?" She asked. Aria looked at her and slowly nodded, though Lisia could see some hesitance in her eyes.

"Sorry, just thinking about Cure Aura and Cure Eclipse." Aria told her as Flora looked back, frowning slightly. 'And mostly how they looked like...them when they weren't transformed.' Aria shut her eyes as she pushed the memories back, though it was slightly hard to do so. Letting out a sigh, Aria shook her head as she started walking ahead, leading the others to follow. Flora exchanged a glance with Lisia, who shrugged. Flora put away the Pixie Plate piece as she looked at Aria.

'Something's been bothering Aria since we met Aurora and Diane.' Flora thought. 'Did they remind her of some people she knew?'

* * *

After walking an hour, the group decided to take a break. Celebi had gone back to the base, leaving the girls to do their own things. As they were about to split up, someone jumped down in front of Flora, surprising the group. Aria shook her head as she recognized who it was.

"Long time no see Elena." She said as the others realized it was 'Elena' who stood up and faced Aria.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." She told Aria, who rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"So what?" Aria questioned. "You let other people call you by your first name."

"Given how long we've been rivals, it seems only right to call each other by last name." 'Elena' told her, crossing her arms. 'Besides, you don't even know who I, Mercury, truly am.' Flora tilted her head as she glanced at the two. They seemed to have known each other a long time. And that gave Flora an idea. Smiling, she brought out her Poké Ball and faced 'Elena'.

"Since you're here Elena, how about a rematch?" She offered. "Piplup and I have been training hard since we last saw each other." 'Elena' looked at her, frowning underneath her scarf as she thought about it.

"Alright." She said, Flora smiling as her eyes gleamed. "However, I also want to battle White here afterwards. In a triple battle." Aria's eyes widened as she frowned. Looking down, she saw three of her Poké Balls shaking a little. Sighing, Aria nodded.

"Fine with me, since my Pokemon want to battle as well." Aria agreed as she crossed her arms. 'Elena' smirked under her scarf, before walking over to the nearby opened field and bringing out her Poké Ball.

"Let's see how long your Pokemon last this time." She said. Flora frowned and slightly glared at her opponent, walking over to the other side. "Same rules as last time, got it?"

"Got it." Flora said as everyone else sat down on the ground, ready to watch the battle. Lisia looked at Aria as she sat down as well.

"Aren't you going to referee the battle?" She asked. Aria shook her head.

"Rose doesn't like anyone refereeing her battles." She said. "It's why she usually appears to trainers when they're alone."

"Like last time." Lisia recalled, remembering how they found Flora lone after she lost. Aria nodded, before slightly frowning.

"Yeah, but come to think of it..." She said to herself as she looked at 'Elena' with a raised eyebrow. 'She also avoids having an audience and will even turn down a challenge when she can. Unless she has had battles with them. Which I'm sure Elena hasn't done with Lisia, Holly, Amber and Riley. So why...?' She had no more time to think as the battle got started.

"Go Sobble." 'Elena' said, letting out her Pokemon. Sobble looked around before getting ready to fight.

"Piplup, I choose you!" Flora called out, Piplup already preparing to fight as sparks soon started flying between the two Pokemon.

"Use Pound!" They both exclaimed. Piplup's flipper and Sobble's hand started to glow as they charged at each other. Both attacks hit, but neither one of them giving an inch before breaking away and trying again. It was like a sword fight, each exchanging blows before backing off again.

"Use Bind." 'Elena' commanded, Sobble running up to Piplup before extending its tail and wrapping it around Piplup.

"Try to break free!" Flora called out as Piplup started pecking at the tail. As he continued doing so, his beak started to glow white. Flora's eyes widened as she recognized the attack. "That's Peck." Smiling, she nodded before giving out another command. "Use Peck Piplup!" Piplup let out a cry before using the attack, right on Sobble's head. Sobble let out a cry as it let go, tears leaking as it started crying. Piplup stopped the attack and found himself crying too.

"Hey, why's Piplup crying?" Riley asked as Amber brought out her green Pokedex and scanned Sobble.

Sobble, the Water Lizard Pokemon.

A Water Type.

When scared, this Pokemon cries. It's tears pack the chemical punch of 100 onions, and attackers won't be able to resist weeping.

"That explains it." Amber said as she put away her Pokedex.

"100 onions..." Lisia let out a whistle as Piplup wiped away the tears. 'Elena' frowned as she gave the next command.

"Enough crying and use Water Pulse." She ordered. Sobble nodded as it wiped away its tears before glaring. Then from its hands, a sphere of water started to form before being flung towards Piplup.

"Counter with Bubble!" Flora commanded. Piplup released a stream of bubbles toward the Water Pulse, somewhat pushing it back. However, the Water Pulse broke through the bubbles, hitting Piplup. Some of the bubbles also hit Sobble, causing a little damage, but also started to turn Sobble invisible. Flora frowned as she saw this, but was prepared this time. "Piplup jump in the air and spun while using Bubble!" Piplup nodded, then jumped into the air and started spinning while using Bubble. 'Elena' frowned, slightly confused. The bubbles hit the ground, but not Sobble. The invisible Pokemon jumped into the air and into a nearby tree. By the time the bubbles stopped, Piplup landed, then Sobble did as well.

"Use Pound." 'Elena' ordered. Flora however smiled, confusing 'Elena' slightly.

"Use Bubble when ready!" She commanded. Piplup nodded as he closed his eyes, focusing on the sound. He could hear the wet grass where Sobble was, using a zigzag pattern as it got closer. Opening his eyes, Piplup released Bubble, shaking his head back and forth. The attack hit Sobble, causing the Pokemon to stop as it was sent back, some of the wet grass being pushed back. 'Elena' felt her eyes widen before smirking slightly.

'She has been training, from a trainer's perspective, that's good.' She thought to herself. 'But as an enemy, I can't let this go on!'

"Jump in the air and then dive down with Peck!" Flora ordered.

"Ice Shard." 'Elena' ordered. As Piplup jumped into the air, beak glowing white, Sobble released the Ice Shard. Though some hit Piplup, he managed to dodge some of the ice and landed the Peck attack on Sobble, who became visible again. Both Pokemon backed off as they stared at each other.

"Use Pound!" Both trainers commanded. Both Pokemon, hand and flipper aglow, charged at each other before passing each other. The two Pokemon turned around to face each other, smiling slightly before falling back. Both Pokemon had swirls in their eyes.

"It seems we have a tie." 'Elena' said before returning Sobble. Flora nodded, slightly disappointed but glad they had managed to defeat Sobble, well, sort of.

"You were great Piplup, take a good rest." Flora told her Pokemon as she returned him. The others stood up and went up to her.

"That was a close one." Lisia said. "You almost won."

"True, but she didn't lose either." Holly pointed out.

"At least we did better than the first time." Flora said, thinking back how she and Piplup lost against 'Elena' and Sobble.

"You have improved, slightly." 'Elena' said as she walked over to them. "Though I still think you should have called it quits."

"And why should she?" Riley questioned, glaring at 'Elena'.

"That's just my opinion." 'Elena' said, one hand on her hip. "Given how dangerous things have gotten-."

"You say that to every Pokemon Trainer, no matter how long they've been on the road." Aria interrupted, frowning. "If anything, it seems like you still view anyone weaker than you as just that, weak. But everyone is strong in their own right, and what matters is that they try and don't give up."

"Please, not this speech again." 'Elena' said as she rolled her eyes. How many times would she hear this? Aria glared as she crossed her arms.

"You know, I would think by the time we faced each other in the finals you got the message." She told her, who just looked at Aria with a bored look. "Looks like I was wrong. And I'll have to show you again, starting by winning this triple battle!" 'Elena' stayed silent as she saw the fire in Aria's eyes. Smirking, she shook her head as she went back to her side, ready to battle.

"We'll see." Was all 'Elena' said before bringing out three Poké Balls. Seeing that another battle was about to take place, Amber, Riley, Lisia and Holly went back to where they sat, Flora joining them. Aria stood opposite of 'Elena', bringing out three Poké Balls.

"So who else beside Sceptile will Aria use?" Lisia asked, saying it loud enough for only the other 4 to hear.

"Who knows." Amber said with a shrug. "None of us have seen Aria's other Pokemon."

"She said that they were Pokemon that would be likely targets for the enemy." Flora remembered. "But that could mean anything."

"Maybe she has super rare Pokemon from Hoenn?" Riley guessed before her eyes started sparkling. "Maybe even a legendary!"

"Not likely." Amber pointed out. "But if we're talking about rare Pokemon from Hoenn, I'm thinking of Milotic."

"How about an Altaria?" Holly guessed. "Or even an Absol?"

"Latias and Latios!" Riley exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "That would be awesome!"

"Even better, a shiny Pokemon!" Lisia exclaimed, her eyes sparkling as well. Flora blinked as the others kept guessing, not sure what kind of Pokemon Aria had.

'I can understand why she wouldn't want her other Pokemon to become targets.' Flora thought. 'Given that Piplup was forced to Dynamax and then turned into a Shadow Dynamax Pokemon. But if she has Pokemon at Sceptile's level, then they might not even be rare Pokemon.' She decided to not voice her thoughts as 'Elena' brought out her Pokemon. The first one was a dark blue frog like Pokemon that had a long pink tongue that was wrapped around its neck like a scarf and was similar to a ninja, Greninja.

The second one was an orange dragon like Pokemon with wings, two horns on its head, and a flame at the tip of its tail, Charizard. The last Pokemon was a tall, owl like Pokemon with brown feathers, an orange mask, green beak and hood over its head, Decidueye. Aria smiled slightly as she recognized the Pokemon. "I see you still have Charizard with you, along with some new Pokemon." She said. "Been visiting the Kalos and Alola regions?"

"That's for me to know and you not to find out." 'Elena' replied, slightly smirking. "And for your team?" Aria frowned as she let out her Pokemon. The one that stood in the middle was Sceptile. The one on the left was a chicken like Pokemon with red, yellow, and beige feathers and grey claws, Blaziken. The one on the right was an amphibian like Pokemon that was blue, had dark blue fins for a tail and on its head, and had orange gills, Swampert. 'Elena' raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Did you make a trade for Blaziken and Swampert?" She questioned. Something about those two seemed familiar somehow.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to not find out." Aria said, repeating what 'Elena' said to her, though in a lower tone. 'Elena' frowned in confusion, did she detect a hint of anger and sadness? Perhaps it was her imagination.

"Whoa!" The girls exclaimed softly as the Pokemon got into a fighting stance.

"Aria has all three final evolutions of the starters from Hoenn!" Amber exclaimed in surprise.

"And Elena has the final evolutions of starter Pokemon as well." Holly said, excited. "Charizard, final evolution of Charmander. Greninja, final evolution of Froakie. And Decidueye, final evolution of Rowlet."

"Oh man, this is going to be awesome!" Riley exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Lisia exclaimed. Each of them were excited, though Flora was less excited than the others for two reasons. One, because she wasn't a fan of battles. And two, something seemed off with Aria, though Flora couldn't pinpoint why. Aria took a deep breath as she shut her eyes. When she opened them, determination now filled them as she gave out the first commands.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade on Greninja. Blaziken, use Blaze Kick on Decidueye. And Swampert, use Muddy Water on Charizard." All three Pokemon let out a battle cry as they used their attacks. The leaves on Sceptile's arms glowed green as he charged at Greninja. Blaziken charged at Decidueye with a it's foot on fire while Swampert slammed on the ground, creating a muddy wave that headed towards Charizard.

"Charizard, dodge and use Air Slash on Swampert. Greninja, counter Sceptile's attack with Water Shuriken. And Decidueye, dodge and use Spirit Shackle." 'Elena' commanded. Charizard flew in the air, dodging Muddy Water and sending slices of air towards Swampert, who directed the Muddy Water to block the attack, breaking it up. Greninja used Water Shuriken, using them to block the Leaf Blade, both attacks pushing against each other as neither one backed down. Decidueye flew into the air, creating a ghostly bow and arrow as it aimed at Blaziken.

As the arrow was shot, Blaziken jumped and did a flip, hitting Decidueye in the stomach with Flame Kick. Spirit Shackle hit, scraping Blaziken before landing on Blaziken's shadow. "Why did that arrow landed where Blaziken's shadow is?" Riley asked, confused. "Shouldn't it have struck Blaziken before disappearing?"

"Well, Spirit Shackle is a Ghost Type move." Amber said. "Not only does it cause damage, but it also prevents the Pokemon from fleeing or switching during battle."

"But they're only using three Pokemon each." Lisia pointed out. "There isn't a need to switch or flee."

"That's true." Holly agreed, frowning. "But I don't think Elena wants to take that chance anyway."

"They didn't exactly state any rules did they?" Flora realized, wondering why they hadn't mentioned any.

"They are rivals, and probably have been for a long time." Holly guessed. "Maybe that's enough said?" The others accepted that as they continued watching the battle. Greninja and Sceptile kept exchanging blows, neither one willing to back down as Water Shuriken and Leaf Blade collided multiple times.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw on Blaziken. Decidueye, use Leaf Storm on Swampert." 'Elena' ordered.

"Blaziken use Sky Uppercut to counter. Swampert, counter with Mud Bomb." Aria ordered. Switching opponents, they fired their attacks. Charizard, with his claws glowing green, dived towards Blaziken. Fist glowing blue, Blaziken blocked the Dragon Claw with one fist before using Sky Uppercut. Though it didn't cause a lot of damage, Charizard did let out a roar in pain as it shook its jaw. Decidueye summoned a storm of leaves, directing them towards Swampert. The Leaf Storm was broken back by Mud Bomb, which hit Decidueye. Greninja and Sceptile finally broke away from each other, Greninja throwing the attack at Sceptile, who proceeded to slide them apart.

"Sceptile, use Dual Chop. Blaziken and Swampert, time for a combo!" Aria tightened her fist as she shut her eyes for a moment before opening them. "Use Muddy Flamethrower!"

"Greninja, Decidueye and Charizard, triple combo Leaf Fire and Water!" 'Elena' ordered. Blaziken and Swampert used Flamethrower and Muddy Water while Sceptile waited to use Dual Chop. The Flamethrower laced the Muddy Water, making it seem as if the flames were surfing on the muddy wave. Greninja, Decidueye and Charizard used Water Pulse, Leaf Storm and Flamethrower, the three attacks combining into a single beam. The combos collided with each other, creating sparks before exploding, smoke covering the battlefield. Sceptile chose this moment to attack, going between Blaziken and Swampert as he charged at Charizard.

Using its wings, Charizard blew away the smoke just as Sceptile used Dual Chop. Charizard let out a roar in pain as it was sent back into Decidueye and Greninja, the latter avoiding collision. Sceptile jumped back as he landed between his allies, who nodded to him. Sceptile nodded back to them before glancing at Aria. Taking a deep breath, she nodded before waving her right arm forward in a swipe. "Sceptile, Blaziken and Swampert, triple combo Frenzy, Blast, Hydro go!" Blaziken and Swampert gathered fire and water inside their mouths as Sceptile slammed his claws into the ground.

Frenzy Plant activated, the giant roots heading towards the opponents, wrapping around them before lifting them in the air. Blaziken and Swampert then used Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon, sending fire and water towards the three Pokemon. Hitting them, the three Pokemon let out a cry before they are slammed into the ground. Dust flies around before settling, revealing that Charizard, Greninja and Decidueye lying on the floor, struggling to get up but don't have enough energy. 'Elena' frowned as she brought out her Poké Balls, then returned her Pokemon.

"It seems you've won, White." 'Elena' admitted as she put away the Poké Balls. "Once again...!" She added, begrudgingly.

"And I bet you still haven't got the lesson down, Rose." Aria guessed, shaking her head. Turning to where her friends were, she smiled slightly as they walked over to her and the Pokemon. Riley immediately went up to Blaziken and Swampert, eyes sparkling.

"That battle was awesome!" She exclaimed. "Using those combos like that was amazing!" Blaziken smirked as it crossed its arms while Swampert smiled. 'Elena' frowned as she walked up to the two Pokemon, who frowned at her and gave her a look. A look she had seen before.

"Now this is a strange case." She said out loud, Aria turning in her direction. "I expected them to be traded Pokemon, but not the starters of your two friends." Aria frowned as she looked at the two Pokemon. The others turned confused as the Pokemon slightly frowned.

"What does that mean?" Amber asked, the others wondering the same thing. Aria took a deep breath as she got between Blaziken and Swampert, smiling slightly.

"They're not traded Pokemon." She stated, Blaziken and Swampert nodding in confirmation. "Their trainers, my friends, entrusted me with their starter Pokemon."

"So they're not officially your Pokemon?" Holly asked.

"No, they are." Aria said, frowning slightly. "They have been for a year now. Like I was saying, my friends entrusted me their starter Pokemon while they started fresh in a new region. The rest of their Pokemon are back at Professor Birch's lab." Blaziken crossed his arms as Swampert looked down sadly. Placing a hand on the two Pokemon, Aria gave them a small smile. "They didn't want Blaziken and Swampert to stay at the lab, I agreed to look after them until they return." 'Elena' stayed silent as she faced away from the group.

"So why haven't you brought them out before?" Flora questioned. "Besides the reason you gave us."

"They both prefer to stay inside their Poké Balls." Aria answered with a shrug. "Blaziken isn't the social type and Swampert is actually quite lazy. When they're not battling of course." To prove her point, Blaziken walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it, arms crossed as he closed his eyes. Swampert then went beside Blaziken and laid down, already falling asleep. Sceptile let out a sigh as he shook his head, then went up to Aria.

"Those two haven't changed a bit." 'Elena' said before getting out a Potion and bringing out Sobble. "Not surprising your new friends haven't met them. They're just like those two." Aria gave 'Elena' an annoyed look, though for a split second she looked sad. The others started talking amongst themselves, mostly about the battles. Flora went up beside Aria and place a hand on her shoulder, confusing the latter.

"You know if something is bothering you, I'll listen." She said loud enough for the two to hear. "Like you did for me. Okay?" Aria blinked as Sceptile looked at her and nodded in agreement, slightly nudging his trainer. Aria gave Flora a small smile before giving a confident smile.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Aria reassured. "Really, there's no need to worry about me." With that, Aria pulled out a Sitrus Berry for Sceptile and gave it to him before walking over to the other Pokemon. Flora and Sceptile frowned, the latter letting out a sigh.

"Then why am I still worried?" Flora asked.

"_Give her time." _Sceptile told her, Flora turning to him as he continued. "_It takes a while for her to open up about some things. Once she gets really used to you and the others, she'll open up. Hopefully."_ Flora blinked as she watched Aria give Blaziken and Swampert a Sitrus Berry each. Looking back at Sceptile, she gave a small smile and nodded. "_Also, getting answers from Elena won't help things." _Flora flinched as she faced the Pokemon.

"How did you...?" She asked. Sceptile chuckled as he looked at 'Elena'.

"_It's not hard to put two and two together." _He answered. Flora let out a sigh as she glanced at 'Elena', who was applying the Potion to Sobble. The trainer looked slightly annoyed as Sobble started to cry at each spray. Flora decided now wouldn't be the best time to ask.

* * *

"I can't believe she's actually going through with this." Neptune said as she hid in the trees, looking at where her enemies and ally were. "Venus told me how Mercury flipped when she suggested doing this." Letting out a sigh, she looked at where Mercury, or rather 'Elena', was with Sobble. Yes, she had seen the two battles, yes she knew this was part of a plan. But no, she still couldn't believe it. Wrist glowing red, Neptune frowned as she moved onto another tree, slightly closer to the group.

"Then again, she is only agreeing to this since she wants to get back into the action." Neptune said to herself. "And it will benefit us in the long run..." Taking a deep sigh, she aimed her wrist at Sobble. "Sobble, Dynamax." With that, the red beam shot out towards the water lizard Pokemon and struck it. Sobble let out a cry as it started to grow to the size of a giant, accidently sending 'Elena' straight into a tree. Neptune winced when she saw that, but knew that was part of the plan as well.

"Elena?!" Aria cried out as she faced over to her rival as the sky turne dark red and stormy. The others joined her as Sceptile, Blaziken and Swampert got into fighting stances.

"Is she okay?" Flora asked. Aria frowned as she knelt down, checking 'Elena'.

"She's fine, just unconscious." She stated before standing up. "Thankfully no broken bones." The others sighed in relief as Dynamax Sobble let out another cry.

"Man!" Lisia exclaimed as she faced the Dynamax Sobble. "Isn't one time enough for these guys?"

"Probably not." Holly guessed as she and the others faced the Dynamax Pokemon. Riley went in front of 'Elena' and looked at her friends.

"I'll keep an eye on Elena, you guys know what to do." She told them as they nodded.

"Sceptile, Blaziken and Swampert, make sure Riley and Elena stay safe." Aria commanded as they nodded. "Ready girls?"

"Ready!" The others shouted. With Aria and Flora linking hands, all 5 girls went through the motions, their Aura Crystals glowing.

"Aura Transform! Precure Style!" They all exclaimed as the five pillars of light surrounded them. Once it died down, they had transformed, each of them striking a pose.

"The jewel of time, Cure Dia!" Dia declared, diamond gleaming.

"The jewel of space, Cure Pearl!" Pearl declared, pearls gleaming.

The jewel of the land, Cure Ruby!" Ruby declared, rubies gleaming.

"The jewel of the sea, Cure Sapphire!" Sapphire declared, sapphires gleaming.

"The jewel of the skies, Cure Emerald!" Emerald declared, emeralds gleaming.

"All together! Shining in the hearts of many, Rainbow Aura Pretty Cure!" They all declared, posing together before pointing.

"Oh dark soul who's lost its sight!" Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald started.

"We guardians shall restore your light!" Dia and Pearl finished. Neptune frowned as she continued to stay hidden in the shadows, bringing out a small black sphere device. Pressing the button on the bottom, a red opening glowed red before projecting a holographic image of Mercury, staring down silently at Pretty Cure. Dia and Pearl looked surprised as they saw the fake Mercury, thinking it was real. Ruby crossed her arms as she glared at the fake enemy.

"How many of these guys are there?" She asked. "First there's Venus. Then Neptune and Uranus. And now this one!"

"That's Mercury." Pearl stated, tightening her fists. "She's the first enemy Dia and I faced."

"Are we going to face more enemies named after the planets?" Sapphire wondered. Neptune smiled, the plan was going great. Pressing another button, a small microphone from the back materialized.

"Dynamax Sobble, use Max Geyser!" Neptune ordered from the microphone, her voice sounding like Mercury's. Sobble blinked before looking down at Pretty Cure, then at Riley, the Pokemon and his trainer, who was still unconscious. Frowning, water started to gather in Sobble's mouth before firing a water beam right at the three Pokemon. Sceptile and Blaziken grabbed Riley and 'Elena' and dodged the attack as Swampert fired a Hydro Cannon at the attack. The two water attacks collided, the Max Geyser pushing through and hitting Swampert.

"Swampert!" Dia exclaimed, shock and concern laced her voice. Emerald quickly jumped into the air as it started to rain. Emeralds glowing green, she prepared her attack.

"Pretty Cure Aura Emerald Shower!" She exclaimed, the green projectiles hitting Dynamax Sobble before turning completely invisible. Frowning, she found herself knocked out of the air and sent flying. Before she could hit a tree, Swampert caught her as Sceptile and Blaziken sat Riley and 'Elena' down not far from them. Dia and the others let out a sigh of relief as Swampert gave them a smile. He was slightly hurt, but still full of energy. Cure Emerald smiled as Swampert sat her down. "Thanks Swampert. Glad to see you and the others are alright." Swampert nodded before glaring towards the right.

Letting out a cry, Swampert sent a blast of Muddy Water in that direction just as Sapphire and Ruby were sent flying. Dia and Pearl quickly caught their friends as the Muddy Water hit the invisible Dynamax Pokemon. Emerald quickly went to the others as Ruby and Sapphire recovered from the hit. "Man, what happened?" Ruby asked, slightly dazed.

"You got hit by an invisible Dynamax Sobble." Dia said.

"We got that." Sapphire stated as she shook her head. "Why did Sobble aim at his own trainer and not at us?"

"Maybe he was aiming at Sceptile and the others?" Emerald guessed. Dia frowned as she closed her eyes, activating Aura Sight as she focused on Dynamax Sobble. The red Aura stood out among the dark grey and blue, the Dynamax Pokemon not making a sound as it made its next move. Opening her eyes, she jumped away just as the invisible Dynamax Sobble hit air. Diamond glowing, Cure Dia activated Aura Sight again as she aimed.

"Pretty Cure Aura Dia Freeze!" Dia exclaimed, sending the grey beam towards the right, hitting Dynamax Sobble as he became visible. Turning grey, the Dynamax Pokemon had been frozen in time. As she landed, the others stared at her in awe. Neptune was shocked. with how silent the invisible Dynamax Sobble had been, it didn't make sense how Cure Dia could tell where the giant Pokemon was. Sure, Swampert had managed to land a hit earlier, but that was probably due to feeling the vibrations. How Cure Dia did it puzzled the green haired girl. She was brought out of her thoughts as she saw Cure Dia and Cure Pearl linked hands, preparing to use their attack.

"Jewels of time and space." Cure Pearl started, pearls gleaming.

"Transcend together into the gleaming light." Cure Dia finished, her diamond gleaming once more.

"Pretty Cure Aura Jewel Pulse!" They shouted, sending the twin beams of light towards the Dynamax Pokemon. No longer frozen in time, Sobble was healed of his injuries and returned to normal size. The rain stopped as the sky cleared, Pretty Cure quickly changing back as Neptune turned the device off. Making it seem as if Mercury vanished, she soon left as well. Neptune didn't want to face any wrath her ally might have once she wakes up.

* * *

It didn't take long for 'Elena' to regain consciousness, and Sobble was extremely happy, crying tears of joy as he jumped into his trainers arms. "Geez Sobble, take it easy." 'Elena' told her Pokemon as she looked away, slightly embarrassed. "I'm not going down that easily." Aria let out a chuckle as she and the others gave the two some space.

"Good to see she's doing okay now." She said, Sceptile and Swampert nodding in agreement. Blaziken frowned as he stayed silent, turning away from the group. Swampert saw this and smiled, nudging the fire type with a knowing smirk. Blaziken rolled his eyes and gave a small smile, looking over his shoulder before going over to another tree and leaned against it.

"Yeah, Sobble was really worried about her." Flora stated. Riley frowned as she fixed her hat.

"I don't get how someone like her can be so cruel to others and not to her own Pokemon." She said, crossing her arms.

"Guess it depends on the person." Lisia guessed with a shrug. 'Elena' stood up as she returned her Pokemon before walking over to the group.

"My team and I will continue training, so be ready for the next battle." She said, looking at Aria and Flora. "Both of you be on your guard." The two nodded as she walked in between them, stopping for a moment as she whispered into Aria's ear. "How long will it take you to accept the truth about them? Either way, your emotions will betray you the longer you hide from them." With that, she left.

**And done! Hoopa, are you all set?**

**Hoopa: Yep! I got plenty of donuts for the adventure in this bag here. See? *Holds a plastic bag filled with donuts.***

**Me: I see. At least you two won't go hungry.**

**Hoopa: Yep! I'm off then! *Is about to leave, but stops.* Oh, I forgot something.**

***Opens one of his rings and sets it down, then Pretty Cure falls out of the portal, screaming, as it closes.***

**Me: What in the world? Hoopa? Why are they here?**

**Hoopa: I didn't want you to be lonely while I was gone, so I brought Pretty Cure here to keep you company. Now, later! *Leaves***

**Me: ...He does know the other mythical Pokemon are also here, right?**

***Hears groaning of the five Precure***

**Me: *Let out a sigh, then turns to the readers* Well, thank you all for reading, review if you can, and I'm going to make sure the Precure are okay. See you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Helll everyone, Crystal here with a brand new chapter!**

***Cure Dia and Cure Pearl walk in as they look around***

**Dia: So this is where you do your work?**

**Me: Yep! How you girls holding up anyway after, well, you know?**

**Pearl: Oh we're all fine, though I have to say for all of us it was quite unexpected.**

**Me: Yeah, he should have definitely asked if you wanted to be here.**

**Dia: Yes, he should have. But we'll worry about that once he comes back from that trip of his.**

**Me: Right, first things first, to the review!**

**To Isokage, glad you liked it, and you're right. There aren't a lot of battle humans, and our heroes could maybe learn and fight a Pokemon, well, one that isn't dynamaxed.**

**Dia: Hold up! I do that already with Sceptile and even a few of my other Pokemon.**

**Pearl: You spar with them, not battle them. And I'm not quite thrilled with the idea doing either of those things.**

**Me: Well, it's something worth considering in any case. Right?**

***The two Precure look at each other before nodding***

**Me: Right! Without further ado, cue the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 16: First Encounters Of The Strange and Mysterious

"Here we are!" Riley exclaimed as she and the others stopped. After the events of the previous day, the group had reached their destination. "Back in Jubilife City!"

"To think it's been two weeks since we started our journey." Amber said as she looked at Flora and Riley. "You know?" The two girls nodded in agreement, with all three of them bringing out their Poké Balls and letting out their starter Pokemon. Chimchar and Piplup jumped into the arms of their trainers as Turtwig rubbed against Amber's leg. Aria, Lisia and Holly smiled as they all started walking.

"It's also been two weeks since you met your first Pokemon." Aria added, Lisia and Holly nodding in agreement as they brought out their own Pokemon. Cyndaquil and Totodile smiled as they climbed onto their trainers' shoulders.

"It hasn't been too long since we met our first Pokemon either." Holly said, patting Cyndaquil on the head.

"How long have you two been traveling?" Flora asked.

"I'd say about a month now." Lisia answered, then noticed what her shiny Pokemon was doing. "Totodile, how many times have I told you not to chew on my hair?" The shiny Totodile blinked as he had Lisia's ponytail in his mouth. With an annoyed look, Lisia tickled the Pokemon to let go of her hair. Holly chuckled as Totodile started laughing, Lisia pulling her hair to the side as she shook her head.

"I remember when Totodile did that the first time." Holly said as she started giggling. "You freaked out so bad Lisia."

"Well, it was unexpected..." Lisia admitted, blushing slightly in embarrassment. She then gave a smile as she grabbed Totodile and placed him in her arms. "But I'm used to it by now."

"That's probably his way of showing affection." Aria said, Lisia nodding in agreement. The group fell silent as they continued walking, though all six stopped as they felt their spines crawling. Looking around, they didn't see anything. Exchanging glances, the girls shrugged and continued on their way. However, in the nearby alley, Darkrai rose up from the shadows as it watched the group move on. Frowning slightly, the mythical Pokemon turned to the left staring at the wall.

"Why are you interested in them?" A feminine voice asked in the direction Darkrai was looking at. "We already agreed that I don't need them."

_"How long do you intend to stay in the shadows?" _Darkrai questioned, its voice sounding masculine.

"Don't change the subject Darkrai." The feminine voice said in a low tone.

_"My interests are not of your concern." _Darkrai stated, swiping his arm to the side for emphasis. "_But you know you cannot hide from the enemy forever." _

_"_Says the Pokemon who hides from the world." The feminine voice countered. Darkrai stated in the voice's direction for a moment before a sigh was heard. "Fine! I'll undo my wish. But let me do it on my own terms."

_"...I will let the Wish Maker know of your decision." _With that, Darkrai sunk into the shadows and vanished. Slightly stepping into the light, a shadow of a woman could be seen before vanishing into the shadows as well.

* * *

A familiar tune could be heard in the Pokemon Center as the girls received their Pokemon after being healed. "All your Pokemon are completely healed." Nurse Joy told them as the girls thanked her. They soon left the Pokemon Center and began to make their way towards the meeting place. There they would meet up with Professor Rowan to confirm whether or not the Dynamax Band Riley had was real or fake.

"You know, I really hope this is real." Riley admitted as she looked at the Dynamax Band. "Because if it is, then I can battle alongside you guys with my Pokemon."

"It would be cool to have a Dynamax Pokemon battle alongside us." Lisia admitted as Holly frowned.

"Perhaps, but what if...?" Holly shook her head, not finishing her question. "Nevermind."

"What's up Holly?" Lisia asked, looking at her friend in confusion.

"I don't want to jump to the wrong conclusion until we have all the facts." Holly stated as she looked down. Aria and Flora frowned, remembering what happened the first time they met her. "Everytime I think I have all the facts, I end up jumping to the wrong conclusions."

"Well, what's on your mind anyway?" Amber asked as they all stopped. Holly bit her lip as she wasn't sure if she should voice her thoughts or not. Flora smiled as she placed a hand on Holly's shoulder.

"We'll all keep an open mind about whatever you have to say." She told her, the others nodding in agreement. Holly looked at each of them before letting out a sigh and nodding.

"Well, I was thinking, since the enemy is collecting dark energy from Dynamax Pokemon..." Holly started. "They would have to use the Dynamax Bands to do that. Right?"

"Right." Aria agreed.

"Well, they must be collecting the dark energy somehow." Holly figured. "So what if Riley uses the Dynamax Band and they're somehow able to collect dark energy from her Dynamax Pokemon? We would be helping the enemy without realizing it." Everyone let that sink in as they thought about. Holly bit her lip again as she looked away. "I know it sounds crazy, and I'm probably wrong about it..." Aria started chuckling as everyone else looked at her.

"Your theory isn't as crazy as some of the random hunches I heard from Melody before." Aria admitted as the others turned confused.

"Who's Melody?" Flora asked as Aria flinched, now realizing what she had said. Looking away slightly, she started rubbing her arm as Swampert let himself out.

"Ah...Melody was one of my friends who I first traveled with." Aria answered as Swampert looked around before nudging against Aria. The older girl giggled as she rubbed Swampert on the head. "She was also Swampert's trainer, with him picking up most of her relaxing habits." Swampert then laid his head on top of Aria's to prove her point, closing his eyes as he relaxed. With an annoyed expression, Aria ducked down and away from Swampert as he fell to the floor. The others started laughing as Swampert fell asleep on the spot. Aria shook her head as she grabbed Swampert's Poké Ball and returned him.

"Ledyba does that with me sometimes too." Lisia said, a grin on her face as Aria frowned slightly, still annoyed. The laughter soon stopped as Aria took a deep breath, pushing the memories back once more, though slightly harder to do so.

"In any case, I have to agree with Aria." Amber said, getting back to the subject. "Your theory sounds plausible Holly, but we don't know how they collect dark energy in the first place."

"Yeah, that's why I hesitated at first." Holly told them. "We don't know a lot about the enemy except that they're collecting dark energy."

"Indeed, that isn't much to go on." Startled, the group turned around to find Looker standing near them, a hand placed on his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "However, no one shady has been spotted since the Dynamax Glameow incident."

"Looker?!" Aria exclaimed in surprise. "How much did you hear?" She questioned. Flora was surprised to see Looker again as the others were slightly confused and mostly shocked.

"Most of it, starting from when your friend here theorized about a Dynamax Band." He answered.

"Wait. You were eavesdropping on us?" Holly questioned as Looker frowned.

"I apologise, but your theory intrigued me and I couldn't help but listen." He told her, Holly smiling slightly when she heard that. Aria and Flora looked at each other and nodded, getting the same idea.

"Well, since you overheard our conversation, you might as well know the full details." Aria told him.

"But what about Professor Rowan?" Amber asked.

"We'd promise Looker to tell him if we learn about anything suspicious." Flora told her. "And given what's been happening the last week, he has a right to know."

"Beside, we can trust him." Aria added. "And we have time before we see him."

"Perhaps, but we don't know how long it will take for the Professor to confirm whether or not the Dynamax Band is real." Amber argued, Riley letting out a sigh as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Maybe we should split up?" Riley suggested. "Half of us meet the Professor and the other half stay here with Mr. Looker." Amber looked like she wanted to protest, but Flora nodded in agreement.

"I think that could work." She said, the other girls nodding in agreement. Amber let out a sigh and nodded, seeing she was out voted.

"Alright, we'll do that." Amber reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"My, a lot has happened in the span of two weeks." Looker said after being told everything about Pretty Cure, what they knew about the enemy so far, and who else knew about their secret. The only thing they didn't mention was when Aria and Flora traveled back in time. Currently, it was just Aria, Lisia and Holly that had decided to stick with Looker while Flora, Amber and Riley had gone to meet Professor Rowan. They did do introductions before splitting up, and it took about an hour to get through explanations. "And you have only met four of these shady characters?"

"That's right." Aria confirmed as the four continued walking. "Mercury, Venus, Uranus and Neptune. They're the ones who have been dynamaxing Pokemon since, well, you know."

"Yeah, but we're not sure if there's more of them or it's just them." Lisia added.

"Nor do we know how they're collecting dark energy in the first place." Holly added, reaching into her bag as she pulled out the note she and the others had received a few days earlier. "Course, Aria thinks there might be a clue in the notes we got from Uranus." Handing the note to Looker, the international police read the note as Aria pulled out her own note.

"Well, it's mostly about that stylized G on it." Aria stated. "I mean, when I think about it, the G reminds me of how Team Aqua and Team Magma stylized the A and M."

"Hm, so we're possibly looking at another evil organization starting to make their presence." Looker guessed as he folded the note and gave it back to Holly. "And just when another has finally disbanded."

"You mean Team Rocket?" Lisia asked, with Looker nodded. Not too long ago, the once disbanded Team Rocket had reappeared once more, trying to find their leader, Giovanni. Operating in Johto, they were soon defeated once more and disbanded for the most part.

"I'm not entirely sure if Team Rocket is truly gone, but their activities have been quiet for the most part." Looker said, stopping for a moment as he spotted a food cart with lunch boxes on them. Smiling, he walked over to the cart as the three girls looked on in confusion.

"What's Looker doing?" Holly asked as they stopped.

"Maybe he found someone suspicious?" Lisia guessed. Her stomach started growling as soon as she saw the lunch boxes.

"Or he could just be hungry, like you Lisia." Aria said, she and Holly giggling as Lisia blushed in embarrassment. She soon joined in with her own nervous laugh as they walked over to the older man.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flora, Amber and Riley had met up with Professor Rowan. An hour after explaining to the Pokemon Professor about Pretty Cure and what had been happening the past two weeks. Though it was a lot to take in, Professor Rowan did believe them, and now was currently observing the Dynamax Band. "So how do we know if it's the real deal or not, Professor?" Riley asked.

"While it does look like a genuine Dynamax Band, there are a few ways to determine if it is either real or fake." Professor Rowan stated as he lifted the black case off the Dynamax Band, revealing a blue star shaped stone with red accents around each spike. "For instance, each Dynamax Band is equipped with a Wishing Star, which are found only in the Galar region." The three girls looked in awe as they saw the Wishing Star.

"Okay." Riley said before turning confused. "But what is a Wishing Star?"

"Wishing Stars are a special kind of stone that, according to my colleague Professor Magnolia, are connected to the Dynamax Phenomenon." Professor Rowan explained as he examined the Wishing Star. Riley's eyes widened in understanding as Flora and Amber looked at their Aura Crystals.

"So, a Wishing Star is like a Key Stone or a Z Crystal?" Amber asked. The Pokemon Professor nodded in confirmation, however, he frowned as he took a closer inspection at the Wishing Star.

"And while it does look like a normal Wishing Star, something else has been embedded into it." He told them. Looking closer, the girls could see what he meant. There was black jewel in the same shape as the Aura Crystals.

"It looks like an Aura Crystal, but black." Riley said as Flora closed her eyes and activated Aura Sight. She let out a gasp as she sickly opened her eyes.

"Flora?" Amber asked as Flora backed away slightly. "What's wrong?"

"That is an Aura Crystal!" She exclaimed softly. "But it's not like our Aura Crystals. I mean, the Aura it has looked...twisted?"

"Twisted?" Amber questioned as she closed her eyes and activated her Aura Sight. Focusing on the two stones, it did look like the auras were twisted together. Red clashing with black as it seemed to blaze out of control. Opening her eyes, Amber stepped back slightly as well as she nodded in agreement. "Yep. That Aura looked twisted." Riley frowned as she turned to the Professor.

"So does that mean it's a fake?" She asked, slightly disappointed.

"Not necessarily." Professor Rowan replied, putting the stones back into the Dynamax Band and placed the black cover on it. "Flora? Amber? Tell me. When you both transform, what happens exactly?" The two girls looked at each other as they thought about it.

"Well, after going through the motions and saying a certain phrase..." Flora started.

"We get surrounded by a pillar of light, thanks to the Aura Crystals." Amber finished as she lightly touched her Aura Crystal.

"What's that got to do with the Dynamax Band?" Riley questioned as Professor Rowan handed the Dynamax Band to her.

"Well, in order for a Pokemon to Dynamax, there needs to be a Power Spot." He started. "And while it is true that there are no Power Spots in Sinnoh, one way to find them is for there to be a pillar of light." Amber's eyes widened as she realized where Professor Rowan was going with this.

"So you're saying that Aura Crystals are like a Power Spot?" She asked.

"Well, it is only a theory." Professor Rowan replied. "But from what data my assistant and I have been able to gather since the Dynamax Glameow appeared-."

"Um, hate to interrupt Professor." Riley started. "But where exactly is your assistant?" Indeed, when the trio got to the meeting place, the only one there was Professor Rowan. The Pokemon Professor frowned as he looked around.

"Hm, I know he was going to meet us later than the original time of meeting." He stated. "However, he should have been here by now." The three girls looked at each other before reaching the same idea.

"Maybe we should go look for him?" Flora suggested. "After all, Jubilife City is bigger than Sandgem Town is." Professor Rowan nodded as he picked up his briefcase and the four of them started walking. However, two men wearing grey and black outfits that resembled space suits and had short light blue hair. On their chests was a gold, stylized G, which caught the girls attention.

"Excuse us Pokemon Professor, but there is some business we would like to discuss with you." The first man said.

"More importantly, about the research you have in your possession." The second man clarified. The three girls frown as Professor Rowan stares at them, slightly intimidating the two men.

"I'm afraid I cannot stop to chat." The Professor told them. "Good day gentlemen! Come along girls." As they attempted to leave, the two men looked shocked before quickly blocking their path again.

"Now hold on just a minute!" The first man exclaimed. "Don't be so hasty Professor, we won't take up much of your time."

"All we want is for you to hand over your research to us." The second man stated, getting straight to the point. "And then we'll let you on your way." Riley crossed her arms as she glared at the two men.

"And why exactly should the Professor do that?" She questioned as Flora and Amber glared as well.

"Especially when you haven't even introduced yourselves." Amber added.

"Honestly, that is quite rude." Flora stated. The first one glared at her, then got in her face.

"And who asked you little brats?!" He questioned, before being pulled back by his comrade.

"Come on now, don't tell me you're getting worked up about a couple of kids?" The second man asked the first one, who glared in response. The second man then went at eye level to the three girls and patted them on the head. "Now surely you three would be bored with all this business talk. So why don't you nuisances-I mean nice children-run along and leave this to the grownups." Professor Rowan glared at them as he got in front of the girls, forcing the men to back up few inches.

"The only ones being a nuisance are you lot!" He exclaimed, making Flora, Amber and Riley gulp as they slowly backed away. "It seems there are still lessons you need to be taught, so let me list them. First of all, don't loiter around for no good reason. Secondly, don't interrupt others when trying to converse. Thirdly, if you don't get your way, don't raise your voice to be intimidating. Fourthly, don't think you've become strong just because you are in a group. And fifth and foremost, what is with those outlandish outfits you have on?" The three girls blinked before smirking at the two strangers, who looked very shocked.

"That's telling them Professor!" Riley cheered as Flora and Amber nodded in agreement. Professor Rowan shook his head as he softened his glare.

"And you call yourselves adults..." He said with a sigh. He then addressed the girls as he looked at them. "You three don't grow up to be like these sorry specimens." That got a laugh out of the girls as the two men looked steam, pulling out a Poké Ball each.

"How dare you insult us!?" The first one demanded as the other one tried to stay calm. "You not only insulted us, but all of Team Galactic!"

"In doing so, we have no choice but to force you to hand over your research." The second one stated. Riley and Amber then took a step forward as they each grabbed a Poké Ball.

"Not without going through us!" Riley exclaimed as Flora and the Professor took a few steps back, knowing what was about to happen.

"We'll gladly be your opponents, unless you're afraid to lose to a couple of kids." Amber said with a smirk. The two men smirked as they became overconfident.

"This will be like taking candy from a baby." The first one said before he and his partner called out their Pokemon. "Stunky, go!"

"Glameow, for Team Galactic!" The second member called out. Once both Pokemon came out, they let out a battle cry as they got into fighting stances. Stunky was a skunk Pokemon with dark purple fur and had a dream color stripe along its head and back.

"Turtwig/Chimchar, I choose you!" Amber and Riley shouted at the same time, letting out their starter Pokemon. Both Pokemon were ready for battle, Piplup even coming out of his Poké Ball to cheer his friends on.

"Amber, Riley, do your best!" Flora cheered.

"Right!" The two exclaimed as the battle got underway.

* * *

As the battle got underway, Venus, from the shadows, watched the battle get underway as Neptune walked up to her. "Looks like your grunts aren't going to get the research." Neptune said as Venus let out a sigh.

"Tell me about it!" Venus exclaimed. "Truth be told, I'm somewhat surprised that they got told off. I mean, for adults, they aren't very bright."

"Agreed." Neptune said, crossing her arms while pushing her hair back. "But the boss won't be happy they don't succeed."

"They answer to me!" Venus pointed out before glaring at the two grunts. "And I'm not happy with their progress!"

"How long do you think they'll last before they come crying to you?" Neptune asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Give them a few turns, then they'll go down." Venus stated with a smirk of her own. "So, you going to do dynamaxing one of your Pokemon since you've done it two times?"

"Technically, I had to use one of my turns for Mercury to make it seem like she was there." Neptune answered with a frown. "So no, I will not be dynamaxing one of my Pokemon. Instead, I will be dynamaxing a Pokemon of my choice."

"Here in the city?!" Venus questioned, the green haired girl nodding. "But that's crazy!"

"But it's the perfect opportunity to take on Pretty Cure." Neptune explained. "With them split up, then they won't be able to stand a chance." Before Venus could protest, Neptune already left, leaving the orange hair girl alone in the shadows. Groaning slightly, Venus turned back to the battle with her grunts to find they have already been defeated. Venus blinked before giving a cheeky smile.

"They lasted longer than I expected." She said to herself before giggling. "Now for the fun part, hopefully Neptune knows what she's doing." Unknown to her, she wasn't alone. Far behind her, the shadow of a woman could be seen. She had heard everything that had been said, and didn't like what she heard. So, without making a sound, she quickly sunk into the shadow and left.

* * *

"I know what I'm doing." Neptune kept telling herself that as she came to the spot where Aria, Lisia, Holly, along with a man she didn't recognize, were. Currently, Lisia was battling another trainer with her Shiny Totodile against a sheep Pokemon with thick white wool and two grey braided strands near its head. It also had two little horns poking out of the wool, a Wooloo. It's trainer was a boy with brown hair, and wore a purple jacket and blue jeans. Well, that was all she could tell from a distance.

Looking around the area, she could see other people walking nearby, some even stopping to watch the battle. "So I could do it now or wait until the coast is clear...What am I even thinking?" She asked herself as her wrist glowed red. If she waited, the Precure would most likely regroup. On the other hand, if she were to strike now, she would probably get more attention then she wanted. Letting out a sigh, she sat down at her spot, which was at the top of one of the buildings. Thinking back to when Uranus had dynamaxed a Glameow, it happened when Pretty Cure, Cure Dia and Cure Pearl, weren't in the city.

And yet, a Precure had shown up and defeated the Dynamax Glameow. Yet no one had actually seen her. Would that Precure show up again? Neptune smirked as she aimed at the sheep Pokemon. "Only one way to find out. Wooloo, Dynamax!" With that, she sent the red beam towards the Pokemon, causing the Wooloo to cry out as it grew to the size of a giant. The sky turned dark red and cloudy as many people either gasped in shock or ran in fear. "Let the battle begin." She said to herself, already enjoying the chaos she had just created.

* * *

"Seriously!?" Lisia exclaimed as she returned Totodile to his Poké Ball before he could be trampled by massive hooves. Aria and Holly quickly went up to her as Wooloo's trainer could only look on in shock and amazement.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. "Somehow Wooloo was able to Dynamax without being near a power spot. I have to write this down!" Quickly pulling out a notebook and pencil, he started writing down notes, right under Dynamax Wooloo. The three girls couldn't help but look exasperated at the boy. After they had eaten lunch, they met the boy, Aaron, who had almost lost some papers he was holding in a briefcase.

"Uh, Aaron?" Holly called out. "Maybe now isn't the best time to take notes!"

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked. "This is the perfect time for research! How often do you get the study something like this happening?"

"Hang around us and you'll find out." Aria said under her breath, knowing that it was a rhetorical question. Looking around them, people were in a state of panic as Dynamax Wooloo took a few steps forward. The ground shook slightly, but the Dynamax Pokemon was more curious and seemed rather calm about the situation. Nearby, Aria could see Looker trying to escort people away as a woman riding a motorcycle stopped nearby and also began to direct people away. The woman had blue hair in a ponytail, wore a blue police hat and uniform, which consisted of a blue shirt and skirt, gold buckle belt and black high heels.

"Looks like Officer Jenny is here." Holly stated, also having seen the woman pull up. Other police officers also came and began directing people away from the Dynamax Wooloo as calmly as they could.

"As is the rest of the police force." Aria added as she frowned. "But there are still too many people here."

"Why can't we just transform already?" Lisia questioned as she placed her hands on her hips. "I mean, if people see us, they'll think we're super heroes." Lisia smiled at the thought as Holly looked at her with a bored expression.

"Isn't the point of being superheroes is to have secret identities?" Holly asked rhetorically, Lisia blinked before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, fair point." She admitted before frowning. "But how are we supposed to transform if we can't do it out in the open?" Aria and Holly looked at each other before looking at Lisia, neither one having an idea on what to do.

"**Wooloo!"** The Dynamax Pokemon exclaimed, wondering why everyone was running away from it. Dynamax Wooloo started to feel sad, which Aaron noticed.

"Hey Wooloo?" Aaron called out, his Pokemon looking down at him. "Why don't we try out a Max Move since you're like this?"

"Eh?!" Aria, Lisia and Holly shouted when they heard that.

"Are you crazy?!" Lisia questioned. "There are tons of people panicking already! Doing that will cause an even bigger panic!"

"But it's for science!" Aaron argued before looking around before spotting an empty area. "Dynamax Wooloo, use Max Strike at that empty area!"

"Say what?!" The girls shouted again. Dynamax Wooloo smiled and let out a happy cry before pushing her hooves into the ground, which created a white crack in that area before it began to expand until a giant beam shot up from the ground and into the sky. The attack parted some of the stormy clouds before closing up just as quick as it came. It also caused an even more panic at the same time. Lisia and Holly looked on in disbelief as Aria facepalm at the sight. Before anything could be said, Dynamax Wooloo let out a cry as it got sent flying into the empty area.

"Wooloo!" Aaron cried out in shock as he turned to who attacked his Pokemon before blinking in surprised. Aria, Lisia and Holly looked on with eyes as they saw who had sent the Dynamax Wooloo flying. It was a woman with yellow eyes and somewhat pale skin. Over her head was a gold mask with a red upside-down crescent near the forehead, yellow hair curled up in a large bun. Her attire was a grey jumpsuit with three gold ridges on each side and a red stripe down the middle. Tall grey boots with yellow and black accents, and wore a black cape with red edges that was split in half, making it look somewhat like wings.

"..." The woman stayed silent as she jumped into the air, hands glowing yellow before releasing two yellow beams towards the ground. Once the beams struck the ground, they shot up into the air again before forming into a single beam that thinned out and created a barrier around Dynamax Wooloo. She then phased through the newly formed barrier and delivered a spinning kick on the head of the Dynamax Pokemon. The woman continued to fight as Aria, Lisia and Holly quickly went up to Aaron, who was about to give another command to his Pokemon.

"Dynamax Wooloo, use-!" Aaron was interrupted when Lisia quickly covered his mouth as she glared at him.

"Aaron? Are you crazy?!" She questioned. "You'd be attacking a person if you do that!" Aaron removed Lisia's hand as he thought about it.

"Hm, a fair point Lisia." He admitted as she let out a relieved sigh, Aria and Holly mimicking her. "Now would be the perfect time to take notes!" The three girls face-faulted after hearing that. The woman, who heard that, paused from battling and sweat dropped at the decision. Letting out a sigh, she shook her head before backing off.

"Pretty Cure Shadow Jewel Reversal!" She exclaimed softly, putting her hands out before bringing back them to her chest. With her body glowing yellow, she sent a giant yellow beam that also turned red as it struck the Dynamax Wooloo. Glowing red for a moment, Dynamax Wooloo was healed of any injuries before glowing yellow and returning to normal size. The yellow barrier shattered into sparkles as everything returned to normal. Wooloo looked around in confusion before quickly running over to Aaron.

From her spot, Neptune frowned as she got a good look at the woman. "Could that truly be the same Pretty Cure we faced that day?" She wondered to herself before vanishing. Neptune didn't notice that the woman saw her before vanishing as well.

* * *

"...Did he really do that?" Amber asked. An hour after the chaos with Dynamax Wooloo, the girls regrouped to discuss what had happened. At the same time, Professor Rowan was giving a lecture to Aaron, who turned out to be his assistant. Looker had left earlier to help file a report with Officer Jenny, as well as calm down the remaining citizens of Jubilife City. Needless to say, after hearing about the Dynamax Wooloo incident, Flora, Amber and Riley weren't surprised.

"He did, said it was all for science." Holly replied.

"I take it you know him." Aria guessed as the three rookies trainers nodded.

"He used to live in Twinleaf Town before moving somewhere in the Galar region." Flora told the others as Riley shook her head in annoyance. "He must have become a Pokemon Trainer at some point."

"Quite frankly, we had no idea he became the Professor's assistant." She stated as Amber pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But we're not surprised in the least that he would take advantage of something like that." Amber added, annoyance laced in her voice.

"Well, he's certainly...eccentric." Lisia said with a shrug.

"In any case, you had an encounter with members of Team Galactic?" Aria asked, Flora nodding in confirmation.

"Amber and Riley defeated them and they left in quite a hurry." She said, frowning slightly. Pulling out her note, she opened it and placed a finger on the G. "They had the same stylized G as the one Uranus signed on the note."

"Then it's safe to assume that she and the others are part of this Team Galactic." Holly stated, the others nodding in agreement.

"And we finally saw the mysterious Precure Celebi and Jirachi talked about." Aria said, frowning slightly as she crossed her arms. "At least, I think she is a Precure."

"From how you described her, she sounds like a Precure." Amber said, then turned confused. "But then why haven't we seen her until now?"

_"She made a wish to remain hidden when transformed."_ The girls turned to see Jirachi floating towards them before landing near Holly. "_Remember?"_ Amber nodded, though was still slightly confused. _"She did make a wish recently to not be hidden when transformed. Though I don't get why she changed her clothes...somehow?"_ The star mythical Pokemon shrugged and tilted its head, not quite sure itself.

"Well, maybe she'll join the team soon." Riley hoped as she held the Dynamax Band. "I just wish I could use this Dynamax Band without worrying about the enemy collecting dark energy from it."

"Riley!" Flora and Amber exclaimed as Riley realized what she said. Jirachi blinked as its tags glowed for a moment, as did the Dynamax Band. Once it stopped, it seemed like nothing changed.

_"Uh, wish granted...?"_ Jirachi said unsurely.

**And done! Phew! A lot has happened in the chapter.**

**Ruby: I'll say! *Walks in with Cure Sapphire and Cure Emerald* Though I wish we got a chance to battle that Dynamax Wooloo.**

**Sapphire: Though that mysterious Precure did handle it very well, despite what Wooloo's trainer was doing. *Sighs***

**Emerald: Speaking of Wooloo, why is there a room filled with Wooloo?**

**Me: There is? *Leaves the room for a second and into the other room to find a bunch of Wooloo, then come back.* Huh. There is. I think they're supposed to be for Manaphy when it takes a nap.**

**Pearl: By counting Wooloo? Sounds adorable and a good way to sleep.**

**Dia: Probably better then counting Mareep, given the type disadvantage Manaphy has.**

**Me: Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they're supposed to be outside, not inside. Huh?**

***Feels the ground shaking as a bunch of Wooloo run past the room in a panic***

**Me: Uh oh! A Wooloo stampede!**

**Pearl: I wonder what got them so spooked?**

**Dia: Well, let's go find out before they get hurt!**

**All: Right! *Everyone leaves the room except for me***

**Me: *Looks at the readers* Thank you all for reading, review if you can and I'll see you all next time. Hey! Wait for me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, Crystal here with a brand new chapter, finally! Man, I did not expect a month to go by without posting a new chapter. To be fair, I needed a break after writing for three months straight.**

**Dia: So that's why it felt like rounding up all these Wooloo took forever.**

**Me: Well, trying to make sure they were all there made us all sleepy.**

**Pearl: True, but I'm surprised counting didn't make Manaphy sleepy.**

**Ruby: Manaphy was more interested in hugging every single Pokemon.**

**Emerald: Does Manaphy even know how to count yet?**

**Sapphire: Manaphy was only born a short while ago, so...**

**Emerald: Forget I asked. Hey, anything from Hoopa and that friend of his?**

**Me: As a matter of fact, yes. So, let's go to the review!**

**To Isokage, glad you liked the chapter. As for the science guy, well, that goes for all of us here.**

**Dia: Good to hear you guys are doing fine.**

**Pearl: Hope you and Hoopa continue to stay safe on your quest!**

**Me: Now, without further ado, cue the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pretty Cure, I only own my OCs. I made this for fun and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 17: One Small Step & One Dynamax Leap

"Uh...oops." Riley said, nervously laughing as she rubbed the back of her head. "Guess I should have phrased that better, huh?" Amber nodded her head as Holly picked up Jirachi. Flora let out a small sigh as Aria and Lisia looked at the Dynamax Band.

"What exactly did that wish do?" Aria wondered as Lisia took the Dynamax Band from Riley.

"It doesn't look any different, or feel different." She said as she observed it.

"What about its Aura?" Amber asked, slightly nervous. Flora let out a gulp at the thought of it.

"The Aura that came from the Dynamax Band was really twisted when Amber and I used Aura Sight." She recalled. Aria blinked before closing her eyes and activating her Aura Sight. Focusing on the Dynamax Band, she could see a red and white Aura twisting together, the red Aura blazing more than the white Aura. Opening her eyes, Aria blinked as she let out a hum.

"It does look twisted, but that's because the two Auras are clashing." She said, frowning as she crossed her arms. "I can understand why that would make you two nervous."

"Well, with the red and black Auras clashing with each other, you can't really blame us." Flora told her as she scratched her cheek. "Though what was the most shocking was finding a black Aura Crystal embedded in the Wishing Star."

"Black Aura Crystal?" Aria questioned as she placed her hands on her hips. She didn't see a black Aura coming from the Dynamax Band. Flora nodded as she took the Dynamax Band and then took off the black cover.

"Yes, see...huh?" As Flora pulled out the Wishing Star and turned to where the Aura Crystal was and turned confused. The others gathered around her as Amber and Riley looked surprised. The Aura Crystal wasn't black anymore, but white. "But...it was black!"

"Yeah." Amber agreed. "Flora, Riley, the Professor and I saw that it was black with our own eyes."

_"Maybe that's what the wish did?" _Jirachi said unsurely. Riley's eyes widened as she smiled.

"Hey yeah!" She exclaimed. "Maybe the Aura Crystal was how they collected dark energy. So when I made that wish, it not only turned the Aura Crystal white, but made it so the dark energy can't be collected."

"Hm, so not only do the Aura Crystals act as Power Spots, but the black ones are also used to gather dark energy." The girls and mythical Pokemon jumped as they saw Aaron standing between Amber and Flora, already writing down notes. "Fascinating! So now there is a white Aura Crystal, will it gather light energy? Theoretically of course." Jirachi quickly hid inside Holly's backpack as the the girls looked at Aaron with annoyed expressions.

"I thought the Professor was lecturing you?" Lisia thought.

"He was, but he finished." Aaron told them as he looked up from his notes. "And what a lecture! I was hanging on every word."

"Did you learn anything at all?" Aria questioned.

"Of course I did!" Aaron exclaimed before getting in her face, excited. He then started listing everything he learn from the experience and lecture at a very fast pace. To Aria though, she didn't really understand half of it. Glaring, she pushed Aaron back as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Now look here!" Aria exclaimed as her the tone of her voice lowered. "I know you're excited in all. But the fact remains you helped cause a huge panic today. And not only that, your Pokemon was forced to Dynamax by members of a new evil organization! Doesn't that bother you at all?!" Taking a deep breath, Aria started to calm herself down as Aaron blinked, taking in all she said.

"Well, of course I am, but at the same time no." He stated. "My Pokemon and I have been in Dynamax Battles before, so we're used to it. Heck, everyone in Galar is used to it since even the Pokemon League uses Dynamax Pokemon." Aria frowned as Flora stood next to her.

"But people here in Sinnoh are not used to that at all." Flora pointed out. "And those members of Team Galactic are using the Dynamax phenomenon for evil purposes. Forcing Pokemon, well, most of them, to Dynamax against their free will. Wild Pokemon especially become violent when they are forced to Dynamax."

"And they don't care about the well being of the Pokemon either." Lisia added, frowning. "Whether they were healthy or not...are you even listening?"

"Of course I am!" Aaron assured as he puts his notes away. "Despite the fact Team Galactic is misusing the Dynamax Phenomenon, they still found a way to Dynamax Pokemon without a Power Spot. It's genius! A break through in science!" The girls gave him a deadpanned look as they slowly walked away from him, who was now ranting about Dynamaxing.

* * *

"Finally!" Mercury exclaimed as she held her Shadow Band. "My Shadow Band has been fixed at last!" Neptune smiled as Uranus shook her head in amusement. "And with how much dark energy you three have been collecting so far, haha!"

"For someone who's prefers to be a ninja, you sure do talk a lot." Uranus said with a smirk. Mercury frowned as she gave an annoyed glare to the yellow haired girl. Neptune shook her head as Amaura went up to her and nudged her lightly. Smiling, she petted the sail fossil Pokemon as Venus came storming in with the two Galactic grunts.

"Uranus!" She exclaimed as she marched towards the enemy in question. "What's the big idea giving the enemy a Shadow Band?!"

"She what?!" Mercury questioned as Neptune looked surprised. Uranus merely leaned back and closed her eyes.

"My grunts here told me they saw a Dynamax Band in the hands of one of the trainers who beaten them!" Venus explained as they nodded quickly.

"That's right! We totally did!" The first Galactic grunts exclaimed.

"Before we engaged them, we saw them taking out the Wishing Star which was embedded with some sort of black stone." The second Galactic grunts explained.

"Which means that was one of our Shadow Bands." Venus stated. "And seeing as how Uranus was last seen taking a Shadow Band with her...!" Mercury and Neptune glared at Uranus who waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Relax will you." She told them as she opened one eye. "It was a fair deal, and what better way to speed up the process of collecting dark energy than for the enemy to do it for us." The Galactic grunts looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Uh, what's the big deal?" The first grunt asked. "It's not like they can use it, right?"

"Surely a Power Spot is needed for a Dynamax Band to work." The second grunt said in confusion. Venus turned to her grunts as Mercury walked up beside her.

"While you have a valid point, these aren't ordinary Dynamax Bands." Mercury stated as Venus showed off her Shadow Band. "Normally this wouldn't be discussed with Team Galactic grunts, but since you're working under Venus, you might as well know."

"Thanks to our top lead scientist, he has developed a way for a user to Dynamax without a Power Spot." Venus explained. "Using a corrupted version of the Aura Crystals, rare stones filled with light energy, we not only have a portable Power Spot, but are also able to collect dark energy."

"Dark energy?" The grunts asked as all four girls smirked. They turned to where the large tube was, the dark energy now half way filled.

"Dark energy, an energy source we have been gathering in secret for the glory of Team Galactic." Venus explained as she and the other girls shared a secret evil glance. "Of course, we plan to use it for back up use, so we are currently storing it here. And we might have to use the dark energy in the near future...if you useless grunts can't get the information needed for Team Galactic!" The two grunts panicked as Venus gave them an angry look. They immediately started apologizing as the others looked bored.

"And why do you have these grunts again?" Neptune asked as Venus silenced them.

"I wonder that myself." She admitted in a whisper. "Look, you two got names? Or do I have refer you as Grunt A and Grunt B?" The two Grunts knelt before her as they introduced themselves.

"Names Akahito, Commander Venus." The first Galactic grunt introduced.

"Galactic Grunt Itsuki at your service, Commander Venus." The second Galactic grunt introduced. Venus let out a happy sigh as she placed her hands on her cheeks.

"It feels so good to hear that!" She softly exclaimed to herself before getting a cheeky grin. "Well then, Akahito and Itsuki, it's great to have you on board. Now if you will follow me..." She started leading the two grunts away as she had an evil gleam in her eyes. "I will show you the training area, where we will have some fun!" Mercury, Uranus and Neptune sweat dropped when they heard that.

"This will be interesting to say the least..." Neptune said slowly.

"Indeed, but at least she gave a convincing reason why we're gathering dark energy." Mercury said, before letting out a sigh. "We can't let the boss know about this unless we have to." Neptune and Uranus nodded in agreement as they all have serious looks on their faces.

* * *

"Looks like the rules are the same for the Floaroma Contest." Holly said to herself as she was doing research on her personal laptop. After parting ways with Professor Rowan, his assistant Aaron, and Looker, the group decided to go rest at the Pokemon Center. Everyone was mostly doing their own thing, which meant there was time for Holly to check up on the next contest. Jirachi was sleeping next to her on top of her bag. Smiling, Holly closed the laptop and gently lifted Jirachi up, not waking the mythical Pokemon as she slipped the laptop back into the bag. Flora and Lisia walked up to her as she placed Jirachi in her lap.

"Hey, everyone's heading to the café to eat." Lisia told her. "You coming?"

"Can a Jigglypuff sing?" Holly asked with a smile.

"Well, Jigglypuff can use Sing, but..." Flora was interrupted as Holly giggled.

"I mean yes." Holly gently picked up Jirachi as she grabbed her bag and followed her friends into the café. Once they arrived, the three girls got their food and met up with Aria, Amber and Riley. Already having fed their Pokemon, they were staying inside their Poké Balls. Jirachi also ate earlier, so he continued to rest as the girls ate.

"So maybe tomorrow once we leave Jubilife City, we can see if I can Dynamax one of my Pokemon." Riley suggested as the others thought about.

"Well, it would probably attract less attention if we were out of the city if you try that." Amber said, Holly nodding in agreement.

"On the other hand, it might be best to wait until the enemy shows up." Aria said, already finished with her meal. "That way they don't target Riley's Pokemon before testing the waters, so to speak."

"Right, plus we may not even have to transform if Riley wins." Flora pointed out. Lisia frowned at the thought.

"I don't know about that." She said unsurely. "I mean, Dynamax is something you can do only once in battle, right? I remember hearing that somewhere."

"Lisia has a point, it isn't something you can do all the time." Holly said, agreeing with Lisia. "Even the enemy has to wait until they can Dynamax again."

"So we wait until the perfect time to strike!" Riley exclaimed as she and the rest finished eating. "Then we show them the true power of Dynamax Pokemon!"

"The true power?" The others asked as Riley smirked, standing up.

"Yep!" She exclaimed. "The true power from the bonds of Trainer and Pokemon!"

"_Can you keep it down?"_ Jirachi asked, opening one eye as Riley looked down. "_There are people trying to sleep, let alone eat." _Riley blinked as she looked around and saw people looking at her. Cheeks turning red, Riley quickly sat down as she let out a sheepish laugh. Flora and Amber shook their heads as Aria, Lisia and Holly all sighed.

"Well, in any case, those bad guys from Team Galactic won't know what hit them." Riley said confidently before taking a big bite out of her meal. "Besides, what could go wrong?"

* * *

"Mareanie, come on out." Neptune called out as she stood not far from the northern entrance of Jubilife City. Mareanie is a small purple Pokemon with light blue and purple tentacles at the top of its head, covering the body slightly. Mareanie looked up at her trainer before jumping on top of Neptune's head. "Heh. You ready to dazzle our enemies?"

"Reanie!" Mareanie exclaimed, smiling just as wickedly as her trainer.

"I thought so." Neptune said as she walked over to a grass field. With an evil grin, she saw all the wild Pokemon happily playing. "How about we show them how spectacular we are, hm?" Mareanie's eyes gleam darkly as a nearby Pokemon that was green, had tiny stub feet and looked like a rose bud, a Budew. The little Pokemon, shaking in fear, quickly fled the area. It didn't like what it was hearing, and didn't want to stick around to find out what was these two were planning. Neptune frowned as she watch the Pokemon leave before shrugging. There were plenty of others to choose from, so to speak.

Budew kept running until it reached the edges of Jubilife City. Taking a minute to rest, the little Pokemon opened the bud on its head, taking in the last amount of sunlight before night fall. Frowning, Budew looked back before turning ashamed. It knew it was very small, and would often flee from battle. But among its Pokemon friends, it was seen as a coward. It tried not to be like that, but few would always drag it down. Tears started to form in the Pokemon's eyes as it started imagining all the terrible things that were happening right now to all of its friends.

"_Holly, why are we outside?"_ Budew jumped as it heard a voice, quickly hiding as footsteps were heard.

"I just wanted to take in the night sky before going turning in for the night." Letting out a gulp, Budew peaked from its hiding spot to see a girl and a Pokemon, Holly and Jirachi, stopping not far from where it was. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"_Yeah, it is."_ Jirachi agreed as Budew started to become curious. "_It's nice to actually see the night sky for more than a week."_

"Right, you sleep for every thousand years before waking up for a week." Holly recalled as she held Jirachi closed. "Must have been lonely."

"_Yeah, but not too long ago, I made some great friends."_ Jirachi said, smiling. _"We had tons of fun, even though I granted a wish, not by choice, that nearly ate everyone! But at least it was stopped and everyone was okay." _Budew shook in fear when it heard that while Holly let out a hum.

"Well, at least you have good memories." Holly said, Jirachi nodding in agreement. Budew was about to leave before it got spotted, but ended up tripping instead and rolled towards Holly. The girl looked down in surprise as she felt something hit her leg. "A Budew?" She asked as Jirachi looked down as well, the wild Budew having swirls in its eyes before freaking out. Budew started running around Holly as she and Jirachi looked confused.

"_Um, are you okay?"_ Jirachi asked, floating down and stopping Budew. The little Pokemon froze up, very speechless as it found itself faced to faced with the mythical Pokemon.

"_..._"

"_..._"

"_...!_" Budew started sweating so much until it fell back, fainting on the spot. An awkward silence as the fainted Budew was picked up. Holly didn't know what to say as Jirachi looked up at her, just as confused as she was.

* * *

"Bud...Budew...Budew!" Budew woke up with a start, already looking around in fright. Blinking, it saw that it was standing on a huge bed, to it at least. There was a folded cloth laying where it had been. No wait, it was on Budew's head before it stood up in fright. Fright... "Budew..." The little Pokemon frowned, the events of...what time was it? Well, before fainting, once again gave into fear. Letting out a disappointed sigh, Budew sat down, ashamed.

"Good morning Budew." Budew blinked, standing up as it turned to see two girls walking towards it. The first one it recognized as Holly, the other, Budew didn't know. "How are you feeling?" Holly asked as Budew backed up slightly before nodding, showing it was okay.

"Shy little thing, isn't it?" Lisia asked, Holly nodding. Budew gulped as Holly knelt down on the floor, making level eye contact with each other.

"Budew, I'm sorry if Jirachi and I startled you last night." She apologized. Budew gave a small smile before realizing what she said, then started to freak out again.

"Budew! Budew! Budew!" It kept reaping as it ran in a circle on the bed, Holly standing up and backing away as she and Lisia turned confused.

"What's wrong with it?" Lisia asked.

"I don't know!" Holly exclaimed. "Did I say something to upset it?"

"Everything okay in here?" They both turned to see Flora walking into the room. Flora then noticed the freaked out Budew as she turned confused. "Um, what's going on?"

"We have no idea." Lisia said as Flora came up beside her. "It just started freaking out a minute after waking up."

"It did this when Jirachi and I found it last night." Holly told them as Flora knelt down to where she was eye level with the Pokemon.

"Um, excuse me, Budew?" Flora started. "Is there something wrong?"

"_They're doomed, doomed, doomed!" _Flora blinked as she heard Budew, who sounded like a little girl, exclaiming the same words over and over again.

"Slow down!" She softly exclaimed. "What do you mean, "they're doomed"?"

"_They're doomed, doomed, do-wait." _Budew stopped freaking out and slowly turned to Flora, and blinked. "_Did you just understand me?"_

"Yes I did." Flora answered, giving a small smile. "My name is Flora, and thanks to my Aura Crystal, I think, I can understand what Pokemon are saying." Budew stayed silent as she stared at her.

"..."

"..."

"...!" Budew screamed before fainting on the spot, causing Flora to sweat drop at the sight.

"Well, that's a first..." She said slowly before standing back up.

"What was that about being "doomed"?" Lisia questioned.

"She just kept saying that over and over again." Flora said, shrugging. "I don't know what Budew meant though."

"Maybe something is going to happen to her friends?" Holly wondered as the other two shrugged in response. "I mean, if that's the case, then what's going on?"

"Maybe we should go and check the area where Budew is from." Lisia suggested. Flora and Holly nodded in agreement as the latter gently picked up Budew and the three soon left the room.

* * *

"Here we are, Route 204." Aria declared once the group stepped outside of Jubilife City. "Where Budew can be found in the wild. Well, near Jubilife City anyway."

"And where our little friend probably came from." Holly added, still holding the unconscious Budew in her arms.

"Still unconscious?" Aria asked. She, Amber and Riley had been filled in on what happened earlier and it didn't take long to leave the city. They did run into Looker on the way, informing them he was moving on to another city since there wasn't a lot of suspicious activity. Holly nodded as she looked at the Pokemon with a concern expression.

"Budew seemed really spooked when Jirachi and I met her." Holly said.

"Or Budew was really star struck about the whole situation." Riley said, a cheeky grin on her face as Amber let out a groan and face palm herself. Riley's grin turned into a frown as she adjusted her hat. "Seriously though, what's gotten that Budew so spooked?"

"Psy-y-y!" A Psyduck cried out as it stumbled towards them before falling down. A purple line could be seen above its bill, glowing purple a bit before turning back to normal. The girls gasped as Flora and Amber went towards the Pokemon's side.

"This Psyduck has been poisoned!" Amber exclaimed as she quickly dug into her bag and pulled out a yellow spray bottle, an Antidote. Using it on Psyduck, the purple line quickly vanished as Psyduck slowly stood up.

"Psy?" Psyduck looked around before spotting Lisia, and smiled. "Psyduck!" Lisia blinked as the Pokemon waved to her.

"Hold up, you're that same Psyduck I kept fishing up on Route 203." She realized as Psyduck nodded. "What happened to you to get poisoned?"

"Psyduck isn't the only one who got poisoned!" Aria exclaimed as she pulled out a pink berry with two leaves on it, Pecha Berry, and gave it to a Starly. "This Starly was poisoned too."

"So was this Bidoof!" Holly exclaimed as Riley was treating the Bidoof with an Antidote.

"How many Pokemon were poisoned?" Flora questioned as Aria used Aura Sight for a moment and gasped.

"Practically most of the wild Pokemon...!" She answered as the others looked around. They could see all sorts of wild Pokemon with purple lines on their face, glowing purple from time to time.

"That's...this is horrible!" Flora softly exclaimed as she covered her mouth.

"Whatever poisoned all the Pokemon must be why Budew was so spooked." Holly figured as Budew started to stir. Lisia knelt down to Psyduck, who was holding his head.

"Psyduck, do you know who did all this?" She asked. Psyduck held his head, staring blankly for a minute as Lisia waited for an answer.

"_...Headache." _Psyduck said, causing Lisia to sweat drop. "_Don't know who it was."_

"Well, that's not helpful." Lisia admitted as she stood up.

"Too bad Elena is not around." Aria said as she moved on to another Pokemon with a Pecha Berry. "She knows more about all types of poison than anyone I know. So she probably could tell what Pokemon poisoned all of these wild Pokemon."

"Well, you don't need to look to far for the source." Budew woke up with a start as Neptune and her Mareanie came into view. "Though I have to wonder what took you all so long."

"Neptune!" Holly exclaimed as she and the others got into fighting stance. Budew shook in fear before jumping down and hiding behind Holly's leg. Flora pulled out her Pokedex as she scanned the Pokemon on top of the enemy's head.

Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokemon.

A Poison and Water Type.

It plunges the poison spike on its head into its prey. When the prey is weakened, Mareanie deals the finishing blow with its 10 tentacles.

"It's a shame my Mareanie hasn't evolved yet." Neptune said as Flora put her Pokedex away. "Then the toxins would have been more deadly." Budew shook in fear when she heard that, which Holly took notice of.

"So that's what Budew meant earlier." She said to herself. Holly then glared at Neptune and pointed at her. "You poisoned all of Budew's friends last night!"

"Why would you do that?!" Riley demanded, asking the same question on everyone's minds. Neptune shrugged as Mareanie gave them a wicked smile.

"I'm afraid you girls know too much due to recent events." She stated, frowning slightly. "And what I did to these Pokemon is exactly what's going to happen to you!" The girls frowned as Budew shivered in fright.

"Budew." Holly called, causing said Pokemon to look up. "Stay near Riley while the rest of us handles this. Alright?"

_"_Budew...?" The Pokemon was confused, but seeing the confident smile on Holly's face seemed to put her at slight ease. So she nodded and quickly hid near Riley, but not too close, with Psyduck joining her. Holly smiled faded as she pulled out her Aura Crystal, taking a few steps forward as she, Aria, Flora, Lisia and Amber prepared transform. Neptune's wrist glowed red as Mareanie jumped down, ready for battle.

"Mareanie, Dynamax!" She exclaimed, Mareanie letting out a cry as the five girls went through the motions.

"Aura Transform! Precure Style!" The five girls exclaimed as the pillars of light surrounded them. Mareanie was struck by the red light, growing to the size of a giant as the sky turn dark red and cloudy. The Dynamax Pokemon let out a battle cry as the pillars of light died down.

"The jewel of time, Cure Dia!" Dia declared as she posed, diamond gleaming.

"The jewel of space, Cure Pearl!" Pearl declared, posing as her pearls gleamed.

"The jewel of the land, Cure Ruby!" Ruby declared with a pose, rubies gleaming.

"The jewel of the sea, Cure Sapphire!" Sapphire declared, striking a pose as her sapphires gleamed.

"The jewel of the skies, Cure Emerald!" Emerald declared last, posing as her emeralds gleamed.

"All together! Shining in the hearts of many, Rainbow Aura Pretty Cure!" They all declared as they posed, then pointed at the enemy.

"Oh dark soul who wishes to destroy the light!" Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald started.

"We guardians shall stand and fight!" Dia and Pearl finished.

* * *

Budew gaped in awe as Psyduck smiled, clapping. Riley quickly brought out Kazza, the Abra frowning as the battle got underway. The Precure let out battle cries as they charged at the Dynamax Mareanie. Punches and kicks were delivered, the Dynamax Pokemon using its tentacles to block the attacks before waving them away. Kazza faced Riley as she put on the Dynamax Band. "Kazza, you've done this before." Riley told him. "I need you to Dynamax so we can help our friends. You in?" Kazza nodded.

Budew frowned as she watched the battle take place. While Pretty Cure delivered some damage to Dynamax Mareanie, the giant Pokemon had been slamming them down own by one. Yet despite that, they kept getting back up and continue to fight. "_Why?"_ Budew wonder.

"_They're nice."_ Psyduck said. "_They like to help others." _Budew was slightly confused but then looked back at the Holly, or Cure Sapphire, and saw how she fought. With Cure Ruby, she delivered a kick right in Dynamax Mareanie's face, surprising the Dynamax Pokemon. Looking at the others, she saw how well they were fighting, despite continuing to be blocked by the giant tentacles. Looking back at Cure Sapphire on more time, Budew nodded to herself as she made a running start.

"Alright Kazza, time to Dynamax!" Riley declared as her wrist glowed red, surprising her for a moment. Budew faced turned determined as she continued to run. "Not how I was going to do it, but whatever. Kazza, Dynamax let's go!" Budew let out a cry as she pushed Kazza out of the way, the red beam hitting her instead. "What the heck!?" Budew grew to the size of a giant before letting out a battle cry, stopping the battle as Pretty Cure turned shocked.

"Budew?!" Sapphire exclaimed, Budew smiling before facing Dynamax Mareanie.

"Riley, what did you do?" Emerald questioned as Riley held her hands up.

"Hey, I was planning on dynamaxing Kazza, not Budew!" She defended. Neptune chuckled as she faced her Dynamax Pokemon.

"Seems we're now in a Dynamax Battle." She said with a smirk. "Dynamax Mareanie, use Max Ooze!" The Dynamax Pokemon let out a battle cry as the ground shook around Dynamax Budew. Two giant purple geyser sprung from the ground near Pretty Cure before a third geyser shot up from under Dynamax Budew, covering it in ooze. Pretty Cure dodged the attack as they the geysers and ooze soon vanished. Looking around, they could see scorch like marks on the ground. Cure Pearl gulped as she looked up at Dynamax Mareanie.

"If we got hit by that attack...!" She started before shaking her head. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Well, at least Dynamax Budew survived that attack." Cure Dia pointed out.

"Right, maybe she can give us an opening?" Cure Sapphire suggested, Cure Ruby nodding in agreement.

"With those giant tentacles, we aren't making any progress." She admitted.

"Then let's get Dynamax Budew to use a grass type move." Cure Emerald said. "Since Dynamax Mareanie is part Water Type, a part Grass Type like Dynamax Budew should help weakened it."

"And hopefully give us an opening for attack!" Cure Pearl finished, Emerald nodding in agreement. Dynamax Budew, having heard the conversation, gulped before glaring at Dynamax Mareanie.

"**Budew!"** The Dynamax Pokemon cried out, the bud opening up as it shot out four giant seeds towards Dynamax Mareanie. When the seeds landed, giant green mushrooms surrounded the opponent before exploding.

"Dynamax Mareanie!?" Neptune exclaimed in shock, her Dynamax Pokemon crying out in pain as the area around them turned bright green and filled with grass and lots of plants.

"Hey, nice Max Overgrowth!" Riley exclaimed, before scratching her cheek. "At least, I think that's what its called. Right Kazza?" The Abra shrugged, he had been sleeping when Riley was studying Dynamax moves last night.

"Now's our chance!" Dia exclaimed as she, Pearl, Ruby and Emerald charged at Dynamax Mareanie. Jumping into the air, the four Precure let out a battle cry as they delivered punches and kicks in the giant Pokemon's face. As they did so, Cure Sapphire prepared to use her attack, sapphires glowing as she clasped her hands together.

"Pretty Cure Aura Sapphire Bubble!" She exclaimed, giving the cue for the others to back off. Once they did so, the stream of bubbles shot out, surrounding Dynamax Mareanie before combining into one giant bubble. Dynamax Mareanie looked around before growling, using one of its tentacles to try to pop the bubble. However, it only stretched the bubble instead of popping it. Sapphire frowned, the times she used the attack, the Dynamax Pokemon would become calm, but not this time. "Dia! Pearl!" She called out.

"Right!" They exclaimed, nodding as they linked hands.

"Jewels of time and space." Cure Pearl started, pearls gleaming.

"Transcend together into the gleaming light." Cure Dia finished, diamond gleaming.

"Pretty Cure Aura Jewel Pulse!" They exclaimed, thrusting their hands forward as the twin beams of light towards the giant bubble, bursting it as Dynamax Mareanie was healed and returned to normal size. Dynamax Budew also returned to normal size, taking a deep breath and smiled. Then she fell back, swirls in her eyes as she fainted. Cure Sapphire went over and picked up the small Pokemon and smiled.

"You were great Budew, thank you." She said as she and the others changed back before joining her.

"You won this time Pretty Cure!" Neptune declared as she return her Pokemon. "But next time will be very different, just you wait!" With that, she vanished.

"We'll see about that." Holly said as she faced everyone. "For now though, let's get the rest of these wild Pokemon healed."

"Right, most of them are still poisoned!" Lisia realized, she Flora, Amber and Riley becoming slightly panicked.

"Maybe we don't after all." Aria said as she pointed at a nearby tree. "Take a look over there!" The others turned to see the Pokemon they had healed gathering Pecha Berries, giving one to each wild Pokemon that had been poisoned.

"There was a Pecha Berry tree and we didn't see it until now?" Amber asked.

"To be fair, we were more focused on the wild Pokemon than the surrounding area." Flora pointed out as Budew started to wake up.

"_Wow...what a dream..."_ She said before realizing she wasn't on the ground, which freaked her out.

"It's okay!" Holly softly exclaimed as Budew looked up at her. "Everything is going to be okay." Budew looked over to see some of her friends being healed and smiled, nodding in agreement.

"_Um, excuse me?"_ Budew started, the girls turning to the Pokemon as she jumped out of Holly's arms. Turning to face Holly, she smiled shyly. "_I just want to say, thank you, for stopping that giant Pokemon." _With Flora translating, Holly smiled as she knelt down to the Pokemon.

"You're welcome, but you helped us too." She told Budew.

_"But I'm a scaredy Skitty." _Budew said, frowning in shame. Then she smiled hopefully, and then turned serious. "_You gave me the courage to actually do something for once. So, if it's okay with you, let me come with you. Please!"_ Holly smiled as she pulled out a Poke Ball, making Budew nervous.

"I'd be happy to have you on my team Budew." She told the Pokemon. Budew smiled as she was about to touch the button when a gold ring appeared out of nowhere, startling her. Jirachi came out of the portal and landed in front of Budew.

_"Hi again."_ Jirachi said, waving a little. "_I know we didn't get on the right foot last night, so I wanted to start things again. My name is Jirachi, it's nice to meet you." _Jirachi said, smiling as it held out its hand. Budew stayed silent as she stared in awe. The two stared at each other for a minute as the five girls watched in anticipation.

"_..."_

_"..."_

_"...!"_ Budew brought out a vine and shook hands with Jirachi, the two smiling as they did so. When Budew brought back the vine however, she started sweating again before falling back.

"_Uh...?" _Jirachi turned confused as they all saw that Budew had fainted. The girls looked at each, sweat dropping as they looked at each other. Jirachi scratched its head before shrugging. "_Maybe I should have waited until everything calmed down first?"_ That earn a laugh out of the girls as Holly gently picked up their new friend. With Budew joining Holly, along with Riley being able to use the Dynamax Phenomenon, things were going to be very interesting in the future.

**And done! Finally got it done!**

**Ruby: Are we going to have to wait another month for the next chapter?**

**Me: No!...At least, I don't think so. I'm going to try to get at least one chapter out each week.**

**Sapphire: That sounds reasonable.**

**Ruby: Yeah, well, just don't take too long of a break this time.**

**Me: No promises. (Turns to the readers) Thank you all for reading, review if you can and I'll see you all next time!**

**Ruby: Hopefully not a month later.**

**Me: Ruby!**


End file.
